


Male MC Mystic Messenger

by GhostingOverTheKeys



Series: Male MC Mystic Mesenger [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Male MC, male! mc, retold story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-02 04:43:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 47
Words: 79,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8651557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostingOverTheKeys/pseuds/GhostingOverTheKeys
Summary: This is the same Mystic Messenger Game with a Male MC (aka Zack Rein)! Enjoy!





	1. Male MC Mystic Messenger Prologue

Zack  shoved his hands in his pockets as he waited for the new app to download. He stared at the screen as he sat in the warm coffee shop sipping an iced coffee as the world outside him turned into a dull grey. Autumn was coming—his favorite time of year— and the outside world was becoming a dark place, well in the sense that the sun was covered. The download completed. “RFA Chatroom” is what it was called. He didn’t know how exactly he found it but it intrigued him nonetheless.

“YO YOU GUYS! HERE’S THE TING! YA!!!” is what the description said. No ratings, no reviews, around six downloads. It was dangerous to download weird apps but his virus and malware protector on his phone said it was clean. Things had been rather lonely ever since Zack moved to this country. He wasn’t exactly a friendly happy-go-lucky kind of man so making new friends was rather hard. The biggest thing contributing to his loneliness was his unhappiness. He hadn’t felt someone need him. Parts of him were wondering why he was even here.

So maybe just faking happiness in some random chatroom would be good for him. He opened the app feeling a bit panicked as the app loaded. Setting up his account he named himself Akane. Yeah why not screw it. He’d fake happiness and pretend to be someone else.  For a moment his screen fritz but then…

 

> **> : …Hello…?**
> 
>        _< : Hey?_
> 
> **> : Can you see this?**
> 
>         _< : Yes, I can._
> 
> **> : Finally connected. Thank god.  
>  ** **> : It’s not everyday you get a text from a stranger.  
>  ** **> : I’m a bit flustered myself. I found a smartphone at the subway station, but all it had was this messenger app.**

Zack tilted his head. That’s all it had? No contacts? No messages? Nothing at all?

 

> **> : I want to find the owner but I don’t see any contact info or call records.  
>  ** **> : I’ve been spending messages with this app but no reply…  
>  ** **> : All I see is an address and some important looking numbers saved in notes.   
>  ** **> : I’d like to go there myself but I’m currently abroad.**
> 
> _< : Oh…well I guess you can ship it to the address then?_

> **> : Well I could but… do you mind going to the address?  
>  ** **> : That’s all that’s saved in the phone.  
>  ** **> : I know you’re surprised to have someone suddenly pop up and ask you for a favor like this…but still…**

Something felt off. Why would this guy feel so worried about this? Zack tapped his phone against the table as he contemplated what to say next.

 

>        _< : Like I said man, just forward it to the address._

> **> : Normal people just don’t understand. Please? It’d really be a great help to me.**
> 
> _ <: Fine. Give me the address._
> 
> **> : Really!?  
>  ** **> : Thank you!!! Here is the address! Text me when you get there.**

Oh wait. He meant now? Zack sighed as he copied the address and put it into Boogle maps. It wasn’t that far. He tossed his overpriced coffee into the trash heading to the address. The apartment building was nice and rather ritzy. Only one thought was running through his mind. Why was there only this app on that phone? He was in front of the apartment door. “Hello?” He rang the doorbell and knocked on the door. “Sorry to bother you but I know I guy who found a phone.” There was silence.

Bzzt Bzzt.

Zack looked to see that unknown guy texted him again.

 

> **> : Are you there yet?**
> 
> _ <: Yeah, no one’s answering the door. Tight security too.  
>  _ _ <:They have a keypad on the door._
> 
> **> :Maybe those numbers in the notes? Type in this:  
>  ** **> : 59486**

Zack did so and the door opened. “Hello? Don’t call the cops. I’m just trying to return a phone.”

 

> _ <: Door’s open but I don’t think anyone is here_
> 
> **> : That’s okay. Just go in and leave a note. They can contact me here.  
>  >: 555-2323**
> 
>        _< : Sure thing_

Zack stepped into apartment digging into his bag for a pencil and paper. 

 

>   
>  **> : Have fun. ^^**

His phone frizted again and suddenly Zack was in a chatroom with five other people. They were chatting casually as if they were friends. In fact they must have been. Zack stood there with the door to the apartment open as he read the messages. Some college kid with the ID Yoosung had failed his midterms and apparently the reason behind it was because he played video games too much. Zack guessed some businessman was warning him to keep his grades up if he wanted to intern at his company while a man named ZEN argued that it was nepotism. Then suddenly.

 

> **707 >: HACKER!**
> 
> **Yoosung **★** >: Hacker!? There’s a hacker in over room!!  
>  Yoosung **★** >: Sevnee do somethign!!**

Zack felt his blood run cold. He wasn’t a hacker! This was all just some weird misunderstanding. Wait… Zack counted the names at the top. At least six were in here. Were these the six people that downloaded this app too? A woman suddenly typing in as well saying this app was private. If it was…then why was it even in the store? Zack wasn’t exactly tech savvy when it came to phones but…

 

> _ <: Hey…_
> 
> **Yoosung **★** >: Gahhh it’s talking!!**
> 
> **ZEN >:So it’s not two smartphones.**

Zack continued to read as he sat on the couch casually. It wasn’t like anyone was coming here anyways, might as well be comfy while your confused. The 707 guy traced the IP back to “Rika’s” apartment. So he was in some chicks house? Zack looked around. It wasn’t exactly girly in here. It was almost like a business persons dream home. A bed, a bathroom, a desk with a nice high tech computer, file cabinets. It was a workplace at home. Never escape from work huh? Zack looked back at the screen. Oh they were asking him a question.

 

>         _< :I downloaded the app and someone  
>        <: named “unknown” told me to come here._

> **ZEN >: lolol how cute.**

Zack arched a brow. What? Did he  really think he was talking to a girl? Zack felt a bit bad faking his name but it was also hysterical. It wasn’t like he was cat fishing him. He didn’t ask him if he was lonely and wanted company. Zack grimaced at the thought.

 

> **707 >: LOLOLOL cute you say LOLOLOL**
> 
> **Jumin Han >: That’s very irresponsible and dangerous following some strangers directions.**
> 
>        _< : I guess… but this place seemed safe so I went in._
> 
> **Yoosung **★** >: Wait Seven!? Do you know what Akane looks like?**
> 
> _< : Impossible_
> 
> **707 >: Checking  
>  707>:inonyou  
>  707>: callingVrightnowholdon**

Zack felt a rush of fear run through his spine. Checking in… Shit. He did say he traced an IP maybe he was hacking? Zack had half the right mind to shut off his phone, take the SIM card, and leave that place. Well, it would be fun to see what happens.

 

> **707 >: Stilllaughinglolphonesstillringinghahahahaha  
>  707>: @ ZEN. lolol ‘cute’.  **
> 
> **ZEN >: It’s not fair that you know something about her.**
> 
> **707 >: Ya  
>  707>: Watchin’ him on the CCTV**
> 
> **Jumin Han: > Is he doing anything suspicious?**
> 
> **ZEN >: Wait…**
> 
> **Yoosung **★** >: …**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >: So the hacker is a man?**
> 
>        _< : Not a hacker_
> 
> **ZEN >: WHAT?! Then why the name??**
> 
>        _< :Was just messing around with._
> 
> **Yoosung **★** >: LOLOLOLOL ZEN  
>  Yoosung **★** >: LOLOLOLOL**
> 
> **Jumin Han >: LOLOL**
> 
> **ZEN >: Jumin shut up…**

Zack smirked as he read through the banter of these people. He glanced over his phone looking for the video cameras that were watching his every move. One…two…three cameras. With a sigh he stood up and began looking around as ZEN and Jumin passive aggressively insulted each other. If this place had cameras and a keypad door lock what else did it have? Careful not to touch anything Zack began going through the loose papers on the tables and desks. Notepads and calendars laid haphazardly on the desk. Hmmm some of the days were circled in a mint colored pen. Almost every 3rd number day of the month. The calendar was blank from less than a year ago up till the present. Maybe this Rika didn’t come here anymore? Did she leave for a trip and lost her phone?

 

> **Jaehee Kang >: Akane, or whatever your name is. How did you get this app?**
> 
> _< : I just randomly found it._
> 
> **Jumin Han >:Do you always just download random apps?**
> 
> _< : Was just feeling “adventurous”_
> 
> **707 >: He’s good looking**
> 
> **Jumin Han >: So ‘Akane’ is really a man?**
> 
> **707 >: Ya**
> 
> **ZEN >: You have pictures right? Show us.**
> 
> **707 >: No way~**
> 
> **707 >: How rude violating someones privacy.**

707 posted a picture of a guy with short brown hair and purple eyes wearing a tuxedo.

 

> **Zen >: The hell? is that him? He’s young!**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >: You’re younger than I thought.**
> 
> **Yoosung **★** >: ….seriously guys???  
>  ** **Yoosung **★** >: That’s me before I dyed my hair!!!**
> 
> _< :Hahaha. Sorry but I don’t look remotely like that._
> 
> **707 >: So mysterious!   
>  **
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >: Sorry Yoosung. I had forgotten your hair used to be brown. **
> 
> **Yoosung **★** >: T_T **
> 
> **Jumin Han >: What is your name? Why are you hiding it?**
> 
> _ <: Sorry, I wasn’t trying to be secretive. It’s Zack_
> 
> V has entered the chatroom
> 
> **707 >: Boo! Now your cover is blown.** 
> 
>         _< : Haha! Still got some secrets up my sleeve._
> 
> **707 >:Don’t tell a hacker that~ I’ll want to uncover them. **
> 
> _< : Go ahead and try ~(˘▾˘)~_
> 
> **707 >:…LOLOLOL Challenge accepted!!!**
> 
> **ZEN >: Uh oh… Seven has a new play thing. **
> 
> **Yoosung **★** >: Run Zack run!!!**
> 
> _ <:༼ ಥ ‿ ಥ ༽_
> 
> **Jumin Han: > Enough. When is V coming here? **
> 
> **V >: I’m already here. **

There was a collective messages of saying how much they missed him and how they hadn’t seen him in such a long time. There was one thing that seemed to stand out to Zack about V (excluding his hair color). He was so calm compared to the others. Zack was told that chatroom was meant for the RFA members, or Rika’s Fundraising  Association… and that where he was, was top secret. Only Seven, or his second name Luciel, and V himself knew of the address. And now Zack and that unknown person knew about it. It also seemed that V was involved with Rika and she had passed away. Suicide it was. 

Zack looked at the calendar painfully aware of the blank pages. So she died not too long ago. V stressed over and over again not to ask him about the apartment and the secrets it protected. It was guessed that the unknown person might have been someone Rika knew. But if she knew him and no else did, not even V who was her fiancee, then didn’t that make this even more odd? Everyone else seemed shocked too. Yoosung seemed even more agitated then the rest about that fact. 

It seemed that Zack didn’t quite have a choice in this matter. It seemed this organization was a charity fundraising project that regularly hosted parties. As to what they were trying to help Zack didn’t know. It was very vague. But, just this banter between these people was something of a refreshing breath of air. It turned out the “lost phone” ordeal was just a ruse to get Zack here. But was it him specifically? Or was it something else?  

 

> **Jaehee Kang >: We’re all just assuming what Zack said is true. For all we known he could be playing us. He could’ve made the whole thing up. **
> 
> **V >: If Zack turns out to be lying we can deal with that later.   
>  ** **V >: But right now I believe we should take this as a sign.   
>  V>: I think Rika wanted us to meet Zack. Maybe he was what it takes to have the parties again. **
> 
> **Jumin Han >: If that’s what you believe then I’ll stand by you. **
> 
> **Zen >: This is all so weird but…I’ll back you up too V. **
> 
> **V >: Thank you all.   
>  V>: I’m sorry but I have to go. Please answer any more of Zack’s questions. **

V has left the chatroom

So now it was his decision. He could either disappear and pretend this never happened. Or maybe he could make a difference. That’s what he kept telling himself. He could make a difference in someone’s life. Maybe then…

 

> **Jumin Han >: So Zack. Will you join the RFA?**

He hadn’t felt someone need him in such a long time. Perhaps this was his purpose in life. 


	2. Male MC Mystic Messenger Casual Route First Day 7-8am

It was 7am and Zack had just finished moving half of his stuff into Rika’s apartment. He was exhausted and frankly he was a little confused. He heard his phone beep. It was Yoosung, he was in the chatroom. Zack placed his box of books on the floor wiping his brow with the back of his movers gloves.

> **Yoosung **★** >: Do you know that Zen always complains about being single these days?  
> Yoosung **★** >: But I’ve never even been in a relationship T_T**
> 
> _ <:I hear ya, although I don’t like intimate relationships._
> 
> **Yoosung **★** >: Wut… you don’t?**
> 
> _ <:Hate to be that guy but it’s complicated._  
>           <:Parents have are married I guess it’s just  
>          <:their circumstances that confused me about love.  
>         <:Guess I’m a bit cynical.
> 
> **Yoosung **★** >: That’s really sad. T_T**

> **Yoosung★ >: But… I am happy that we have something in common.**
> 
> _ <:Forever alones unite! We will have magic powers.  
>       <:Don’t die dateless dummy_
> 
> **Yoosung★ >: Holy crap! You played that game too!?**
> 
> _ <:I have a knack for getting magic powers_
> 
> **Yoosung★ >: Ha ha! Yeah I got the bad ending a lot too!  
> Yoosung★>: To be honest no one’s as innocent as I am in the group.   
> Yoosung★>: I think out of everyone here I’m the only one  
> Yoosung★>: whose never dated!**

> **Yoosung★ >: Well I’m not sure about Seven but…  
> Yoosung★>: It’s been fun because you’re here now!**
> 
> _ <:Time to have a singles get together or whateve_r
> 
> **Yoosung★ >: Singles Unite!!!**
> 
> _ <:Huzzah!_
> 
> **Yoosung★ >: By the way do you play LOLOL?**
> 
> _ <: I’m bad at MMORPGS_

> _ <:Some old roommates of mine played it a lot though._
> 
> **Yoosung★ >:I should teach you some time!   
> Yoosung★>: Argh! I have class at 9.   
> Yoosung★>: I’ll talk to you soon Zack!**
> 
> _ <:Yeah, pay attention in class :P_
> 
> **Yoosung★ >:So tired just thinking about it…**

                            Yoosung has left the chatroom

The break was nice. Grabbing the box cutter Zack tore open the tape. He looked at his phone to see his old roommate calling him.   
“Yeah?” Zack pressed the phone between his shoulder and ear.   
“What the hell man!?” Zack flinched and sighed in annoyance. “You just upped and left this morning! You’re moving out?!”   
“I left you that months rent.”   
“Oh really?! Then I guess it makes it all better…Idiot! We were barely making ends meet. Shit man what am I going to do?!”   
Zack rolled the hilt of the box cutter in his hands. “Not sure. You’ll have to figure that out yourself.”   
“God you’re such a dick. You know what? I’m glad you’re out! Your fucking dreary mood was really a pain in the ass.”   
“Kay.”   
He could hear his roommate scoff. “Wow. Geez hope you’re able to make ends meet. You’re such a dick I doubt you’ll get a job.”   
Zack looked at his application forms on the desk. “Ya. Doubt it too.”   
“Geezus you’re infuriating. Whatever, if you find your ass on the street don’t come crawling back to my place.” Without waiting for a reply the phone line went dead.   
Zack let out a loud sigh as he let his phone slide down his shoulder and onto the bed. He picked up his favorite book series as a teenager, the Young Bond series. It was about James Bond as a 16 year old and all hi adventures. That’s all it was adventure, mystery, friendship, and nothing else, well besides good writing. He rolled his shoulders as he placed his books an a space in the shelf that hadn’t been filled yet. It was beginning to feel a bit like home.   
~Growl~   
“Ugh…I’m hungry.” He checked the refrigerator but surprise surprise it was empty. Zack took a peak in his wallet. His old roommate was right they did always barely make ends meet when they lived together. Since he didn’t have to pay for this apartment maybe it things would be better. But for how long? He didn’t have a job and it wasn’t like this place had a personal chef. With an aggravated grunt Zack took a quick trip to the supermarket.   
As soon as he got back his phone buzzed alerting him someone was in a chatroom. Pulling his phone out as he pulled out the sausage and flour he noticed ZEN and Jumin were in the chatroom. He put his phone on the counter as he quickly typed in 

>   
>  _ <: Hello. _   
>  **ZEN >: Well if it isn’t Akane. I mean Zack Jumin Han>: Hello.   
> ZEN>: Is that all you can say to him?**
> 
> ******Jumin Han >: I’m just being polite.   
> Jumin Han>: Unlike somebody who has to harass him for choosing a fake name. **   
>  _ <: So hurt right now._
> 
> **ZEN >: Geez I was just kidding.   
> ZEN>: Anyways, what are you up to Zack?**
> 
> _ <:I’m cooking right now_
> 
> **ZEN >: I’m about to get breakfast myself.   
> ZEN>: I’m an actor so my schedule is flexible.    
> ZEN>:I’ll go to rehearsal in the afternoon lol   
> ZEN>:But Mr. Corporate Executive, you’re not going to work?**
> 
> **Jumin Han >: I am just about to leave.    
> Jumin Han>: What do you do at this hour, Zack?**
> 
> _ <:Normally I log onto my online classes   
>       <:Right now I’m unpacking_
> 
> **ZEN >: So you’re a student?   
> ZEN>: What are you studying?**
> 
> _ <:Business major, minor in teaching  
>       <:I wanted to teach english abroad_
> 
> **Jumin Han >: Those assets are very favorable to foreign businessmen.   
> Jumin Han>: You should inter at my company. **
> 
> **ZEN >: Considering Jaehee’s hellish schedule I think he should pass. **
> 
> **Jumin Han >: That would be a very foolish decision.   
> Jumin Han>: Besides, I am very generous when it comes to Assistant Kangs   
> Jumin Han>: paycheck. Though the workload is heavy the pay is rewarding. **
> 
> _ <:Even so…I have the tendency to procrastinate.  _
> 
> **ZEN >: Lol! Not even your tendency to throw money reeled him in. **
> 
> **Jumin Han >: Shame.   
> Jumin Han>: Do you like this chatroom Zack?**
> 
> _ <: I do. _
> 
> **Jumin Han >: As do I. I can freely talk about my Elizabeth 3rd. **
> 
> Jumin put up a picture of his cat. Zack snorted as he chopped up the meat. 
> 
> **ZEN >: God. Don’t show that thing on here. **
> 
> _ <:She’s very beautiful. _
> 
> **Jumin Han >: Thank God. At least one person here thinks so.   
> Jumin Han>: I ten to believe that a person who likes animals cannot be bad**
> 
> **ZEN >: You only believe what you want to believe. **
> 
> **Jumin Han >: Certainly, is that not life?**
> 
> **Zen >: Don’t pretend to be so above everything!**
> 
> **Jumin Han >: Anyways,  
> Jumin Han>: Cats are the best pet, Zack, I recommend you look into it. **
> 
> _ <:One day maybe.   
>       <:Doesn’t 707 love Elizabeth 3rd too? _
> 
> **ZEN >: That’s not love it’s abuse. **
> 
> **Jumin Han >: That is one thing we can agree on. **
> 
> **ZEN >: I hate that we agree on something…  
> ZEN>: Still…you act like that thing is the only one whose there for you  
> ZEN>: But you have like what? A ton of maids.**
> 
> **Jumin Han >: Elizabeth 3rd is the only one who sees me off with a loving soul. **
> 
> **ZEN >: LOL!!!   
>  ZEN>: Maybe if you treated your employees better they would care too.   
> ZEN>: Right Zack? **
> 
> _ <: Yeah, people like being treated equal. _   
>    
> 
> 
> **ZEN >: Exactly.**
> 
> **Jumin Han >:They should be honored to be my slaves. They are crying  
> Jumin Han>: tears of joy. **
> 
> _ <: Hahahaha what?  
> _  
>  **Jumin Han >: I’m glad you got my joke.  
>     
> ZEN>: Let’s change the subject.   
>   
> Jumin Han>: Yes, too cats.   
>   
> ZEN>: No.   
> **  
> **Jumin Han >: Zack do you like cats?**  
>   
>  _ <: I like all animals honestly._   
>   
> **Jumin Han >: That’s just as good.    
> Jumin Han>: Although all cats are above other animals. **  
>   
> **ZEN >: Dogs are where it’s at.   
>   
> Jumin Han>: Cat’s are more sensible.   
>   
> ZEN>: Yeah whatever go marry your cat.   
>   
> Jumin Han>: Elizabeth 3rd love is all I need.   
>   
> ZEN>: I bet you sleep while hugging the cat  
> ZEN>: I can’t even imagine all the fur on your bed.   
>   
> Jumin Han>: …Did you just imagine my bed?   
>   
> ZEN>: Get lost!  
> ZEN>: Ugh… bye!   
>   
> **_< : See you. Have fun doing whatever actors do. _  
>   
> **ZEN >: Ha ha! I’ll tell you about it someday**  
>   
>  **Jumin Han >: I’m leaving first. Adios…**  
>   
>                             Jumin Han has left the chatroom  
>   
>  **ZEN >: Old man…**  
>  **ZEN >: Talk to you later! **  
>   
>                                ZEN has left the chatroom


	3. Male MC Mystic Messenger First Day Casual Route Seven Loves Cats

Zack chuckled as he put his phone down while he finished cooking his S.O.S with a slice of buttered toast. Those two were rather strange characters. Zack scrolled through the chat reading Jumin’s invitation to work at his company. But only as an intern? He needed money not experience, plus he was sure Jumin wasn’t really scouting.  Zack glanced at his application papers as he sat in front of Rika’s computer. He hadn’t had time to fully look through her stuff quite yet and if he was going to do a good job in this—whatever it was—he would have to get a better picture of things. He received a text from Yoosung reminding him to eat breakfast. No worries, if there was one thing Zack was consistent with it was eating. Seven may or may not be watching him trying to determine if Zack was 100% innocent or not. He looked at all the boxes that needed to be unpacked and shook his head. Today was going to be  long day.

It was almost noon and Zack was laying on the ground reading over his old comic books that he had spread across the floor. Yawning he opened the RFA app noticing Seven and Jumin were logged in.

>       _< : Hey you 2_
> 
> **707 >: Well if it isn’t the infamous Zack.**
> 
> **Jumin Han >: The man of the hour.   
> Jumin Han>: My driver isn’t here yet. Thanks to that I can’t go to work.**
> 
> **707 >: Lol take the subway.**
> 
>       _ <: Or a taxi_
> 
> **Jumin Han >: I don’t know where it is and I don’t have cash.**
> 
> **707 >: Knew it lol  
> 707>: So, Zack, you know Jumin has a cat right? I want to see her!!**

Jumin posted a picture of Elizabeth. Yes she was a pretty cat but even Zack could tell how spoiled she was. Her perfect white fur and the collar she wore…is that real emeralds? Zack glanced out the window forcing himself not to sigh.

> **Jumin Han >: I’m worried that there are a lot of people who don’t know the beauty of cats in this world.**
> 
>       _< :Dude, there are literally things called cat cafe’s, games dedicated to cats, cat videos, cat people, I don’t think you have to worry._
> 
> **Jumin Han >:… there are cat cafe’s?**
> 
> **707 >:Oh boy.**
> 
>       _< : Yeah man, and all the other stuff I said._
> 
> **707 >: You’ve revamped Jumin the cat mom lol**
> 
>       _< :Cat dad, cat man_

> **Jumin Han >: Please just call me by my real name.   
> Jumin Han>:Now then Zack, what’s this about a cat cafe?**
> 
> **707 >: Lolololol**
> 
>       _ <:I feel if I tell you, you’ll move into one. Or you might change businesses._
> 
> **707 >: C&R will now stand for Cat’s and Regal Cats**
> 
>       _< :Cat’s and Regrets_
> 
> **707 >: Cat’s and Redemptions**
> 
> **Jumin Han >: Enough.**
> 
>       _< :Wait hold on I got one more._
> 
> **Jumin Han >: NO.**

> **707 >:Hey if you start a cat cafe does that mean I can go and play with Elly!**
> 
> **Jumin Han >: I will never give her to you even if someone points a gun to my face.**
> 
> **707 >: Then, can I go over to your place? You have a huge TV, a grey station and a Zet Box. And also Elizabeth 3rd.**
> 
> **Jumin Han >: The grey station and Zet Box are not for you.**
> 
>       _< : …  
>       <: Hey Jumin!!! :) :) :)  
>       <: Wanna trade houses!!_
> 
> **Jumin Han >: Your location is a secret, so I can’t. **

> _ <: I feel like thats a soft maybe._
> 
> **Jumin Han >: But Luciel…  
> Jumin Han>: DON’T COME OVER!! NEVER COME OVER!! I have security footage of you biting Elizabeth on the neck.**
> 
>       _< : Damn…Remind me to NEVER wear a cat costume near you._
> 
> **707 >: Afraid I’m gonna bite ya?**
> 
>       _< : I’m afraid you’ll do something else…_
> 
> **707 >: Ooo la la LOL**
> 
> **Jumin Han >: If you go to my house I’ll have security reprimand you.**
> 
> **707 >: Alright, so all I have to do is hang around with the security guard and then go in LOL. Okie dokie!**
> 
> **Jumin Han >: -_-  
> Jumin Han>: Zack 707’s a dangerous man because… HE NEVER LISTENS.**
> 
>       _ <: What you want to do is really study their patterns, _  
>       <:then kidnap—I mean seduce—  
>       <:the weakest one, then later take them out to dinner  
>       <: Fast forward a bit (Bowchickabowwow~) and….  
>       <:badabing badaboom Elizabeth is in your hands.

> **707 >:…  
> 707>: Omg  
> 707>: Genius!!**
> 
> **Jumin Han >: Zack…you’re dangerous too.**
> 
> **707 >: But that could take too long…**
> 
> _ <: Eyes on the prize_
> 
> **707 >: I can see it! Can you see it?**
> 
> **Jumin Han >: I refuse to see it!**
> 
>       _< : I see a box of more shit to unpack._
> 
> **Jumin Han >: How did you pack your stuff so quickly in less than a day?**
> 
>       _< : It’s not about how quickly I pack, it’s about how little stuff I own._
> 
> **707 >: Lol living in college life.**
> 
>       _ <: I like to think I’m living the non-materialistic life._
> 
> **707 >: lolol**
> 
> **Jumin Han >: It’s good to be non-materialistic.**
> 
>       _ <: Thanks…but it sounds like blasphemy coming from you…._ 
> 
> **Jumin Han >: Well I’m going to work now.**
> 
> **707 >: Cheer up Woot Woot!!**
> 
> **Jumin Han >: You both have a good day too.**
> 
> _ <: Don’t take any wooden nickels!_
> 
> **Jumin Han >: Why would I ever? Plus nickels are obsolete in my business.**

> **707 >: Good bye for meow~ **
> 
>                         Jumin Han has left the Chatroom
> 
> **707 >: No one knows how affectionate I can be lol   
> 707>: Right?   
> 707>: I hope you believe me.**
> 
> _ <: Ya I hear ya. But is it affectionate or is it a kink?_
> 
> **707 >: Lololol you mean the biting thing? I’ll never tell~  
> 707>: Hahahaha! It was fun talking with you Zack!   
> 707>: I have to work T_T  
> 707>: The companies lucky to have a slave like me.**
> 
> _ <: Take care._
> 
> **707 >: Laterz!**
> 
>                                   707 has left the chatroom


	4. Male MC Mystic Messenger First Day Casual Route 12pm chat + Jaehee Call

Zack was about to close his phone when he noticed he got a text message.

> **From: Selina**  
>  )) I need to talk to you.

It was his ex girlfriend.

>       (( Sure what is it?
> 
> ))No. I need to see you in person.
> 
>       (( I’m busy.
> 
>  ))No you’re not. I talked to your old roommate and he said you skipped out last night.
> 
>       (( Doesn’t mean I’m not busy.
> 
> )) Well I know you’re not at school. Plus you’re not at any of the bookstores or even at the coffee shop. So you’re not busy.
> 
>       (( Fine. You need to meet now?
> 
> )) Yes! Please meet me at our old date spot.
> 
>       (( Fine…What time?
> 
> )) 12:20
> 
>       (( Fine.

After getting himself ready Zack arrived at the coffee shop at around 12:10 ordering himself mango bubble tea as he tapped on the table impatiently. He pulled out his phone and opened the messenger app. It was becoming a problem for him. Every ten to twenty minutes he would check the app, he was addicted and he didn’t seem to care. Surprisingly Yoosung and Seven were logged on.

               Zack has entered the Chatroom

> **Yoosung★ >: OMG How could you look   
> Yoosung★>: Into something like that!?   
> Yoosung★>: How did you find that?**
> 
> **707 >: JK  
> 707>: I wasn’t digging up his personal life. I’m looking into the person who sent him there.**
> 
> **Yoosung★ >: Oh! Will you tell us what you find?**
> 
> **707 >: That all depends on V, as always~**
> 
>       _< :Well just tell me if it’s life threatening._
> 
> **707 >: Hey Zack.**
> 
> **Yoosung★ >: He has the right to know.  
> ** **Yoosung★ >: HE WAS KIDNAPPED!**
> 
>       _< : Mmm… no I wasn’t._
> 
> **707 >: If you had deleted the app in the first place we wouldn’t be having this conversation.**

>       _ <: You also wouldn’t be thinking about having a party._
> 
> **Yoosung★ >: Hey now, it’s been a lot of fun since Zack joined.**
> 
>       <: Yes it has.
> 
> **Yoosung★ >: For me too :D**

“Zack?”  He looked up to see his ex closing the messenger app.

Selina, she was a pretty girl who was always down to earth and never demanded anything, always going with the flow.

“Hey.” Zack stood up as they exchanged a hug. He could smell the familiar scent of lavender.

“What were you doing? You looked like you were having fun.”

“I was.” Zack pulled out a chair for her. “So listen, what did you call me out for? Did you leave something at the other place? It’s too late to get it back.”

“No that’s not it.” Her earthy eyes looked into Zack’s blue ones. “I know I’m the one who broke up with you but Zack,” she wrapped her hands around his, “but I’ve been really worried about you.”

“What?” He pulled away.

“It’s just…when I tried to get back together with you you turned me down saying all girls break up with you since you show no affection. And then you just up and leave your apartment. Last week you were acting strange too. I’m just worried about you.”

“I’m fine.” Zack shook his leg trying to find an outlet for the slightly awkward situation.

“Zack…I have to ask…Are you—you know—gay?”

He looked at his phone staring blankly at his own reflection. He didn’t even know. He grew up around a conservative family in a conservative town. Topics like that were just brushed aside as if no one had even said anything. It wasn’t necessarily looked down upon it was just something you didn’t bring up. It made people uncomfortable. He just didn’t know. Wether he looked at a man or a woman he tended to think the same thing, they’re attractive or they aren’t. All of it was confusing to him and he never really let himself question about anything. It made him uncomfortable.

“No.” He managed to blurt out. He didn’t mean it he could feel that in the pit of his stomach. Zack opened his phone to see the Yoosung and 707 had already logged off.

>           Jahee has entered the chatroom
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >: Zack I see you’re still logged on.**

“Hey. You don’t have to feel so lonely. I just wanted to-“

“I think it’s best if I just take care of myself.”

“Don’t be like that. Okay? You always try to do things by yourself. I know I’ve only known you for a year but it’s not hard to figure out.”

“Fine If I ever need your help I’ll call you okay?”

She smiled. “Well I’m not trying to pressure you I just wanted to know.” She glanced at her phone. “Hey I’m gonna get us some” she looked at his bubble tea, “more drinks. You want the usual?”

“Sure.” Zack pulled out his wallet.

“No need! I’ll pay! I throw in some sandwiches.”

Zack stared at her for a long second. “Are you sure…because I’m going to take you up on that offer.”

“Ha ha ha! Yes.”

“Okay. Thank you.”

“Kay!”

> **Jaehee Kang >: Zack?  
> Jaehee Kang>: Are you even here?  
> Jaehee Kang>: *sigh* if you’re not you should just log off.**
> 
>     _ <: Sorry. I’m with a friend._
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >: I shouldn’t have to say it but you must not show off this app and you must NOT show anyone Rika’s apartment.**
> 
>   _ <: Still suspicious of me?_
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >: Yes.**
> 
>     _ <: Well I like your bluntness._
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >: I am very concerned that you are with a friend while you’re logged into the RFA chat.**
> 
>       _< : I’m concerned too. Me. Socializing?_
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >: Don’t make light of this.**
> 
> _ <: I ain’t selling yer secrets._
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >: I should hope not.**

“Hey Zack.” Selina came back with a friend. Both of them holding drinks. “This is Jay. She’s a friend of mine and I thought you’d like to meet her.”

Zack glared at his phone. _No. No don’t do this to me._ With a deep breath he looked back up. “I-it’s nice to meet you.”

“Aw.” Jay and Selina said simultaneously. Jay gently gripped Zack’s hand and shook it. “Heh. You don’t have to be shy around me. I’m not gonna bite~”

“Y-yeah.” Zack pulled his hand away. _No…no…stop this. I don’t want to be here._

“Zaaa~ck.” Selina poked his cheek. “Don’t be so quiet~.” Zack glanced at her. Her personality had completely changed, like she was trying to impress Jay. He rubbed his thumbs together trying to find some sort of outlet for his anxiety.

“So Zack, Selina tells me you’re here to teach English. That’s so cool.”

“Mmhmm.” He strained. _Act normal. You have to act normal._ “Y-yeah. I like traveling…Uh I mean I also uhm…I-I really li-like teaching as well. A-at least I think I do.” He glanced at his phone. “Will you excuse me I’m getting a phone call.” It was Jaehee. He took a deep breath before answering. “Hey babe.”

“E-excuse me?” Jaehee’s voice. He never heard it before and he felt horrible for having to answer the phone like that.

“Sorry I was just having lunch with some friends.” Zack raised his index finger to them mouthing ‘give me one second’ and left the cafe. He could see Selina glaring daggers at him as he ran out. “I’m so sorry I just…I uh… had to get out of a situation.”

“I see…ahem. Well I wanted to introduce myself. Seven had told me your number so I called. I felt that it would be better to introduce myself rather than continuing that chat in the chatroom. I would rather talk in person,”

No this was better for him.

“but since I have no idea where you are this will be fine.”

Zack paced back and forth trying to let his mind work. “Thank you. It’s nice to finally talk to one of you.”

“Yes. I’m glad to be of help. If you have anything you feel uncomfortable talking to everyone about, please call me. Oh, there is one area with which I cannot help you.”

“Concerning pets. I won’t be of much help unfortunately. Especially regarding dogs and cats, I have nothing to say nor do I want one. Just please refrain from mentioning animal. Besides that, I will help you with whatever I can.”

Zack smiled. He liked her voice. It was so soothing and smooth. Nothing about it was annoying and slowly he felt the pressure of talking to her melt away.

“Anyways, weren’t you a bit surprised to join the RFA so suddenly?”

“It was weird I’ll admit it.”

“I understand how that feels better than anyone else. I joined the RFA quite late as well. It was strange and a bit scary but everyone is nice so please don’t worry. I can guarantee that.”

“So when did you join?”

“About two and a half years ago is when I started working Mr. Han’s chief assistant. So…a bit less than that. Oh, I’m sorry, but I have to go handle some work.”

“Ah I understand.”

“Yes. It was nice talking to you and please call if you have a question.”

“Thanks.” Zack smiled as he looked up to the sky. “Thank you, seriously. Actually talking to you made me realize this whole thing is real.”

“Yes. I look forward to working with you.”

“Likewise.” Zack hung up and sighed as he made his way back to the cafe. “W-well I’m sorry but I need to go home. It was nice talking to you.” Throwing some cash on the table before running out of the cafe. As he made his way to the metro Zack mumbled under his breath, “So that was all just a set up for a blind date? You tried to get me to open up and admit that I like men because..” He stopped in place. “Dammit. So did I admit it?” With the beginnings of a headache forming Zack rushed back to the apartment hoping to put this lunch behind him. “Ah hell…I didn’t even get to eat.”


	5. Male MC Mystic Messenger Casual Route First Day 13-15:00

“Thank you sir come again.”

“Thanks.” Zack spun around with a bag of fried chicken and potato wedges in his hand. “I really should get back to the apartment…” He mumbled to himself. “Oof!”

“Ow…A s-sorry!” A young boy with blond hair and purple eyes looked up at him before quickly running inside.

“Hmm…He looks familiar.” Zack shrugged before walking off to his campus. He really didn’t have any business to be there but he thought what the hell. He’d just people watch while he ate his lunch. It was pretty hectic at this time seeing as people were grabbing a bite before they headed home or back to class. Finding a seat in the far back Zack planted himself facing away from the sun before opening his mouth watering bag of deliciously, freshly fried, chicken.

“And he said that he’d call but you know how that went.”

“Frankly he’s such a hard ass. I heard the highest grade in his last class was a 70.”

“To think she was cheating on the test. It’s badass.”

“So he gave us the wrong book and now the bookstore is making us pay an extra $100 if not more!”

Zack chuckled as he listened in on other conversation’s making sure he made it look like he was looking at his phone. He heard about a girl who’s boyfriend was cheating and got some good dirt on some professor. He got a good biased view on some political issues. And he got to listen to a lot of stupid shit. After hearing it all he wasn’t jealous or upset that he didn’t have friends. But when he saw the people interacting, he couldn’t describe the feelings he felt in the pit of his stomach.

“Hey.” A guy walked up to him. “I’m doing a survey for my class, have you heard of Don’t Mess With The Lady of the Bracelets?”

“Can’t say I have.”

“Do you read comic books?”

“Constantly.”

“Do you spend more money on groceries or take out.”

“It’s pretty well balanced I’d say.”

The guy nodded. “Okay thanks.” He walked off talking to the next group of friends at a table. Zack looked around, so many people socializing, or working, or just messing around on their phones. It was fun to just watch people. Zack glanced at his phone noticing he had missed a chat with someone. “Jumin.” He mumbled as he unlocked his phone.

> **Jumin Han >: Zack.  
> Jumin Han>: I must say I have to agree with Assistant Kang. You should never show this app to anyone. Nor should you invite girls to your apartment.   
> Jumin Han>: If we learn you do you can expect critical punishment.  
> ** **Jumin Han >: But I would like to believe you when you say you won’t.  
> ** **Jumin Han >:  Anyways, I guess you will be able to reply to the emails when you’re in Rika’s apartment.  
> ** **Jumin Han >: You have access to a lot of files.  
> ** **Jumin Han >: Still… I am looking forward to see what you will do.  
> ** **Jumin Han >: I’m curious to see what kind of man you are Zack.**
> 
> Jumin Han has left the chatroom

A sense of excitement filled his heart. Yes…he could show them what kind of guy he was. And…since it was a chat he could just eliminate all the things he hated about himself. The Zack in the chat would be happy and funny and charming versus the one in real life. This one, they would love and they wouldn’t find to be a dullard. Before he left he bought himself an agua frescas.

By the time he finally got back to the apartment—he had stopped by a local bookstore that was closing and paid more than he should have— it was already 3:20. Out of sheer curiosity Zack opened his phone to see Zen was online.

>   _ <:Hey Zen_.
> 
> **ZEN >: Hey, Zack  
> ZEN>:  I just finished rehersal and was finally able to shower and take a breather.   
> ZEN>: I didn’t like today’s weather…it rains here…  
> ZEN>: Was it like that for you?**
> 
>       _< : No, but I absolutely adore the rain._
> 
> **ZEN >: Really? It’s so dreary to me.**
> 
>       _< : Does it make your hair frizz? Is that why?_
> 
> **ZEN >: Ha ha! No. My hair is protected by the gods themselves lol! It’s because we rehearsed in the basement and it got real humid.   
> ZEN>: I thought I was gonna die…  
> ZEN>: Headache…**
> 
>       _< : Feeling alright man?_
> 
> **ZEN >: Much better after taking a shower.   
> ZEN>: I wanna rehearse where there’s good ventilation.   
> ZEN>: But that’s another wish for another star.   
> ZEN>: But hey, thanks for worrying.   
> ZEN>: I can’t wait to get to work on a new project and work in a proper location.   
> ZEN>: The director says he’ll get a new project soon but I honestly without the parties ny sponsors by been dropping one by one.   
> ZEN>: These parties really help me.   
> ZEN>: Especially when there are a lot of people from the art department.**
> 
>       _< : Wow. Just back the bus over me why don’t you. _  
>      <: I’ll do whatever I can to help you aight?   
>      <: But now the pressures on.   
>      <: Hyperventilating. I wasn’t made to take this much pressure!
> 
> **ZEN >: Ha ha sorry! I didn’t mean to make you feel pressured. I guess everyone is putting a lot on your shoulders.  
> ** **ZEN >: You shouldn’t feel stressed. I believe you a bit when you said you’ll do what you can. ^^**
> 
> _ <: A bit?_
> 
> **ZEN >: Well the whole Akane thing…**
> 
> _ <: Still salty eh?_
> 
> **ZEN >: I don’t particularly like being tricked. ^^  
> ** **ZEN >: But we usually had great party because of Rika’s amazing convincing skills and V’s fame. Everyone wanted to buy his work.**
> 
> _ <: Oh? Is he an artist?_
> 
> **ZEN >: Yeah he does photography. He doesn’t do interviews so he himself is pretty unknown but his work…  
> ZEN>: It just draws people in.  
> ** **ZEN >: He normally doesn’t sell his work either but the party is an exception.   
> ** **ZEN >: Well he doesn’t really like to be talked about.  
> ** **ZEN >: He’s real secretive.   
> ** **ZEN >: But he’s a real good person.   
> ** **ZEN >: I respect him a lot.  
> ** **ZEN >: But hey I’m going to grab some food.   
> ** **ZEN >: You eat yet?**
> 
>     _< : Yeah, eat a good meal. You burned a lot of energy._
> 
> **ZEN >: I will, thank you for worrying.  
> ** **ZEN >: Then, let’s talk again.  
> ** **ZEN >: Oh yeah…This is a photo I took while I was at practice.**

Zen posts a picture of himself wearing a white muscle shirt and grey sweatpants. 

> **ZEN >: Then see you later! ;)**
> 
>           ZEN has left the chatroom.
> 
>     _ <: …..????_  
>      <: What am I supposed to do with this???  
>      <: Sell it?  
>      <: WILL I MAKE TONS OF CASH!?   
>      <: Or are you just trying to make me feel inadequate? -_-
> 
>           Zack has left the chatroom


	6. Male Mc Mystic Messenger Casual Route First Day: Who Hates to Work? + Yoosung Call

With an exasperated sigh Zack closed the app and threw himself onto the bed pulling one his new books out of his bag. Without thinking he reached over to the side table searching for his water. “Ah damn.” He cursed as he felt the cool liquid run down his hands and onto the wood. Quickly he grabbed a dishrag from the kitchen gently sopping of the water to keep it from ruining the wood.

_‘So how’s Leeann? I haven’t heard you talk about her lately.’_

_‘We broke up._

_‘What!? W-with another one?’_

_‘It doesn’t really matter. Besides she wasn’t my type.’_

_‘That’s your fifth girlfriend. I really liked Leeann.’_

_‘Well that’s not for you to decide is it mom? Maybe I should go out with a guy next.’_

_‘……….ha ha….. enough teasing Zack, I really can’t understand your sense of humor.’_

_‘Maybe it wasn’t a joke.’_

_‘….Enough Zack, now hand me that rag before the wood stains.’_

“There, clean.” Zack murmured as he rung out the rag over the sink. He tapped his fingers against the metal sink as he looked over the dishes piling up. “I’ll do that later.”

_‘Dad? You completely missed that spot.’_

_‘Oh really? Whoops.’_

_‘I can mow the lawn you know.’_

_‘It’s fine! You have date with Julia right? Hurry up and get ready don’t be late.’_

_‘I’m not dating her anymore.’_

_‘What the? When did you get dumped? Ha ha ha! I’m kidding,’_

_‘No you’re right she broke up with me. Maybe…it’s time I gave up girls.’_

_‘Grab the weed eater if you’re not doing anything don’t hit the clothesline this time.’_

“I gotta log in and do some work.” He mumbled as he sat in front of the computer. “Shit, government and Biology stuff due today. Guess I shouldn’t have messed around so much earlier.” He clicked onto his classes typing up responses to his classmates.

> >>Reply to:
> 
> <<Jessibelle Lloyd   
> “I agree with you that things have been really hectic in the media. I’m out of country right now so I haven’t been paying attention to American media but” 

He froze looking over his notes to make sure he was making sense. He glanced over the name once more as he looked over some websites.

_‘Look I don’t know what you’re into but it’s clearly not me.’_

_‘…’_

_‘Every time I try to get you to kiss me or even just hold my damn hand you act like you’re touching something vile.’_

_‘…’_

_‘God just say something!’_

_‘I’m sorry.’_

_‘Again with the I’m sorry’s! You say it so often I don’t think you know the definition of it.’_

_‘…’_

_‘Maybe you need to take a hard look at yourself at in mirror and ask yourself what you like.’_

_‘Don’t.’_

_‘Excuse me?’_

_‘Don’t tell anyone. Okay? Don’t tell anyone you think I…I’m… Don’t okay?’_

_‘What? Why would I?’_

_‘Just please…don’t okay? Promise.’_

“Damn this is boring.” He tapped his pen against the table in annoyance as he looked at his sloppy handwriting. “I really don’t want to do this.” As if he was pulled to it he opened the RFA app and logged in. Low and behold a perfect distraction was logged in. 

> _< : Woah! You’re the perfect distraction! Let’s battle! Da da da duuuummmm._
> 
> **707 >: I choose you procrastichu!!  
> 707>: Seriously though, I just can’t focus on work.**
> 
> **707 >: Why can’t I focus?!**
> 
>     _ <: Probably because of all the shit that’s happened._
> 
> **707 >: Oh wow! You’re right!   
> 707>: I found something adorbs about you.   
> 707>: Your password to your school   
> 707>: and the password to your bank account   
> 707>: Are   
> 707>: the   
> 707>:SAME!!!   
> 707>: Ha ha ha! How cute.**
> 
>     _< : I would be worried but I have no savings so…. ヽ(´▽｀)ノ_
> 
> _ <: Still, pretty amazing you found that out._
> 
> **707 >: Ha ha ha! That was just a guess.   
> 707>: Besides, as I said, I am only looking into the unknown guy.   
> 707>: But right now, I was honestly thinking  
> 707>: What if Rika’s alive?   
> 707>: I just can’t get that thought out of my head.**
> 
>     _< : I don’t know all the details so I can’t agree or disagree…but maybe she is._
> 
> **707 >: I sincerely wish she was.   
> 707>: She really was a great person.   
> 707>: There really needs to be more people like her in this world.   
> 707>: It makes me sad thinking about it.**

Suddenly Seven posted a picture of a blonde haired woman wearing a white dress.

>   _ <: She’s pretty._

Kind of has a man-ish physique to her, just a bit though.  

> **707 >: This is…  
> 707>: a photo of me lololololololololol**
> 
> _ <: Oh damn! I almost fell for you!_
> 
> **707 >: Oh ho ho~ I’m a heartbreaker you know! Don’t fall for me :P**
> 
>     _ <: So difficult not too…   
>     <: The torture!_
> 
> **707 >: It’s how I bring in all the RFA members!**
> 
>       _< : Now I know your secret.   
>     <: Did you dress as a cat for Jumin?_
> 
> **707 >: You bet nyan~ He couldn’t keep his hands off of me.**
> 
>   _ <: Oh my my my! Keep it PG!_
> 
> **707 >: Ooops look away kiddies this isn’t for your eyes.   
> 707>: Anyways,   
> 707>: I’m continuing the research on the person who took you to Rika’s apartment.   
> 707>: V ordered me to.  
> 707>: But what worries me the most is that  
> 707>: You might be in danger.   
> 707>: We have to take into account that ‘Unknown’ might not be a friend of Rika’s. It could mean a third party.   
> 707>: That mens they know about RFA and ur location.   
> 707>: So if anything happens go to this chatroom right away.**
> 
>   _ <: Got it._
> 
> **707 >: ^_^ Even though I can’t be your knight in shining armor to protect u  
> 707>: I can still tell the knight in duller armor who the villain is!**
> 
>     _< : Duller armor?   
>     <: You mean me?_
> 
> **707 >: I mean anyone you choose :P   
> 707>: I think I have to peace out now  
> 707>: It’s getting dark.**
> 
>     _< : I hear you, don’t work yourself to hard. Thanks for the info._
> 
> **707 >: Thank you for listening.   
> 707>: Peace!**
> 
>        707 has left the chatroom

With a dissatisfied sigh Zack reluctantly closed the app getting back to work. _Why? Why have those stupid memories resurfaced?_ He could hear the clock behind him ticking away. _Things like that should stay hidden. No matter what it’s my decision and it’s my choice to act on it. People should just leave me be. Stop trying to shape me into the person you wish to see._ He looked over his work and rubbed his forehead. Tonight was going to be stressful.

Bzzt Bzzt!

Thank god a distraction. “Hello?”

“Oh! You picked up right away!”

“This is?”

“D-didn’t you see the call log? It’s me Yoosung!”

“Ah sorry. I wasn’t even looking. Wait hold on…your voice sounds familiar…”

“It does? Maybe we’ve met once? Ha ha wouldn’t that be funny?”

Zack racked his brain when suddenly he remembered.

_“Ow…A s-sorry!” A young boy with blond hair and purple eyes looked up at him before quickly running inside._

That’s right…was that? It couldn’t be. But it wasn’t 100% impossible. “You’re right it would be.”

“Talk about small world. But uh…I actually called because I felt bad people were suspecting you left and right. You sure you aren’t mad? I mean Jaehee and Jumin kind of reprimanded you for using the app outside of the apartment.”

He chuckled. “It’s fine it doesn’t really bother me. I get where they’re coming from.”

“It really is surprising though. I mean you joined without Seven’s authorization. But I knew from the first thing you said you weren’t out to get us. Call it a sixth sense ha ha ha! I mean Jumin would probably say it’s superstition but I just know.”

“Thanks for believing in me.”

“Yeah! And plus I know everything will be solved by Seven. He’s a genius after all!”

“And he makes a fabulous woman.”

“W-what? Oh wait… I’m scrolling through the chat right now. Ha ha ha! That’s kind of confusing for me. He kind of does look like Rika…Actually it’s sort of weirding me out…. Ugh I’ll just scroll past that. Anyways let’s just change the sub-…Eh? Oh it’s time to get back to class. Hey let’s talk later okay?”

“Kay.”

“Yeah! Let me tell you about LOLOL sometime! Bye!”

“See ya.”


	7. Male MC Mystic Messenger First Day Casual Route Yoosung's Hope

It took nearly an hour and a half but the apartment was now completely perfect to Zack’s own liking. He looked at the clock “Almost seven. Shit I really need to get that work done.” He glanced at the computer. Suddenly something else caught his attention. The  lockers right near his bed, he had yet to go through those files and who knows what was in there? It could be very pressing matters and he would HATE it if he was spending his time studying instead of helping the RFA.

With a huff of satisfaction he opened the RFA app as he opened the first locker. Files up files were stacked, each one color coated either blue or red and Zack had no idea what either one was for. He heard a sound, one of Yoosung’s emoticons by the sound of it. Zack glanced at his phone as he pulled out a red file.

> **Yoosung★ >: Zack did you forget to log out again?**
> 
>     _< : No, hey I’m here. What’s up?_
> 
> **Yoosung★ >: Yay! I’m glad I’m not here alone.   
> Yoosung★>: I was taking a break from studying.**
> 
>     _< : Hiss! Hiss! that word is evil._
> 
> **Yoosung★ >: lololol yeah I know!   
> Yoosung★>: Ha ha! Zack I’m so happy you’re in the RFA!!! I can’t even relax or calm down.  
> Yoosung★>: It’s so nice to have someone in the RFA who understands what I’m going through…**
> 
> **Yoosung★ >: I mean ZEN didn’t go to college, Jaehee and Seven are too smart to understand my woes, and Jumin…I’m sure he didn’t have a hard time.**
> 
> _ <: I hear ya man. We ride together we die together._
> 
> **Yoosung★ >: I don’t wanna die and never have had a girlfriend T_T**
> 
>     _< : They’re not THAT great._
> 
> **Yoosung★ >: Wait…  
> Yoosung★>: WHAT?!   
> Yoosung★>: So you’ve had a girlfriend before!?!   
> Yoosung★>: B-but forever alones unite….**
> 
> _ <: I’m single right now.   
>     <: I don’t really do well in dating._

Zack looked away as he read over the files. “RFA’s party was very successful. I am very happy my cousin was able to enjoy the party, Yoosung seems very happy to in the RFA. It makes me so proud to see him work so hard in both school and this organization.   
Amount of Guests:

25”

In the rest of the file was information of the caterers, party planners, potential locations and other party information. What wasn’t in here was who was invited or any sort of clue on what kind of people should be invited to the party.

> **Yoosung★ >: You should talk with ZEN.   
> Yoosung★>: He could probably help you.**

He pulled out another file, a blue one. “RFA’s  party was more outstanding then the last. Luciel was very happy with the spread of food this time, he’s always so funny. Recently Jumin has informed me of a potential member for the RFA. Her name is Jaehee Kang. I haven’t met her yet but she sounds promising. It would also be very nice to have another girl in the group. While I do love all the members,it would be nice to have another female in the group.

Amount of Guests:   
35”

Zack felt a cold sweat run down his spine. Thirty-five people? How was he supposed to bring in 35 people?

>     _< : Yeah. Maybe._

Zack wrote back without much thought as he looked through other files. Some had Rika’s personal thoughts on the party, although a lot of them were vague, while others was a just a table of how many people joined. Not finding anything particularly useful he opened the next locker. Surprisingly this was more empty with pink and yellow files on the upper shelf while there was boxes of purple and orange files stacked at the bottom with nothing in them.

> **Yoosung★ >: But I would really like to get to know you more.**
> 
>     _ <: Sure ask away._
> 
> **Yoosung★ >: Well I mean all we know from Seven is that you’re a guy  
> Yoosung★>: And plus you’re pretty funny  
> Yoosung★>: And you go to college.**
> 
> _ <: And that’s all there is to me._
> 
> **Yoosung★ >: Ha ha ha! I doubt that.**
> 
> **Yoosung★ >: I think all of us want to get to know you.   
> Yoosung★>: If you could do what Rika used to do  
> Yoosung★>: we’d get to host parties again!**
> 
>   _ <: Okay about that. What exactly do I have to do?_

Zack looked through the yellow files. “What the?” He turned the page around and around. “What is this?” The way the page was written seemed so strange and oddly laid out. Was this even anything or did Rika go crazy and forgot how to write. Although below the strange sentences, if you could even call it that, was another vague list of guests and the amount of money they had made. 

> **Yoosung★ >: I don’t thin it’s anything difficult.   
> Yoosung★>: It’s probably just…responding to emails that are sent to Rika’s apartment.   
> Yoosung★>: You won’t have direct access to her full computer.**
> 
>     _< : Yeah I had to make a separate log in just so I could get work done while my laptop was charging._
> 
> **Yoosung★ >: Yeah so those emails will most likely be sent to your phone thanks to the app.   
> Yoosung★>: I’ve never done it before.   
> Yoosung★>: I think it’s important and difficult.**
> 
>     _< : You just said it wasn’t difficult._
> 
> **Yoosung★ >: well I mean since you’re dealing with people.   
> Yoosung★>: Rika did that while smiling all the time…she was amazing.**

Zack resisted the urge to feel pressured. It wasn’t that he hated people, he just wasn’t good with them.

> **Yoosung★ >: She always managed to host the party successfully.   
> Yoosung★>: She must have worked so hard to do that.   
> Yoosung★>: So…  
> Yoosung★>: The result of the party will change depending on how u handle the work.**
> 
> _< :…Well I’ll do everything that I can._
> 
> **Yoosung★ >: I know you will ^^  
> Yoosung★>: You can invite anyone you want from rich corporate heirs to independent aritists.   
> Yoosung★>: V used to sell his photos and donated the profits to charities.   
> Yoosung★>: Everyone enjoyed it including V.   
> Yoosung★>: It was always so fulfilling and incredible to watch.   
> Yoosung★>: So when u joined the organization everyone probably thought the same thing.   
> Yoosung★>: We might be able to do what Rika used to do!!!   
> Yoosung★>: Oh…   
> Yoosung★>: Are you feeling pressured because of everything I’m saying?**

Zack felt a lump in his throat. Yes, now that the stakes are so high.

>   _ <: I’ll give it my all._
> 
> **Yoosung★ >: You should know that you helped us just by appearing.   
> Yoosung★>: Now I fell like Rika didn’t completely disappear.**
> 
> **Yoosung★ >: Everyone hopes to host the party again…  
> Yoosung★>: But if you’re unhappy during the process, then I don’t think it means anything.   
> Yoosung★>: So don’t go out of your way too much.**
> 
> _ <:Ya, thanks._
> 
> **Yoosung★ >: Yup! You can talk to me whenever it gets hard.**
> 
>     <: ;)
> 
> **Yoosung★ >: ??? Ha ha ha! Anyways I should go play games now. There’s an important showdown today.   
> Yoosung★>: Wish me luck so I can win!**
> 
>   _ <: Good luck!!! Beat them all!!! Win all the trophies!!!_
> 
> **Yoosung★ >: Thank u >_<   
> Yoosung★>: See you!**
> 
>          Yoosung★ had left the chatroom


	8. Male MC Mystic Messenger First Day Casual Route: Concerns of Two Men +Jumin Call

After talking with Yoosung Zack couldn’t help but feel more stressed then he did when learned of what he had to do. Sure it had been all fun and games when he was first talking to them but now, with Yoosung’s, and Zen’s and everyone else’s expectations he couldn’t help but feel the pressure. Who was he supposed to contact? How was he, a measly college student with no real people skills, supposed to invite company bigwigs and artistic geniuses to a  party. Zack wasn’t even a party person. He looked over the files once more finding nothing helpful whatsoever.

“Thanks Rika this helps a lot.” Zack shook his head. Looking back at the computer he noticed his pile of books and notebook paper on the tables pushed aside for him to rest his head near the keyboard. “Mmmm…I’m hungry.” Zack muttered as he made his way to the kitchen. He pulled out some chicken and rice and slowly he prepped the food all while logging into the RFA every ten minutes. As if hearing his please for a distraction Zack looked down and noticed

>         Jumin Han has logged in  
>         ZEN has logged in
> 
>     < _: Hey you two_
> 
> **Jumin Han >: You’re here Zack.   
> Jumin Han>: Was your day productive?**
> 
> **ZEN >: Hello, Zack   
> ZEN>: The day coming to an end and I’m feeling lonely.   
> ZEN>: I don’t know why but…I’m just feeling more sentimental.   
> ZEN>: More than usual.**
> 
> **Jumin Han >: Zack, this is a good example of weak minds surrendering to solitude.   
> Jumin Han>: Do you even know what sentimental means?**
> 
> **ZEN >: What? I don’t want to be hearing that from someone who got a cat cause he’s lonely.   
> ZEN>: And besides, Zack has to know how I feel. He’s single right now.   
> ZEN>: Was it recent?**
> 
>     _< :Yes. I guess. It was around two months ago._
> 
> **ZEN >: Well never fear, I’m here for you!   
> ZEN>: I can help you with your rut.**
> 
> _ <: I think my rut has to do with a lot of things._
> 
> **ZEN >: Can’t get it up?**
> 
> _ <: That is certainly not my problem._
> 
> **Jumin Han >: Can’t get what up?**
> 
> **ZEN >: …never mind.   
> ZEN>: So what do you think it is?**
> 
> _< : I…_

Zack looked down at the boiling water as he waited to pour the rice in. Maybe this was chance? He always pushed the thoughts of what liked and didn’t like aside because those around him wouldn’t want him nor expect him to be like that. It wasn’t done. He suddenly felt very nervous and his hands began to shake as he prepared to type. Now…Now was the time right? He felt a lingering fear in his stomach and suddenly the whole world felt like they were judging him for even thinking about discussing his feelings.

>     _< : I don’t think I’m attracted to women._

The words were out and he was ready to be laughed at, ignored, completely kicked out of the RFA and shamed. But instead-

> **Jumin Han >: I see, so you are attracted to men?**
> 
> **ZEN >: Well at least you found it out right? **

**  
**And there it was out in the open and they didn’t even seem to really care. Zack’s shoulders relaxed and he could feel himself smiling. All those years and finally he could outwardly, to other people, express his inward turmoil. He began to wholeheartedly laugh and suddenly he felt stupid for keeping it in.

> **ZEN >: Right? Hello?**
> 
>     _< :I’m sorry I just busted out laughing. _  
>     <: I just… Ah you don’t know how it feels to just… when I think back on my life…  
>     <: I’m just relieved.   
>     <: It’s been a very long time, you know.   
>     <: I’m laughing so hard I’m crying.
> 
> **Jumin Han >: I don’t see why you’re so happy.**
> 
> **ZEN >: Of course you don’t…**
> 
> **Jumin Han >: Zack, by the way, is a good example of becoming sentimental.**
> 
> **ZEN >: Well I can’t help to feel distracted myself though!**
> 
> **Jumin Han >: Because of Zack**
> 
> **ZEN >: Yeah!**
> 
>     _ <: I promise to do my best for the party._
> 
> **ZEN >: I know! And I’m looking forward to it.**
> 
> **Jumin Han >: As am I.   
> Jumin Han>: It’s your chance, Zack, to prove your worth.   
> Jumin Han>: The internship is still open you know.**
> 
> **ZEN >: My…how important -_-**
> 
> **Jumin Han >: Yes, you would be wise to take this internship.**
> 
> **Jumin Han >: However, if you don’t prove your worth, Zack, then you will prove to me you are good for nothing. Just like Zen.**
> 
> **ZEN >: What? That jerk.   
> ZEN>: Zack ignore this pompous ass.   
> ZEN>: He’ll just judge you with his petty standards.   
> ZEN>: If you want to do Rika’s work then you do, if you don’t then you don’t simple as that.**
> 
> _< : Then…if that’s the case there would be no reason for me to be in this group._
> 
> **Jumin Han >: Exactly. If he doesn’t then Seven can block him.**
> 
> **ZEN >: Geez it’s true but…don’t be such a dick about it.**
> 
> _< : It’s fine. I’ve said this numerous times but I plan to try my hardest. _  
>     <: In fact I’ll say it once more without a hint of doubt or fear.   
>     <: I first and foremost plan to do my best.
> 
> **ZEN >: Zack…you’re really positive and determined. ;) I will help you as much as I can.**
> 
> **Jumin Han >: Every one has to help  
> Jumin Han>: But the reason the parties were so successful was because Rika managed the guests well.   
> Jumin Han>: Do you have that skill?**
> 
> _ <: Anything I put my mind to I can do it. I plan to do my best._
> 
> **Jumin Han >: I like that answer.   
> Jumin Han>: Softies like Zen or Yoosung will tell you not to be burdened.   
> Jumin Han>: You must do this job with a sense of responsibility and awareness.   
> Jumin Han>: There won’t be any unhappiness if the end results are satisfactory.**
> 
> **ZEN >: Stop giving him such a hard time.**
> 
> **Jumin Han >: I am saying this because my expectations are high.**
> 
> **ZEN >: Just ignore him alright Zack?   
> ZEN>: Huh?**
> 
> **Jumin Han >: ?**
> 
> _< : You okay?_
> 
> **ZEN >: The director invited me to eat…but I already ate T_T**
> 
> _ <: Order something light like a salad or something from the apps menu._
> 
> **ZEN >: Yeah…I have to go since he basically owns me.**
> 
> **Jumin Han >: lol**
> 
> **Jumin Han >: I should go feed Elizabeth 3rd.**
> 
> _ <: Take care Zen, I’m sure it’ll be fun.   
>     <: And tell Elizabeth 3rd I said hello._
> 
> **Jumin Han >: Hmm. I’m not making any promises but I’ll try.**
> 
> **ZEN >: Thanks Zack :) See ya**
> 
> **Jumin Han >: Goodbye for meow. ^=.=^**
> 
> **ZEN >: Stop that…**
> 
>         ZEN has left the chatroom  
>         Jumin Han has left the chatroom

Zack was just about to put in his rice when suddenly his phone rang. “Oh shit.” He looked at the name.

Jumin Han.

For some reason the thought of talking to him sounded intimidating. With a bit of reluctancy Zack slid the answer button.

“Hello?” Oh shit even his voice was more intimidating then he thought. It was deep and had a smooth sense of authority to it.

“H-hello.” Zack swallowed.

“You picked up right away. It must me your first time hearing my voice. You probably could tell because of the caller ID but I am Jumin Han.”

“Y-yes it’s nice to informally meet you.”

“I actually called to hear the newest members voice.”

Zack felt his throat tighten. _He wanted to hear my voice. Gah! How do you speak again?!_

“I find it very interesting that you trusted us enough to talk about your sexuality.”

“I-it wasn’t t-trust. More like I was t-trying to get myself to admit something. In fact because you all w-were strangers I gained more confidence.”

“I see. Because we have no relation to you nor have we ever seen you, you felt more confidence.”

“Yes exactly.”

“I must say…now that I’ve heard your voice I can paint more of a picture as to what kind of man you are.”

“A-and what’s the verdict?”

“It’s very open which will be very beneficial to the RFA. However you seem to be nervous and are stuttering a lot.”

“Yes. I am nervous.”

“At least you are honest which is a very good trait to have. Besides it’s a very nice voice I could listen to it without getting annoyed. I could even say it’s almost as good as Elizabeth 3rd’s. Be grateful, that is very high praise.

Zack smiled, yeah he figured, in fact he felt like he was just complimented by the mayor.

“What is that popping noise?”

“Oh sorry.” Zack turned down the stove. “It’s the chicken I’m cooking and the oil is popping a bit.”

“You’re cooking chicken in oil?”

“Just to make it crispy. It’s avocado oil so it’s pretty light.”

“Hmm. I should write that down. Right now I am preparing for a bath, though I’m in the other room so you can’t hear the running water. It’s taking quite some time for the water to heat, so listening to you is a nice distraction. Ah wait…” Zack suddenly heard the sound of rushing water.  “Yes, it’s now warm. I am contemplating if I should use the rose scented soap or the lavender one.”

“Since it’s getting late I think lavender is a good idea since the smell is like a relaxant. I’m just guessing though since you seem to have a stressful job.”

“Hmm….I will choose lavender as you suggested. Then, I’ll hang up now. Good bye.”

The phone clicked and Zack resumed cooking. He knew, as he stirred in some green chile into the meat, that joining the RFA was a good decision.


	9. Male MC Mystic Messenger First Day Casual Route: Discussion About the Party

Stomach full and procrastination at its limits Zack sighed as he sat back down at the computer and began typing his report. After this report he would have to take two tests which closed by midnight tonight, and of course they were both in subjects he didn’t quite care for. The thought of skipping it had crossed his mind but both tests accounted for 30% of his grade and he couldn’t afford to skip them.  

He glanced around the desk looking through the drawers and flipping through some of the stationary before landing on one strange drawer in the desk. It was completely locked and no amount of pulling seemed to do anything. Curios Zack opened the drawer beneath it and looked under to see if anything was keeping the drawer in place.

“What the? Is that a pressure sensor?” He felt the sudden the urge to touch it and see if he was right but he knew something wasn’t right. He could see a green light faintly glowing on the metal slab. “What is in this drawer?” He grabbed his phone turning on the flashlight. It was completely locked tight. “That looks like a small receiver.” He mumbled looking at the side of the pressure sensor—being extra careful not to touch it— as a faint blue light slowly faded on and off. Next to the blue light was the words **‘Connected’** a small circle dark and grey was next to the words **‘Disconnected’**.

There was nothing else he could look at. A set of serial numbers had been sanded off and the companies manufacturer and been completely blacked out. This was the extent of his knowledge of what to look at and frankly he had no idea what to do except leave it alone. Carefully he put the bottom drawer back in and resumed his report, though now he found it even harder to concentrate.

“What is so important in there? If the pressure sensor goes off then what? Will it explode? No way that there’s bombs in here right? I mean…this is just a charity organization right?” His mind went back to the keypad outside. He had explored the apartment complex and no other room, besides staff rooms, had keypad locks.

He glanced at his phone, it twenty till eight. Taking this as the perfect opportunity to take a break—I’ll start my work at 8, you know a good perfect 8:00 pm— Zack re-opened the app. And to his perfect delight Jaehee and Jumin were logged in.

> _> : This apartment is strange._
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >: What do you mean?**
> 
> **Jumin Han >: Is there something wrong with it?**

Zack had forgotten. None of them had ever been in the apartment, well perhaps Seven had.

>     _ >: Ah nothing. I’m just a bit delirious from all the work I have._
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >: Yes I’ve been there myself. Once I thought I saw ZEN in my apartment but it turned out to be my poster.**
> 
> **Jumin Han >: You must have thought an intruder was in your house.**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >: It’s true, but I was very surprised and also happy.   
> Jaehee Kang>: But as I said it was just a delirious illusion.**
> 
> **Jumin Han >: It would be quite weird for him to be waiting in your home.**
> 
> _ <: I imagine it like this:_  
>     <: “Jaehee I’m so happy your home.” Cue Spotlight; ZEN is there wearing NOTHING but an apron.   
>     <: J-“Oh my gosh! What are YOU doing here?”   
>     <: Z- “Well I’m here to” Cue Spanish guitar “take away your stress.”  
>  _ <: J- “Oh my… but you should know! I’m not Jaehee…I’m…” Cue zoom in “707 in disguise lololol!” _  
>  _ <: CRASH CRASH (my thunder sounds)    _  
>  _ <: Z- “Oh my god! I have been fooled! But I’m not ZEN I’m…” Cue zoom in “Elizabeth 3rd.”   
> _ _ <: CRASH CRASH!!!!!! Audience gasps! ZEN was a robot being piloted by Elizabeth 3rd this whole time!?!?!_
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >: Enough.  
> ** **Jahee Kang >: Zack that was ridiculous.**
> 
> **Jumin Han >: I must agree. I do not like any story where Luciel is alone with Elizabeth 3rd.**
> 
> _ <: What I wrote was a piece of art. I feel sad that you can’t appreciate it._
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >: Anyways, Mr. Han did you call me?**
> 
> **Jumin Han >: Yes I did but you didn’t answer.**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >: I was buying takeout.**

Jahee posts a picture of a delicious looking plate of sushi and some type of sesame seed buns.

>       _< : I’ve already had dinner but that looks good._
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >: I received a text from Mr. Han wanting to look in avocado oil. I’m guessing that was because of you?   
> Jaehee Kang>:  I am jealous you have time to cook.**

Zack glanced at the computer. Ha ha right…time…

> **Jumin Han >: I was curious if anyone was against holding the party again.   
> Jumin Han>: And the person most likely against it would be you Assistant Kang.**
> 
> **** _< : If you’re doubting me Jaehee, it’s okay. But I plan to do whatever I can. I promise._
> 
> **Jumin Han >: No it’s not that. It’s because she doesn’t want more work.**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >: …**
> 
> **Jumin Han >: …just kidding.   
> Jumin Han>: I’m sure she still doesn’t trust you.**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >: I am not against holding a party.**
> 
> **Jumin Han >: No?**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >: No. You could’ve called me again if you really wanted to know.**
> 
> **Jumin Han >: I hear your voice every day at the office. I’m kind of tired of it.**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >: …**
> 
>     <: BURN!
> 
>     <: No but that’s kind of harsh man.
> 
>     <: I’ve talked to her on the phone and I thought her voice was nice.
> 
>      <: I didn’t even feel nervous and anxious when I talked to her.
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >: That’s very kind of you Zack. ^_^**
> 
> **Jumin Han >: You only talked to her for a few minutes. I have to talk to her for nearly ten hours.**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >: Still, Zack I am not against the party.**
> 
> **Jumin Han >: Really? Then does that mean you still don’t trust Zack?**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >: The reason was simple.   
> Jaehee Kang>: Your performance was best during the times when the parties were held.   
> Jaehee Kang>: All the companies that went to the party through you sent thank you letters on last new years day.**
> 
> **Jumin Han >: …Really?**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >: And since you stayed away from starting new strange cat businesses, all the profit went straight to the companies bank account.   
> Jaehee Kang>: That was not all.   
> Jaehee Kang>: All the guests left with good impressions about our company.  
> Jaehee Kang>: The benefits were endless.   
> Jaehee Kang>: Benefits that were effing amazing.**
> 
> **Jumin Han >: What does effing mean?**
> 
> _ <: It means freakin’ awesome. Puhuhuhuhu…_
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >: And right now I don’t think Zack will do as well as Rika.   
> Jaehee Kang>: I do support the party.**
> 
> _ <: Ouch._
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >: I still do not trust you.**
> 
>     _ <: Listen, I get it but there’s no way I can eliminate your doubts right now.   
>     <: So…I’ll just have to prove you wrong. ^^_
> 
> **Jumin Han >: I look forward to seeing that.**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >: Then we’ll just have to wait and see.**
> 
> **Jumin Han >: Oh yeah… I have to visit your place tomorrow.**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >: My…place?**
> 
> **Jumin Han >: Yes.**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >: My place…as in…my house?**
> 
> **Jumin Han >: Yes. I have some business to take care of.**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >: At what time?**
> 
> **Jumin Han >: After midnight.**
> 
> _ <: Dude, business hours are closed._
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >: I agree. Can’t it wait until we see each other at the office?**
> 
> **Jumin Han >: No. Please make note that I’ll be there.   
> Jumin Han>: Oh my father is calling. Goodbye.**
> 
> _ <: Maybe you should  postpone your visit?_
> 
> Jumin Han has left the chatroom.
> 
> _ <: Well I tried._
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >: Thank you Zack… I guess I’ll log out too.   
> Jaehee Kang>: I hope to see good results from you.   
> Jaehee Kang>: In fact I do hope you prove me wrong.  
> ** **Jaehee Kang >: Good night.**
> 
>        Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom.
> 
> _ <: Look all of you.   
>     <: I don’t know what Rika did_
> 
> _ <: And I know you have this idea and fantasy of what you expect of me._  
>     <: But just know I WILL try my absolute damnedest to make this party a success.  
>     <: I have to go. I procrastinated for too long and now I’m starting to panic.   
>     <: Good night.

Zack closed the app and looked forward at the computer. “I’m screwed.” He mumbled as he frantically began typing. No more distractions he had to get this work done. 


	10. Male MC Mystic Messenger Second Day Casual Route ZEN Received Fan Letters

Zack felt his body jerk as he woke up to see it was nearly three in the morning. Somehow, he couldn’t even believe it himself, he had finished the paper and both tests. The first test he did rather well and the second…well he was too tired to care. He felt his shoulders pop as he straightened up. He vaguely remembered finishing the second test, laughing hysterically, then slamming his face into the keyboard. With a low grunt he forced himself to stand feeling his knees give out as he leaned against the table. “Shit.” He mumbled jumping away from the side of the desk suddenly remembering the pressure sensor on the far right drawer.

With bleary eyes Zack unlocked his phone. “Oh Zen…” He mumbled as he threw himself on the bed throwing off his shirt feeling a bit sweaty in the hot room. Blindly he searched for the remote to turn on the fan. With a low click the silence of the room was filled with a  low hum slowly calming his senses as he relaxed in the cool blankets.

> **ZEN >: Well, well if it isn’t our determined newest member lol.   
> ZEN>: I’m glad you’re so determined to help us with the party ^^  
> ZEN>: But I’ll say this again  
> ZEN>: Please don’t stress too much. I don’t want you to feel better.**
> 
> _ <:thank you._

> **ZEN >: And about your little play…  
> ZEN>: lololol it was weird but I’d do it.**
> 
> _ <: ha ha ha ya to bad Jaehee and Jumin didnt like it._
> 
> **ZEN >: So what are you doing up so late?**
> 
> _ <: I had some tests to do. I just barely made the deadlines…  
>     <: So what are you doing?_
> 
> **ZEN >: What am I doing?   
> ZEN>: Well… ;)**

Suddenly ZEN posted a picture of a box of letters.

> **ZEN >: Look at this huge pile of fan letters**
> 
> _ <: Daaaaaammnnn, look at you_
> 
> **ZEN >: Yeah, I had a show last week and man oh man~   
> ZEN>: The fan letters were sent to my agency.   
> ZEN>: I was so surprised to see them there.**
> 
> **ZEN >: I felt so happy :) and I couldn’t wait to take them home**
> 
> _ <: Nice man that’s a confidence booster._
> 
> **ZEN >: Yup.   
> ZEN>: It makes all that hard work I’ve done feel all the more fulfilling.   
> ZEN>: But… you know…   
> ZEN>:  Even with all these fans and their great support…  
> ZEN>: I still can’t get a girlfriend.   
> ZEN>: The director would flip if I got caught in a scandal.**
> 
> _ <:A secret girlfriend could always be fun._
> 
> **ZEN >: Ha ha ha! It would be thrilling but I don’t really care about scandals.   
> ZEN>: But I can’t be forgotten. It would effect my musical team and I don’t want to unnecessarily hurt people.   
> ZEN>: But if I had a girlfriend I would announce my love to the world.**
> 
> **** _< : how romantic._

Zack lazily kicked the blankets trying to wrap himself in the covers without having to get up.

> **ZEN >: Yeah…but if I found a girl I wouldn’t even have time to be with her.   
> ZEN>: I spend my whole week, including weekends, practicing.   
> ZEN>: I feel like I’ll just end up hurting that person, so I don’t date on purpose.**
> 
> _< : I get what you’re saying. It might suck but_

He yawned.

> _ <: it sucks to be alone._
> 
> **ZEN >: Yeah…  
> ZEN>: I really do want to have someone cheering me on and trusting me.**
> 
> _ <:You got this ZEN, rah rah rah!_
> 
> **ZEN >: Lol! Thanks!   
> ZEN>: The organization really helps me and they’re such a huge comfort.   
> ZEN>: Uhm…  
> ZEN>:If the RFA were to ever disappear I feel as if I’d lost my family.**
> 
>     _ <: it won’t disappear man._
> 
> **ZEN >: Thanks to you we can hold parties again.  
> ZEN>: And with your help I doubt it will ever disappear.   
> ZEN>: Ha ha talking to you has really helped me Zack.**
> 
> _ <: you got it man I also like talking to you a lot_  
>     <: thanks to you and this kind organization  
>     <: it’s been fun  
>     <: yeah ur fun to talk with
> 
> **ZEN >: Thanks :) You seem a little out of it ha ha, you better get some sleep.   
> ZEN>: I’m going to go warm up my voice.   
> ZEN>: See you ;)**
> 
> _ <: god night…_

Without even logging out Zack closed his eyes as his phone landed on his face with a quiet thud. “Ow.”

As he gripped the side of his pillow he couldn’t help but chuckle. Day two, so much had happened in just 24 hours and he couldn’t help but feel excited of what was too come. Could there be a great opportunity for him in the RFA or was it, as ZEN had said, al blossom for a loving, caring, second family?


	11. Male MC Mystic Messenger Second Day Casual Route: Yoosung's Omelette Rice

Zack awoke to the sound of birds chirping and the sunlight painfully bright as he slowly opened his eyes. He felt groggy and he didn’t nearly get enough sleep. With a grunt he sat up rubbing his eyes, “Shit I slept with my contacts on.” Getting out of bed he heard something fall over as he headed towards the bathroom.

He took his time getting himself showered and ready his mind constantly going back to the RFA. It was like a new book or game to him, when he woke up the first thing he wanted to do was log in and when he got home he wanted to log in. He chuckled to himself as he massaged his shampoo into his hair. He was addicted. Oh well it wasn’t like it was hindering his wor- he looked away in slight shame. Well he got the work done but he sure as hell didn’t want to do that again.

After the shower, as he toweled dried his hair, Zack saw his phone laying on the floor flashing a notification that someone was in the chatroom. He had found that feature yesterday during his freakout. Smiling he unlocked his phone as he sat on his bed air drying his body.

>   _ <: Morning Yoosung._

> **Yoosung★ >: Good morning Zack! Did you have breakfast?**
> 
> _ <: Not yet, I just finished showering._
> 
> **Yoosung★ >: Make sure you have three meals a day ^^   
> Yoosung★>: I just made breakfast right now…**

Yoosung posted a picture of something that somewhat looked like an omelette with a joker like smile made from ketchup.

>   _ <: Looks good. I mean it kind of has a Killer Clown from Outer Space vibe but it still looks edible._
> 
> **Yoosung★ >: I-it’s not that terrifying!**
> 
> _ <: I’m kidding. It looks cute._
> 
> **Yoosung★ >: Th-think so.   
> Yoosung★>: Thank you! ^////^**
> 
> **Yoosung★ >: Honestly it wasn’t that bad.   
> Yoosung★>: Since I live alone I have to cook for myself. Do you have to as well Zack?**
> 
> _ <: Yup. I’m no RamG but I can cook._
> 
> **Yoosung★ >: You’ll have to send a picture to me.   
> Yoosung★>: Oh but…I forgot your phone doesn’t allow photo features.   
> Yoosung★>: Well you’ll have to show me one day! :D   
> Yoosung★>: But…When I finished a round of gaming I read the chats  
> Yoosung★>: Zen T_T I understand how he feels about RFA feeling like a real family.   
> ** _ <: I can see why.   
>     <: Everyone here is very nice._
> 
> **Yoosung★ >: Yup! ^_^   
> Yoosung★>: I…uh…I also saw your  
> Yoosung★>: Well I mean I read your coming out  
> Yoosung★>: I mean…**
> 
>     _< : Yeah I surprised myself. I was wondering if I had put something in my drink and had just forgotten._
> 
> **Yoosung★ >: Lol. But ZEN and his complaints about not having a girlfriend.**
> 
> **Yoosung★ >: He needs to stop complaining.   
> **
> 
> **Yoosung★ >: Try never having a girlfriend T_T Since the beginning of time**
> 
> _ <: Lol it’s okay man. You’ll find someone I’m sure._
> 
> **Yoosung★ >: …I hope so.   
> Yoosung★>: I dyed my hair.   
> Yoosung★>: No girlfriend.   
> Yoosung★>: I went to college  
> Yoosung★>: No girlfriend.**
> 
> _ <: You know…none of that is  an aphrodisiac. Girls aren’t like “oh shit he’s got dyed hair and he’s in college! Damn he’s the one.” _  
>    <: I think they’re more like. “Oh shit…what am I going to do with my life? What is adulting?!”   
>     <: Just like us.
> 
> **Yoosung★ >: Yeah…   
> Yoosung★>: T_T But still!!! **
> 
>   
>  _ <: Don’t be so desperate. I guarantee that there’s someone you wouldn’t even expect who likes you._
> 
> **Yoosung★ >: Really? Like who?**
> 
> _ <: Jaehee._
> 
> **Yoosung★ >: WHAT?!**
> 
> _ <: I’m joking. _  
>     <: I hate to say it but…  
>     <: As my grandmother would say,   
>     <: She’s too woman for you.
> 
> **Yoosung★ >: What does that mean?**
> 
> _ <: She’s… Ah never mind ha ha ha…_

Zack felt a bit bad for saying Jaehee was too good for him. It was best to leave it at that.

> **Yoosung★ >: Hmm (?_?)**
> 
> _ <: Oh shoot. I just saw the time. I have to go to school! See ya._
> 
> **Yoosung★ >: Hey me too! See you!**

Zack logged off and quickly got dressed. He grabbed a pear and ran out of the house taking his time to walk to the school. Normally he would take the bus but today he felt like enjoying the crisp air. “Girlfriends huh? Damn those two are a bit…desperate. I think the only one in the RFA who’s in a relationship is Jumin….and his significant other is an animal. They’re…a bit sad.” Zack chuckled jokingly to himself. He didn’t really think that but still…the RFA love life seemed to be lacking.


	12. Male MC Mystic Messenger Second Day Casual Route: Fight Over Cats

As Zack pushed his way through a crowd of people exiting his favorite, popular, cafe he noticed something. In fact it was something he had never had happened to him. He looked over to the other side of a the street and saw a woman. He had to stop completely awestruck. She had a perfect physique; perfect gentle features making her look so kind, a professional demeanor that told him she was a hard worker yet her soft smile radiated a smart and kind woman, she had short brown hair that she gently tucked wisps of hair behind her ear. She was beautiful and Zack felt the sudden urge to walk over there and talk to her.

He stopped himself as the thought circulated in his mind and the all too familiar wave of nervousness and self conciseness washed over him. Suddenly a man walked up to her. His back was to Zack but even from where he stood the man had a heir of of importance to him. The woman sighed and shook her head as a black car drove up to them. He watched as a personal driver walked out and opened the door for the both of them. The woman looked over the car and locked eyes with Zack. He felt his cheeks burn intensely as he quickly looked away, coughing into his mouth as he quickly walked away. Damn what was that?

By the time Zack reached the bus stop it was already eight o’clock and to his delight there was someone in the chatroom. He made his way to the back of the bus before opening the app.

> _ <: Oh yeah, Jaehee didn’t Jumin say he was going to your house at midnight?  
>     <: Good morning by the way._
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >: Good morning Zack, and yes thank you for remembering.   
> Jaehee Kang>: He… came over for one reason  
> Jaehee Kang>: So I could watch over his cat…**
> 
> _ <: I…see._
> 
> **Jumin Han >: Yes I had a late meeting that lasted until 6:55 this morning with an executive from oversees.   
> Jumin Han>: I didn’t want to have Elizabeth be left alone for that long.**
> 
> **Jahee Kang >: Yes but my house suffered with c-hair.**
> 
> **Jumin Han >: I checked before we left. I was please to see that Elizabeth 3rd shed the normal amount of hair as usual.   
> Jumin Han>: Though I couldn’t check I wanted to let you know that she sheds 3 to 28 strands of hair every ten minutes.**
> 
> **Jahee Kang >: You counted.**
> 
> _ <: Dude._
> 
> **Jumin Han >: Anyways.   
> Jumin Han>: I picked up Elizabeth 3rd at around 7 in the morning.**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >: Thankfully. We are now heading to have breakfast before we head to the office.**
> 
> **Jumin Han >: Yes, neither of us has eaten.**
> 
> _ <: Nice. I went to my favorite cafe for break too before I head to class._
> 
> **Jumin Han >: How many days do you have to go to campus?**
> 
> _ <: I go three days a week. So today, tomorrow, and the next day. I have lectures today._
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >: I’ve been curious, Zack are you doing well in school?**
> 
> _ <: I have to maintain a high GPA in order to keep my scholarship.   
>     <: The one I’m using allows me to be here studying._
> 
> **Jumin Han >: Very reassuring. I am happy to hear that.   
> Jumin Han>: Both Yoosung and you however, have rejected my opportunities to work at my company.   
> Jumin Han>: Speaking of Yoosung.   
> Jumin Han>: I am finding it very tiring that he keeps showing off that he’s never had a girlfriend.**
> 
> _ <: Ha ha, I don’t think he’s showing off._
> 
> **Jumin Han >: He could change that status immediately if he hones his skills like I have.**
> 
> _ <: Regrettably I think you’re right._
> 
> **Jumin Han >: If I were ever to explain it, it would take 50 minutes to explain so I’ll refrain.**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >: Yes, thank you.   
> Jaehee Kang>: I had been thinking, we still haven’t heard anything about the party.**
> 
> **Jumin Han >: Yes V, hasn’t said anything.**
> 
> _ <: What is the normal amount of prep time?_
> 
> **Jumin Han >: Normally six months.**

Zack felt a sense of relief wash over him. Six months, even he could plan a party then. Especially with the help of the RFA.

> **Jaehee Kang >: It will depend on the size of the party.   
> Jaehee Kang>: But since you are not experienced I assume the party will be relatively small and we may have less time to prepare.   
> Jaehee Kang>: You may have half the time to prepare for a party. I estimate around three months.**
> 
> _ <: Still, I can handle three months._
> 
> **Jumin Han >: Yes I agree. If we do hold the party again, I hope V gets himself together and participates more actively.**
> 
> **Jahee Kang >: Ever since Rika passed away…he has turned quite timid.**
> 
> **Jumin Han >: It’s been a year and a half.   
> Jumin Han>: And his attitude hasn’t changed at all.**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >: I find it understandable. He lost the woman he promised his life to.**
> 
> **Jumin Han >: Hm, I hope his new photographs are turning out fine.**
> 
> _ <: From what you said, Jaehee, he had proposed to her?_
> 
> **Jumin Han >: He was considering marriage but held back for some reason.**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >: It is a private matter between them.   
> Jaehee Kang>: But still…we all thought they would spend the rest of their lives together.**
> 
> **Jumin Han >: Assistant Kang.**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >: Yes?**
> 
> **Jumin Han >: I just remembered I need a new collar for Elizabeth 3rd.**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >: Okay?**
> 
> **Jumin Han >: I found a new collar for her in the Middle East, I have to go there soon anyways. I’ll make sure you have the proper amount of food for Elizabeth 3rd.**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >: ….what?**
> 
> _ <: You know Jumin… she does have her own life._
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >: Thank you Zack…**
> 
> **Jumin han >: It’ll be fine. I’ll compensate by giving you extra pay.**
> 
> _ <: But…she’s an assistant not your animal care giver._
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >: …really Zack I’m very grateful for you saying that ^_^**

Zack looked up to see he was almost to his stop. He tapped his thumbs against the screen as he thought of what Jaehee had just said. Was she…to intimidated to speak up? He knew what that felt like but seeing it from the other end he felt so bad. Zack didn’t know what kind cat Elizabeth was but it seemed obvious the damn animal was treated better than any princess in the world.

> **Jumin Han >: Zack… you are being very difficult right now.**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >: No he isn’t.   
> Jaehee Kang>: He’s just expressing his opinion. Besides he’s right it is not in my job description to take care of your cat.   
> Jaehee Kang>: I can handle everything else but the c-fur -_-**
> 
> **Jumin Han >: Do not treat Elizabeth’s 3rd’s sacred hair that way.   
> Jumin Han>: You should be thinking of collecting them carefully to knit a scarf.   
> Jumin Han>: Hmm this is actually a very good idea.**
> 
> _ <: Ha ha… Jumin good joke…_
> 
> **Jumin Han >: Talking about it makes we want to get one.**
> 
> _< : I can just see ZEN hyperventilating right now._
> 
> **Jumin Han >: ^^   
> Jumin Han>: Should I write a business proposal.   
> Jumin Han>: Zen would be the perfect model.   
> Jumin Han>:  Assistant Kang, write a rough draft.**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >: …   
> Jaehee Kang>: We will have to talk about it after this job is finished.**
> 
> **Jumin Han >: Haha…**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >: Mr. Han we are here.**
> 
> **Jumin Han >: Oh yes.   
> Jumin Han>: Then… Have a good day Zack.**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >: Yes we shall talk later.**
> 
> _ <: Yes, likewise._
> 
>        Jumin Han has left the chatroom  
>        Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom


	13. Male MC Mystic Messenger Second Day Casual Route Ticket's to ZEN's play + Concerns of V and ZEN

As soon as he stepped into the college Zack noticed Selina and her friend from yesterday. He looked away making a B-line for the library when, “Hey Zack!” He heard her shrill voice. It annoyed him that her personality had changed at the drop of a hat. Slowly he turned giving a quick smile and wave before turning back to the library. “No wait! Come over here!”

That’s what he was trying to avoid. Looking at the ceiling gaining some willpower to talk to her he walked over to her as she casually flipped her wavy wheat colored hair and smiled at her friend.

“H-hey.” He shoved his hands into his pockets. “So what’s up?”

“Heh heh, I’m sorry I ambushed you the other day. I didn’t know you had a girlfriend already.” She slightly squinted her eyes, scowling at him.

“Yeah, me too Zack. I’m sorry.” Her friend smiled apologetically.

Zack looked at his shoes kicking a pebble across the floor. “It’s not that big of a deal. I feel like a jerk for running out on the two of you.”

Selina and her friend looked at each other and smiled. “No no,” her friend waved a dismissive hand, “we really shouldn’t have treated you like that. And I really did feel bad Zack so…okay this might sound a bit rude—ha ha! now that I’m thinking about it—but a friend of ours isn’t feeling well and tonight we’re going to go see ZEN in one of his famous plays.”

Zack nearly did a double take. _Okay, I think I’ve been thinking of the RFA way to much. What the hell…_

“Did you say ZEN?”

Selina widened her eyes in surprise. “Have you heard of him Zack? Are you a fan?”

He shook his head gripping his phone in his pocket. “I-I’ve heard of him. I’ve never seen his work.”

Her friend gripped her heart. “Zack, forgive me but I need to fan girl over him.”

“Jay,” _Jay! That was her name. Okay good_ , “is a huge fan of him. We won the tickets on a radio show last night.”

“Zack whether your a man or not look at him.” Jay opened her phone pulling up pictures of ZEN. “Look at him in this! He’s all tied up and his hair is down.” She leaned forward and smiled. “He’s gorgeous Zack.”

“Y-yeah I guess.” Zack was unsure what to say. ZEN did have fantastic looks like a model. It was somewhat infuriating.

“I am a big fan you know?” Jay smiled as she looked through her photos. “I sent him a fan letter the other day and then this morning I saw on his twitter feed he read all of them, and—oh my gosh I nearly died—I saw my letter there opened. And then,” her eyes gleamed with wonder, “he posted another picture and he was holding. my. letter. Selina can you believe that? He was wining and there was my letter.” She covered her mouth and squealed as a few other students looked over confused.

Zack smiled. “That’s awesome.” He wondered what Jay would think if she knew he talked with the real narcissistic ZEN. He nearly winced at the thought of her learning how much he wanted a girlfriend.

“I know. Ah…my day has been blessed by ZEN’s beautiful features.”

Selina gently nudged her friend rolling her eyes. “Anyways~ we wanted to make it up with you for yesterday and thought maybe you’d like to go with us.”

Jay nodded as she pulled out her wallet, Zack had a feeling it was ZEN merchandise, and showed him the tickets.

“It’s for tonight.”

Selina nodded. “Mmhmm at 10 tonight, but we need to leave early because it’s in the next town over. I’m driving us and you can come with but I know you hate feeling trapped.”

Jay chimed in smiling as she looked at her own ticket. “There’s a metro system that will take you straight back to our town in less than twenty minutes. The drive itself is around forty but we wanted to enjoy and sing in the car.”

“Sure… I can go with you guys.”

“Awesome!!” Selina bounced up. “I’m really excited now. Jay he may not look it but Zack is so much fun to be around.”

“Gee thanks.” He laughed.

“Sweet Zack!” Jay smiled. “I’ll hold onto the tickets then, what time should we pick you up?”

“Yeah, and where?”Selina added as she crossed her arms.

“Oh… well um just pick me up at the usual place, the cafe.”

Selina stuck her tongue out. “See Jay I told you. Zack’s livin’ in a box.”

“Ha ha, Selina thinks you’re living the homeless life.”

Zack rubbed the back of his hair. “Ha ha, no I have an apartment but it’s a ways away. So it’ll be better to pick me up there.”

Selina and Jay stood up grabbing there bags. “Great!” Selina smiled. “We’ll pick you up at nine then.”

Throughout the day Zack couldn’t help but feel a bit excited to see the play. He didn’t know what the play was about and mainly his fan base was women but he couldn’t help but smile at the thought of seeing ZEN. As he was walking home he received a phone call from Jay.

“Zack!” She squealed. “I’m so sorry to be randomly calling you. I had to tell you and Selina is at work right now so she couldn’t do it and it was just too good to not tell you I really can’t believe it!” She took a deep breath. “Zack. I got backstage passes to meet ZEN! Omigod! I cannot believe it. A fellow fan in the ZEN fan club got sick and she immediately thought of me and low and behold she had three passes. Zack! Can you believe this?!”

He really couldn’t. “S-so we’re going to meet him?”

“Face. To. Face.”

“Th-that’s awesome.” He gripped his phone. No way. He was going to meet him? Should he tell him? He’s mind was running a mile a minute and he couldn’t help but shake a bit. “Wow, you really have good luck.”

“I know right. Things have been going so well today.” She laughed. “Man if I was back in the States I would go to Vegas.”

“Bet on 23 when playing roulette.”

“Ha ha! Yes, all for Helena. Oh? Sorry Zack my group is meeting I gotta go.”

“Right have fun.” Just as he was moving the phone away he noticed someone was in the chat right now. Eh might as well.

As he logged in his heart nearly stopped. V was in the chatroom.

> _ <: Hello._

Zack’s stiff fingers managed to type. He didn’t know what to say to him, V was almost like the CEO of the RFA. He felt as if he was a measly janitor having a meeting with the head of some important company.

> **V >: Hello.   
> V>: I apologize for not coming into this chatroom often.**

“Bus card.” The bus driver broke Zack out of his shock.

“H-here.” He scanned the card while looking his phone.

> **V >: Have you had any trouble continuing Rika’s work?**
> 
>   _ <: I’ve been looking over what I could. It’s vague but I’m getting the gist of it._
> 
> **V >: I apologize if I burdened you.   
> V>: I’ve read all your previous messages. **  
>         
> 
>         ZEN has entered the chatroom
> 
> **V >: The expectations toward the party, the talk about Rika…**

“Excuse me.” A man pushed past Zack. He nearly dropped his as his hands shook.

> **V >: I read everything.**
> 
> **ZEN >: Huh? It’s V.**
> 
> **V >: Hyun. You’re here.**
> 
> **V >: I had some time to spare so I came here.**
> 
> **ZEN >: Zack, hey.   
> ZEN>: It’s so weird we’re all in this chatroom.**
> 
> _ <: Hey ZEN.   
>     <: I know everyone has high expectations but I promised I will do whatever I can._
> 
> **V >: And I am grateful for that. Thank you Zack, truly.**
> 
> **ZEN >: V, you need to talk with us more.   
> ZEN>: Or at least update us and tell us how you are.**
> 
> **V >: I will try.**
> 
> **ZEN >: We’re all really excited about the party.**
> 
> **V >: All that’s left is the plans correct?**
> 
> **ZEN >: Yes.**
> 
> _< : It’s been weighing on my mind lately._
> 
> **V >: It’s only been two days since we’ve even considered having a party again.   
> V>: I need more time.**
> 
> **ZEN >: You need more time?**
> 
> **V >: It’s…something to think more about. Please just give me more time.   
> V>: Surprisingly, I’ve been receiving calls from some of the previous party guests. They have asked me about the plan of the party.**
> 
> **ZEN >: WHAT?**
> 
> **ZEN >: How did they even know we were even thinking about it?**
> 
> ** <: There’s still the mystery of the person who gave me Rika’s address. It’s a stretch but not that big of one to connect the two.**
> 
> **V >: Hmm.**
> 
> **ZEN >: Really?   
> ZEN>: How would anyone find out though?**
> 
> **V >: I’m not sure.**

Suddenly Zack felt as if he was being watched. He looked up but everyone was either on their phones or listening to music. He looked at the phones, the cameras were facing him almost as if they were taking pictures or….Or recording him. Watching him. He looked at his own phone staring at the selfie feature as the small camera gleamed in the shine of the light. Feeling slightly uncomfortable he pressed his thumb against the lens and turned his back to everyone.

> **V >: There are security cameras placed everywhere outside the apartment.   
> V>: If anything seems strange Luciel or I will know right away.   
> V>: We are doing our best to make sure nothing bad happens.   
> V>: You’re safety, Zack, is our top priority.**

That didn’t reassure him. Safety… from what? From who? The pressure sensor at the bottom of the right hand drawer came to mind. What exactly where they keeping safe?

> **ZEN >: That makes me feel better.   
> ZEN>: Zack you can trust what V says.**
> 
> **V >: It’s clear someone outside the organization knows about Zack.**

Flashes of Selina and Jay popped into his mind. No… No that was just stupid. He was just being paranoid.

> **ZEN >: Man. If only we knew who that Unknown guy was!**
> 
> **V >: There’s a reason as to why I need more time to make plans for the party.   
> V>: And what we’ve said above is exactly it. Until I am reassured that you’re safe Zack, then work shall begin again.**
> 
> **ZEN >: First…I understand what you’re saying**
> 
> **V >: Good, I’m happy to hear that.**
> 
>   _ <: Thanks for_
> 
> _ <: Thank you._

Something felt just a tiny bit off that much Zack knew. Biting his lip he looked back at the people. All the phones were facing away from him now. What were they doing? Was he doing something weird? Or did that never happen and he had just imagined it all. He pinched his cheek feeling the sharp pain trying to wake himself up. He was tired and was hyper aware of what was going on around him that was all.

> **V >: No need. It’s the least I can do for you.   
> V>: You have had a confusing couple of days. We burdened you without giving you any official introduction or procdure and I am sorry we just threw you into a den of lions.**
> 
> **ZEN >: Zack won’t think that way.**
> 
>     _ <: He’s right. I don’t. Though I haven’t done remotely anything it’s been fun so far._
> 
> **ZEN >: And V…   
> ZEN>: We want to see you smile again…like before.**
> 
> **V >: Thank you Hyun.**
> 
> **ZEN >: Please cheer up a bit.**
> 
>     _< : I know I have no right to say but…_  
>     <: I can understand why it may be hard to.   
>     <: I…  
>     <: I’m sorry I really have no right to say just forget it.
> 
> **V >: No, Zack, I appreciate your care.**
> 
> **ZEN >: ^_^ I agree with Zack.**
> 
> **V >: But…it’s sad to think I can’t turn back time.   
> V>: If we had just done things differently.**

Even though he didn’t have any clue as to what kind of man V was Zack could feel the regret and pain pouring through V’s messages. There was a pause as neither ZEN nor Zack had the courage or knowledge as to what to say. Zack felt a pain in his chest. He wanted to, for some reason he _needed_ to, comfort V. It was as if someone he loved and cared for was breaking apart right in front of him and he was helpless as to do anything.

> **V >: I will start prepping for the party.   
> V>: Hyun.**
> 
> **ZEN >: Yeah?**
> 
> **V >: Thank you for worrying.**
> 
> **ZEN >: It’s not just me. We all worry about you.**
> 
> **V >: I’ll make sure to meet up to that trust.   
> V>: No matter what happens.   
> V>: I have to leave now. I have dinner plans with Rui.   
> V>: That reminds me. Rui is a photograph I sometimes work with. I will mention the party. He might be able to help us.   
> V>: Zack, expect an email tonight.**
> 
> _ <: Yes._
> 
> **V >: Don’t skip meals even if you’re busy. You loose everything if you loose your health.   
> V>: Please take care of yourself too Zack.**
> 
> **V >: As long as you are a member of the organization you are like my family.   
> V>: We may not know each other but I think we will get closer as time passes.**
> 
> **ZEN >: I think so too.   
> ZEN>: V.**
> 
> **ZEN >: If you leave this organization know that we will all leave too.**
> 
> **V >: I know.   
> V>: Let’s talk later.**
> 
>          V has left the chatroom
> 
> **ZEN >: Man…   
> ZEN>: That was a bit flustering.**
> 
> _ <: It was actually. I wasn’t prepared._
> 
> **ZEN >: I couldn’t even tell. You were so encouraging and smooth.**
> 
> **ZEN >: I’m sure if he could, he would hold the party in a flash.   
> ZEN>: Except I guess his wounds still haven’t healed.**
> 
> _ <: Loosing a loved one is painful _  
>     <: I personally haven’t lost a loved one.   
>     <: Well it’s a bit selfish to say but I did loose my dog from old age.   
>     <: I just remember standing there speechless.
> 
> **ZEN >: It’s not. I’m sure if you love a pet like family it effects you deeply.   
> ZEN>: Like that cat and trust fund kid.   
> ZEN>: As much as both annoy me I would never want to see Jumin hurt from loosing his cat.   
> ZEN>: Once we are 100% you’re safe  
> ZEN>: We’ll hold the parties again  
> ZEN>: and V will cheer up.**
> 
> **ZEN >: Everyone will feel happy.**

ZEN posts a picture of himself, V, and Rika. V…looked happy.

> **ZEN >: Oh…. I have to go now. I have a play tonight and I need to prepare some more.**
> 
>     _ <: Good luck ZEN, I’m sure the play will go well._
> 
> **ZEN >: Yeah.    
> ZEN>: Let’s talk again! ^^**
> 
> ****ZEN has left the chatroom

Zack sighed as he got off the bus. There wasn’t a right time to mention that he was going to that play and frankly he didn’t want ZEN to know. He wasn’t ready just yet to meet him. What if ZEN met him and all his hopes for the party were dashed. Zack didn’t look like a failure but the moment he opened his mouth all expectations would be dashed and ZEN’s hopes for V to smile again would never come to fruition. That was the scariest thought to him because it could actually come true. That… and his own safety. With a quick glance Zack looked over everyone as they made their way home. One person. Just one person on this street could be the Unknown. If V and Luciel were that worried then Zack felt he should be too. It was silly he knew….

He knew…

But…

There was something V and Luciel wasn’t telling him. Something big…


	14. Male MC Mystic Messenger Second Day Casual Route: ZEN call + 20:05 +Yoosung call

He had finally reached the apartment his hands shaking as he put in the passcode. It was ridiculous to be so paranoid but he felt more aware of those around him then he ever did before. But something was making him afraid. No. Someone. Zack looked up at the cameras in the apartment, smiled, and waved before quickly turning on his heel and making his way to the computer. Out of everything in this room Rika’s monitor didn’t have a face cam attached or built into it. Looking at it reassured him. He could feel the glaring lens coming from the cameras Seven watched and he repeated to himself that it was indeed Seven watching and no one else.

With one last mental slap to himself he logged into his classes and began working on more papers. It never ended, he thought, and he doubted it ever will. Despite the information and the strange feelings he felt towards wanting to be there for V, he couldn’t help but feel excitement to seeing ZEN’s play. And backstage tickets no less. He told himself not to log into the chat and just focus on his work but suddenly his phone rang.

“Hello?” Zack answered as he typed up his reports.

“Hey! It’s me ZEN.”

“H-hey…” suddenly the air felt heavy.

“Were you thinking of me?” He could hear the joking tone in his voice but Zack felt embarrassed anyways.

“I…I uh… No.” He managed to blurt out.

“Ha ha ha!” ZEN gave a breathy laugh. “It’s okay I was too that’s why I called. I was thinking how I hadn’t even heard your voice yet and figured I should call.”

It was true what people said about ZEN his voice was pretty enjoyable, though he would never tell him that. “Right, thanks for…er…thinking of that.” He didn’t know what to say.

“Aw there’s no need to feel nervous. Or, is it that my perfect voice is causing you to feel envy? Ha ha ha, it’s happened before you know.”

“…So is the only reason you called was to make me feel envious?”

“No no I was actually thinking about the previous parties.” He gave a soft sigh. “We… never thought there was going to be a time when they would suddenly just stop. After each one I always thought to myself ‘I’ll get to see these great people in the next one.’ Because, not only were the parties fun and I felt this joy in knowing I was helping a great cause, I knew I would be able to see my family. My second family that is. We all looked forward to the next gathering and then…it just stopped.”

Zack breathed in, his chest feeling tight and his mind straining at the thought of messing up. “I- I- I promise I’ll do everything I can.” It was becoming a fear for him now. A fear of messing up and then being tossed aside like he was nothing. He ran his teeth over his bottom lip feeling his canines drag against his parched lips causing it to bleed slightly.

“Right!” Zack could tell he was smiling. “And I’ll do everything I can like a knight in shining armor!” He gave another breathy laugh. “I can’t wait to see what you’ll bring to the RFA.”

Zack licked his lips tasting a soft hint of metallic. He grabbed a tissue blotting the cut. “Yeah I can’t either.”

“There are so many things I want to do! So let’s make awesome memories together! Okay?”

“Yeah. I look forward to it.”

“Ha ha good! Oh! I need to get my costumes ready for a play tonight. My manager told me there’s backstage passes so I’m getting excited. Maybe I’ll meet the person of my dreams there. Ha ha ha, I wish!”

“Good luck.” Zack said sincerely. Maybe ZEN would fall for Jay, though she’d probably pass out before he could even ask her out.

“Thanks! Bye!”

Zack slowly put his phone on the table smiling. He didn’t even know why he was smiling because a maelstrom of stress was brewing in the pit of his stomach. He will do a good job. With a false sense of determination moving him he went back to work

          ~_~_~

It was nearly eight when he finished the last bit of research for his project and cooked himself a decent meal. He headed into the bathroom readying the sink so he could shave when he noticed his phone was flashing. RFA notifications. He had ignored some—though it took quite a bit of willpower too do so—in order to focus on his work. But since he had a good hour to get himself ready he quickly logged in.

> _ <: Practicing your lines?_
> 
> **ZEN >: Oh?   
> ZEN>: Hey Zack, yeah I am.   
> ZEN>: I’ve done this play before but the writer made a lot of changes to the script.   
> ZEN>: They’re really astounding.   
> ZEN>: She’s a part of this romance novel group, they’re not that small but they’re always looking for new members.**
> 
> _ <: I’m flattered. Finally someone can read my amazing Fabio stories._
> 
> **ZEN >: Lol! I wasn’t recruiting you.  
> ZEN>: Now I want to see those stories lololol!**
> 
> **ZEN >: But I was thinking we should invite the group to the party.**
> 
> _ <:Yup. Do that. The more the merrier._
> 
> **ZEN >: Have you gotten a lot of emails?**
> 
> _ <: …  
>     <: Yup!_
> 
> **ZEN >: Lolol liar it’s only be two days almost.**
> 
> _ <:I figured a false sense of hope would be welcomed._
> 
> **ZEN >: lol appreciate it.**
> 
> **ZEN >: I should go over the script again.**
> 
> _ <:I looked forward to seeing your performance_
> 
> **ZEN >: What?**
> 
> _ <: Soon! _  
>     <: I mean one day!   
>     <: I look forward to seeing your performance one day  
>     <: That’s what I meant.
> 
> **ZEN >: Okay.**
> 
> **ZEN >: Ha ha, thank you for encouraging me ^_^**
> 
>        ZEN has left the chatroom

Zack let out a sigh of relief. “That was too close.” He mumbled to himself as he pulled out his shaving cream. Suddenly his phone began to violently vibrant against the sink causing it to fall towards the toilet. “SHIT!” He caught it just in time. “He-hello?”

“Hey…”

“Yoosung? You okay dude?”

“Y-yeah…… Well…no. I was wondering if you’re free to talk….Are you busy…? I hear running water.”

“No no I was just about to shave.” Zack turned off the faucet.

“Oh? You can grow a beard?”

“Yeah. I gotta keep up with it.”

“Heh heh…” Yoosung gave a half hearted laugh. “Lucky.”

“Enough about that what’s wrong?”

“I read the chat with V. It…really affects me when he’s on. I get so mad and I can’t help it. I tried to just clear my head by playing games but I can’t even focus on that. I really didn’t want to talk about V with another member. ZEN kept saying how lively he used to be and so did Cumin and Jaehee. I guess it’s hard to picture huh? But now he’s all quiet and secretive.” Yoosung’s voice shook as spoke. “When Rika passed away he just…drained I guess…and now.” He could hear Yoosung speaking through gritted teeth. “I waited for him, you know? I know it was really hard for him, so I though he’d say something after time passes. But he never did. He completely changed. It’s like he doesn’t even care about the RFA.”

“I don’t think that’s true. Like you said his energetic demeanor drained. I think he cares he’s just having a hard time is all.”

“I don’t know anymore. I tried to tell myself that for so long but…” Yoosung sighed. “No one knows unless he talks to us. I mean, I guess I don’t know what he does on his own… But if he thinks he can get better just by staying quiet then he’s an idiot. Why is he being so stubborn and keeping secrets when we already know what  happened? I know I should be happy about the party again… I just wish V would come back to normal.”

There was a pause.

“I’ll do my best to help….even if the only thing I’m good at is playing video games.”

“No.” Zack snapped.

“What?”

“No that’s not the only thing you’re good at. It may feel like that, I know cause I feel like that, but you’re good at being there for everyone and caring for everyone. I know,” Zack took a breath considering his words, “I know I haven’t been here long so it may sound like white noise but I guarantee that _you_ are much more.”

The line was quiet. Was he there? Were his words un-encouraging? Suddenly Yoosung’s came through like a quiet whisper.

“Thank you. Thank you for listening.” And with that the line cut off.

Zack put his phone down as he looked at himself in the mirror. What he saw wasn’t much. With an aggravated huff he turned on the water getting himself ready to head to the cafe.


	15. Male MC Mystic Messenger Second Day Casual Route: 21:35 + ZEN meets Male MC

It was almost time, Zack could feel his heart speed up as he looked at his phone. He tapped his foot against the wooden floor as he felt the coffee he mistakenly drank sear through his veins. He looked over his emails seeing the two ZEN and V had recommended to him. He wasn’t in the right mind to answer right now and saved it to his new file RFA. Seeing it in his professional email made it feel official. He stirred in the whipped cream as he absentmindedly scrolled through some blogs trying to make the time go faster.

He looked at his clock once more. Nearly 9 and knowing Selina she’d walk in right on time. “Zack!” Jay ran up to him.

“Hey Jay.” Zack stood up and shook her hand as he pulled a chair out for her. She had tied her black hair into a messy bun and wore a ZEN shirt that said “Promiscuous Jalapeño Topping” with a silhouette of what was presumably ZEN. Was that a parody shirt or something?

“Thank you.” She said as she sat down.

“Where’s Selina?”

“She’s finding a parking space! Zack I am so excited!”

“Yeah, I’m looking forward to it too.” He smiled as he sat back down.

“Right!? Zack seriously things have been crap right now. I really needed this.”

He chuckled as he took a sip from his iced coffee. “Thanks for inviting me.”

“You’re welcome.” She smiled, she did have an inviting smile. Zack thought of ZEN and his search for a girlfriend and thought of Jay being with him. Hmm… no it didn’t seem possible. “I wonder if he’s excited.”

“He is.”

“What? How do you know?” She gave a sly smile.

Zack coughed into his hand. “I- I mean I’m sure he is.”

Before Jay could ask more questions Selina walked in. Like Jay Selina had tied her wheat colored hair into a messy bun wearing a black tank with the words ZENsuous written in cursive. She had her face in her phone as she walked up to the table. Zack stood up and pulled out a chair. “Thanks.” She murmured as she sat.

 “Something wrong Selina?” 

“Kind of. I emailed my professor about this problem I had with uploading my rough draft and he won’t reopen it. It wasn’t my fault the system failed. So I asked everyone else if it happened to them and to those it did they said he refuses to reopen it for us.” 

“That sucks.” Zack shook his head as he sat back down. 

  
“It does. Damn I’m pissed.” 

Jay leaned in looking at her phone. “Well, let all of that frustration melt away with ZEN’s beautiful and flawless performance.”   
Selina smirked as she slammed her phone onto the table. “Yeah. Let’s get going.”

The three climbed into Selina’s car, Zack taking the back seat, and as soon as Selina started the car one of the girls favorite songs started playing and without missing a beat they started singing. Zack smiled as he looked out at the night sky. It was pretty out here, the city lights sparkling, the dim stars, and the full moon. It all felt so pretty and serene. If he wanted to he could look at the stars at the apartment by going up to the roof. 

By the time it was 9:30 they were already at the outskirts of town as they all chatted about school, professor, the prices at the schools bookstore, and other idiotic things. After a while Jay and Selina shuffled through the playlist to sing while Zack listened to his own music on his phone giving him some time to escape into his own world. Suddenly his phone buzzed. RFA notification. Well he wasn’t doing anything and the girls were having their own concert so he opened the app dimming the brightness so they wouldn’t pry into who he was talking to. 

>   _ <: Jaehee, how was work? _
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >: Good thank you for asking. **
> 
>     _ <: And, is Jumin really making you take care of El while he’s away? _
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >: Oh you remembered that. Thankfully no.   
> Jaehee Kang>: But I looked into the paly ZEN was doing and just as I thought it’s “I Won’t Leave You.”   
> Jaehee Kang>: I’ve see this play before and frankly I’m upset I can’t go again.   
> Jaehee Kang>: The writer of the play is very good and of course ZEN can make any role shine.   
> Jaehee Kang>: However….  
> Jaehhee Kang>: I didn’t know they were giving away tickets on the radio!   
> Jaehee Kang>: The caller was some girl named Jay…  
> Jaehee Kang>: I hope she appreciates the play… **
> 
>       _< : I’m sure she will. _

Zack glanced at the girls as the squealed over something about ZEN. He looked back at the messenger. 

> **Jaehee Kang >: And not only that…   
> Jaehee Kang>: I HEARD ONE OF THE FAN MEMBERS GAVE AWAY HER BACKSTAGE PASSES!!   
> Jaehee Kang>: There was a meeting so I couldn’t ask her for them**. 
> 
>     _ <: Well…  
>     <: You could always see ZEN at the party. That’s a pretty nice privilege._ 
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >: Yes… but I read that ZEN will be in costume from the play.** 
> 
>     _ <: Oh? Is it a nice costume? _
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >: His costume exposes his chest and they undid his hair, as well as being able to see him in a more rough and tough ensemble.   
> Jaehee Kang>: They don’t sell pictures of that outfit and it’s not on the poster because he doesn’t start like that…..   
> Jaehee Kang>: I need that picture. **
> 
>     _< : Hmmmm, well I think a friend of mine is going I’ll ask her._ 
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >: Really?   
> Jaehee Kang>: Thank you ^_^ **
> 
>     _< : No problem. _
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >: So have you been getting along with everyone? **
> 
> _ <: I’d like to think so. _
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >: I saw Zen talk about getting a girlfriend and I think that that’s irresponsible.   
> Jaehee Kang>: It’s not good to having feelings for celebrities.   
> Jaehee Kang>: Plus a small part of ZEN’s appeal is that he’s single. Fans would get jealous.   
> Jaehee Kang>: It’ll be difficult for him and her. **
> 
>     _ <: It does seem rather complicated but it’s entirely up to him. _
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >: Yes but it would be irresponsible.   
> Jaehee Kang>: I looked into the romance novel group Zen spoke of and I think   
> Jaehee Kang>: There’s a possibility they might ask too much of him.   
> Jaehee Kang>: I should warn him. **

Zack didn’t get what she was saying. 

>     _ <: Yeah, sure he’ll appreciate it. _
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >: I don’t really expect gratitude.   
> Jaehee Kang>: I just want to fulfill my duties as a member of the group.   
> Jaehee Kang>: Though I can’t be there I want to cheer him on. **

Zack raised a brow. Did she like him? She was a very responsible woman and she had a lovely voice. Zack thought about it would they be good together. He wouldn’t know since he didn’t know them too well but he could kind of see it. She was very attentive to him. 

> **Jaehee Kang >: I must get going.   
> Jaehee Kang>: Have a good night Zack and stay safe. **
> 
> ** <: You too. Get some well-deserved rest. **
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >: Thank you.   
> Jaehee Kang>: Good night. **
> 
>        Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom

“Zack! We’re here!” Jay squealed. Like an impatient child she left the car the moment Selina put it in park. Selina and him looked at each other and laughed as they ran after her. 

The theater was packed and Zack felt a little out of place as the majority of the viewers were women. Still he was looking forward to it now that Jaehee said it was good. Being a fan he figured she enjoyed everything of his, even so it was like a review from a professional. 

Jay squealed at the placement of their seats, second row right near the aisle. She touched her backstage pass as the two smiled at each other. As she handed Zack his he suddenly felt anxious. He was going to meet ZEN in two hours he was going to meet him. Zack swallowed and took a deep breath. It was going to be okay, he knew it. 

##  **~++~++~**

Minutes passed and suddenly the lights dimmed. The crowd erupted into cheers causing Zack to jump slightly. Slowly the classical music that had been quietly playing cut out and the room went dark as the stage lights lit up. The maestro bowed towards the crowd and raised his arms as the orchestra began to play a slow, gentle song. Jay squeezed Selina’s hand both with big grins plastered to their faces. The dark red curtains pulled away and on the stage was him. He could tell. Zack’s heart started racing and his fingers felt cramped. ZEN was wearing a police uniform sitting on a white bench with his head in his hands.

A woman with long sliver hair walked from stage left. She wore a black dress and was holding a small red rose. “You…” The woman scowled. “What are you doing here?” 

  ZEN looked up. “I- I wanted to say goodbye.” 

“I told you not to come to the funeral. Seeing your face… makes me sick.” 

“I-“ 

“Shut up! Because of you my fiancé was shot to death! Get out of my sight!” 

“Please! I-“ ZEN paused looking defeated and ready to cry. “Please forgive me.” 

“Now…we’re all alone.” She placed her hands on her stomach. “I… I wanted him to see our child’s first steps, the first words, the first time those eyes would look at us.” She began to sob. ZEN reached out to comfort her but she shoved his hands away. “Don’t touch me you vile pig!” 

The rest of the play showed the slow decaying of ZEN’s characters mind and his slow descent into becoming a man of nothing. It was sad and moving. In his peripheral vision he could see Jay and Selina holding in their tears. It was as Jaehee had said, ZEN’s performance was superb. He wasn’t just a man with impossible good looks but he was an excellent actor. 

“You’re…” A broken woman walked up to ZEN as his character drank in the corner of an alley. “You’re him…the man who ruined my life. Zack was shocked to see it was the woman from the beginning of the play. “You, I know you were sending me money. That was foolish of you. I lost the baby and I left this wretched town.” 

Jay gasped quietly as she looked at the woman. Zack couldn’t blame her. There was something beautiful about this play. It wasn’t a romance where these two characters got together in the end, it was a story of a man who loved his partner like a brother and went through the grieving of death never overcoming it. 

When the play ended everyone stood up and applauded cheering and clapping with all their might. Zack was among them. The lights turned up and the cast ran up on stage bowing before everyone. When ZEN and the woman walked on stage the crowd went wild. Zack wondered if ZEN would be able to hear after this. He bit his lip as he suddenly realized he would be meeting him soon.  

“Thank you all for coming!” The director came out. “Those with backstage passes please stay here in the theater we will be having the meet and greet in twenty minutes. 

“Oh my god.” Selina shook her head. “That was so much more amazing than I thought I would be.” 

Jay stood up to stretch. “I know! It’s already midnight can you believe it?! I felt as if time stopped when I was watching the performance.” 

Zack nodded in agreement as he leaned back stretching his legs. 

“The girl ZEN tried to save… and when she thanked him for being a good cop. ZEN’s wail of remorse, I got chills.” Selina rubbed her arms. “I was almost disappointed that there was an intermission but I really had to pee.” 

“Yeah I needed something to drink I went through my beer like it was the last thing I’d ever drink.” Zack chimed in. 

“I cannot wait to see him. He’s gonna wear that ripped open shirt from the fight scene. Ahh…do you think I can touch him?” Jay smiled as the three laughed.   
The announcer suddenly spoke over the intercom. “Those with backstage passes please proceed to the left side of the stage. An employee will be there to guide you.” 

“Let’s go!” Jay pulled Selina. 

Zack felt his legs tense as he followed after them. 

He saw all the actors with the bigger roles chatting and smiling at the audience members with the passes. Zack froze as he saw him. Oh shit, he thought to himself, oh shit… Dammit where’s the exit? 

“Would you like a picture?” ZEN smiled at Jay and Selina. 

“Yes please!” They said simultaneously. “Hey Za-“ 

“Sure thing.” Zack cut her off before she could say his name. He grabbed their phones and took their pictures. His hands were shaking but luckily the camera fixed itself. 

“And you?” ZEN tilted his head as he addressed Zack. 

He couldn’t make eye contact his face was burning and he felt like crawling into a hole and staying there forever. “A-a-actually can I g-get a picture of j-just you?” He looked at his shoes. 

“Oh course!” Zack could tell ZEN was smiling from the friendly tone of his voice. 

As quickly as he could he took a picture good enough for Jaehee before muttering a quick thank you. “Wait hold up Z-“ 

“I need to get going.” He cut off Selina. 

“But-“ 

“I’m sorry.” He blurted out. 

“Wait.” Zack felt a hand on his shoulder. Slowly he turned to see ZEN, who was taller than he, looking down at him with a smile. 

Zack looked away quickly finding the table to his left more interesting.   
“Y-yes?” 

“Thank you for coming to the performance. It means so much to me.”   
He didn’t even have to look at ZEN to see the sparkling stars and red roses growing behind him like some sort of prince from an anime. He felt both inferior and awestruck. 

Zack looked up and smiled. “Yes thank you so much.” 

ZEN’s eyes widened slightly before returning the smile. “Y-yes.” He shook Zack’s hand before heading back to the other fans. ZEN looked back once before looking away when they made eye contact

Zack ran out of the room and headed for the exit. Just as Jay had said the metro, which was on it’s last run, took him back to his town in just a matter of seconds. He looked at the picture he took and smiled. Jahee would like it and that’s made him feel happy. He rested his head against the glass and breathed out. Today… had been a fulfilling day.


	16. Male MC Mystic Messenger Second Day Casual Route:  Visual Novel Mode

**ZEN;  
** I finally got home just before the after party came to a close and with a sigh of contempt I took off my shoes and headed to the shower. It had been such a long day and the play had went so smoothly. I never had a backstage pass kind of meet and frankly I would love to do it again. It was amazing too see all those fans, they were all so kind. A face popped into my head. That guy with those two girls. I couldn’t get his face out of my mind. His smile was so pure and so full of life. It was a dazzling smile and take it from me I knew a dazzling smile, I saw one everyday in the mirror.

Suddenly my phone buzzed. It was Zack. Surprised, since it was rare for him to text me and, according to Seven everyone else, I quickly unlocked my phone.

>       _< : I was too embarrassed to tell you but I saw your play._  
>      <: You are by the far the best actor I’ve seen in a long time  
>      <: Great job and keep up the good work.   
>      <: ARGH sorry that was idiotic of me. Forget I said anything…

I couldn’t help but to smile and suddenly I began to think over the play. During the meet and greet there were only four men. Was Zack one of them? No… No Zack would’ve said something. Still hearing it from him, for some reason I felt like I could tackle any role thanks to his encouragement.

* * *

##  **Jaehee;**

It took nearly an hour to get all of the c-hair out of my apartment. With a sigh I laid on the couch grabbing a glass of wine. One of my favorite ZEN dvd’s was on and now I could finally sit back and enjoy it.

_BZZT._

That better not be Mr. Han. I’m relaxing and I deserve a rest. I lazily grabbed for my phone out of my computer case. Oh. It was Luciel. Was there something wrong or was he just being difficult again?

> **_707 >: Since Zack’s app doesn’t have multimedia message function he asked if I could send this to you._ **

I thought I was about to choke on my wine. There it was. The photo of  ZEN in his “I Won’t Leave You” Act IV costume. How? How did he get a photo so perfect? ZEN had given a solemn look making his character feel more alive. I almost felt like I had been there to take the picture. Quickly I saved it into my phone.   
BZZT.

It was Zack who messaged me next.

>   _ <: Was the picture okay?_

I quickly typed in,

> **_> : It was perfect thank you very much! _**  
> Zack is typing…  
>  _ <: No problem. :) You work hard so you deserve a treat. Ha ha, well it’s not that great but still it’s the least I could do for you._

I could feel my stress melt away. 

> **> : Thank you.**

* * *

##  **Yoosung;**

Today had been a bit of a downer. No. It had been a complete downer. Well at least for awhile it did. After my talk with Zack I felt a lot better getting my frustrations off my chest. Finally I was able to play LOLOL without pain weighing in my mind. What was left of my pain would at least disappear when I played. “Oh!?” I looked at the announcements. “A rare boss who drops rare armor!? I gotta get that!” I quickly put on my headphones and fast traveled my way to the location. And holy crap there it was. It was a single person dungeon only, something that I wasn’t worried about considering my skills, and the estimated time it would take to get the item was about an hour.

Without thinking I grabbed my phone and began typing.

> **_> : Rare boss that drops rare items! I’m going to give it my all. Wish me luck!_ **

And send.

“WHAT THE!?” Why!? Why did I text that? Why did I text it at all? I mean I could just update my RFA profile. It’s not like any of the members care but to text him… It wasn’t the end of the world but it made me flustered nonetheless.

KA-PINK

Zack texted back. I looked at the message as I queued up for the dungeon.

> _ <: You’ve got this dude. If any one is going to win that fight it’s most definitely you._

I felt an invigorating feeling in my chest as I looked at the screen with determination.

> **_> : I’m gonna win!_ **
> 
> _ <: Beat them senseless!_

I smiled once more. Thanks Zack, I’m really happy you’re in the RFA. I think… ~~I need you.~~


	17. Male MC Mystic Messenger Third Day Casual Route: 3:04 Unstoppable LOLOL

By the time Zack walked into the apartment it was nearly two. He slumped into his computer chair and rubbed his shoulders. Damn…he wasn’t expecting that. ZEN really was something to be envious of but he couldn’t help but feel something more. “His face is damn beautiful.” It was selfish to think that but he couldn’t help it. A face that perfect it was like he could practically see the roses and stars shining out from his body.

Zack chuckled as he took a quick rinse off shower and got himself ready for bed. He thought over the play, he thought about Jaehee receiving her picture and how that made him smile, he even looked forward to the text he would get from Yoosung saying how he got the rare items. As he laid in the bed he noticed the bright yellow notification light flashing on and off. It was 3am and Zack had a pretty good idea as to who it was.

>   _ <: As I thought, what’s up Yoosung?_
> 
> **Yoosung >: Am I that predictable? Lol!   
> Yoosung>: Whoah! I just saw the time!   
> Yoosung>: I just finished getting the rare items. T_T I feel tired.**
> 
> _ <: This is just my opinion…but I feel like you love that game. Not sure why I think that._
> 
> **Yoosung >: lololol! Yeah not sure what gave it away.**
> 
> _ <: So it’s really that good?_
> 
> **Yoosung >: Yeah! It’s seriously good! I’m completely hooked!**
> 
> _ <: You’re making me curious to try it._
> 
> **Yoosung >: You should! I’d be happy to help you out!**
> 
> _ <: Eh, what the hey. I’m gonna borrow it from a friend of mine. He never opened his._
> 
> **Yoosung >: Sacrilege! He’s missing out.**
> 
> _ <: Apparently so lol._
> 
> **Yoosung >: I just joined the LOLOL association by the way!**
> 
>   _ <: Association means there’s probably a president to the club…which means a guest for the party :D_
> 
> **Yoosung >: Oh?   
> Yoosung>: You’re absolutely right! I didn’t think about that. I’ll get them to contact you.   
> Yoosung>: I’m so excited! When do you think you’ll get the game?**

Zack smiled, Yoosung really seemed to be looking forward to this.

> _ <: By the afternoon. He’s in the same class as me so I’ll ask then._
> 
> **Yoosung >: You’re gonna get addicted!**
> 
> _ <: I’m ready to sell my soul to them. Bring it on!_
> 
> **Yoosung >: lololol! Yeah be prepared.**
> 
> _ <: Oh crap! But I already sold my soul to a demon to give me devilishly good looks. So I’m gonna have to give LOLOL an IOU._
> 
> **Yoosung >: lol! Devilishly good looks? Do you think that’s how Zen got his looks?**
> 
> _ <: I knew it! That sneak. He’s an incubus!_
> 
> **Yoosung >: Aren’t those those demons that have s-s-s…  
> Yoosung>: …does it… with women by enchanting them?**
> 
> _ <:Yeah. Makes them wanna have sex with em._
> 
> **Yoosung >: Ah…you actually said it.**
> 
> _ <: I’m sorry. Is it a forbidden word?_
> 
> **Yoosung >: No… it’s just… I can’t even write the word without feeling embarrassed.   
> Yoosung>: Ugh! Why am I like this!?**
> 
> **Yoosung >: Zack….have….you….**
> 
>   _ <: Had sex? Nope. I almost did but I couldn’t go through with it. _  
>     <:I remember just running out blabbering about something incoherent and then   
>     <:I never saw that girl again.
> 
> **Yoosung >: N-neither…have I…**
> 
> _ <: Don’t Die Dateless Dummy. You know the rules._
> 
> **Yoosung >: Lololol yeah…  
> Yoosung>: I just saw my face in the mirror. I have dark circles.**

Yoosung sent a picture. He looked awful.

> **Yoosung >: I gotta go to sleep.   
> Yoosung>: I can’t wait until we play the game together!**
> 
> _ <: Yeah I look forward to it to._
> 
> **Yoosung >: :D**
> 
>       Yoosung has left the chatroom
> 
>        Jaehee Kang has entered the chatroom
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >: Zack…  
> Jaehee Kang>: Once again thank you so much! You’re friend took an excellent picture!   
> Jaehee Kang>: ….   
> Jaehee Kang>: Zack… you’re going to play that game.   
> Jaehee Kang>: This is the result of not having girlfriends.**
> 
> ****Jumin Han has entered the chatroom
> 
> _< : First of all I’m glad you liked it.   
>     <: Secondly I’m excited to try it out. Plus it’d be nice to play with him._
> 
> **Jumin Han >: Yes I agree with Assistant Kang.**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >: I assume you just got back home Mr. Han.**
> 
> **Jumin Han >: Yes.   
> Jumin Han>: Since we brought it up…  
> Jumin Han>: Why don’t you date him Assistant Kang?**
> 
> _ <: I just spit out water and I wasn’t even drinking anything.   
>     <: That’s up to both of them and frankly….well…I ain’t shipping it._
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >: Yes thank you Zack.   
> Jaehee Kang>: Mr. Han.   
> Jaehee Kang>: If I told you to date  
> Jaehee Knag>: me because you were bored.   
> Jaehee Kang>: would you feel good about it?**
> 
> **Jumin Han >: Hmmm…  
> Jumin Han>: I thought it was a good idea but I guess not.**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >: Mr. Han please do not make nonsensical comments. I have feelings.**
> 
> **Jumin Han >: Then how about you Zack?   
> Jumin Han>: Would you date Yoosung?**
> 
> ****_ <: Hmmm…_

Zack froze as he looked out the window. He nearly started hyperventilating. He had never EVER been asked ‘Oh hey wanna date that guy over there?’ That was just not done in his hometown. Just answer calmly. Answer calmly. They can’t see you so just pretend it’s no big deal. He took a deep breath and began typing.

> _ <:Sure, maybe. But that’s entirely up to him as well._

He felt a lump in his throat. It felt so awkward and he was ready to log out.

> **Jumin Han >: Interesting.  
> Jumin Han>: I was somewhat joking.**

Zack felt foolish.

> _ <: Ha ha, well I answered truthfully._
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >: Mr. Han, shouldn’t you got to bed?   
> Jaehee Kang>: You have a business trip at lunch.   
> Jaehee Kang>: And you have a meeting in the morning with the Cultured Citizen’s Organization.**
> 
> **Jumin Han >: A day business trip abroad.   
> Jumin Han>: I will sleep on the plane.**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >: Then…can I call you right now concerning tomorrow’s meeting?**
> 
> **Jumin Han >: Yes.   
> Jumin Han>: I’ll be up all night anyways.**
> 
> _ <: Good luck guys. Make sure you take breaks and get good rest._
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >: Yes and thank you once again Zack for the picture.**
> 
> **Jumin Han >: Good night Zack.**
> 
>        Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom  
>        Jumin Han has left the chatroom

Zack tossed his phone aside and rubbed his face. “Shit.” He grumbled. He really did feel foolish and he new now he was going to feel bad all night. He had a bad habit of dwelling on things and overanalyzing situations and circumstances. “Hope he won’t be weirded out.”


	18. Male MC Mystic Messenger Third Day Casual Route: 7:30 + ZEN Call

Zack tossed and turned all night waking up to annoying, stressful, nightmares of his parents looking disappointed, friends leaving him for learning he was gay, and the RFA suddenly blocking him for what he said about how he’d go out with Yoosung. He groaned overtime he woke up feeling his headache intensify each time he woke up. He was too exhausted to walk to the bathroom and get some Tiaranol!! and he soon resorted to pressed hi face into the coldness of his pillow trying to alleviate the pain.

He woke up at six and deiced to give up on sleeping no matter how bad his body needed it. He dragged his feet towards the bathroom taking the Tiaranol pill and chewing them and swallowing without any water. He grimaced at the taste and turned on the shower not bothering to turn on the lights. The room was completely dark but he knew where things were and wasn’t worried about falling. Finally the water warmed to his liking and lazily he took off his clothes leaning his body against the cold tile as the warm water rained down on his exhausted body. The sound of the running water was always soothing to his and slowly he felt himself slumping to the floor.

“Zack.” He looked up to see his mother. “Put your evening wear on we’re going to eat with the Hanks. Their daughter is majoring in Pediatrics you know.”   
“Zack!” His father ran up to him. “This…attitude of yours is unacceptable! I’ve enlisted you into the army!”   
“Zack!” He saw his old friends waving at him. “Hey let’s go play basketball!”   
“Wait…let’s not invite him, I mean he likes guys.”  
“Ugh…Yeah he’ll check us out.”  
“Fuck off!”

“Zachary!” His mother yelled in anger. “They’re not telling you something. The pressure sensor will not go off now…it will not go off then…only one person will disarm it. You need to be safe. Secrets. They’re keeping secrets.” She bent down and suddenly Zack realized he was only a child now. “My poor baby…you shouldn’t keep secrets from your mother.” She grabbed a cup of tea and forced him to drink. He tried to push her away but she wouldn’t let up. “Drink your tea. I don’t care if you’re choking drink your tea!”

“Gah!” He gasped taking in a mouthful of water. He coughed and gasped reaching up blindly as he patted the tiled walls feeling for the shower handle. He yanked the water off and coughed louder trying to get the water out of his lungs. “Holy crap.” He barely managed to laugh. “Holy crap I almost drowned.” His hands and feet were pruney. How long had he been in there? Despite his strange dream he suddenly felt well rested. He wrapped a towel around his waste and walked over to his bed checking his phone. Damn he’d been in there for nearly an hour. Slowly he leaned back on his bed putting his phone aside.

He reseted his right arm over his forehead as he searched the ceiling for funny faces and shapes. An old man waving a gun. A fat woman skiing. A dog with the body of a snake. His eyes bleared and slowly he closed them. So much for feeling well rested. The comfort of the bed and the coolness of the air on his hot skin seemed to pull him into the clutches of sleep. He thought of his dreams and felt the same exhaustion in his head he felt when he was a teenager. He hadn’t dreamt like that in a long time. Back then it had been just as stressful and the idea of someone finding out terrified him. Even when he tried to drop hints to his parents that he may not really like women terrified him. Now that he said it to the RFA members he felt a bit better. But still, even though it was a tremendous step and relief admitting it to himself there was the whole ordeal of telling his parents. But he could hold it off because they were in the States and he was in Korea.

He opened his eyes realizing he had dozed off and now he was terribly cold. Quickly he got dressed and suddenly the notifications flashed. He was tempted to ignore it. What if it was Yoosung? Slowly he buttoned up his shirt glancing every three seconds at the phone and sighing when he buttoned his shirt wrong.

Damn it! He knew he wanted to see who it was, there was no use ignoring it. He snatched his phone and logged it.

> _ <: ZEN good morning._
> 
> **ZEN >: Morning Zack!   
> ZEN>: Getting ready for school?**
> 
> _ <: Yeah, just getting dressed._
> 
> **ZEN >: You really surprised me with your text last night.   
> ZEN>: We should talk more! ;) I’d love to hear your thoughts.**
> 
> _ <: Sure, anytime._

Although he’d love to avoid any mention of the backstage pass meet up.

> **ZEN >: Were you…by chance…at the backstage pass meet up?**
> 
> _ <: No. I’m sorry I wasn’t._

Well so much for that. He really did NOT want ZEN to learn about the true Zack who was a stuttering mess.

> **ZEN >: That’s what I thought. Sorry was just wondering.  
> ** **ZEN >: Oh… I read Jumin’s “matching making” attempt this morning.   
> ** **ZEN >: I needed a good laugh. A good laugh a day keeps your beauty at its peak.   
> ** **ZEN >: Although I have nothing to worry about ;)   
> ** **ZEN >: And by the way,   
> ** **ZEN >: I am not an incubus for your information.   
> ** **ZEN >: My looks are all natural! God graced me with them**.

Zack laughed as ZEN posted another selfie of himself, he almost looked cat like although he would never tell him that.

> _ <: Sure…that’s what you want us to think._
> 
> **ZEN >: Be careful~ ladies~ I might entrance you~~~~ ;)**
> 
> _ <: I’m sure someone out there would love that._
> 
> **ZEN >: Oooo~ So much desire in this world…  
> ZEN>: And I can’t fulfill all of them.   
> ZEN>: My only option is to just expose my beauty and give them my lovely voice.**
> 
> _ <: Yup…grace us ugo’s with your presence._
> 
> **ZEN >: I’m sure you’re quite handsome yourself Zack.   
> ZEN>: Of course the only one who know’s is Seven.**
> 
> _ <: I paid him off so he wouldn’t tell you all. _  
>     <: Don’t look at me!   
>     <: I belong in the bell tower!
> 
> **ZEN >: Lol!   
> ZEN>: Aaaahhhh silly trust fund kid should leave the matchmaking to me.   
> ZEN>: Clearly I’m the best person to come to for advice. I have the matchmaking touch.**
> 
> _ <: Clearly._
> 
>        Jumin Han has entered the chatroom
> 
> **Jumin Han >: You guys were dissing me.**
> 
> **ZEN >: Oh, Mr. Chairman.   
> ZEN>: How nice of you to grace us with your presence.**
> 
> **Jumin Han >: Stop faking respect.**
> 
> _ <: Good morning Jumin._
> 
> **Jumin Han >: Thank you Zack. Good morning to you to.**
> 
> **ZEN >: Don't’ I get a good morning?**
> 
> **Jumin Han >: Those who do not show respect does not receive respect.**
> 
> **ZEN >: Tch.   
> ZEN>: Well who cares? I at least got to trash you.**
> 
> **Jumin Han >: Don’t trash me.**
> 
> **Jumin Han >: Revenge.**

Jumin posts a picture of El’s paw.

> **ZEN >: GAH! GET THAT THING AWAY! **   
>  **ZEN >: I feel like sneezing by just looking at it.**
> 
>   _ <: That’s a really severe allergy if a picture can make you sneeze._
> 
> **ZEN >: You’re telling me!  
> ZEN>: And this jerk doesn’t seem to get it.**
> 
> **Jumin Han >: It is all in your head. You must learn to control your bodies allergens. Meow**
> 
> **ZEN >: Yeah right _control_. I can’t control something like that. When I’m allergic I’m allergic!   
>  ZEN>: And don’t meow!**
> 
> _ <: Cat Jumin has appeared! _   
>  _ <: Retort     Item     Sneeze    Run Away_
> 
> **ZEN >: SELECTS ]Item[**
> 
> _ <: USES ]Claritin[_
> 
> **Jumin Han >: Meow?**
> 
> _ <: -50 hp on ZEN_
> 
> **ZEN >: That man just doesn’t listen.   
> ZEN: As much as it pains me to choose it…  
> ZEN>: SELECTS ]Run Away[**
> 
> **ZEN >: I can’t stand spending more time with that jerk.**
> 
> **Jumin Han >: Hahahaha  
> Jumin Han>: Meow. I win.   
> **
> 
> _ <: GAME OVER_
> 
> **ZEN >:  :/**
> 
> _ <: Good luck ZEN, have a good day._
> 
> **ZEN >: Thanks!**
> 
> **Jumin Han >: I must leave as well.   
> Jumin Han>: A meeting is about to start.   
> Jumin Han>: I’ll get going.**
> 
>        Jumin Han has left the chatroom.
> 
> **ZEN >: That man… Zack keep your line open I’m going to call you.**
> 
>        ZEN has left the chatroom.

Sure enough not even three seconds passed and Zack’s phone was buzzing.

“So what’s up?” Zack went to his kitchen grabbing something small to eat.

“ACHEW! Gahh…sorry..” ZEN sniffed. “Let’s not even go there. I called because I wanted to ask you a few things.”

“Sure go ahead.”

“Well…” ZEN clicked something. “Did you really like the play? What did you think of the story? The writer really did change a lot.”

“It really was fantastic. The people I was with were crying.” Zack said with true sincerity.

“You really should’ve stopped to say hello.” ZEN’s voice sounded happier. “Even if you didn’t have a backstage pass I’d love to meet you.”

“I…just didn’t want to break the rules.” Zack spoke slowly trying to make his lie sound convincing.

“Hahahaha,” ZEN gave the same breathy laugh, “not a rebel are you?”

“Not exactly.”

“That’s what makes you so much fun to talk to.”

“Because I’m not a rebel?”

“Because you’re the complete opposite of me. The things you say and do are sometimes really funny, and sometimes really thoughtful and kind.”

Zack couldn’t recall him ever saying anything kind. “Th-thanks.”

“Hmm?”

“What is it?”

“Nothing…just thought that…never mind you just sounded like someone I met last night. Ah, I really wanted to ask you this today. So…the whole message from yesterday. With Yoosung.”

“Oh that.” Zack sighed as he cut up a banana and put it in his yogurt along with granola, chopped almonds, and fresh blueberries. “L-look. It’s just…pretend that didn’t happen okay?”

“If it were me in that chatroom…instead of Jaehee and Yoosung, yeah…yeah you and Yoosung. It makes sense. You know?”

“Right, well, anything else?” Zack hurried, feeling uncomfortable.

“Don’t be ashamed or embarrassed Zack. I gotta go. Bye bye.”

The phone clicked. Zack stood there swirling his yogurt feeling exactly what ZEN said he shouldn’t. Discovering yourself was a pain in the ass. With a forced chuckle Zack left the apartment thinking only of asking his friend for the LOLOL copy.


	19. Male MC Mystic Messenger Third Day Causal Route: 707 call + 15:30

The day had went rather slowly and Zack was finding it harder and harder to focus on the lectures. His mind kept wandering back to Jumin’s ‘joke’. He drummed his fingers against the table and looked at his watch. At 15:00 he was going to meet his classmate and receive his copy of LOLOL. About three hours from now. He was shaking his legs and looking at the PowerPoint slide watching the professor drone on as he lazily pointed his laser pen at certain words. Suddenly his phone was buzzing. Zack looked down and widened his eyes. Seven was calling him. Others looked over distracted by the sound and quickly, muttering a barely audible ‘excuse me’, and ran out of the lecture hall.

“Hello?”

“Hello! This is Seven Zero Seven! I see you’re not at home.”

Zack smiled. “No. I’m at school. What’s up? Did something happen?” The thought of the pressure sensor flashed in his mind.

“No no! I was just kind of checking in…ah!?”

“What!? Are you okay!? Did you fall or something!?”

“Heh heh nice reaction. But I was just thinking that we’ve never spoken on the phone before!”

This was true. Zack suddenly felt a bit self conscious. Seven’s voice was playful, just as he it would be. “Y-yeah it’s nice to finally talk to you.”

“I’ve read your chats. You’ve been getting pretty friendly aren’t you? I’m jealous! Whenever I’m on your not!” Seven faked crying.

He had noticed that. “I know. Sorry man I guess fate is setting us up or failure.”

“It’ll be some time until we can be together.”

What? “Yeah, it’ll take a while.”

“Ahhhh! How frustrating. Well for now I guess I can be patient. Anyways I saw you’re going to play LOLOL with Yoosung.”

“Yeah, he’s going to teach me.”

“Lucky! I wanna play too but I’m swamped with work! Gaahhh!!! Hey, have you been getting emails?”

“Yeah a pretty steady amount right now.”

“Good! So everything works well there? I can’t never really tell but I always see you running around in the apartment a lot.”

“I have trouble keeping still.”

“I do to! Especially when I’m hungry! You’ve eaten lunch yet?”

“Not yet, after class is done I will.”

“Good! I just had lunch. Guess what it was! Wait no, I’m too excited! Hoohoohoo! It was…drumroll please!”

Zack quickly glanced around, no one was here, and quickly tapped his fingers against his phone.

“Ha ha! Nice! It was Honey Buddah Chips and PHD Pepper!”

“A meal for a President!”

“Huzzah! Ahhhh thanks, this was a nice break. Hey tell me how you like LOLOL okay? I’ve been wanting to play for awhile now.”

“You got it.”

“Sweet! Well then bye bye!”

The phone line went dead. Zack smiled as he went back to the classroom, after talking with Seven his anxiety over Yoosung seemed to slip away. Focusing on playing the game would be fun.

After getting the game Zack ran all the way home and put in the disc. He felt like a kid as a wave of excitement coursed through his veins. He clicked through the copyright agreements and made a file for the game. Rika’s hard drive must have been a beast because the download time would only take an hour. _That_ was surprising. As he waited Zack went onto his laptop getting some work done and scrolling through some sites for for recipes. Something quick and easy. He tapped his foot against the hardwood floor glancing every ten seconds at Rika’s computer, watching the blue bar slowly fill in the load time. Ugh…maybe something complicated would be better.

He glanced at his phone noticing someone was in the chatroom. Now that would kill time. He took his laptop to the kitchen and unlocked his phone.

> _< : ZEN, what’s up?_

Zack pulled out some eggs and bell peppers.

> **ZEN >: Hey, Lol  
> ZEN>: I hope Yoosung knows when it’s day and night playing LOLOL.  
> ZEN>: I’m afraid he’ll rope you into the game and then both of you will be addicted.**
> 
>     _< :Not gonna happen. When I get tired I feel sick. I know when to call it a day._

He began chopping up the bell peppers leaving out the green ones, he hated those.

> **ZEN >: Good.   
> ZEN>: He needs to stop playing and go out on dates.**
> 
> _ <: I guess. But if he doesn’t want to then he doesn’t._
> 
> **ZEN >: Mmm. I just hope he’s not becoming a recluse.   
> ZEN>: But now that you’re gonna play with him I guess it’ll be okay.**
> 
>     _< : Won’t I just become a recluse then?_
> 
> **ZEN >: Hahahaha, yeah but at least you’ll have each other.**
> 
>     _ <: I guess I’ll have to try Seven’s habit of eating in order to fit the lifestyle.   
>     <: Honey Buddah Chips and PHD Pepper._
> 
> **ZEN >: NO! I absolutely forbid you to do that! You better be having proper meals!**

Zack chuckled as he started cooking up some sausage.

> _ <: No need to worry :p I’m cooking as we speak._
> 
> **ZEN >: Ugh… he always eats like crap. Although…  
> ZEN>: I guess I’m not one to talk, I just have beer in my fridge.**
> 
> _ <: A real role model you are._
> 
> **ZEN >: Right?  
> ** **ZEN >: Speaking of models.   
> ** **ZEN >: A model agency is coming to see me tomorrow.   
> ** **ZEN >: But why though?**
> 
> _ <: Seriously dude. You’re really gonna make me say it?_
> 
> **ZEN >: Say what?**

Zack breathed in and felt his face grow red with embarrassment.

> _ <: They probably want to see you because you’re really handsome._ 

Wow. Way to be embarrassing. Zack quickly added;

> _ <: Or something like that. I don’t know._
> 
> **ZEN >: Lol!   
> ZEN>: I can almost feel your blush coming through my phone.**
> 
> _ <: Shut up._
> 
> **ZEN >: I have to admit, not be arrogant, but that thought crossed my mind.**

His lip twitched as he threw in the bell peppers to sauté them.

>        Jaehee Kang has entered the chatroom.
> 
> **ZEN >: Anyways the agency is pretty big.   
> ZEN>: I have to prepare myself.**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >: I must agree on your advice to Yoosung.   
> Jaehee Kang>: And Zack, please do not become like him or eat like Seven.**
> 
> _ <: Yeah, thanks for looking out for me.   
>     <: Hey ZEN, try to get that model agency to come to the party okay?_
> 
> **ZEN >: Yeah! Good idea.**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >: Yoosung needs to focus his energy on something else.**
> 
> **ZEN >: I understand it’s a hobby but it needs to be moderated.   
> ZEN>: He should try getting a girlfriend, lol.**
> 
>   _ <: I understand what you’re both saying. _  
>      <: But maybe it’s just a really nice stress reliever for him.   
>     <: College can be a bitch.   
>     <: And life is a fucking punch to the face.   
>     <: So that’s probably his outlet.  
>     <: Sorry, Jaehee, I didn’t mean to be so vulgar.
> 
> **ZEN >: Hmm. You really get him Zack.**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >: I understand that life is tough but one must work hard to get anywhere.**
> 
> _ <: But you also need to find a place in your life where you can be happy.  
>     <: Yoosung doesn’t have a job so he finds it in games. _  
> _ <: If he want’s to venture out and try new things, then all the power to him. _  
>     <: But he’s gotta try it himself or else it sounds like we’re nagging him like he’s a child.
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >: But he must understand that living this way is very childish. It’s not good for his health.**
> 
>   _ <: He isn’t a child, he’s just young, I guess. We’re nearly the same age so maybe I get it more…?_  
>     <: but if it were me I’d feel a bit pissed that I was getting lectured all the time.   
>     <: Besides, Jaehee, you find joy in ZEN’s plays and whatever he does.   
>     <: You may have made a schedule that works for you—even if Jumin sucks it up sometimes  
>     <: What he’s doing to his body, yeah that’s probably a bad move  
>     <: he’s not the only one though. He’s just finding an escape mechanism the same way you   
>     <: found yours in ZEN’s stuff.
> 
> **Jaehe Kang >: I see… I understand what you are saying. I just want Yoosung to take better care of himself. I want him to take a step back and evaluate what he’s doing to himself and his academic career.**
> 
> _ <: And I see that. And he see’s that. That’s what makes you so great Jaehee.   
>     <: You really care about everyone here. We just need to see it from his side as well. _

_  
_Zack took a breath nearly forgetting about his food. Suddenly he felt a bit like a dick. Maybe that was too harsh?

> _ <: Shit…sorry I got so preachy._
> 
> **ZEN >: No, I think I can see it better. I just wish he could go out and get himself a girlfriend.   
> ZEN>: Or at least pull himself away, he’s too addicted.   
> ZEN>: Whenever I had a girl I never looked anywhere else.   
> ZEN>: I can’t do that now, I’m so busy it would hurt the girl.**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >: You must be cautious of getting into scandals since you’re a famous actor.**
> 
> **ZEN >: I’m not that famous lol  
> ZEN>: I just wouldn’t be able to make her happy.**

Zack reread what Jaehee said. Again she was being helpful and kind in her own way. To him it sounded a bit harsh sometimes but he was beginning to understand that about her. He kept rereading her texts. She was a kind woman. He looked at ZEN’s and Jaehee’s names together. Did she like him? Secretly at least? He bit his lip. M-maybe not. Or…was this a strange fan concern?

Zack had noticed that fans sometimes felt a bit upset when a certain actor or singer who started off single got a girlfriend. Especially someone like ZEN. He was capturing girls hearts and—this was only Zack’s guess—they were clinging to that single status of him. The whole idea of him was that he was princely and he looked princely. If he didn’t have his own princess then that meant, in their minds at least, they could be with him.

He wasn’t meaning it like a strange obsession, it was just a fantasy in their minds of being with ZEN. He was single and that meant it didn’t feel wrong to imagine oneself being the princess. So…was Jaehee like that? She was in his fandom, and Zack was friends of one of those fans, he could just picture how disappointed Jay would be if ZEN had a girlfriend. It ruined his image. Or maybe this was all just to protect him and his reputation? ZEN was right, he wasn’t famous. The fans were what helping him rise. They were shining a spotlight on his already flawless performances. If he got a girlfriend he may loose some fans. And Zack knew Jaehee didn’t want that. She wanted him to succeed.

Whoah…was that a bit of jealousy he felt just now? He turned his attention back to the chat.

>     _< :ZEN, when you find that girl, no matter what your life is like_  
>     <: I’m sure you’ll cherish her and make her happy.   
>     <: What’s going on your schedule won’t matter when you truly love her.
> 
> **ZEN >: …wow.   
> ZEN>: And here I thought you had relationship problems.   
> ZEN>: Look at you Mr. Charming.**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >: I don not think that’s very realistic.   
> Jaehee Kang>: If ZEN had a girlfriend…  
> Jaehee Kang>: It would be troublesome since there are a lot of female fans who like Zen.**

So Zack was right.

> **ZEN >: True…  
> ZEN>: But if I had to choose between popularity and my girlfriend.   
> ZEN>: I’d choose her.**
> 
> _ <: Bravo._
> 
> **ZEN >: Right lololol.   
> ZEN>: Ah! I can’t help but smile when I think about it.**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >: I think it’s a foolish choice.   
> Jaehee Kang>: You need to focus on your path.   
> Jaehee Kang>: Relationships are temporary fantasies fabricated by emotions.   
> Jaehee Knag>: Do not waster your talent because of idiotic fantasies!**
> 
> **ZEN >: Hearing you say that….  
> ZEN>: I think maybe…  
> ZEN>: You have never been in love, Jaehee.**
> 
>   _ <: They are fleeting but I believe there’s a person out there who_  
>     <: will never make you feel that way.   
>     <: At least, that’s what I want to believe.
> 
> **ZEN >: Me too.**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >: ….  
> Jaehee Kang>: And about me never having been in love…**
> 
> **ZEN >: Wait….  
> ZEN>: Argh…the directors in front of my house. Just got a message.   
> ZEN>: Back in a jiffy.**
> 
>        ZEN has left the chatroom.
> 
> _ <: Continue Jaehee._
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >: I do not really understand what made you say that, but as someone who’s had a considerable amount of life experiences, I cannot say that I have never been in a relationship and I am not an innocent girl who has no experience whatsoever.**

Zack zeroed in on the words ‘not an innocent girl’. Ha ha…what was she doing to him? The image of the woman he saw yesterday flashed in his mind. Argh…just focus on cooking. He sighed as he poured the contents into a bowl topping it off with a bit of mozzarella cheese.

> **Jaehee Kang >: He left while I was typing.**
> 
>   _ <: ‘Not an innocent girl’……   
>     <: Jaehee, are you trying to kill me?_
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >: ….  
> Jaehee Kang>: ;;;;;;;;  
> Jaehee Kang>: This chatroom doesn’t allow you to delete sent messages!**
> 
>     _ <: As the old saying goes.   
>     <: “Watch out on what you put on social media.”_
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >: 707, please add the feature mentioned above.**
> 
>   _ <: It’s fine…but I think my image of you has altered. Just a bit. _  
> **Jaehee Kang >: ;;; Do not have an image at all!**
> 
>   _ <: I didn’t mean like that._

Zack was even blushing, but he couldn’t help but laugh at the ridiculousness.

>      _< : I just mean—eh no_ _ <: No matter what it says I’ll sound like a complete creeper. _ _ <: The gist of what I’m trying to say is, you didn’t say anything shocking or weird._  
>  **Jaehee Kang >: I’m leaving. I’m embarrassed.**  
> Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom.

**BZZT BZZT**

Oh a text from Yoosung. Zack shook his head trying to forget what Jaehee said.

>: Zack!!! Did you get the game!?!?!

 <: Yeah, I think it’s already downloaded.

>: Well c’mon! Let’s play!

Zack smiled and headed to the computer. Good. He didn’t seem any different.


	20. Male MC Mystic Messenger Third Day Casual Route: Yoosung call + Yoosung and Male MC play LOLOL +19:42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **NOTE** 17:56 + 23:00 are combined in the Yoosung and Male MC LOLOL chat.   
> **NOTE PT 2** I’m sorry I couldn’t get everyone in the LOLOL chat. Maybe there will be more shoutouts next time ;) ((This is regarding my tumblr))

Before Zack could even reply back he received a phone call from Yoosung. “Too excited eh?”

“Yeah! I can’t wait!”

“Good.” Zack smiled. Ugh! He just had to ask. “D-did you read the chats from early this morning?”

“Hmm? Yeah I read them…O-oh..”

Dammit. Zack rubbed his temples and sighed. He shouldn’t have brought it up. “R-right um I-“

“Heh heh…”

“Wh-what?”

“Well I was a bit embarrassed yesterday, but heh, well thanks for saying that.”

Zack didn’t even know what to say. _You’re welcome for me wanting to date you? Oh sure whenever you’re feeling lonely just hit me up?_ Yeah right. Like he’d ever say that. “Yup.” Was all he managed to say. “Anyways, LOLOL.”

“Oh…”

“What’s wrong?”

“I wanted to say thank you…for what you said to ZEN and Jaehee. When I don’t play games life get’s to hard for me to handle. Thank you for understanding me.”

Zack smiled. “Sure.”

For awhile the boys talked about classes and the cool restaurants they had on their campuses. Yoosung told him about some Professor he had who enjoyed doing experiments on him as Zack created his character. “Er…you sure that Professor is— mmm what’s the word I’m looking for? Oh yeah! Sane!?”

“Ha ha! Of course he is, why wouldn’t he be?”

“Uhm….H-hey I finished.” _Geez Yoosung don’t be so naive._

“Sweet! Okay! I’m going to plug my phone in and then just give me a sec okay?”

“Sure thing.”

While Yoosung was away Zack went through the tutorial getting a bit lost and confused but he understood the gist of things. And before he knew it him and Yoosung were chatting in the private chat. They texted each other saying they wouldn’t mention anything about the RFA in case the others asked. Just to be safe that is.

Yoosung explained the games controls much better than the tutorial and soon Zack had grasp on everything. Zack chuckled at Yoosung’s namer tag: SupermanYoosung.

> **Private Chat**
> 
> **> : O ya did i tel u i joined the coffee club?**
> 
> _< : The coffee club? No._
> 
> **> : Ya! im teling evry1 in the RFA right now.   
> >: Well I’m the only 1 in it lol. i was just kinda babbling on it while u were making the chrctr. thats y my phone died so fast.**
> 
> _< : Was I that boring?_

The two entered a dungeon together.

> **> : Lol no no, I was just multitasking. **   
>  **> : Well…I guess I wanted to prove to them that I am trying new things.**
> 
> _< : As long as you like it. Then that’s what’s good._

It seemed when the game was loading Yoosung wrote properly. Oh how Zack wanted to tell ZEN about the typos, or text speak, he was seeing.

> **> : Yeah…   
> >: But I really liked it. Hold on I’m sending you a picture.**

Zack looked at his phone putting his character in auto attack. It was a coffee cup with a heart in it.

> _< : It’s cute. And it looks as if a professional made it._
> 
> **> : Thxs!**

Yoosung was too distracted fighting something. He was too OP for this dungeon so he was just messing around. Zack resumed playing as well. Suddenly Yoosung paused and just stood there for a good three minutes. Was he waiting for him?

> **> : Um…**
> 
> _< : Yeah? Something wrong?_
> 
> **> : I uh…  
> >: This is on private chat right?**

Zack triple checked.

> _< : Yeah._
> 
> **> : I…  
> ** **> : I…**

Zack was starting to get worried.

> _< : Is everything ok? _  
> <:Are you hurt?   
> <:Is it a burglar?
> 
> **> : No.   
> >: I…  
> >: whenidfsmadethecofffsdfeehearfdstiwasthinkinasddasgofyouofdkay!**

Zack squinted. Er…what did that say?

> _< : What did you write?_
> 
> **> : Please don’t make me write again….**

Zack grabbed a pen and paper. Okay then let’s try this the long way. _‘When…I…made the…coffee…heart… I was thinking…as’_ —no not as that was more gibberish—oh! _‘I was thinking of you okay!’_ Zack dropped the pen. He suddenly felt hot. Geez, this was so complicated dealing with this strange new feelings he was getting.

> **> : Zack…  
> >: You there…?  
> >: are you mad?  
> >: I’m so so so sorry! **

….

> **> : I made you uncomfortable didn’t I?**

…

> **> : Really Zack I’m sorry!**

….

> **> : If I could take it back I would! I’m so sorry!**

…

> _< : Don’t be.   
> <: Thank you. I wish I could’ve received it from you personally._

Yoosung’s character suddenly cast a powerful magic.

> **> : A-ahh. sorry.   
> >: I must have pressed the wrong button or something.**

Zack suddenly felt very grateful he wasn’t in the RFA chat right now. This would all be readable to everyone. Best to keep this just to themselves. Zack cleared his throat. Did the windows open in this apartment, why was it so friggin hot in here?

The two played in silence for awhile. God…He just wanted to see Yoosung’s face for some reason. Zack shook his head clearing those thoughts.

> _< : Be right back. I need water._

He got up and paced around the room. Idiot. Idiot! Just calm the hell down. He went to the kitchen grabbing his drink and tossing his dishes into the sink. He needed to do something for a moment to distract himself. Ah!…there. A piece of lint- no that wasn’t going to do anything. He slapped his face and headed back to the computer.

> _< : Okay sorry._
> 
> **> : I’m reading the live chat.**

Zack read it too. Something about Hacker God.

**Live Chat**

> @kittfox>: _Yeah, Hacker God freaking blew up a wall in one of the guilds. I was there!_
> 
> @magicaltrashh>: _Wut. how the hell did he do that?_
> 
> @dancingmudkips>: _prbly to steal some treasure…person must have crazy awesome hacking skills._
> 
> @sherlockshat>: _whatever the reason, it was freaking hilarious. The guild master was on mic and he was screaming his head off._

Zack typed in next.

> **Idontknowwhattoputhere** <: _@kittfox well you can’t have a hacker unless you break a few walls amirite?_

> **Private Chat**
> 
> **> : Zack…you don’t think….do you?**
> 
> _< : Im…possible right?_
> 
> Zack laughed. It couldn’t be _him_ right? The two went on to play more.
> 
> **> : So…I’m going to try harder at the coffee making.**
> 
> _< : Good, as long as you like it. Keep at it._
> 
> **> : Yeah, and when I do…get better  
> >: You want to be my first?**
> 
> _< : You’re first…?_
> 
> **> : My first taste tester.**
> 
> _< : Sure thing. I’d like that._

The two chatted on about what they were going to get to eat. Zack had a good meal but suddenly he was getting hungry again.

> _< : Aha…don’t tell ZEN but I lost track of time. It’s already 7._
> 
> **> : Oh! Would you look at that! Ha ha I’m gonna tell him!**
> 
> _< : He might lecture me. Think he’d stop if I complemented his looks?_
> 
> **> : Probably lol, he’d forget what he’s saying and talk about how his looks are a blessing and a curse.**
> 
> _< : True lol._
> 
> **> : You know…  
> >: It’s been so much fun with you here, that I keep checking the chats to see when you’re on.   
> >: Oh! Give me sec! I’m going to shower.**

Zack stood up and stretched. He saw the RFA signal flashing.

Seven.

> **707 >: Yo….  
> 707>: Is anyone here?**
> 
>   _ <: Is it my lucky day? Am I actually in a chat with THE 707?_
> 
> **707 >: We’ve been blessed!   
> 707>: I was playing LOLOL just few hours ago.   
> 707>: Wanna know what I did?**
> 
> _ <: Hacker God blew up a wall?_
> 
> **707 >: #$(#*) How did you know!?!?!**
> 
> _ <: I heard about your great venture. Figured it was you._
> 
> **707 >: Lolololol!! Ya I did! Are you playing with Yoosung?**
> 
> _ <: Yup._
> 
> **707 >: He’s ranked 2nd worldwide.**
> 
> _ <: That’s….really amazing._
> 
> **707 >: I know!   
> 707>: But alas for me. There was a price to all this…**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >: Zack, I hope you’re not getting addicted.**
> 
> _ <: You scared me. Didn’t know you were here._
> 
> **707 >: Guys…my story…**
> 
>     _< : Let’s all sit by the campfire now and listen._
> 
> **707 >: Long ago a poor child named Seven was just minding his business singing and skipping around his room.   
> 707>: When BAM!!!!  A big scary man locked him away!!!**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >: Just get to the point.**
> 
> _ <: Jaehee pass the marshmallows I’m too engrossed to get them myself._
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >:  …**
> 
> **707 >: Some for me too plz.**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >: The point Luciel.**
> 
> **707 >: Oh all right.   
> 707>: I got locked up in my office cuz I got caught playing LOLOL.**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >: You were playing that stupid game instead of working?**
> 
> **707 >: Just for a second! I got jealous of Zack and Yoosung. I wanted to play too T_T**
> 
> _ <: T_T_
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >: You shouldn’t have been playing that game. You were neglecting your work.**
> 
> **707 >: But! My buddies!!!**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >: What were you working on that they had to resort to locking you up?**
> 
> **707 >: ….  
> 707>: Best not to say.   
> 707>: Imma dangerous person! stay away!**
> 
> _ <: Still. Take care of yourself man._
> 
> **707 >: Yeah…thank you.**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >: Anyways…  
> Jaehee Kang>: Are you going to add the messaging deleting features I mentioned.**
> 
> **707 >: Ya?**
> 
> **707 >: Oh…**
> 
> **707 >: _“I do not really understand what made you say that, but as someone who’s had a considerable amount of life experiences, I cannot say that I have never been in a relationship and I am not an innocent girl who has no experience whatsoever.”  
> _ 707>: You mean this?**
> 
> _ <: That right there? Is that what you’re referring to? The thing he just posted? That?_
> 
> **707 >: Lololololol!!**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >:OMG  
> Jaehee Kang.>: ZACK! Don’t encourage him!**
> 
> **707 >: Everyone’s probably read it, ‘cept V of course.   
> 707>: The not-so-innocent Jaehee who knows her men.**
> 
> _ <: daaaaammmmnnnn_
> 
> **707 >: Can’t take back what’s happened in the past, unless you have a time machine.**
> 
> _ <: Dr. Who what now? _
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >: Can’t you two be more serious about this?**
> 
> **707 >: Jaehee. You like Zen, right?**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >: It’s not that I do not like him, but do not take it the wrong way.**
> 
> **707 >: Then it’s best not to say anything vague like that.   
> 707>: Liking someone is SELFISH.   
> 707>: It clouds your mind and makes you do and say things you normally wouldn’t.   
> 707>: But the better you control that, the more control you have over relationships.   
> 707>: You can prevent any potential problems and have the upper hand in the relationship.   
> 707>: Although loneliness will follow you always. (u x YOU o)**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >: …???**

Zack bit his lip. That last thing Seven said, about loneliness always following you. That right there, is what he was feeling. All that before Zack didn’t really get. But what Seven truly felt was right there. He didn’t know how or why knew…he just did.  

> _ <: Then… is it really worth it?_
> 
> **707 >: Yes.   
> 707>: Well I don’t really know.   
> 707>: Cuz   
> 707>: It says so…  
> 707>: …in the book called ‘Expert Playboy’.   
> 707>: lolololol**

He knew. Zack knew was sure he was bluffing. But he played along.

> _ <:lolololololololol_
> 
> **707 >: lololololololol**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >: Thank you for the advice from the book.   
> Jaehee Kang>: I must read it.**
> 
> **707 >: Read it and become a playboy yo.**
> 
> _ <: This vato knows what he’s talkin’ about._
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >: I’m not interested in that.   
> Jaehee Kang>: I must get going.**
> 
> **707 >: I’m going to get some sleep too…>_<  
> 707>: My eyes keep closing.**
> 
>     _< : Jaehee, thank you for always looking out for us.   
>     <: Seven, thanks man you always make me laugh._
> 
> **707 >: …   
> 707>: Ditto! Thanks for laughing at my jokes.**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >: I believe Zack is the only one….**
> 
>        707 has left the chatroom   
>        Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom.


	21. Male MC Mystic Messenger Fourth Day: Zack Get's Sentimental ??:??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my thanks to all my lovely readers. Really guys thank you all so so much!

        Zack has entered the chat room.

     <: It’s just me in here.   
     <: It’s what? 2 am?   
     <: It’s 2 am.   
     <: Yoosung and I quit playing LOLOL like twenty minutes ago.   
     <:… I may be addicted.  
     <: Ha ha… Oops. Sorry ZEN and Jaehee.    
     <: But Yoosung told me that ZEN normally gets really annoying around this time.  
     <: He catches the sentimental bug.   
     <: So I decided to join the club.   
     <:…

      <: I’m not a  people person.   
     <: There I said it.   
     <: But more specifically I’m afraid of people.   
      <: I hate crowds, and I have this feeling that everyone has their eyes on me.  
      <: Constantly staring. Watching me. Judging me. Why would they look at me? I’m not sure.   
     <: You see. I have social anxiety.   
     <: But if I’m put on the spot I’ll preform.   
     <: I’ll preform but my legs shake, my voice cracks, and I can’t make eye contact.  But I smile.  
      <: Ha ha ha…this must make you all so _excited_ for me to be your RFA coordinator….  
     <: But I wanted you all to know.   
     <: I’m a joke.   
     <: A waste of space.  
     <: A person with no worth.   
     <: A person with no direction.  
     <: You see? Thoughts like that circled my mind. All the time.   
     <: I want people to need me.   
     <: I want a friend.   
     <: I just wanted someone to care about my presence.   
     <: Someone who looks forward to talking to me.   
     <: But I could never have that with my personality.   
     <: I’m too uncomfortable with myself.   
     <: Too eager to please  
     <: Too afraid of loosing that person. Wanting you to see me and know me right away.   
     <: because if I do that, maybe you’ll like me. But that doesn’t…really work out.   
      <: So I walk away with a smile. Because smiling means it doesn’t feel lonely.   
      <: I have people in my head that I talk to with.   
      <: weird huh?   
      <: but now that I’m here, with the RFA, it’s less quiet. Less lonely.   
      <: So I want to thank you.   
      <: Thank you for welcoming me.   
      <: Whether you knew it or not.   
      <: You helped me.   
      <: I look forward to writing to you all.   
      <: Because I need you.   
      <: Whether I knew it or I didn’t  
      <: You helped me.

     <: Today is the fourth day  
     <: I feel like when today ends  
     <: Something big will change in my life.   
     <: Something good. 

        Zack has left the chatroom.


	22. Male MC Mystic Messenger Fourth Day Casual Route: Loneliness and the Affect it Has On You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a story I wrote when I was feeling lonesome. Ha ha! ;;^^ you can skip this chapter if you'd like too :)

## *(*(*(*)*)*)*)*

He closed his phone and sighed. That felt pretty good to get off his chest. He smiled and tapped his fingers against his phone…but something started to rise in his chest as he stared at the black blank screen. No…No not this feeling again. He grabbed his chest in pain and forced himself to smile. ‘It’s okay. It’s okay.’ He told himself. He felt his stomach drop and his forced smile started to feel like a joke.

Loneliness.

He was good at hiding it. So good in fact no one who met him would even think that he was screaming inside. And in his mind this was such a petty feeling. Why should he feel sorry for himself? _So what?…I’m alone._ He looked around the empty apartment. He was…the only thing in here. He started to mumble to himself trying to fill in the closing void.

_Selfish bastard_. He thought to himself. _Just…ignore it. Like always._

He felt a sudden urge to click open the app again and text someone. No, that was too selfish. What did he think he was to them? A best friend? No. He was just a man who got roped into this. He couldn’t go to them to talk to. That was selfish. Right? He’d only written so many things to them. And was he even writing them as Zack. Truly, truly as Zack? No. He was writing as a fun, laid back man. Not as someone who was faking it hoping one day he’d make it, or at least find just a glimpse of where he would make it.

His chest tightened even more and he forced himself to smile bigger. He knew it was okay to feel this way but he hated it. He hated that he knew this feeling was lingering so far in the back of his head. His ‘best friend’ only talked when they needed something. And when he wanted to speak and just let go some emotions there was no room for him.

He could only hear his breathing now.

And why bring it up to his parents? Saying how he really felt would just make him look mopey and he didn’t want that. No. No matter what they thought of his sexuality didn’t matter. He knew they really did love him, he was their only child, and they cared for him. They wanted to make sure he was happy. So he made sure he always looked happy.

Every thing is fine.

The room was too quiet and he felt stupid for even thinking these thoughts. He put on his headphones and opened YouTube. That at least could curb the creeping quiet that was slowly consuming him. He reached over for his charger as he quickly just picked something from the suggestion box. Ah… it hit him. No. He already knew. _Pathetic,_ he thought, _what am I? A preteen?_  He swallowed a hard lump in his throat. He just…wanted someone laying beside him. Someone who would look over and smile, they would talk, they would hold hands.

Tch.

He plugged his phone in and pushed the feeling away. That was… that was the truth. He looked at the screen but didn’t register anything. All it was to him was just loud noise. He ran a hand through his hair and forced a smile. Concentrate on the video. _Yes. Everything is okay. This is just a temporary feeling._ He listened to the noise slowly feeling annoyed. This noise was just that. Noise.

The feeling of loneliness grew. He opened the internet looking up something completely random. He didn’t even care what he was doing. _Don’t wallow in it you fool! God you’re a fucking idiot_! He told himself as he scrolled through some random articles. His eyes scanned over the words, his brain slightly focused on something else.

_Something…someone, somewhere will get rid of this. But…what am I supposed to do?_ He didn’t know. He honestly wanted someone to just run up to him and start talking. They’d get along and he would find their presence comforting. He wouldn’t feel nervous or afraid of making a complete ass of himself. He could just smile and feel like himself. And they would like that side of him. They would laugh and he wouldn’t have to put on a show just to get them to like him. Not that his shows were any good, he was so nervous and hated small talk. No that person would just start talking about something interesting. He wouldn’t feel on the spot they’d just…talk. He smiled. A genuine smile. That thought was so beautiful and comforting yet so fleeting.

_Ha ha…things just aren’t that simple. A person isn’t going to just do that._

He opened the RFA app, unable to hold in his need to just… just say something!

>     <: I just…forgot to say goodnight.   
>     <: So… Goodnight :)

And he closed it. He looked at the empty space in his bed and put his phone next to it.

The screen lit up.

_Text From: Yoosung_

_> : Goodnight!!! I had fun playing! I can’t wait to play more!_

_Heh, yeah it was fun_. He closed the screen. Only for it to immediately light up again.

_Text From: Jaehee Kang_

_> : You have a good night as well, Zack. Please get plenty of rest. I…will follow suit. I feel the need to sleep as well._

_Good. You really deserve a rest._ And immediately after that.

_Text From: ZEN_

_> : You too! Hey, I wanna talk to you about my play. Ha ha! Not be a narcissist. I just really want to hear your thoughts. Text me in the morning or whenever you get the chance._

_Sure, I’d be happy to_. Zack thought. He closed his phone and looked up at the ceiling. Just…wait. And maybe one day someone will come up to me. And we’ll just start talking.

Loneliness.

A feeling that somehow crushes you. A feeling that makes you painfully aware of your surroundings and those around you.

Yet… he knew. One day it’d go away.


	23. Male MC Mystic Messenger Fourth Day Casual Route: Don't Drink Coffee

##  **01001000 01001001**

Zack didn’t know what time it was when he finally rolled over to his side as he scrolled through his playlist. After picking a song he brought the blankets to his chest and closed his eyes. Then he opened them. He just couldn’t sleep. Rolling over again he noticed he had gotten a text. Oh, it was from one of his classmates, Dal-Sung. “Oh damn, I left my book behind.” He rubbed his eyes suddenly feeling tired at the thought of school, and responded. Just as he closed his phone the RFA notification lit up. Well…what the hey, what’s one more hour of no sleep?

He felt himself automatically smile. It was Seven.

> _ <: Oh my god, three times in one day I am graced with your presence.   
>     <: Someone up there must be smiling down on me._
> 
> **707 >: Yes.   
> 707>: Me.   
> 707>: God Seven is watching you.   
> 707>: Except when he’s sleeping.   
> 707>: Which I just finished doing.**
> 
>     _< : And what I should be doing._
> 
> **707 >: I had great sleep. The best I’ve had in a long time.   
> 707>: I woke up and got some water. I feel so awake.   
> 707>: Physically that is.   
> 707>: Mentally my stress level is MAX  
> 707>: I need a wiki how, to figure out how to get rid of it.**
> 
>       _< : Sources tell me there’s only one cure.   
>      <: Yoosung._
> 
> **707 >: Your sources   
> 707>: are  
> 707>:  GENIUS!!!  
> 707>: By the name of Merlin I summon thee, YOOSUNG!!!**
> 
> _ <: Yo, Harry Potter do me a solid, I read all your books. Bring that guy to us._
> 
>        Yoosung has entered the chatroom.
> 
> _ <: Praise be to Merlin and Harry Potter._
> 
> **707 >: Hey Yoosung~   
> 707>: You’re in the presence of Grace and Beauty**
> 
> _ <: I shall be Grace._
> 
> **707 >: Does that mean I’m Beauty! (///^///^///)**
> 
> **Yoosung >: Hmm?   
> Yoosung>: Something doesn’t feel right.**
> 
> _ <: I’m surprised you’re still up._
> 
> **Yoosung >: Ha ha well…  
> Yoosung>: I was going to drink some coffee and play more.   
> Yoosung>: Did you see Seven? I put in the RFA chat I’m in the coffee club.   
> Yoosung>: I told Zack already!**

Zack felt his face slightly heat up as he thought of the coffee Yoosung had made.

> **707 >: Coffee…?   
> 707>: Did I just read the word   
> 707>: coffee…?**
> 
> **Yoosung >: Yup ^^**
> 
> **707 >: No…no way. U can’t**
> 
> **Yoosung >: What?**
> 
> **707 >: Y-YOU DIDN’T ALREADY DRINK IT! DID U!?!?!?!?!!?**
> 
> **Yoosung >: Yeah…why?**
> 
> **707 >: Oh my god…oh no  
> 707>: No this is very very bad.**
> 
> **Yoosung >: what’s trouble.**
> 
> **707 >: It’s…**
> 
> _ <: What happened?_
> 
> **Yoosung >: Yeah. I’m getting worried.**
> 
> **707 >: I check the health reports on all the RFA members.**

Zack smirked. He had an idea on where this was going.

> **Yoosung >: Okay…ur not saying that I can’t dringak coffxee, r u?  
> Yoosung>: *drink coffee**

Bait set, trap went off. Seven had him.

> _ <: Duh…people can make it but not drink it._
> 
> **707 >: Exactly.   
> 707>: U can never ever!!! drink coffee.   
> 707>: But…seeing ur typos above, it seems like ur symptoms are showing already.   
> 707>: Ugh! I should’ve warned u before hand!**
> 
> _ <: There were so many typos in the LOLOL chat as well._
> 
> **707 >: Oh my gosh… this is very bad.   
> 707>: Drinking coffee will make ur hands shake and eventually u’ll faint!**
> 
> **Yoosung >: Nah  
> Yoosung>: I’m not allergic to coffee  
> Yoosung>: Not gonna happen.**
> 
> **707 >: …**
> 
> _ <: … my god…_
> 
> **707 >: I’m sorry.   
> 707>: U’ve already lost trust in me.   
> 707>: so ur not listening**
> 
> **Yoosung >: ?   
> Yoosung>: No…For real?**
> 
> **707 >: Ur gonna faint. For real.**
> 
> **Yoosung >: No! You’ve gotta be kidding!**
> 
>   _ <: God… I should’ve told you when we were playing LOLOL_  
>     <: I just…I didn’t have the heart to…  
>     <: You better start putting pillows all over the floor.   
>     <: Just in case.
> 
> **707 >: Ya   
> 707>: U never know when it’s gonna happen.   
> 707>: U may never wake up again.**
> 
> **Yoosung >: WHY!?**
> 
> **707 >: You have the “Pass out After Drinking Caffeine Syndrome”**
> 
> **Yoosung >: ??? What is that?   
> Yoosung>: A disease like that can’t exist.**
> 
>     _< : It does. My…_  
>     <: Damn I didn’t want to think about it.   
>     <: It happened to my friends uncle.   
>     <: Tom was his name.   
>     <: But…   
>     <: Tch! why… T_T
> 
> **Yoosung >: !!!**
> 
> **707 >: Oh! You know a Tom too!?   
> 707>: Tom is my best friend.   
> 707>: YS don’t get so surprised.**
> 
> **Yoosung >: Okay…  
> Yoosung>: I…can’t control my breathing…**
> 
> **707 >: This disease   
> 707>: it  
> 707>: exists   
> 707>: for sure.**

Zack burst out laughing, covering his mouth quickly to keep himself from waking the other tenants.

> **707 >: I look at foreign reports every day.**

Seven posts some wiki article:

‘ POADCS (Pass Out After Drinking Coffee Syndrome) a well-known syndrome in Mystic Messenger created by the lovely people at Cheritz. Buy their games on Steam.

This syndrome originated from Long-cat island…The island has a lot of natural coffee beans and then there was this cow who ate them. THAT’s where the disease sprung up when a cow ate those beans.

After eating too many coffee beans, the cow passed out for exactly 3 seconds! Another cow who was in love with that cow also ate some beans and pulled out a humidifier from her kangaroo pouch before the symptoms took the cow into a sweet slumber. How? We’ll never tell. That is still a mystery to all politicians in the world. I am writing random BS to mock Yoosung now. Should’ve paid closer attention in your English classes Yoosung. Now you can’t tell I’m using you for my pleasure :P

Thank you poor cows. Your sacrifice won’t be in vain.

Contents   
1\. Early life of the passed out cow.   
1.1 The birth of the calf   
1.2 first girlfriend. Her name was Betty

2\. Professional career of the cow.

2.1 Being milked.

2.2 self employed coffee bean searcher’

> **Yoosung >: !!!**
> 
>     _< : ‘La enfermedad de café es real yo’ my abuelita always told me that when I was a kid.   
>     <: The wind whispers the name “Alto Gato…” the origin of this disease._
> 
> **707 >: Lol. Ya it’s a rare disease.**
> 
> _ <: Worldwide there were 1024 deaths._
> 
> **707 >: That’s a nice number! It’s the 10th multiple of 2.**
> 
> **Yoosung >: Omg. Can’t believe I have such a serious disease T_T  
> Yoosung>: I’m so svhoicked to type proitrperly T_T  
> Yoosung>: What’s going to happen to me!?!  
> Yoosung>: Am I gonna faint soon???**
> 
> **707 >: According to my data.   
> 707>: It’ll be between 9 and 10**
> 
> **Yoosung >: T_T   
> Yoosung>: Well at least I don’t have class in the morning.**
> 
> _ <: Don't’ rub it in  
>    <: But what great luck. The last bit you may ever receive._
> 
> **Yoosung >: At least I’ll be home when I pass out.**
> 
> **707 >: ya**
> 
> **Yoosung >: Seven, thank you for telling me.**
> 
> **707 >: Lol it’s nothing.**
> 
> _ <: Call ‘im if anything happens. Seven’s the best to go to._
> 
> **707 >: Ya, I’m always here for you <3**
> 
> **Yoosung >: Thank you <3**
> 
> **707 >: Oh…  
> 707>: You better drink some chocolate milk before u faint.   
> 707>: U have to increase ur blood pressure if u want to wake up faster.   
> 707>: I’m worried….T_T especially since most stores are closed this late at night.**
> 
> **Yoosung >: There’s a store near me. It’s 24/7  
> Yoosung>: Zack thank you too… T_T**
> 
> _ <: Ya, I’ve been having a blast talking to you. ^ ^_
> 
> **Yoosung >: I should listen to my body more.   
> Yoosung>: This could have all been avoided.   
> Yoosung>: It’s confusing but…   
> Yoosung>: I’ll deal with this wisely.**
> 
> **707 >: Ya deal with it wisely.   
> 707>: …I’m glad to have been of help.   
> 707>: Ur young so you’ll wake up quickly if u do faint, so don’t freak out too much.**
> 
> **Yoosung >: Okay…  
> Yoosung>: No more coffee.**
> 
> **707 >: Ah…I’ve got work to do.   
> 707>: ARRGGHHH STRESS!!!**
> 
> _ <: You’ve got a toy to play with ;)   
>    <: He’s a good distraction when needed._
> 
> **707 >: Lol! Yeah!**
> 
> **Yoosung >: Jumin and Seven   
> Yoosung>: u guys r buried with work T_T**
> 
> **707 >: Welcome to the real world.   
> 707>: I’ll get going.**
> 
> **Yoosung >: Yup.  
> Yoosung>: Have a good night!!**
> 
> **707 >: l0l!!**
> 
> _ <: Thanks for the laughs, Seven, that was good for my health._
> 
> **707 >: I’m here to please!  
> 707>: U can trust me too Zack ^ ^**
> 
> **Yoosung >: Ya!**
> 
> 707 has left the chatroom
> 
> **Yoosung >: Zack…  
> Yoosung>: What am I going to do?   
> Yoosung>: If I faint and don’t wake up.   
> Yoosung>: Can you come over   
> Yoosung>: and   
> Yoosung>: ….  
> Yoosung>: clear my web browsing history?**
> 
> _ <: lololol!! ya I got your back._
> 
> **Yoosung >: Ya…thank you… just don’t…look at it to closely.**
> 
>   _ <: I will do exactly that._
> 
> **Yoosung >: lol  
> Yoosung>: First, I should get some chocolate milk.  
> Yoosung>: Gotta head to the supermarket~!**
> 
>      Yoosung has left the chatroom.


	24. Male MC Mystic Messenger Fourth Day Casual Route

Zack jolted awake, he had dreamt he was walking down some stairs when suddenly he missed a step and started falling. He hated those dreams. Groggily he rolled over and looked at the time. “!?” It was nearly 8:50. “Damn!” He jumped out of bed and shot an apology text to Dal-Sung. Quickly he put on some clothes and hopped out the door and he put on his shoes. He sprinted down the the stairs waving down a taxi. Today of all days he was late for class. On a day he had a very important presentation.

Finally he rang a taxi down and quickly got in. He gave the address and finally took a breather. Okay… Okay… he could make it. The professor always called on people by order of last name alphabetically. And luckily for him there were a lot P last names in his class. He pulled out his phone rubbing his temples to keep the headache that was forming from creeping in on him.

Ah… A nice calm person to talk to.

> _< : Good morning Jaehee_
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >: Good morning Zack.   
> Jeahee Kang>: I had something I wanted to share.   
> Jaehee Kang>: …I read what you wrote last night. And even I felt a bit melancholic.   
> Jaehee Kang>: I appreciate what you said.   
> Jaehee Kang>: Last night I came across a volunteer organization called Homeless Rescue Team.   
> Jaehee Kang>: I delved deeper to make sure they were who they said they were.   
> Jaehee Kang>: And after feeling confident in it, I donated money.**
> 
> _ <: That’s really kind of you.   
>    <: I’m sure your donation helps them immensely._
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >: I hope so.**
> 
>        707 has entered the chatroom
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >: My heart feels warmer on days I make a donation.   
> Jaehee Kang>: If you can, and you feel comfortable giving away your spare money, please donate to a case you believe in.**
> 
> **707 >: Ya. I donated a lot too.**
> 
>   _ <: I hope to one day as well, when I’m financially stable.    
>     <: And good morning Seven._
> 
> **707 >: Morning Zack!**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >: I’m surprised, Luciel. Where did you donate to?**
> 
> **707 >:  A group of developers and….some other place? What was it again?**
> 
>        Yoosung has entered the chatroom
> 
> **707 >: I gave them some lessons by donating my talent.**
> 
>     _ <:Didn’t know you could teach.   
>     <: ‘Teacher Seven’ are there any fics about that? *looks at fanfic writers longingly*_
> 
> **Yoosung >: Seven T_T**
> 
> **707 >: I went to the developers and gave them a USB with viruses.**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >: That is not donating.**
> 
>     _ <: Nah I get it. He made them learn. _  
>     <: lol made them become better by fu-  
>     <: I mean messing them up.
> 
> **707 >: See? Ya lol!   
> 707>: So ultimately is makes good results.   
> 707>: My trade & talent  are the donations ^^**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >: -_-**
> 
> **707 >: Hi Yoosung**
> 
> **Yoosung >: It’s time for me to faint soon.**

Yoosung posts a picture of a ton of empty chocolate milk cartons. The taxi swerves sharply to the left.

> **Jaehee Kang >: -_-**
> 
> **707 >: Oh~ you did?**
> 
> **Yoosung >: Right now, I’m just lying on my bed covered in a blanket.   
> Yoosung>: This will do, right?**
> 
> _ <: Yes Sleeping Yoosung/ Snow Yoosung  
>     <: Good bye sweet sweet boy._
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >: Ya…good bye.**
> 
> **707 >: Don’t worry. I’ll make sure he goes well.   
> 707>: I’ll sing him a wonderful song.   
> 707>: La~ La~ laaa~ this is not a joo~ooke~**
> 
> **707 >: ….   
> 707>: OH! MY! GOSH!**
> 
> **Yoosung >: What?!?**
> 
> **707 >: Did you…  
> 707>: Turn on a humidifier in ur room!?**
> 
> **Yoosung >: What?   
> Yoosung>: I need one?! Why!?**
> 
> **707 >: That   
> 707>: Is  
> 707>: Because**
> 
> **Yoosung >: Hurry up!!!**
> 
> **707 >: Oh geez, it’s already time.   
> 707>: We’re in trouble.   
> 707>: What do we do about the humidifier?**
> 
>     _ <: You better turn on a shower or something to make the room a little swampy._
> 
> **707 >: Good idea. **  
>     _< : But it’s too late.   
>     <: You’d pass out before you even get to the shower._
> 
> **707 >: Ya  
> 707>: Too late  
> 707>: Yoosung.   
> 707>: Do you have any last words?**
> 
> **Yoosung >: What?!**
> 
> **707 >: Damn! I couldn’t protect you!   
> 707>: I should’ve told you about the humidifier**
> 
> **Yoosung >: You’re not saying…**
> 
>       _< : I’ll play the perfect song for you IF you wake up. _  
>      <: The perfect song for a sleeping Yoosung  
>     <: So beautiful! I’m crying just thinking about it.   
>     <: David Bowie’s….  
>     <: Magic Dance
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >: I must agree that song is good but not appropriate for when he wakes up.**
> 
> _ <: David Bowie is always appropriate_
> 
> **707 >: Yoosung reminds me of the babe.**
> 
> _ <: He’s babe?_
> 
> **707 >: The babe with the power.**
> 
> _ <: What power?_
> 
> **707 >: The power of the voodoo!**
> 
> _ <: Who do?_
> 
> **Yoosung >: FOCUS!**
> 
> _ <: You do._
> 
> **707 >: Yoosung’s babe!**
> 
> _ <: Hell yes._
> 
> **Yoosung >: Guys T_T   
> Yoosung>: I may never wake up again right?   
> Yoosung>: Stop singing to each other….  
> Yoosung>: I-I’m tearing up.   
> Yoosung>: I love everyone, and I’ll forgive V and**
> 
> **707 >: Good. You forgave him.**
> 
> **Yoosung >: Seven I’m sorry! I accidentally stepped on ur figurine two weeks ago and secretly threw it away…**
> 
>        707 has left the chatroom
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >: lol**
> 
> **Yoosung >: Zack! Thank you so much for playing with me! I had so much fun!**
> 
> _ <: <3_
> 
> **Yoosung >: Elizabeth, I’m sorry I couldn’t play with you more. And my first love in fifth grade, Aruem, I’m sorry I didn’t I return ur easer, and mom and dad, thank you for sending me to college.**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >: -_-**
> 
> **Yoosung >: Oh…  
> Yoosung>: Seven left.   
> Yoosung>: when do you think I’ll faint?**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >: You will not faint.**
> 
> **Yoosung >: ……….what?**
> 
> _< : This was all a social experiment. _  
>   <: Social Experiment gone SEXUAL~~~   
>   <: *blaring air horns*
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >: Zack, what are you saying?   
> Jaehee Kang>: Yoosung, you are a fish on a hook.   
> Jaehee Kang>: Struggling to stay alive.**
> 
> **Yoosung >: !?!?!?!  
> Yoosung>: 0_0  
> Yoosung>: Se  
> Yoosung>: SEVEN!!!   
> Yoosung>: WHERE ARE YOU!?**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >: He’s gone.**
> 
> **Yoosung >: …..**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >:  ^^**
> 
> **Yoosung >: I don’t have an incurable disease?**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >: He said it was rare. Also it’s not even real.**
> 
> **Yoosung >: But Zack…your grandma.**
> 
> _ <: She… was lying to me!?  
>     <: I’m just as shocked as you are._
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >: Zack…stop teasing him.**
> 
> **Yoosung >: Oh my god…Thank you god!!!   
> Yoosung>: I’m so glad to be alive…I thought…   
> Yoosung>: Gah…I’m seriously going to cry!**
> 
>     _< : I feel somewhat bad about all this._
> 
> _ <: I have a sadistic streak :P_
> 
> **Yoosung >: Thank you everyone! I love you all!**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >: Aren’t you mad at the two?**
> 
> **Yoosung >: Mad?**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >: Seven and Zack tricked you.**
> 
> **Yoosung >: …   
> Yoosung>: AH!   
> Yoosung>: ZACK T_T**
> 
>     _< : Yes?_
> 
> **Yoosung >: I almost confessed my lo-  
> Yoosung>: I MEAN!   
> Yoosung>: …so much chocolate milk…  
> Yoosung>: I was scared.**

He suddenly wanted to see his scared face. Tears down his face. He looks all frightened. Hmm Hmm~

>     _ <: Yeah sorry bout that. _  
>    <: But you fell for it so easily.   
>    <: I couldn’t resist.
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >: Yes. You did, Yoosung. You fell for it so quickly This is also your own fault Yoosung, how could fall for the same trap? Luciel’s done this before.**
> 
> **Yoosung >: T_T   
> Yoosung>: But Seven’s so smart and Zack said his foreign grandma…**
> 
> _ <: I just said some random stuff in Spanish._
> 
> **Yoosung >: Zack…please don’t fool me like that.**
> 
> _ <: I… really can’t make any promises._
> 
> **Yoosung >: Ah…   
> Yoosung>: T_T   
> Yoosung>: I’ll go play more LOLOL and just relax.**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >: Playing games in the morning…? I wonder if you will actually just play one round.   
> Jaehee Kang>: I’m glad this prank is over.   
> Jaehee Kang>: I should go. I have a lot of work to do at home.**
> 
> _ <: Take care of yourself please._
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >: Thank you ^_^**
> 
> _ <: I gotta go. I need to get to my campus._
> 
> **Jaehee Kang.: Have a good day.**
> 
> **Yoosung >: T_T   
> Yoosung>: Bye Zack**
> 
> Zack has left the chatroom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ________  
> You are now caught up to my writing as of the date this was posted. There are two things I'd like to point out. Until DEC 10, 2016 I will not be posting updates until I am done with my Finals. Also you can go to my tumblr ghostingoverthekeys and send in asks for Zack Rein as well as requests :) Enjoy!


	25. Male Mc Fourth Day Casual Route: Blame 10:00

Running at full speed, Zack fumbled in his pocket for his flash drive as he took the stairs two at a time. “Gotta make.” He huffed as he felt all the years of choosing a computer over exercising catch up to him. “Oh my god I’m gonna die…” Making it to the fourth floor Zack ran towards his classroom taking short breaths before walking into the classroom. His shoulders dropped as he climbed the carpeted stairs up to his seat and let out a low sigh of comfort as he slumped into his seat.

“Rein, Zachary.”

The professor called just as his legs were enjoying the break. Letting out a silent groan Zack stood up and walked down the aisle. Suddenly all the exhaustion he was feeling was replaced by fear. He plugged in his flash drive and felt his palms start to get sweaty. As he straightened out he looked out at his audience and he could feel his legs shake. Breathe. Breathe. Zack spotted a rubber band on the table and quickly tangled it between his fingers relieving the tension he was feeling.

Public speaking. He could do it but…he also couldn’t. He was about ready to pass out and his throat was starting to seize up. He breathed in once. Twice. Three times. In and out slowly, gain your composure, take your time. You can do this.

He began to give his topic. The importance of bees. Yeah, it could be a bit boring but he had edited the powerpoint to be fun and inviting. He started to calm down when he made his audience laugh and felt his nerves start to unwind as people started to look more and more engaged.

Finally, when he was done, Zack bowed and thanked the audience nearly collapsing from his shaking legs. He took a few deep breaths before jogging back up the steps and back to his seat.

“Rejoul, Casey.”

“Psst. Hey, Zack.” He looked back to see Dal-Sung.

“Ah, hey.” Zack whispered back. “Got my book?”

“Right here.” He smiled. “Would’ve cost you an arm and a leg to replace.”

“Would’ve went hungry that’s for sure.” Zack felt his phone buzz.

_1 missed call from: ZEN | V has entered the chatroom. Slide screen to unlock to join._

Zack felt his heart race. “Th-thanks again. Let’s get lunch or something.” He whispered as he ran out of the classroom quickly unlocking his phone.

>   _ <: V?_
> 
> **V >: Zack. It’s good to see you’re here.   
> V>: How are you?**
> 
> _ <: I’m fine, and yourself?_
> 
> **V >: I’m well, thank you. I just came here to give the date of the party.**

Zack’s hands froze as he leaned against the wall.

> _ <: You set a date. When?_
> 
>        Yoosung has entered the chatroom
> 
> **V >: Yoosung, hello.**
> 
> **Yoosung★ >: Ya, hi.   
> Yoosung★>: So we are holding a party?**
> 
> **V >: Yes.   
> V>: After carefully watching the situation.   
> V>: I have determined that Zack is safe.**

Safe. From. What? Zack swallowed and thought of the pressure sensor, the cameras, the keypad lock. What the hell is up with that apartment? No. He had been quiet long enough. He was living there for goodness sake.

>     _ <: You’ve said that before. That you had to determine if I was safe or not. But safe from what?_
> 
> **V >: Right now, it’s best if you don’t know.   
> V>: Please don’t worry. Luciel has built a security system just in case something happens.**
> 
> **Yoosung★ >: That’s your answer to everything!   
> Yoosung★>: He has a right to know!  
> Yoosung★>: He’s living there you know!**
> 
> **V >: Yes, I do know. But there are somethings that are better left unsaid.   
> V>: But, as I’ve said, I have set a date.   
> V>: We will be hosting the party in one week.**

Zack slid down the wall. What? One week. One…week? He thought he’d at least get a month or more. A week!? To plan a party. And not just any old party. A party with rich, influential, important, people. A party where people like Jumin Han attends. He suddenly felt panicked. Shit. Shit. SHIT! Was V insane? And what was this about a security system?

> **Yoosung★ >: A WEEK!? ARE YOU CRAZY?**
> 
> **V >: We will be planning a simple party.**
> 
> **Yoosung★ >: You should’ve discussed this with Zack.**

A week to plan a party. Safety. A security system.

He thought of when he was on the bus. The way he felt like people were watching him. Following him. He looked up from his phone to see a shadow move across the hallway. Watching.

Who were these people? What the hell…why?

> **V >: Considering the situation…the party must be held a week from now.**
> 
> **Yoosung★ >: Situation?**
> 
> **V >: Well, I didn’t want the party to be too grand. It’s his first party after all.**
> 
> **Yoosung★ >: Well, what do you think Zack?**

This was all—This _is_ all too much.

> **Yoosung★ >: Zack are you there?**
> 
> ****_ <: I need a minute._
> 
>        Zack has left the chatroom

He leaned his head back and breathed. He couldn’t do this. It wasn’t even the party that was making him feel confused. It was V. What was happening? Why did so many precautions needed to be made? He had this feeling inside him. Run. He wanted to run.

He logged back in.

> **V >: I can’t…replace Rika.**
> 
> **Yoosung★ >: You could have done her work.   
> Yoosung★>: You helped create the RFA  
> Yoosung★>: But ever since she passed away, you haven’t done anything for the organization.   
> Yoosung★>: You just show up randomly telling us your decisions and then you just leave.  
> Yoosung★>: It’s like you’re just trying to avoid responsibility. Like you’re trying to avoid her legacy.**
> 
> **V >: You are misunderstanding me.   
> V>: Zack. Are you okay?**
> 
> _ <: I feel like running._
> 
> **V >: The situation you were thrown into is confusing. I wouldn’t blame you.**
> 
>   _ <: Confusing. _  
>     <: That isn’t even half of it.   
>     <: As much as I want to help, it doesn’t sit well with me to think that  
>     <: You had to go through so much precautions.   
>     <: “Safe” you say? Safe from what?!
> 
> **V >: I understand your concerns but you needn’t be concerned.**
> 
> _ <: Apparently I do._
> 
> **V >: Luciel is taking care of it.**
> 
> _ <: Taking care of what?!_
> 
> **V >: We’ve taken every precaution.**
> 
> _ <: Dammit V._
> 
> **V >: Please. You don’t need to trust me. But trust in Luciel.**
> 
> _ <: I have no time to be frustrated with this shit.   
>     <: I need to get back to class._
> 
> **V >: I understand.**

Zack closed his phone. He gritted his teeth before unlocking it again.

> _ <: If   
>     <: If you all know anyone to invite to the party. Tell them to email me._
> 
>         Zack has left the chatroom 


	26. Male MC Mystic Messenger Fourth Day Casual Route: M!MC meets Unknown + 15:00

Feeling annoyed, Zack sat at his desk ignoring the other presentations. He doodled in his notebook drawing random stick figures on the corners on his paper. He had twenty more minutes in this class then he could go and have lunch for twenty minutes before heading to his next lecture. He tapped his pencil against the book his friend had given him looking through his calendar. It was…what day was it? Oh. So on the weekend— no wait, on one of his test days would be the RFA party. He checked his syllabus. Yeah, a midterm exam. He breathed out rubbing his temples. So how was he supposed to do this?

As everyone was getting up to head to their next class Zack felt a tap on his shoulder. “You look like hell.” Dal-Sung chuckled.

“I feel like hell. You’ve got time?”

“Sure thing.”

“Let’s go across campus to the good coffee shop.”

“Haha! Sure thing. Yeah the schools coffee sucks.”

They spoke to each other casually, Zack checking his phone every five minutes, and sat down at the back of the cafe. He noticed Yoosung had called three times already and had rejected all of them with a quick “I’m busy, please call back later,” texts. He wasn’t trying to cut off all contact, he just needed to think this all through. He knew this was a fantastic opportunity but he had to think of it realistically. He was a 21 year old young man going though college in a foreign country. Moreover he had no real social skills, was a bit lazy, and preferred sitting at home playing games than to go outside. In his book, that was not the ideal person to gather people for a party.  

“You’re really out of it aren’t you.” Dal-Sung chuckled.

“Yeah, more so than usual.”

“What happened?”

“Got myself into a job that I probably shouldn’t have.”

“Oh…drugs huh.”

Zack chuckled. “What? No. More like a volunteer-ship. I think I bit off more than I can chew.” He turned off his phone as he noticed it starting to buzz again and sighed. “The organization is a little…hectic sometimes.”

“Well, maybe you’re just taking on to much responsibility.”

“What does that mean?”

“Like, for example, remember when you were in a group project in a Humanities class?”

“Yeah, I remember that project.” Zack grumbled.

His friend laughed. “I would hope so. You were so pissed that you had to do all the work, but in reality—and don’t get mad now—you were kind of…overbearing.”

Zack furrowed his brows. “Excuse me?”

“Well you really take charge when you need to and-“

“I had to with that group. No one was willing to divvy up the work.”

“I’m not saying that’s untrue, but once everyone started to get in a the flow of things you just…kept taking charge I guess.”

Zack crossed his arms. Was it really that bad? And what did this have to do with anything. “So?”

“So, I’m just saying that maybe you’re putting too much of a burden on yourself. You said you’re volunteering right? What’s your task.”

“G-gathering,” he paused for a moment, was it okay to say this? “gathering up people for a party.”

“Well than what’s the problem?”

“The problem is that the thing I’m gathering people for is the whole backbone of this project.”

“And you have to seek them out yourself?”

Zack swallowed. Not really. The others were seeking out people and would send contact information to Zack. So he wasn’t really doing too much… Oh. He looked away in slight annoyance and sighed. “Well, it’s just that the person I’m replacing had a real impact on this organization.”

“Okay so it’s; pressure, fear, and stress. Am I right?”

“Yeah. I mean there’s a few other things. Like, I’m being left in the dark quite a lot.”

“Well, you’re a newbie right? Does it effect you?”

“That’s yet to be determined.” Zack glanced out the window.

“I mean, how long have you been with this group?”

“Four days.”

Dal-Sung let out a hearty laugh. “Well there you go! Dude, you’re like, freakin four days in. What are you expecting? Access to the vault of secrets?”

Zack felt a creeping headache. “Guess so.”

“Get you’re feet wet and maybe then you’ll get the answers you’re seeking. This thing sounds important, so maybe you just need to make a name for yourself before they even think about letting you in on the up and up.”

    After parting ways Zack decided to skip his next class. There was going to be a guest speaker and frankly he didn’t really care. He already knew what it was going to be on, he’d seen it before last year. Instead he decided to walk around town. Just walk and think of nothing but the RFA. A part of him really wanted  this. He felt a need to do it. Another part was confused and scared. What was it about this RFA that…well that pretty caused the death of one member? That couldn’t be something to just idly gloss over.

“Excuse me.” A kind voice called out to him.

“Yes?” Zack turned to see a young man with striking green eyes, dark black hair, and…black painted nails? Well it wasn’t like a man with painted nails was anything weird, but this young man had such a clean look to him it was a bit surprising.

“I’ve been having a hard time trying to get around this city, you see I’m from the country located far out in the mountains, and I’ve been quite overwhelmed. Please, can you guide me to the station?”

Zack nodded shrugging his shoulders. “Sure. I’ll help you.”

The young man’s face brightened. “Really!? Oh thank you!”

The two walked in silence towards the station. The young man had nearly begged Zack to ride the station with him so as not to get more confused and lost. Feeling a bit wary Zack hesitantly agreed. Sitting on the train Zack turned on his phone to see he had received ten missed calls, a majority of them being Yoosung, and few texts. He opened one from Luciel.

707(: Please Zack, you can trust me. I’ve made the security system extra safe. Nothing will happen to you.

Zack felt a cold rage run up his spine. What was so important that someone as great as Seven personally had to make a security system to protect him?

“Oh…” The young man glanced away.

“Something wrong?”

“I didn’t mean to pry. I just…I saw your phone.”

Zack shrugged. It wasn’t _that_ big of a deal. “It’s cool.”

The young man looked back at him. “What a peculiar name. 707.” His eye twitched slightly.

Zack chuckled. “Yeah, well some people like their privacy.”

“Privacy…Is that all that it is?” He spoke darkly.

Zack tilted his head. “What do you mean?”

“Is it privacy? Or is it just another way to run away.”

There was a long silence. All the two could hear was the soft _tatmp tatmp_ of the metro tracks. The young man’s eye stared directly forward looking intensely at his reflection. Zack studied the mysterious mans face. Pale, as if he didn’t get much sun. His green eyes never blinked. His black hair looked like it was hiding small wisps of white hair. He scraped his fingernails against his nail polish.

“Yellow line. Station stop.”

The mysterious man stood up and stretched. “So which train do I get onto from here?”

“Th-the red line.” Zack stood up as well as he needed to transfer onto blue. 

As they walked towards red lines platform the mysterious man looked around with amazement and wonder. “Wow. I just love to see all these people.”

Zack said nothing as he stared straight ahead. The sooner he was away from this guy the better. “Red line is right there.” Zack pointed. “From there you take three stops and get onto green. Then you’re home.”

The mysterious man smiled broadly. “Thank you!” He held out his hand. As Zack reached out the young man let out a low yelp of surprise as he fumbled forward crashing the two onto the floor. “Ow…” He rubbed his hands. “Oh my gosh! Are you okay?”

“Y-yes I’m fine.” Zack rubbed his lower back. “You?”

“Just my hands. No need for panic. Oh! You’re phone.” He reach out and fumbled with it for a second. “Ah, here. It’s not broken.”

“Thanks.” Zack stuck it into his pocket. He stood up first then helped up the young man. “Er… then I’ll get going.”

“Okay. Sorry about body slamming you to the ground.” He smiled…oddly.

Zack just shrugged and shook his head. He waved goodbye and started to make his way through the busy crowd.

“Goodbye Zack!”

He spun around. How did he know my name?! The mysterious man was gone. Completely vanished. Zack opened his phone.   
_ZEN has entered the chatroom. To join swipe to unlock._

Without even a second thought he did. His mind circulating back to that strange man.

>     _< : Something strange just happened.  _
> 
> **ZEN >: What is it?**
> 
> _ <: I ran into a strange man. I helped him on the train. We didn’t really say much to other, but somehow he knew my name. _
> 
> **ZEN >: … Zack….   
> ZEN>: What if he was a creepy stalker!?   
> ZEN>: Did he look familiar?**
> 
> _ <: No. He couldn’t have been older than me. He had these striking green eyes and painted black nails. He seemed a bit odd but. And with a description like that I’m sure I would’ve remembered him._
> 
> **ZEN >: Well…maybe it’s best to go back to the apartment. Where it’s safe.**
> 
> _ <: Not so sure about that. _
> 
> **ZEN >: I know it’s frustrating. I mean I’d be upset too if I were in your situation. But  
> ZEN>: I trust V more than anything. If he says it’s under control   
> ZEN>: Than it’s under control.**

Zack sighed.

> _ <: Enough about this. What are you doing? _
> 
> **ZEN >: Well, I was walking by a mirror and  
> ZEN>: I can understand why they get jealous**
> 
> _ <: Narcissism called. Said not to look into a lake. _
> 
> **ZEN >: This chiseled face is brining work from everywhere.**
> 
> _ <: Oh wow… _
> 
> **ZEN >: I know! The model agency, the acting agencies. Soon I’ll be on billboards and TV’s and movie theaters!   
> ZEN>: Can the world handle such beauty?!**
> 
> _ <: I sure as hell can’t. _
> 
> **ZEN >: Right?**
> 
>        Yoosung★ has entered the chatroom.
> 
> **Yoosung★ >: ZACK! I saw that you were on!  
> Yoosung★>: Are you okay!?**
> 
> _ <: Yes. Sorry for ignoring your calls. _
> 
> **Yoosung★ >: Are you…quitting the RFA?**
> 
> **ZEN >: What? You were thinking of doing that?**
> 
> _ <: Ya. I considered it. _
> 
> **Yoosung★ >: Please don’t T_T   
> Yoosung★>: I know it’s hard but… but we need you Zack.   
> Yoosung★>: What V didn’t was right. Believe me I know exactly how you feel!   
> Yoosung★>: But please! Stay!**
> 
> _ <: I’m gonna. _
> 
> **Yoosung★ >: Yay!!**
> 
> **ZEN >: Good! You’re a great asset to the group Zack.**
> 
> **Yoosung★ >: …ZEN what’s this about a mirror?**
> 
> **ZEN >: I know. I can’t believe how handsome I am.**
> 
> **Yoosung★ >: When you act this narcissistic…you kind of come off of like a douche.**
> 
> **ZEN >: Like a douche….   
> ZEN>: Well it’s hard not to seem a bit like that when I’m just. This. Handsome.**
> 
> _ <: Oh no… I’m so jealous… _
> 
> **Yoosung★ >: LOL! I can just hear the apathy in your voice.**
> 
> **ZEN >: Well what about you Zack? Other than Seven none of us know what you look like.**
> 
> _ <: You do. _
> 
> **ZEN >: … what?**

Shit. How was he to save this.

> _ <: I meant technically you do. You just don’t know it._
> 
> **ZEN >: What?…  
> ZEN>: Oh! Because you went to my play.**
> 
> **Yoosung★ >: WHAT!? Zack you went to his play!? So Zen does know what you look like!?**
> 
> **ZEN >: Well no. I didn’t meet him.**

You did but he wasn’t going to say anything. He was so awkward he didn’t even want to remember that night.

> **Yoosung★ >: Ugh! I bet he’s handsome too!**
> 
> _ <: You’re selling yourself short. You’re good looking too. _
> 
> **Yoosung★ >: Really!?  
> ** **Yoosung★ >: :D I’m so happy!   
> ** **Yoosung★ >: …  
> ** **Yoosung★ >: Ah! What I mean is!   
> ** **Yoosung★ >: How else do I get a girlfriend?**
> 
> **ZEN >: Stop playing LOLOL**
> 
> _ <: Or meet a girl who likes to play MMORPGS. _
> 
> **ZEN >: Yeah right.**
> 
> **Yoosung★ >: Girls play MMO’s too you know.**
> 
> **ZEN >: I’m not saying they don’t but I am saying that if you want a girlfriend maybe you should back away from the games.**
> 
> **Yoosung★ >: Well I am!**
> 
> _ <: Also… you’re a bit over excited about it. Like it may come off as a tiny bit desperate. _
> 
> **ZEN >: He’s just being nice. What he means is you come off as very desperate.**
> 
> _ <: Pot meet kettle. _
> 
> **ZEN >: What!?**
> 
>        Jaehee Kang has entered the chatroom
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >: 1. Because you’re short.   
> Jaehee Kang>:  2. You spend too much time playing LOLOL  
> Jaehee Kang>: 3. You’re not wild enough.**
> 
> **ZEN >: LOL! Damn!**
> 
> **Yoosung★ >: W-what!?**
> 
> _ <: I’m in a public place but I want to laugh so badly.   
>     <: BURN! _
> 
> **Yoosung★ >: !?!?!**
> 
> _ <: Yo. Short ain’t so bad though._
> 
> **Yoosung★ >: Zack…**
> 
> _ <: Wild though? I guess that’s fun. _
> 
> **ZEN >: It is.**
> 
> _ <: Though I played LOLOL with Yoosung. Nothing so bad about that. _
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >: I’m afraid you’re being sucked in by the marketing team of LOLOL.**
> 
> _ <: When it’s a good game. It’s a good game._
> 
> **Yoosung★ >: Zack gets it!**
> 
> **ZEN >: Wild is good.**
> 
> _ <: While ZEN fantasizes, be happy it’s at least only three things. _
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >: 4. Throw out your hoodie.**
> 
> _ <: Make that 4.   
>    <:Hoodie? All I see is a light blue collared shirt. _
> 
> **ZEN >: He’s got a purple one. Is that the one she’s talking about.**
> 
> **Yoosung★ >: That hoodie is like my skin!**
> 
> _ <: Ha ha! You’re just gonna have to peel it off with a butchers knife._
> 
> **Jaeehee Kang >: Zack, that’s too vivid.**
> 
> **ZEN >: Didn’t know you had a morbid sense of humor.**
> 
>     _ <: Believe me. In my book that wasn’t morbid. _
> 
> **Yoosung★ >: I won’t throw it away.**
> 
> _ <: Hoodies are nice anyways. _
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >: It’s a bit tacky.**
> 
> **Yoosung★ >: :o  
> ** **Yoosung★ >: I’m not your type Jaehee.**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >: Here’s my type.**

She posts a picture of ZEN wearing a sort of 1800s era looking outfit with circular spectacles.

> **Yoosung★ >: …really**
> 
> **ZEN >: Why is that photo framed?**
> 
> _ <: Perfection must be displayed properly. _
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >: Exactly.   
> Jaehee Kang>: Anyways, Zack,  
> ** **Jaehee Kang >: I am sorry that you must be burdened with the party happening in just one week.   
> ** **Jaehee Kang >: I understand your frustration to this limited deadline.   
> ** **Jaehee Kang >: But know we are here to help you. You don’t have to handle the whole party on your own.**
> 
> _ <: I feel stupid. _  
>     <: I realize that.   
>     <: It’s not really the party that I’m worried about. 
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >: What do you mean?**
> 
> **ZEN >: Zack ran into some weirdo. With all our talk of upping security I can see why he’s a bit wary.**
> 
> **Yoosung★ >: What?! A weirdo!?**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >: I’m also concerned. What does that mean?**
> 
> _< : It was just some guy.   
>     <: Total stranger but he knew my name. _
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >: You should report this to Luciel.**
> 
> **Yoosung★ >: Ya! Seven will make sure it was nothing weird.   
> Yoosung★>: But that’s really scary…**
> 
> **ZEN >: I’m sure he’ll be fine.**
> 
> _ <: I will be. Don’t worry.   
>     <: ^_^ _
> 
> **ZEN >: Yoosung. You should save that photo that Jaehee framed. It will be good motivation.**
> 
> **Yoosung★ >: Ya.   
> Yoosung★>: I’ll feel really good after shredding it.**
> 
> **ZEN >: …**
> 
> ****_ <: Hahahahahahaha!!!!   
>   <: Still you can’t deny his looks. _
> 
> **ZEN >: Yes. Thank you Zack. ^^**
> 
> **Yoosung★ >: Forget it.   
> Yoosung★>: I gotta bounce see ya**
> 
> _ <: Have a good one. _
> 
> **Yoosung★ >: You too ^_^**
> 
>        Yoosung★ has left the chatroom
> 
> **ZEN >: I should head out too. I’m gonna work out.**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >: Yes, maintenance is key.   
> Jaehee Kang>: I must also go back to work. Zack,   
> Jaehee Kang>: Please remember we are here for you as well. We all work together to help make the party a success.**
> 
> **ZEN >: What she said Zack :)**
> 
> _ <: I know. _  
>      <: Guess I had a bit of a fit.  
>      <: Thank you. 
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >: Very mature. I’m glad you have resolved this road block.**
> 
> Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom   
>        ZEN has left the chatroom  
>        Unknown has entered the chatroom
> 
> **Unknown >: I thought they’d never leave.   
> Unknown>: Heh heh heh…   
> Unknown>: Such a great day.   
> Unknown>: I got to meet you :)**

Zack didn’t know what to do. His hands froze in shock.

> **Unknown >: Shame.   
> Unknown>: I can’t keep this signal.   
> Unknown>: One day though…   
> Unknown>: We’ll talk.   
> Unknown>: Face to face.  
> Un*@(kn2#>: $*U#$ntil +(#nex@#& =(#)!  
> }#*(!#*`>: See you soon.**
> 
> **[First Name] [Last Name] has left the chatroom**


	27. Male MC Mystic Messenger Fourth Day Casual Route Seven Call + 19:18

Zack shoved his phone into his pocket and looked around the subway. He had to be here, somewhere. He walked down the aisle looking at everyone’s faces. Many on there phones but none of them looked like that guy.

“Sir?” A police officer walked up to him. “Are you okay?” He looked at Zack suspiciously.

Zack tensed and nodded. “Y-yes officer. Sorry.” At the next stop Zack decided to just walk home. He fished for his phone in his pocket and dialed Seven’s number. The phone rang and rang and, unsurprisingly, he didn’t get an answer. As soon as he heard the beep Zack left his message. “Something happened in the chat. A person named Unknown logged in.” He hung up and pulled his sweater to his neck. It was vague but he wasn’t sure what he was supposed to say. This Unknown person hadn’t threatened him so he wasn’t entirely worried, but considering everything that had happened he couldn’t help but feel…surrounded. Surrounded by phones and strangers. Surrounded my mysteries and secrets. And for now, there was nothing he could really do.

He sat in his favorite coffee shop absentmindedly stirring a coffee stick into his hot cocoa. He poked the blueberry muffin he had bought as he watched the gentle rainfall outside the window. His phone suddenly buzzed violently on the table. Seven.

“Hello?”

“What happened in the chat?” Seven sounded serious.

“You couldn’t see it?”

“When I looked there was nothing there.”

“Unknown logged in. They said they ran into me today and soon they’ll talk to me face to face.”

He stayed quiet for awhile, Zack could hear soft tapping from a keyboard. “I have no records of… wait.” There was a long pause, the keystrokes from the keyboard were suddenly moving faster. “There’s a small…dammit.”

“So, it did happen?”

“Yeah but according to my data it only happened in your chat. Like I can see in your response data, there’s something odd with your IP address. Actually it makes it look like you were talking back and forth with yourself.”

“What?”

“This is weird. Unknown’s coding looks identical to yours. I have to report to V.” The line went dead. 

Zack looked at his phone. It seemed okay. Oh what was he kidding he had no idea what he should be looking for. He opened up the RFA app, ignoring the chat that was happening right now, and reread Unknown’s text string. It was like Zack was talking to himself. How could that be possible? He thought back to the mysterious man. Black hair with white wisps on the side. No… it was more like it was poking out. So…was it a wig? And those striking green eyes. No one could have eyes that green. And the way he talked about 707’s name. He…he had noticed the RFA texts. Zack rubbed his temples and took a bite out of the blueberry muffin top.

_Geez. I need to clear my head._ He looked across the street to see a movie theater. There, he’d just close the world off and watch a movie. An hour and a half to himself sounded ideal.

After the movie, an action hero flick, he felt refreshed. He made his way back to the apartment and sighed. Back to-what was now- his reality. Once inside his phone buzzed. Yoosung. He wasn’t really in the mood to talk to anyone but nonetheless he logged in. He tossed his phone onto the bed and walked into the kitchen starting dinner. He wanted to do something completely normal, ignoring the security camera watching him, and put on Netflix. Re-watching Gotham, because let’s be honest that show is awesome, he started to fry up some turkey meat and rice. Once he got the water boiling and had sautéed some onions he went to his phone.

> **ZEN >: We’ll see if you really quit LOLOL Yoosung…**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >: I don’t think he will**
> 
> **Yoosung★ >: You guys T_T I’m gonna do it.**
> 
> _ <: Just play on off days. Unless you want to quit fully._
> 
> **ZEN >: I thought you were here. Hey :)**
> 
> _ <: Hey_
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >: He won’t be able to quit fully.**
> 
> **Yoosung★ >: I will!**
> 
>     _ <: Why not just whittle away a bit everyday. If you just try to cut off your fix you’re gonna relapse._
> 
> **Yoosung★ >: Lol, it’s not a drug.**
> 
> _ <: I beg to differ._

He went back to his show mixing the food with some green chile before looking back at his phone.

> **Yoosung★ >: But.  
> ** **Yoosung★ >: Do you think I can do it?**
> 
> **ZEN >: Nope lol!**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >: I highly doubt this as well.**
> 
> _ <: You got this, man._
> 
> **Yoosung★ >: Thank you T_T At least someone believes in me T_T**
> 
> **ZEN >: ha ha! Place your bets on the table! How long will Yoosung last?**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >: I bet two hours.**
> 
> **Yoousng★ >: What!? Only 2!?**
> 
> **ZEN >: I’m gonna toss you a bone.   
> ZEN>: 2 ½ hours.**
> 
> **Yoosung★ >: That’s just an extra 30 minutes!**
> 
> **ZEN >: And you Zack? What’s your bet?**
> 
> _ <: I’m gonna say… by tomorrow he’ll be playing again._
> 
> **Yoosung★ >: You too Zack T_T**
> 
> _ <: I gave you the rest of the day. Prove me wrong._
> 
> **Yoosung★ >: Y-ya! I’ll prove you wrong!**
> 
> _ <: There you go :)_
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >: Maybe you should just play games.   
> Jaehee Kang>: Since you’ll never get a girlfriend.**
> 
> **Yoosung★ >: T_T**
> 
> _ <: He’ll get one. Someone’s going to eat him like a strawberry._
> 
> **ZEN >: Damn!**
> 
> **Yoosung★ >: W-what does that mean?**
> 
> _ <: It means what I mean it to mean._
> 
> **Yoosung★ >: @_@**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >: I don’t see anyone wanting to do that.**
> 
> **Yoosung★ >: D-do what?**
> 
>   _ <: Considering his looks. Eeeyup. Someone will._
> 
> **Yoosung★ >: Will what?**
> 
> _ <: Be a good boy and just stay the way you are._
> 
> **Yoosung★ >: ….   
> Yoosung★>: Okay! ^_^**
> 
> **ZEN >: Damn! Again.**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >: He’ll need someone like Zack.**
> 
> **Yoosung★ >: W-wh-what!**
> 
> _ <: :P Enough._
> 
> **ZEN >: Maybe you should look into someone with Zack’s new exposed side.   
> ZEN>: Ha ha! I didn’t know that he was like this.**
> 
> **Yoosung★ >: St-stop.**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >: I remember Mr. Han saying something about this. Maybe Yoosung and Zack would be good together.**
> 
> _ <: Enough._
> 
> **ZEN >: I’m not sure what Zack looks like but they would be cute.**
> 
> _ <:Enough._
> 
> **Yoosung★ >: Ugh. You two are too mean. I gotta go.**
> 
>        Yoosung★ has left the chatroom
> 
> **ZEN >: Oops, I think we went too far.**
> 
>   _ <: Maybe he really doesn’t like talking about this subject.   
>     <: Please don’t drag him around._
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >: Yes, I must apologize to him.**
> 
> **ZEN >: It does seem to bother him.   
> ZEN>: Hey, Zack, sorry.**
> 
>   _ <: It’s fine. There’s no reason to apologize to me. _  
>     <: I just don’t know how he feels about subjects like this.   
>     <: Besides, I was technically teasing him too.
> 
> **ZEN >: Well as they say, first the laughing then the killing.**
> 
>   _ <: What?  
> _ _ <: No.   
> _ _ <: the phrase is “first the laughing then the crying.”   
> _ _ <: The hell?_
> 
> **ZEN >: It is?   
> ZEN>: Huh. I thought that sounded off.**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >: Isn’t that a line from the play “Don’t Cry for Me Argon?”**
> 
> **ZEN >: Yea, that’s where I got it from.**
> 
> _ <: Sounds like some play._
> 
> **ZEN >: Ha ha! It sure was. That play was weird.**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >: But your performance was spectacular.**
> 
> _ <: I bet._
> 
> **ZEN >: Ha ha! Oh stawp.**
> 
> _ <: Geez._
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >: I would love to watch one of your plays right now. I must look into Ticket Master.**
> 
> **ZEN >: Ha ha, thank you. Your support means a lot.   
> ZEN>: I’m getting a call. Zack, Jaehee, have a good evening.**
> 
> _ <: Likewise. Don’t push yourself too hard._
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >: Yes, I will message Yoosung and tell him my apologies.   
> Jaehee Kang>: Have a good evening.**
> 
>   _ <: Take time for yourself. Just sit back and breathe, please._
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >: Yes. Thank you.**
> 
> **ZEN >: Bye!**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >: Until next time.**
> 
>        ZEN has left the chatroom   
>        Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Note: It may seem like Zack and Yoosung “flirt” more making it look like I’m just gonna get them together. In my opinion it looks like that. But I just want to clarify it all has to do with the way the each persons story will go.


	28. Male MC Mystic Messenger Fourth Day Causal Route 21:28 +Yoosung Call

Zack looked at his phone. That man had touched it. He was pretty quick, maybe he _had_ done something? He shook his head and looked at time, 9 pm. He had his headphones blasting music into his ears and was finding it increasingly difficult to relax. He leaned back on the bed resting his arms behind his bed and stared at the popcorn ceiling searching for little shapes and faces. 

He knew why he didn’t feel comfortable. The apartment. There was something about it that just didn’t feel right. “Well it’s not my problem.” He rolled to his side and turned on his phone scrolling through the calendar. A week. He only had a week to prepare a party. Sure he had help but the meat of the party, the people, was _his_ responsibility. Zack brought his hand to his face and groaned. “This sucks!” He said aloud, although he couldn’t quite hear his voice, just the vibrations of it, through the headphones. 

_*Bzzt*_   
A CHATROOM HAS OPENED 

Came down a notification.   
Zack sighed and clicked it. 

>      <: Jaehee, and V. 

Zack was already feeling a bit pissed off. 

> **V >:** Zack hello. 
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >:** Hello Zack. 
> 
>       <: V, I’m trusting you and Seven. I’m in the damn apartment.   
>       <: You don’t have to give me your word because right now, that doesn’t mean shit to me.   
>      <: But I will trust the fact that I’m ‘safe’. 
> 
> **V >:** I understand. 
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >:** I am glad to see progress.   
>  **Jaehee Kang >: **Zack I do hope you are safe. 
> 
> **V >:** He is.   
>  **V >:** But I did hear from Luciel you ran into a strange man? 
> 
>      <: Some guy, black hair, green eyes, glasses. Same height if not just a bit taller than me.   
>      <: I helped him get through the metro and he ran into me.   
>      <: Dropped my phone, he picked it up, and then I saw something strange in the chat and only through my end. 
> 
> **V >:** Unknown? 
> 
>      <: Correct. 
> 
> **V >:** I see. Thank you for telling Luciel right away. 
> 
>      <: Ya
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >:** Did Luciel turn anything up? 
> 
> **V >:** No. He said it was heavily encrypted. All traces just lead to Zack’s phone. 
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >:** How very odd.   
>  **Jaehee Kang >:** Does Luciel know how that’s possible? 
> 
> **V >:** He’s looking into it.   
>  **V >:** If he finds anything he will try to contact me. 
> 
> **Jahee Kang >:** Will you be out of reach? 
> 
> **V >: **Yes. I’m going on a business trip. So my visits here in the chat will be less often. 
> 
>      <: For photography, right? 
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >:** I read in a magazine that your last exhibition as a huge success. 
> 
>      <: Felicitations.   
>      <: It would be cool to see your abilities one day. 
> 
> **V >: **Thank you. Though it is nothing special. 
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >:** Please do not be humble.   
>  **Jaehee Kang >:** Your talent is truly amazing. 
> 
> **V >:** Thank you, Jaehee.
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >:** Mr. Han informed me that your photos sold on the first day. 
> 
> **V >: **Haha, I still have a long way to go.   
> **V >:** But thank you for saying that. 
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >:** I had a question to ask you. May I? 
> 
> **V >:** Yes of course. 
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >: **During our last party we auctioned off your photos. It had created a lot of attention. Would it possible to do that again? 
> 
> **V >:** I just want my photographs to be put to good use.   
> **V >:** I will donate as many as I can. 
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >:** I’m glad to hear that. 
> 
>       <: Ya thanks. 
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >:** I was worried about the party.   
> **Jaehee Kang >: **But with your photos, we will see a greater turnout. 
> 
> **V >:** Thank you, that’s too kind.   
>  **V >: **I haven’t been working much recently.   
>  **V >: **so I’m not sure if I can be of much help…I’m a bit nervous. 
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >:** I’m sure they will bring in much success.  
>  **Jaehee Kang >:** Because of this…despite what had just happened.   
> **Jaehee Kang >:** Zack is safe? 
> 
>       <: What do you mean? Do you know what I’m supposed to be afraid of? 
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >**: ;;; no not that. I apologize I miswrote.   
> **Jaehee Kang >:** I mean, are we safe from Zack? 
> 
>       <: You’re concerned about my encounter along with what happened to my phone, aren’t you?  
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >:** I must say it’s odd.   
>  **Jaehee Kang >: **No,  
>  **Jaehee Kang >: **It’s concerning. 
> 
>       <: I know.   
>       <: I just don’t know how to fix it.   
>       <: I can’t toss my phone, I need it and I can’t afford another one. 
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >:** I understand but our private lives are shared on here.   
>  **Jaehee Kang >: **It’s off-putting to know there was someone doing something to your phone   
>  **Jaehee Kang >:** all while using your own address. 
> 
> **V >:** Luciel checked on him more than once.   
>  **V >:** I’m very sorry but we did a background check without your permission. 
> 
>       <: Oh…  
>       <: Well I figured.   
>       <: Then he saw my record? 
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >**: Record? 
> 
> **V >:** Yes but I understand that it was for a lesson? Is what the reports said. 
> 
>      <: Ya. It wasn’t real.   
>      <: Don’t worry Jaehee. You’re not talking to a criminal. Just a guy with a very strict uncle. 
> 
> **V >:** You still have a mugshot. 
> 
>      <: I.   
>      <: Did not.   
>      <: Do.   
>      <: Anything. 
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >:** Does that mean you know what Zack looks like? 
> 
> **V >: **I’ve only seen him as a young teenager.   
>  **V >:** Luciel says you look nothing like that now. 
> 
>      <: I guess not. 
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >:** What did you do? If you don’t mind my asking. 
> 
>      <: Oh it was stupid.   
>      <: My uncles daughter was drunk.   
>      <: She and her brother took me out to go to a party thing or whatever.   
>      <: And he disappeared with some chick and she got drunk so I drove her home without a license.   
>      <: I was like, what?   
>      <: 14?  
>      <: So we all ‘went to jail’   
>      <: My uncle was more pissed at them but my dad thought I should ‘get the experience’   
>      <: Compared to them, since I didn’t do anything, I got less of the punishment. 
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >:** I see. I’m glad you drove safely. 
> 
>      <: I was paranoid something was going to happen.   
>      <: It was like a three hour drive and I passed like three cops.   
>      <: Every time they passed I thought to myself “Well, this is it.”   
>      <: This was before Uber was invented and we didn’t have taxi’s out there I think. 
> 
> **V >:** To answer your question, Jaehee, Zack is very much safe.   
>  **V >:** We’ve taken every precaution. 
> 
>      <: Hope you had fun rifling through my life. 
> 
> **V >:** Well, it certainly was interesting. 
> 
>      <: Tch.
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >: **So there is nothing to be concerned about right? 
> 
> **V >: **No. 
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >:** I always trust that you make the best decisions, V. 
> 
> **V >:** Thank you. 
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >: **Anyone who Mr. Han trusts, I will as well. 
> 
>      <: V and him close? 
> 
> **V >:** We’re childhood friends.   
>  **V >: **We grew up in the same neighborhood.   
>  **V >: **I wanted to talk with him, but he’s not here. 
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >:** He still hasn’t come back on his business trip. 
> 
>      <: I guess he’s in some alternate world right now doing something he likes. 
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >:** …what? 
> 
>      <: Oh whoa, sorry. It was like I wasn’t myself there for a second.   
>      <: Anyways. 
> 
> **V >:** He must be very busy.   
>  **V >: **Jaehee, thanks to you, our last party had a lot more guests.   
>  **V >:** Please help us out again. 
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >:** I am only grateful for the opportunity. 
> 
> **V >:** And you too, Zack, thank you. 
> 
>      <: Hold your thanks, I haven’t done anything yet.  
>      <: But I’ll do all that I can. 
> 
> **V >:** I believe you will do fine.   
>  **V >:** I must go.   
>  **V >:** Thank you for talking with me, and sharing that story Zachary.   
>  **V >:** I meant Zack. 
> 
>      <: I don’t care. It’s my name, use whichever.  
> 
> **V >:** Alright.   
>  **V >:** I’ll be on business trip for a couple of days.   
>  **V >:** I will return before the party. 
> 
>      <: Have a safe trip. 
> 
> **V >:** Thank you, Zachary.   
>  **V >:** I will return as soon as possible.   
>  **V >:** Luciel will tell me first on any new developments so I will be informed on any changes. 
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >: **Thank you. 
> 
> **V >:** Tell Jumin I said hi. 
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >:** I will. 
> 
> **V >:** And to ZEN and Yoosung.   
>  **V >:** Zachary Dominic, please be well. 
> 
>       <: Drop the Dominic. I don’t deserve that name.   
>       <: And I will. 
> 
> **V >:** I see.   
>  **V >:** Well thank you.   
>  **V >:** Good day. 
> 
>         V has left the chatroom. 
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >:** You don’t deserve that name? 
> 
>      <: It’s nothing. 
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >:** I see.   
>  **Jaehee Kang >:** Mr. Han is calling me. I must go. 
> 
>      <: Stay happy, stay healthy, don’t forget to breath. 
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >:** Yes. Thank you.   
>  **Jaehee Kang >:** Farewell. 
> 
>         Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom.

Zack closed his phone and rolled over on the bed. Just as he was about to close his eyes his phone rang. “Yoosung?” He grabbed his cell phone earbuds and answered. “Hello?” 

“Hey. Um…what are you doing?” 

“Laying in bed. You?” 

“I was just hoping you were doing okay. Because of the party and all. I mean I know you told me in the chat but it’s easy to write out happy things.” 

“I am. Okay I mean. I am okay.” 

“Good……” 

Zack rolled onto his back. “What’s wrong. Is there something else?” 

“I can’t stop thinking about the last parties. I mean…there was so much…” 

“You’re cousin, you miss her.” 

Yoosung gasped softly. “Yeah…how did you know?” 

“I can tell. That’s all.” 

He chuckled softly. “I guess I’m pretty predictable, huh?” 

“Oh I don’t know. But, it’s okay to think about it.” He looked up at the ceiling. “There’s nothing wrong with that, besides these parties are just suddenly happening again right?” 

“Yeah.” 

“If you’re feeling shitty thinking about it you can talk with me. You can vent or just say some random stuff I don’t care.” 

“Thanks… then, can we just talk?” 

“That’s what I said.” Zack chuckled. 

For a good fifty minutes the two chatted about games and TV shows. They talked only briefly about the party before Yoosung changed the subject. It was no surprise to Zack that he didn’t like talking about it for too long. He would first start reminiscing fondly, then his mind would get a bit dark, then his anger towards V would start showing. Then he’d just pause for a second and when he spoke again there was a strain to his voice. 

Zack felt bad. Maybe Yoosung didn’t have anyone to talk to, or maybe he just never gave anyone the chance but he was still depressed over it. Not that Zack would expect him to ever get over Rika’s death, it just seemed that he was still harboring so much hatred and sorrow, as if it had happened only a half year ago. 

Still, the conversation was nice. 

Zack yawned. “Oh!” Yoosung said panicked. “Am I boring you?!”  

Zack laughed. “Not at all, I’ve just had a long day.” 

“I’ll bet! Then I’ll let you rest.” 

“Don’t be surprised if you see me in the chat.” 

The two said their goodbyes and slowly Zack closed his eyes. “So many secrets.” He thought as he decided on taking a quick cat nap. 


	29. Male MC Mystic Messenger Fourth Day Causal Route  22:00

Zack awoke from his cat nap feeling slightly refreshed. He rolled out of bed, taking the comforter with him, and sat at Rika’s desk. “Let’s get work done.” He said groggily. He logged into his school and started working on an essay as he saw on his bed the RFA notification. “Ugh…” He got up and grabbed the phone before slowly shuffling back to the desk. He opened the app and glanced at it for a split second before flying his hands across the keys as he wrote. Government. He was writing about government and had put it off long enough. 

> **ZEN >:** Zack hey! I saw you talked with V again.   
>  **ZEN >: **To bad I couldn’t say hi…   
>  **ZEN >:** Although what? You went to jail. 
> 
>      <: as a lesson. 
> 
> **ZEN >:** Hahaha! You must really have strict parents. 
> 
>      <: u dont no the ½ of it.
> 
> **ZEN >: **Hey…you usually don’t use text talk. What’s up? 
> 
>      <: reports theyre killing me  
>      <: politicians no less. 
> 
> **ZEN >: **Oh the life of a college student.   
>  **ZEN >: **Although I didn’t go but,   
>  **ZEN >:** Are you majoring in politics or something? 
> 
>      <: no.  
>      <: just smthing i hv 2 do
> 
> **ZEN >:** That sucks.   
>  **ZEN >:** And where is our other little college boy?  
>  **ZEN >: **He’s usually here. 
> 
>      <: staring @ a wall prbbly  
>      <: Since hes not playing LOLOL
> 
> **ZEN >: **Heh, do you _really_ think he stopped playing?   
>  **ZEN >:** I mean come on. 
> 
>       <: hell cave.   
>       <: he went to quit altogether.   
>       <: He should’ve just took out one hour @ a time 
> 
>      Yoosung★ has entered the chatroom. 
> 
>      <: ZEN was talking smack about u. 
> 
> **ZEN >:** What!? You were too. 
> 
>      <: Can’t prove it. 
> 
> **Yoosung★ >:** Lol! Zack I can see the chat. 
> 
>     <: damn. 
> 
> **ZEN >:** Are you even surprised though YS? I mean it’s LOLOL we’re talking about. Your bread and butter. 
> 
>       <: ur gonna cave. 
> 
> **Yoosung★ >:** Zack T_T 
> 
>       <: u delete ur stuff? 
> 
> **Yoosung★ >:** Not yet…
> 
>      <: ur gonna cave. 
> 
> **ZEN >:** Lol! 
> 
> **Yoosung★ >:** Ugh! So untrusting. 
> 
>         707 has entered the chatroom. 
> 
> **707 >:** Yoosung. 
> 
>      <: & then 7 is here. 
> 
> **707 >:** I’m everywhere! 
> 
>      <: dun dun dunnn 
> 
> **707 >: **Lol! So underwhelming! 
> 
>       <: typing w/ 1 hand on the phone & 1 on the comp. 
> 
> **707 >:** Ooo a multitasker. 
> 
>      < hardly. 
> 
> **Yoosung★ >:** Um……  
>  **Yoosung★ >:** AHEM!!!! 
> 
> **707 >:** Riiiiicccooolllaa 
> 
>       <: smthn on ur mind? 
> 
> **Yoosugn★ >:** Ya!   
>  **Yoosung★ >: **That stunt you two pulled!!!! T_T_T__T_____T
> 
>      <: odd 
> 
> **707 >:** eyes. 
> 
>     <: odd eyes. 
> 
> **Yoosung★ >:** Who cares about how many ‘eyes’ I used!   
>  **Yoousng★ >:** You guys! I seriously thought I was gonna die. 
> 
>       <: u just made me put ‘haha’ in my report.   
>      <: and I just literally wrote “He was arrested for being caught with a prostitute from Barcelona, thus ending his campaign.” and then “haha”   
>      <: I’m tempted to keep it in. 
> 
> **707 >:** Lol! Do it!
> 
> **ZEN >:** I agree. 
> 
> **Yoosung★ >:** Zack! Don’t laugh my pain!   
>  **Yoosung★ >:** Seven! Focus!   
>  **Yoosung★ >:** Zen!….  
>  **Yoosung★ >:** Trust me more >X( 
> 
> **ZEN >: **I read that the supermarket  
>  **ZEN >:** saw profit made today because of all the chocolate milk Yoosung bought. 
> 
>       <: hahahaa!   
>       <: byebye money. 
> 
> **Yoosung★ >: **That was my date money I lost T_T 
> 
>       <: Can’t lose what you never had. 
> 
> **Yoosung★ >:** Ah!   
>  **Yoosung★ >:** T_T 
> 
> **ZEN >:** Damn! 
> 
> **707 >:** Lolololol!   
>  **707 >: **You should be thanking me.  
>  **707 >:** You didn’t play video games because of that. 
> 
>       <: bow before him. 
> 
> **707 >: **Ya, bow before me. 
> 
> **Yoosung★ >:** Like I would ever!!!! 
> 
> **ZEN >:** I don’t think it’s really because of Seven. 
> 
> **Yoosung★ >:** Thank you! 
> 
> **ZEN >:** Zack had a part in it too. 
> 
> **Yoosung★ >:** UGH!!!!
> 
> **707 >:** Lol! Bow before the both of us. 
> 
>        <: yes & write my reports. 
> 
> **707 >:** we did help.   
>  **707 >: **Because!!!   
>  **707 >**: Drum roll please! 
> 
> **Yoosung★ >:** No. 
> 
> **707 >**: My special co-host Zack will tell you. 
> 
>       <: Wow! Thanks Seven!   
>       <: We did help because  
>       <: A. the supermarket profits went up thus raising the chances of them bringing in products like Honey Buddha Chips. 
> 
> **707 >:** !!!!!   
>  **707 >:** A man after my own heart! 
> 
> **Yoosung★ >: **…. 
> 
> **707 >: **B. You left a will. 
> 
>       <: 3. you confessed to breaking Seven’s figurine. 
> 
> **707 >:** T_T a funeral was held.   
>  **707 >:** Revenge was made. 
> 
> **ZEN >:** I feel like that’s the main reason. 
> 
> **Yoosung★ >:** So petty. 
> 
>       <: why’d you break it anyways? 
> 
> **ZEN >:** Ya, you never gave a reason. 
> 
> **Yoosung★ >**: Because he left it lying on the floor! Of course I stepped on it!
> 
> **707 >: **There was an epic battle. I couldn’t move the bodies just yet. 
> 
> **ZEN >:** Bodies? Plural…?
> 
>       <: Detective Seven was on the case. 
> 
> **707 >:** I had my Sherlock outfit on and everything.  
>  **707 >:** Only to come back and find!   
>  **707 >:** It was gone!   
>  **707 >:** It wasn’t just a murder anymore!   
>  **707 >: **It was a body napping!   
>  **707 >:** oooo….napping. *drooling* 
> 
>      <: One of the simple pleasures on life. 
> 
> **ZEN >:** Agreed. 
> 
> **707 >:** anyways.  
>  **707 >:** I forgive you Yoosung. 
> 
> **Yoosung★ >:** *sigh* 
> 
>      <:thou who hast been forgiven, thou hast been blessed. 
> 
> **ZEN >:** Hahah what? 
> 
> **707 >:** God Seven hast blessed you. 
> 
> **Yoosung★ >**: I feel tired now. 
> 
> **ZEN >: **Seven aren’t you Catholic? Can you call yourself a god? 
> 
> **Yoosung★ >:** What do you mean? I’ve never seen you pray. 
> 
> **707 >:** Oh rly?   
>  **707 >:** Proof! 

Seven posts a picture of himself as a nun praying of the light of God, or something, it wasn’t a stained glass window so it probably didn’t count, is what Zack figured. He returned his attention back to his report. 

>      <: Oh how all my prayers have been answered. 
> 
> **ZEN >:** What.   
>  **ZEN >:** Is.   
>  **ZEN >:** That. 
> 
> **Yoosung★ >:** I don’t even know.   
>  **Yoosung★ >: **Why are you even dressed like a nun? 
> 
> **707 >: **To express my devotion to god. 
> 
>      <: i dont think thats how that works.
> 
> **707 >:** I’m expressing it like a virgin. 
> 
>       <: how pure.   
>       <: still dont think that matters but   
>       <: So pure
> 
> **Yoosung★ >:** !?!?!?
> 
> **ZEN >:** lmfaooooo  
>  **ZEN >:** Yeah right lolol!   
>  **ZEN >:** ‘Pure’ is not the word. 
> 
> **707 >:** How rude T_T   
>  **707 >:** I’m pure like a virgin 
> 
>       <: u can still be a pure virgin & have the craziest shit on your comp. 
> 
> **Yoosung★ >:** Omg 
> 
> **ZEN >:** Hahaha! now that sounds more plausible. 
> 
> **707 >:** Rude.   
>  **707 >:** After all the work I did to make Yoosung quit games. 
> 
> **Yoosung★ >:** It wasn’t your influence ;;; 
> 
> **707 >:** Yes good.   
>  **707 >:** “Don’t let your right hand know what your left hand is doing.” 
> 
> **ZEN >: **Isn’t it the other way around? 
> 
>      <: Depends on which hand is the dominant 1 i guess 
> 
> **707 >:** You will see,   
>  **707 >:** thou hast time
> 
> **Yoosung★ >:** TIME FOR WHAT!?  
>  **Yoosung★ >:** I quit games by my own decision. 
> 
>      <: ur gonna cave. 
> 
> **Yoosung★ >:** I just wa-  
>  **Yoosung★ >: **… T_T   
>  **Yoosung★ >: **I just wanted to get my head on straight. 
> 
> **707 >:** I’m such a good parent!   
>  **707 >:** He thinks I’m nagging him but one day he’ll come to papa. 
> 
>      <: papa bless 
> 
> **707 >:** he’ll realize how great of a parent I was. 
> 
> **ZEN >:** And every parent around the world just collectively scoffed. 
> 
> **Yoosung★ >: **You know what!?   
>  **Yoosung★ >:** I’m going to go play games. 
> 
>      <: wow…
> 
> **Yoosung★ >: **I’ll defy you Seven! 
> 
>      <: After all that.   
>      <: Just like a real teen.   
>      <: Wow…
> 
> **707 >:** soon he’ll be driving without a license. 
> 
>       <: 1 time.   
>       <: that was 1 time! 
> 
> **707 >: **LOLOLOL you looked so pissed in your mug shot. 
> 
>       <: Because I was!!! 
> 
> **Yoosung★ >:** Zack do you want to play lolol? 
> 
>      <: Ya almost done with this.   
>      <: But brain’s sorta shutting down. 
> 
> **ZEN >:** Zack…don’t fall into LOLOL’s traps. 
> 
>       <: I’m falling.   
>       <: QUICK HOW DO YOU SPELL OF!? 
> 
> **ZEN >:** I think you just answered your own question. 
> 
> **707 >:** uv 
> 
> **ZEN >:** No. 
> 
>      <: is it uv?   
>      <: Oh I see it. hahaha! I hate this report! I’m tired. 
> 
> **707 >:** Lol! so gullible~   
>  **707 >:** My Seven senses are tingling. 
> 
> **ZEN >:** Don’t. 
> 
> **Yoosung★ >:** I’m going to go log on. 
> 
> **ZEN >:** Oh my god…. 
> 
> **707 >:** MY SON!   
>  **707 >:** NOOOOOOOOOOO 
> 
>          Yoosung★ has left the chatroom. 
> 
> **707 >:** T_T   
>  **707 >: **All…for naught. 
> 
> **ZEN >:** -_- 
> 
>      <: It was inevitable 
> 
>         Jumin Han has entered the chatroom. 
> 
> **Jumin Han >: **Me revoila. 
> 
>      <: Bievenue!   
>      <: ¡Bienvenido!  
>      <: benvenuto
> 
> **Jumin Han >: **Haha  
>  **Jumin Han >:** I have returned from a photo shoot.   
>  **Jumin Han >:** I was dragged there by my father.   
>  **Jumin Han >:** But I came back on my own. 
> 
> **ZEN >:** Don’t tell me you drove on your own.   
>  **ZEN >:** How many survivors were there? 
> 
> **Jumin Han >:** The driver drove.   
>  **Jumin Han >:** Which is why I myself and everyone else is still alive. 
> 
> **ZEN >:** Why all this fuss? You’re not even a model!
> 
> **707 >:** hey hey Jumin!   
>  **707 >:** Welcome yo! 
> 
> **Jumin Han >: **How to Get Rich magazine wanted to take photos of me being leisurely at the beach. 

Jumin posts a picture of himself in an unbuttoned Hawaiian shirt with a white shirt underneath while a magazine with the words MONEY on it laid on his torso. 

>       <: u kind of look like   
>       <: Someone just fell & ur wondering if u have to get up. 
> 
> **ZEN >:** No. He looks bored. 
> 
> **707 >:** He looks like Elly just walked by and he wasn’t sure if it was her or not. 
> 
> **Jumin Han >: **It’s Elizabeth 3rd. 
> 
>      <: Well it’s a nice picture. 
> 
> **Jumin Han >: **Thank you.   
>  **Jumin Han >: **I wasted two hours of my precious time for that photo. 
> 
> **ZEN >: **I’m rolling my eyes.   
>  **ZEN >: **Actors work so hard to get their photos taken.   
>  **ZEN >:** But just because your stupidly rich you get a photoshoot. 
> 
>        <: Well that doesn’t mean he doesn’t work hard.   
>        <: Two different things here. 
> 
> **Jumin Han >:** Correct.   
>  **Jumin Han >:** You do not need to be jealous, Zen. 
> 
> **ZEN >: **I am NOT jealous!
> 
>       <: well you shouldn’t be, you have your own handsomeness. 
> 
> **707 >:** ya, ur handsome 
> 
> **ZEN >:** ♡♡Thank you for recognizing it♡♡
> 
> **707 >:** sometimes I wonder who the biggest narcissist is. 
> 
>      <: I dunno. 
> 
> **Jumin Han >:** Haha, well I don’t get fan letters like you do. 
> 
> **ZEN >: **That’s true. 
> 
> **Jumin Han >:** I get checks. 
> 
>        <: BWAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!! OH MY GOD  
>        <: I’m crying! I’m literally crying! 
> 
> **707 >:** LOLOLOLOL!!! 
> 
> **ZEN >:** Such a jerk. 
> 
> **Jumin Han >: **Haha… I hope my Elizabeth 3rd is well.   
>  **Jumin Han >: **I’m love sick 
> 
>      <: Isn’t Jaehee forced to take care of her?   
>      <: Hopefully you can get back to your cat. 
> 
> **Jumin Han >:** Yes I miss her. 
> 
> **ZEN >:** Just thinking about it makes me want to sneeze. 
> 
>       <: I guess it irritates my skin but you really have a severe allergy. 
> 
> **707 >:** Oh yeah, ur allergic to cats too. 
> 
>      <: They just make me itch, and unable to breath, and makes my eyes water, and my throat itches.   
>      <: Sounds worse when I write it all out. 
> 
> **707 >:** Lol! 
> 
> **ZEN >: **Now it all makes sense, minus two persons, as to why we all don’t have girlfriends.  
>  **ZEN >: **I’m dating my job  
>  **ZEN >:** that trust fund kid is dating his cat.   
>  **ZEN >:** Seven’s a freak.  
>  **ZEN >:** and Yoosung is dating his game. 
> 
>      <: No matter what girl confesses her undying love to Jaehee, she’ll always say they’re the best of friends. 
> 
> **Jumin Han >:** and what about you Zack? 
> 
>      <: I’m in an intimate relationship with my insecurities and anxieties thank you. 
> 
> **ZEN >:** No wonder we don’t have anyone. 
> 
> **707 >: **Hey Zack! I’m in love with my anxieties too!   
>  **707 >:** We’re perfect for each other! 
> 
>      <: That’s two people off the market.   
>      <: y’all need to catch up. 
> 
> **707 >:** The power couple is here to help you! 
> 
> **ZEN >: **oh please.   
>  **ZEN >: **-_-  
>  **ZEN >:** You two getting together is less likely than Jumin working at a fast food joint. 
> 
> **Jumin Han >:** less likely then Zen getting a girlfriend. 
> 
> **ZEN >:** HATE!   
>  **ZEN >:** YOU!! 
> 
> **Jumin Han >:** So classless.   
>  **Jumin Han >:** I’m going home to my Elizabeth 3rd.   
>  **Jumin Han >:** adios 
> 
>         Jumin Han has left the chatroom
> 
> **ZEN >:** Such a child…
> 
> **707 >:** I’m going to sleep. I just finished all of my work.   
>  **707 >:** Zack, regarding that unknown situation.   
>  **707 >:** For now, there is nothing to worry about.   
>  **707 >:** But inform me right away if something does happen. 
> 
>      <: Got it. 
> 
> **707 >:** NIGHT! 
> 
>      <: G’night. 
> 
> **ZEN >: **Good night. 
> 
>         707 has left the chatroom. 
> 
> **ZEN >:** I have to go workout.   
>  **ZEN >: **Zack, don’t play LOLOL with Yoosung too long. 
> 
>       <: I won’t thanks.   
>       <: Have a good workout. 
> 
> **ZEN >: **Thank you! 
> 
>         ZEN has left the chatroom. 


	30. Male MC Mystic Messenger Fourth Day Casual Route Yoosung and Male! MC play LOLOL + 23:15

Zack put down his phone after texting Yoosung that he was going to log onto LOLOL he sighed and read through his emails answering some and putting off others. He had angered at least three people for his inept ability to understand the difference between coffee among other things. He got himself into a comfortable relaxing position and pulled the keyboard onto his lap as he logged into the LOLOL account. He wasn’t entirely in the mood to play but it’d be fun to hang out with Yoosung for a bit. 

> Private Chat
> 
> <: So you’re back in their clutches. 
> 
> >: ur not mad r u?
> 
> <: No but I think that means I lose a bet
> 
> >: all u care about is the money!!
> 
> <: haha yup
> 
> >: Still, even i knew i wasnt gonna last  
> >: LOLOL is all i have   
> >: I mean, I know I’m addicted.   
> >: But… I really can’t not play it.   
> >: At night especially.   
> >: I mean Seven was right.   
> >: That little trick you all played on me, it did distract me throughout the night.   
> >: And then when the prank was over.  
> >: And night fell  
> >: I felt so alone. 
> 
> <: You haven’t healed yet have you. 
> 
> >: …
> 
> <: I think I get it, maybe not.   
> <: But maybe you should just talk it out.   
> <: Even if it’s with a random person.   
> <: As long as they’re willing to listen.   
> <: Then maybe it can help you. 
> 
> >: I don’t think I want to talk. 
> 
> <: Then just wait until you’re ready. 
> 
> >: When will that be? 
> 
> <: You’ll know. 
> 
> >: …then, let’s just play for now. 

Zack and him did run around but neither of them was really doing anything. Sometimes both would pause getting lost in thought and just staring at nothing. Zack was desperately wracking him brain to figure out what to say to Yoosung but nothing seemed right. Still, staying silent didn’t feel right either but whenever his hands twitched to write something on the keyboard he froze. 

Yoosung seemed to be distracted to. Zack could see a notification of him trying to talk but then it would disappear. It was awkward, sure, but it was even more heartbreaking to him. He wanted to help this guy but there was no right way for him to go at it. 

It was reaching 11 pm when suddenly Yoosung said something. 

> Private Chat
> 
> >: I think I will weed away my time on LOLOL
> 
> <: I see
> 
> >: How do you keep away from addictions? 
> 
> <: I just do other stuff and plus I’m too lazy to get addicted to things. 
> 
> >: Hahaha! What? Isn’t playing video games lazy enough?
> 
> <: It requires me to get up and get on the computer. So nah. 
> 
> >: Hahaha! You must be worse than me then. 
> 
> <: Ya probably.   
> <: Well there is one thing I’m a but addicted too. 
> 
> >: What’s that? 
> 
> <: alcohol.   
> <: I don’t drink it often but I crave a good beer here and there and when I do get to drinking I don’t want to stop. 
> 
> >: So you like drinking? 
> 
> <: Not really but I like the buzz. I’ll drink the harder stuff too as long as it’s sweet.   
> <: I know sweet drinks are like ‘women’s drinks’ but I have a sweet tooth so I’ll have those.   
> <: But I don’t drink often because that requires money. 
> 
> >: Haha! I can attest to that!   
> >: hmm?   
> >: O!   
> >: gim me a sec! 

Zack stretched and scrolled through his phone reading a few articles, some stupid, some too boring to bother reading the whole thing. He noticed the notification on his phone for the RFA and decided one last chat wouldn’t hurt for tonight. 

>      <: It’s a really quiet night out there. 
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >:** It truly is.   
>  **Jaehee Kang >:** Elizabeth is sleeping right now.   
>  **Jaehee Kang >:** Mr. Han is about to pick her up.   
>  **Jaehee Kang >:** I’ll be free. 
> 
>         Yoosung★ has entered the chatroom. 
> 
> **Yoosung★ >:** I knew you were here Zack ^_^   
>  **Yoosung★ >:** ur character went idle. 
> 
>     <: Oh, sorry. 
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >: **Yoosung, I really was hoping you would quit that game. 

Zack decided to keep Yoosung’s reasoning for his addiction quiet. It wasn’t his place to say. 

> **Yoosung★ >:** Well…   
> **Yoosung★ >:** I WAS going to do that but   
>  **Yoosung★ >:** I just became guild leader.  
> 
>      <: So should we send food to your house now or do you want to wait until your near death? 
> 
> **Yoosung★ >:** Are you saying I’ll never leave my house? 
> 
>       <: Yes. 
> 
> **Yoosung★ >:** Mean T_T   
>  **Yoosung★ >: **I have some self-control. 
> 
>      <: Mmhmm.
> 
> **Yoosung★ >:** I! Have!    
>  **Yoosung★ >:** …  
>  **Yoosung★ >:** no self-control…
> 
>      <: You’ll be fine.   
>      <: If you spend all your time on LOLOL you won’t come to the party.   
>      <: And I will forever be shrouded in mystery. 
> 
> **Yoosung★ >:** No way that’ll happen!   
>  **Yoosung★ >: **I can’t wait to have the party and meet you! 
> 
>       <: I want to say same but I would love for it to be pushed back a bit. 
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >:** Yes, one week is really…well stressful.   
>  **Jaehee Kang >:** But we will be successful. 
> 
>      <: Yeah.  
>      <: We will.   
>      <: Thanks, actually. Hearing you say that reassures me. 
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >:** ^_^   
>  **Jaehee Kang >:** Mr. Han is here and I want to clean up all the c-hair.   
>  **Jaehee Kang >:** So I’ll be heading out. 
> 
>      <: Kay! Have a good night.   
>      <: And relax! 
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >:** Yes…   
>  **Jaehee Kang >:** Thank you! 
> 
>         Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom. 
> 
> **Yoosung★ >:** Ahh I’m getting message.   
>  **Yoosung★ >:** Zack are you going to keep paying? 
> 
>      <: Nah, I’m starting to get a headache.   
>      <: I’ll join ya next time, ya? 
> 
> **Yoosung★ >:** Yes!   
>  **Yoosung★ >:** Take care of yourself! 
> 
>      <: Likewise.   
>      <: Goodnight! 
> 
> **Yoosung★ >:** (^w^)
> 
>         Yoosung★ has left the chatroom.   
>         ZEN has entered the chatroom. 
> 
> **ZEN >:** This guy.   
>  **ZEN >:** What was even the purpose of Seven’s prank?   
>  **ZEN >:** It had the complete opposite effect!
> 
>      <: How was your workout? 
> 
> **ZEN >:** Good thanks for asking :)   
>  **ZEN >:** Do you work out Zack? 
> 
>       <: Ya, when I see joggers outside I get really motivated. 
> 
> **ZEN >:** That’s good!
> 
>      <: To get up and close the blinds. 
> 
> **ZEN >:** …. 
> 
>       <: HAHAHAHAHA!!! 
> 
> **ZEN >:** Well… anyways, I did just wake up from a nap.   
>  **ZEN >: **And I wonder  
>  **ZEN >:** Do you like chatting with us? 
> 
>      <: If I didn’t I wouldn’t come in now would I? 
> 
> **ZEN >: **I had this weird dream that you weren’t real.   
>  **ZEN >: **That you were made up to fulfill some persons desires to see us with another guy. 
> 
>      <: ha…ha… weird.   
>      <: That’s not the ONLY reason. 
> 
> **ZEN >:** What? What is?   
>  **ZEN >:** Wait!!! Are you saying you’re not real? 
> 
>       <: I’m real.   
>       <: Ish. 
> 
> **ZEN >:** What!? 
> 
>      <: Anyways,   
>      <: Did you come into the chat just to say that? 
> 
> **ZEN >:** Haha! No, not really.   
>  **ZEN >:** I just woke up and thought “I need to tell Zack about my dream.” 
> 
>      <: In your dream, are you sure YOU weren’t the one who was fake.   
>      <: You looked up from the chat and saw you were not yourself but actually a person writing out each and every letter that will form the words that you say? 
> 
> **ZEN >:** Ugh…. don’t get like that.   
>  **ZEN >:** Now I’m getting worried.   
>  **ZEN >:** Though when I woke up I felt that someone was watching me. 
> 
>      <: Welcome to my world.   
>      <: Our motto is “there’s a friggin’ camera right behind me right now.” 
> 
> **ZEN >:** Oh right, I forgot Seven can watch you.   
>  **ZEN >:** Is it weird to change? 
> 
>      <: The blindspot hits the bed and the bathroom.   
>      <: I think.   
>      <: I guess I don’t think about it and just walk around like normal. 
> 
> **ZEN >:** Hahaha! Well I can see how you’d have to get used to it.   
>  **ZEN >:** Ah, I’m tired.   
>  **ZEN >: **Thanks for listening to my craziness.   
>  **ZEN >: **Good night! 
> 
>      <: Goodnight!  
> 
>         ZEN has left the chatroom. 

Zack closed his phone and rolled into bed. Tomorrow was day five. Hah….something interesting was going to happen. He could tell. 

 

##  **CAUTION!!!! You are about to enter a branching path!**


	31. [ZEN ROUTE] Male! Mc Mystic Messenger ZEN route Day 5 {Hour 6:59}

##  **6:59 Handsome Me**

Zack slowly opened his eyes to see the sun pouring in through the blinds of his window. He hated sunlight and preferred cloudy/rainy days then sunny hot ones. He rolled over in frustration and covered his head with his pillow and slowly closed his eyes.   
  
*BEEEP BEEEEP BEEEP BEEEP* 

“Ugh!” He sat up and unplugged his phone from the charger and turned off his alarm. He stretched his back and rolled out of bed landing harshly on the floor before inch worming his way to the computer. He climbed up the chair and clicked open his document before printing it out. He pressed his back into the chair and let out a loud “Aaaah!” As he yawned loudly. Slowly he grabbed the papers and put them in his bag unlocking his phone simultaneously. No texts from his outside friends. Just a bunch of notifications from the RFA. Not until he joined the group did he suddenly start using his phone so much.  

> **ZEN >:** Good morning Zack. 
> 
>      <: Good morning. Have any more strange dreams? 
> 
> **ZEN >:** No haha  
>  **ZEN >:** I’m positive you’re real. 
> 
>      <: Better watch out~
> 
> **ZEN >:** You’re making me question life   
>  **ZEN >: **It’s too early for that.   
>  **ZEN >:** Did you eat yet? 
> 
>      <: Too early for that.   
>      <: eating this early makes me nauseous. I might just eat lunch later. 
> 
> **ZEN >:** My personal trainer says it’s good to have a healthy breakfast to help support your immune system. 
> 
>      <: My personal trainer, whom I’ve named Gaston, said there’s nothing like him. 
> 
> **ZEN >:** What? 
> 
>       <: It’s early cut me some slack. I literally just woke up. 
> 
> **ZEN >:** You sleep in late. 
> 
>      <: this is early for me old man. I could sleep until 9. 
> 
> **ZEN >: **Old man!?! 
> 
>      <: Ya grandpa, you can enjoy yer morning’ coffee while we millennials sleep with the YouTubes on full blast. 
> 
> **ZEN >:** Old!? GRANDPA!? 
> 
>     <: Oh my god lighten up. You’re not old. 
> 
> **ZEN >:** I still have such a youthful look to me. 

ZEN posts a picture of himself standing outside of his shower wearing only a towel. Zack glared, he wasn’t only too handsome for words but well toned. He rolled his eyes at the way the towel was loosely hanging showing the outline of his hip bones. 

>      <: Hello, I would like to report a crime. 
> 
> **ZEN >:** Oh? My beauty is just too amazing it’s a crime?   
> **ZEN >:** I know.   
> **ZEN >: **I have to be so careful when I go out.   
> **ZEN >:** What if I cause an accident from my beauty alone? 
> 
>       <: Sure okay.   
>       <: Let’s go with that.   
>       <: Though I think we could use an Officer Humble in here. 
> 
> **ZEN >:** I saw that Jaehee was watching my DVD’s late at night.   
>  **ZEN >: **She needs to be careful. Especially since she wears glasses. 
> 
>      <: The hell does that have to do with anything?
> 
> **ZEN >:** A lot of my fans who buy my DVD’s have to wear glasses because they just can’t stop watching them. 
> 
>       <: I don’t know if that’s just because your so talented,    
>       <: or if you’re secretly brainwashing them. 
> 
> **ZEN >: **Hahaha! I would never do that.   
>  **ZEN >:** But you think I’m talented? ^^ 
> 
>      <: Yes, how many times must I tell you that? 
> 
> **ZEN >:** Heheh well it just feels good to hear. 
> 
>      <: I guess.   
>      <: Now I’m just not gonna say it as often. 
> 
> **ZEN >:** Aw don’t be cruel.   
>  **ZEN >:** It’s okay to be a fan.   
>  **ZEN >: **I also have male fans. 
> 
>     <: Uh huh. 
> 
> **ZEN >:** I was thinking back  
>  **ZEN >: **To when I had that performance.   
>  **ZEN >: **You know? The one you went too.   
>  **ZEN >:** Are you sure you didn’t go to the backstage meet up? 

Zack swallowed. 

>      <: Ya I did. 
> 
> **ZEN >:** Did I meet you?? 
> 
>     <: You did. 
> 
> **ZEN >: **REALLY!?   
>  **ZEN >: **I’m trying to recall.   
>  **ZEN >: **Which one were you? 
> 
>      <: The man. 
> 
> **ZEN >: **I know that but there were some men in there.   
>  **ZEN >: **This sucks  
>  **ZEN >:** I would’ve loved to meet you.   
>  **ZEN >: **Why didn’t you tell me? 
> 
>      <: I dunno.   
>      <: You were too busy taking pictures. 
> 
> **ZEN >:** Oh…   
>  **ZEN >: **You should’ve just said something. 
> 
>      <: I guess. Oh well, I’ll meet you at the party right?   
>      <: So nbd
> 
> **ZEN >: **Well, true.   
>  **ZEN >:** Did you buy a DVD? 
> 
>      <: No.   
>      <: I didn’t want to _damage_ my eyes. 
> 
> **ZEN >:** That’s a good call. 
> 
>       <: I would’ve been rolling them too much.   
>       <: Then they would’ve gotten stuck. 
> 
> **ZEN >:** …. 
> 
>      <: Officer Smartass is here to serve. 
> 
> **ZEN >: **Haha!   
>  **ZEN >:** Well anyways, please take care of your eyes. You don’t want to damage them. 
> 
>       <: I already wear glasses and contacts.   
>       <: But yeah, whatever you say. 
> 
> **ZEN >**: My fans are so crafty and brilliant.   
>  **ZEN >:** They take pictures of my singing face 
> 
>      <: Wait let me get popcorn.   
>      <: This is going to be _so_ interesting. 
> 
> **ZEN >:** Hey now, Officer Smartass needs to take a chill pill. 
> 
>       <: Cool beans, I’ll inform him.  
> 
> **ZEN >: **haha!   
>  **ZEN >: **But anyways, they make moving pictures of me singing. 
> 
>      <: Dear Grandpa, that’s called a gif.   
>      <: I’m sure your _beautiful_ face is plastered all over Tumblr. 
> 
> **ZEN >: **I am NOT a grandpa.   
>  **ZEN >:** Just look at my face.   
>  **ZEN >:** And look at those gifs you were talking about,   
>  **ZEN >: **you’ll be reminded as to how handsome I am. 
> 
>      <: Oh my god….  
>      <: Oh my god.   
>      <: Oh my god!!! 
> 
> **ZEN >:** What?  
>  **ZEN >:** Did you look it up? 
> 
>     <: I’m looking up at something right now. The ceiling.   
>     <: Anyways, yes you’re handsome.   
>     <: You’re soooooooo handsome.   
>     <: Hot damn! You’re handsome.  
>     <: Sweet baby cow you’re handsome!!   
>     <: Happy? Did that fill your handsome quota for today? 
> 
> **ZEN >: **Hahaha   
>  **ZEN >:** Well I guess I feel good hearing that.
> 
>      <: You have sex with a mirror in the room don’t you? 
> 
> **ZEN >:** Wow geez.  
>  **ZEN >:** You just blurt that out. 
> 
>      <: And yet you’re not denying it. 
> 
> **ZEN >:** Hahaha! 
> 
>      <: Well either way, listen,   
>      <: Just be yourself man, you’re really good at what you do.   
>      <: So I’m sure you’ll do great and bring in fans and they’ll love your talent.   
>      <:I did. 
> 
> **ZEN >:** Oh.   
>  **ZEN >: **Thanks, I really appreciate that. 
> 
>      <: Great!   
>      <: Cuz I’m not gonna say that again for the rest of the day. 
> 
> **ZEN >:** So tomorrow I get to hear your praise?  
> 
>      <: Sure.   
>      <: Whatever floats your ego.   
>      <: Oh weird I meant to put boat. 
> 
> **ZEN >:** Haha! Rude.   
>  **ZEN >: **Then,   
>  **ZEN >:** I am looking forward to logging in tomorrow more and more.   
>  **ZEN >:** I need to get going.   
>  **ZEN >: **Thank you for talking with me. 
> 
>       <: Thank you for blessing me with your presence. 
> 
> **ZEN >:** You’re welcome~   
>  **ZEN >: **Well then see you! 
> 
>      <: Stay beautiful. 
> 
> **ZEN >: **Hahaha! 
> 
>         ZEN has left the chatroom. 


	32. [ZEN ROUTE] Mystic Messenger Male MC: Day 5 {Hour 8:49}

## Hour 8:49 The Value of Beauty

After having talked to Narcissus, Zack couldn’t help but feel irritated. He walked into his bathroom to shave and looked at his reflection. Well he couldn’t blame ZEN for being proud of himself and maybe he was just an insecure person. He seemed so desperate for any sort of attention, and Zack didn’t think of it as annoying but just a little…intriguing. Why would someone like him be so insecure? Sure there were many possibilities it just seemed as if someone like ZEN shouldn’t feel that way. 

But what did he know? It’s not like he knew ZEN that well anyways. In fact he had forgotten his real name. He felt bad for forgetting and even a bit annoyed that he didn’t know him that well. But why? He shrugged it off and opened the medicine cabinet to get his shaving cream. 

“No monsters please.” He muttered when he closed it. Good. No one behind him. He resumed his daily routine feeling a bit inadequate when he looked at himself in the mirror. Well he couldn’t dwell on it. He was him and ZEN was ZEN. He shouldn’t compare himself. 

_Besides, you’re pretty decent looking. I am you did have a lot of dates and girlfriends so there must be SOMETHING attractive about you, right? Right. So shut up._

Once out of the shower he started making some breakfast and he found his phone flashing the familiar yellow light letting him know the control over his life, he meant the RFA, was calling.

> **Yoosung★ >:** *sigh….* 
> 
>     <: I take it you read ZEN’s good morning chat? 
> 
> **Yoosung★ >:** He’s a good actor and all but…   
> **Yoosung★ >: **You’re just like -_- with him because of his narcissism. 
> 
> **Jumin Han >:** He’s making me cringe this early in the morning. 
> 
>      <: I didn’t know you were here. Good morning Jumin. 
> 
> **Jumin Han >: **Good morning.   
>  **Jumin Han >:** the best strategy is for him to just write down all the things he loves about himself or mutter it to himself in a mirror. 
> 
>      <: I agree but
> 
> **Yoosung★ >:** Lololol! ZEN is really handsome   
>  **Yoosung★ >:** Oh sorry Zack, go ahead. 
> 
>      <: it’s cool.   
>      <: No what I was going to say was that I agree and that does help people who may have self-esteem issues but   
>     <: I think I would get addicted to people telling me I’m beautiful or handsome or whatever everyday to.   
>      <: Like, if you tell yourself it’s one thing. But it’s extremely easy to doubt yourself.   
>     <: But if others tell you it’s another. It feels good to hear. 
> 
> **Jumin Han >: **However it is easy for humans to lie as well.   
>  **Jumin Han >: **So how can you believe them? 
> 
>      <: …   
>      <: Well you got me there.   
>      <: I guess a compliment is a compliment for some and for others it’s taken with a grain of salt.   
>      <: Or I dunno!   
>      <: I really don’t know. 
> 
> **Yoosung★ >: **Well I get it.   
>  **Yoosung★ >: ** When I was first playing LOLOL I just sort of did my own thing and I was fine. It was fun, I was having fun, and that was all.  
>  **Yoosung★ >: **and then I helped a few people and they praised me and then they praised my gaming skills and I   
>  **Yoosung★ >: **I dunno, it does get a bit addicting. You kinda seek the praise. 
> 
> **Jumin Han >:** All theories aside,   
>  **Jumin Han >:** Bragging like that is ridiculous.   
>  **Jumin Han >:** And you stroking his ego, Zack, is not helping. 
> 
> **Yoosung★ >: **You don’t like compliments about your looks Jumin? 
> 
> **Jumin Han >: **I do not care about things such as looks   
>  **Jumin Han >:** And even if I were ugly 
> 
> **Yoosung★ >:** “were” he says. 
> 
> **Jumin Han >: **I can pay for beauty. 
> 
>      <: Well that certainly didn’t help America’s current president.   
>      <: and THAT will be my ONLY opinion on subjects like POLITICS 
> 
> **Yoosung★ >: **What are you talking about? 
> 
> **Jumin Han >: **Sometimes, Zack, you say strange things. As if you aren’t talking to us but someone else. 
> 
>      <: Eh he ;;;   
>     <: Anyways. 
> 
> **Yoosung★ >:** So Jumin can pay for beauty, ZEN must have something in his genes. Well… what about us!?!?! What can we do? 
> 
>      <: Well Jaehee is naturally beautiful. 
> 
> **Yoosung★ >: **Yeah! 
> 
>      <: Seven is a god apparently. 
> 
> **Jumin Han >: **That is untrue. 
> 
>      <: Yoosung’s got the cute thing going for him. 
> 
> **Yoosung★ >:** W-wha!? Cute? Me? Really ^_^ 
> 
>       <: and there ya go. So you’re all good looking. 
> 
> **Jumin Han >: **Humans are so swayed by beauty.   
>  **Jumin Han >:** It clouds our judgements. 
> 
>      <: That’s because we all come from seagulls or ravens. 
> 
> **Yoosung★ >: **Lol! What? 
> 
>      <: Oh yeah, we’re all birds on the inside. 
> 
> **Jumin Han >:** Perhaps… 
> 
> **Yoousng★ >: **You believe him!?!? 
> 
>      <: Hello fellow bird man! 
> 
> **Jumin Han >: **No. 
> 
>      <: Oh… 
> 
> **Jumin Han >: **I was going to suggest that perhaps Zack should go to a doctor and have his head examined. 
> 
>      <: :c 

Zack smiled to himself as he flipped his eggs and put them on his buttered toast. For some reason chatting with these guys was just relaxing. Most of the time that is, he still wasn’t a fan of all the secrets. But he had to be okay with it, there was nothing he could do about that. But all this talk about beauty was really messing with him. He figured it would be annoying to know that you were the less attractive friend. Well he knew for a fact that it was annoying. 

> **Jumin Han >:** Let’s get back on track.   
>  **Jumin Han >: **Before we got sidetracked I had a point to everything.   
>  **Jumin Han >: **That ZEN looks stupid bragging about his looks. 
> 
>      <: I feel like we’re back to square one.   
>      <: Look the guys got looks, but he ain’t just that.   
>      <: So you know. You gotta deal with that personality side of him.   
>      <: Since the rest of him isn’t so bad. 
> 
> **Jumin Han >: **I suppose not.   
>  **Jumin Han >:** But he would shine more if he were humble. 
> 
> **Yoosung★ >: **I don’t think you’re that humble either. 
> 
> **Jumin Han >:** I am humble. 
> 
>      <: He’s the most shumbling person out there. 
> 
> **Jumin Han >: **Considering my wealth and abilities   
>  **Jumin Han >: **I am being humble. 
> 
>      <: Dayum! 
> 
> **Yoosung★ >: **0_0   
>  **Yoosung★ >: **I feel good looking is a skill these days so you can brag all you want. 
> 
> **Jumin Han >: **Lol 
> 
>      <: I agree. So many standards these that if you can meet them you’ve got talent. 
> 
> **Yoosung★ >: **Ya   
>  **Yoosung★ >: **And all Zen talks about is himself so it gets annoying.   
>  **Yoosung★ >: **and his selfies… ugh… 
> 
>      <: Save ‘em   
>      <: Sell ‘em   
>      <: Profit. 
> 
> **Yoosung★ >:** He has an instagram and snapchat. He gives them out for free. 
> 
>       <: My money T_T 
> 
> **Yoosung★ >: ** Although Jumin doesn’t take a lot of pictures. 
> 
>      <: Oh? Send us one! 
> 
> **Jumin Han >: **taking pictures is a waste of time but… fine I shall send one. 

In comes a photo of Jumin holding a giant champagne glass and looking as if he were talking and someone just snapped a photo. He looked bored but well, he was handsome. Damn them all. But one thing did catch Zack’s eyes. 

>      <: Ooo what is that?  
>      <: What is that you’re eating there?   
>      <: It looks good!!! 
> 
> **Jumin Han >: **It’s a sandwich. 
> 
>       <: I can see it’s a sandwich.   
>       <: Ahh~ It looks good~   
>       <: So good~ My mouth is salivating   
>       <: I’m setting it as my wallpaper. 
> 
> **Jumin Han >: **Are you starving for food Zack? 
> 
>      <: I’m always starving for food.   
>      <: Also you look good too.   
>      <: But that sandwich!!!!!! 
> 
> **Yoosung★ >: **Who took the picture? 
> 
> **Jumin Han >: ** A woman. 
> 
>  <: Hey were did you get the sandwich?
> 
> **Jumin Han >: **La Grenoullie 
> 
> **Yoosung★ >: You were on a date!? **
> 
> <:and where is this La Canolu?
> 
> **Jumin Han >: **It wasn’t a date, I don’t even remember her face.   
>  **Jumin Han >: **It’s in France. 
> 
> **Yoosung★ >: **You were totally on a date. 
> 
>        <: I can’t afford that T_T   
>        <: Sandwich…. 
> 
> **Jumin Han >: **It was just a one-time meeting.   
>  **Jumin Han >:** I need to get ready for work. 
> 
> **Yoosung★ >: ** Oh right.   
>  **Yoosung★ >: **Have a good day at work! 
> 
>       <:Bye Jumin!   
>       <: Please give me a sandwich! 
> 
> **Jumin Han >: **I have no clue where you are located though. 
> 
>      <: Sandwich…. 
> 
> **Yoosung★ >: **All this talk about a sandwich is making me hungry. 
> 
> <: Have a nice meal! 
> 
> **Jumin Han >: **Have a good day. 
> 
> **Yoosung★ >:** Bye Zack!
> 
> Jumin Han has left the chatroom.   
>         Yoosung★ has left the chatroom.


	33. [ZEN ROUTE] Male MC Mystic Messenger: Day 5 {Hour: 12:21}

After his conversation Zack finished getting himself fully dressed before heading out. It was time to find a job! 

~❀~❀~❀~❀~❀~❀~❀~

“Whoo hoo!” Zack jumped up in excitement. He held the papers in his hands as he ran out of the building. The job? Oh that didn’t pan out. But! He had seen a flier that was advertising new games and on it was one of his all time favorite series Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney. Oh that game got him through his lonely times. He remembered picking up the game and going through his first case. He was a high schooler at the time and was sick and tired of living in every one else’s expectations. He just wanted something that could take his mind off of it. 

And there it was. In a pawn shop for only 2 bucks. The first three Phoenix Wright games. He had gone home to play it and felt this surge of energy as he solved the cases. He loved keeping his mind working and reading such an interesting and compelling story. He remembered how he put on his headphones and just tuned out the world. In this game he was an Ace Attorney! He could leave his lie of a life behind even for just a few minutes. 

Well now he was a fan for it and sometimes even considered cosplaying as his favorite character Miles Edgeworth but always decided against it. He just wanted to enjoy the games. He ran into the nearest game store and bough a few Nintendo cards to put money into his DS. It was his day off anyways. Why waste it on job hunting? There were plenty of other days to do that. 

**❀~❀~❀~❀~❀~❀~❀**

Back at home Zack jumped onto his bed and plugged in his DS. He hadn’t played in so long. He was excited to get back into the game! He put in the funds and watched the little colorful orbs fill up the box with the Phoenix Wright logo. “Oo! Snacks!” He rolled out of bed and pranced over to the fridge. “Mmm what do I even have?” He eyed the contents and settled on fruit that needed to be used up anyways. Making a nice fruit salad Zack jumped back onto the bed. A few grapes flew out of the bowl causing him to get up and toss the ones that rolled under the bed, and then _gently_ lay back down. 

“It’s done!” He smiled. He rolled onto his back and used his foot to pull the blinds shut. If he wanted to play a game, he would play in total darkness and immerse himself into that game. 

_Bzzt Bzzt_

“Ugh… what?” He reached for his phone and looked at the RFA notification. “Always when I’m trying to do something.” He mumbled and rolled back onto his stomach so he could put his DS on the pillow and watch it as he unlocked his phone. 

> **ZEN >: **Zack! Hey! ^_^ 
> 
>      <: Hey, if you’re looking for my compliments they’re not here. 
> 
> **ZEN >:** Ha ha! I know, they’ll be here tomorrow. 
> 
>     <: :D   
>     <: So what’s up? 
> 
> **ZEN >: **Nothing. I just see that Jumin dissed me… again. 
> 
>      <: Meh you know.
> 
> **ZEN >:** He’s such an arrogant jerk!   
>  **ZEN >: **Thinking he can just belittle how amazing my looks are.   
>  **ZEN >: **But it doesn’t matter because…   
>  **ZEN >:** I was excited to tell you Zack!   
>  **ZEN >: **I met with a director today and!   
>  **ZEN >:** I got a NEW ROLE!!! 
> 
>       <: Wow! Felicitations man!!! That’s really awesome!!! 
> 
> **ZEN >: **The role I had previously gotten was pretty good and all but this?   
>  **ZEN >: **This is waaaaaayyy better.   
>  **ZEN >: **Bigger production value, bigger team, and quiet possibly a bigger audience. 
> 
>       <: That’s awesome!   
>       <: I’m really happy for you. 

Now looking at his game… he sort of wished he kept up with the job hunting. Zack felt a tiny knot in his stomach as he propped himself on one elbow. 

> **ZEN >: **And in this one!   
>  **ZEN >:** I’ll be acting with someone famous from TV!!! 

The knot grew bigger. Twisting and churning in his stomach. He knew what this was. Jealousy. And he felt awful for feeling it. He was truly happy for ZEN but this feeling. Having been told no all day, having been told he wasn’t qualified enough, or wasn’t experience enough, or just flat out wasn’t what they were looking for, this was almost…annoying. 

He shook his head. “Just celebrate with him. Geez.” He mumbled to himself as he read the string of texts rolling up his phone. 

> **ZEN >: **The director says that if I do well on this one, I might start acting on TV now. 
> 
>      <: Wow!!! ZEN this is all really amazing. You really deserve this! 

It all felt so forced. 

> **ZEN >: **Thank you so much!   
>  **ZEN >: **WOO! I feel so invigorated right now!!!   
>  **ZEN >: **I could move a mountain! Lolol! 
> 
>      <: Hahaha! I bet you could. 

_For the love of- stop feeling this way! Be. Happy. For. Him!!_

> **ZEN >: **The actress is apparently a really popular singer.   
>  **ZEN >: **Like a real rising star.   
>  **ZEN >:** I have to admit I never heard of her but that’s mainly because I’m too busy to stay in the now.   
>  **ZEN >: **But have you heard of her? Her name is Echo Girl.   
>  **ZEN >: **I’m going to look her up when I get home. 
> 
>       <: No sorry. I never really pay attention to Korean pop. 
> 
> **ZEN >: **Ah, I see.   
>  **ZEN >: **I read the script and it looks pretty good.   
>  **ZEN >: **Getting to act with a  TV star. This is like a dream come true…   
>  **ZEN >: **Haha now all I need is a cute girlfriend and I’m good to go. 
> 
>      <: Ya. 

That comment pissed him off. More than he thought it would. He swallowed down his irritation and rolled his eyes. 

> **ZEN >:** But I guess all that hard work is finally paying off? 
> 
>      <: I’d say so.   
>      <: You really deserve it man.   
>      <: Good job ^^
> 
> **ZEN >: **Rehearsal is in 5 days, her schedule is really tight. 
> 
>      <: So?   
>      <: Oh.   
>      <: Right the party.   
>      <: Well listen, don’t worry about that. Help with what you can but don’t make it the number one priority. Everyone is really helping out but this is a volunteer-ship type thing.   
>       <: So it’s okay if you can’t 100% give it your soul. 
> 
> **ZEN >:** Lol my soul? Haha! Well no I guess not. But still…  
>  **ZEN >: **But also since her schedule is so tight the play could be right after the rehearsals.   
>  **ZEN >:** So I’ll have to practice a lot.   
>  **ZEN >:** I really don’t like not having enough time to rehearse. 
> 
>       <: Especially when it comes to memorization right? I understand.   
>       <: I think we all feel that anxiety   
>       <: But it’s okay, you’ll give it your all.   
>       <: Like you always do. 

Zack closed his DS and grabbed his shoes to leave the house. He’d play later right now he needed to give it his all. 

> **ZEN >: **Heheh… I thought I wasn’t supposed to get compliment until tomorrow. 
> 
>       <: Yes, well…. This one is a freebie. 
> 
> **ZEN >: **Nice!   
>  **ZEN >: **Then I better start practicing.   
>  **ZEN >:** Talk to you soon. 
> 
>       <: Don’t push yourself too hard. 
> 
>         ZEN has left the chatroom. 

Zack sighed and changed into something more business casual. He rolled up the grey dress shirt sleeves to his biceps and put on a navy blue tie. He fixed his black trousers and looked at himself in the mirror. Hard work pays off. ZEN was a living proof of that, _I’m just not trying hard enough_. He smiled and set out for the workforce. He could do this. 


	34. [ZEN ROUTE] Male MC Mystic Messenger: Day 5 {Hours: 14:42 & 16:56 + ZEN Call}

##  **Hour 14:42 Echo girl?? OMG**

Zack was determined to get a job… but it seemed determination wasn’t enough to land a job. _No. You’re not what we’re looking for. We need someone with more experience I’m sorry_. It was just one thing after the other. He felt so… useless. Sure he was in school and just trying to get by but… this was ridiculous. He walked into his favorite coffee shop and noticed a sign on their counter. “Now Hiring” it read. Well, Zack hated customer service as he wasn’t too fond of strangers, but a job was a job. It wasn’t what he was picturing sure but he couldn’t be picky. Rika’s apartment may have been paid for but the groceries and his college necessities weren’t. 

“Excuse me.” Zack looked up at the barista and pointed to the sign. “Are you still hiring?” 

“Sure am!” 

“G-great.” Was she the manager? Zack loved this place but he didn’t pay too much attention to the staff. “U-Um can I send in my application? Or what do I-” 

“You want a job?” She leveled with him. 

“Yes.” 

“Then you’re hired. I’ve seen you around so I know you’re no creep. You get discounts on the coffee and can take leftover pastries home with you. I _had_ two other employees but one of them bounced so it’s just you and one other. He works nights so you’ll never meet.” 

“A-alright. When do I start?” 

She tossed her long hair to the side and ushered to the back of the counter. “Aprons in the back.”  

A bit dumbfounded and startled Zack replayed the conversation in his head before nodding and heading to the back. He was overdressed for a coffee shop but… Well, he had a job and he wanted to tell ZEN!

Oh, and everyone else as well. 

Apron over his body and hair pinned back, Zack walked out into the shop seeing a bustle of lunch goers walking in. “Ah.” Zack felt overwhelmed as a bustle of order came in. No orientation no nothing? He was just thrown in? He panicked a little inside and felt a cold sweat run down. his back. The manager was telling him orders in a kind and helpful and the customers as well. At least some of them were nice. Feeling exhausted after the first hour, Zack leaned his arms into the counter and stretched his back.   
  
“Here.” The manager handed him a paper. “Sign this and I can start putting you on our paycheck system.” 

“Yes. Er I mean, yes ma’am.” He read over it when the barrage of people slowed down to just a few customers here and there. Zack leaned on the counter and read over the papers. He logged into the RFA and saw that he had missed a chat with Yoosung. Well, oh well. He was busy. Zack pressed his lips to the palm of his hand as he translated the document and read over the information he needed to put down. He pulled out his phone and wallet and read over the chat as he put down the required information. 

 

> **Yoosung★ >: **OMG   
>  **Yoosung★ >: **ERMAGERD!   
>  **Yoosung★ >: **O. M. G!!!   
>  **Yoosung★ >: **Echo Girl! How can you not know her ZEN?! She’s like THE. BEST!   
>  **Yoosung★ >:  **I have all of her songs on my phone! Like any song she puts out is ALWAYS number 1 on the charts!   
>  **Yoosung★ >: **She has so many male fans her photo books sell out in, like, a day! lololol! 

Zack put his ID back in his wallet. He handed the paper to the manager leaving his phone on the counter. “Here you go.”

“Thank you so much.” She leaned on her elbows. “I’m glad you still want to work here. Lunch hour usual overwhelms newcomers and normally they quit after that. So you think you’ll stay?”

“Yes ma’am.” He nodded. “It was a bit hectic but I think after a few days I’ll get the hang of it.” 

“Good. The tip jar is yours for today so make sure you don’t leave it.” She got up and went to the bathroom. 

Zack thought back to it. It was pretty full, which meant maybe he could buy that new calculator he needed for his classes. “Thanks.” He muttered. He stumbled forward and noticed his laced up, leather, dress shoes cam undo. Clicking his tongue Zack bent down to tie. The bell to the cafe rang. 

“Hello?… Hmm?” 

“Ah I’ll be right there!” Zack called out. 

“Wha-what the!?” 

Zack tilted his head. “Is there something wro-” he rounded the corner and immediately jumped back behind it. _What the hell!? Why is ZEN here?! And he’s looking at my phone!… Ah shit! The RFA app was open!_ His chest heaved up and down as he tried to figure out what to do. He could just walk out but his legs were shaking like a leaf. He was nervous, too nervous. He had coffee stains on his apron and sleeves, his hair was slightly matted and looked like he had been sweating from the steam of the coffee, he just looked like an overall mess. He didn’t want to be seen. Not yet at least. His heart pounded into his chest as he struggled to breathe properly. 

“Zack?” The manager stepped out. “You okay?” 

“Y-yes… Um I… Can you?” He tilted his head to the counter. 

She looked a bit confused by his apparent uncomfortable attitude and walked out to the customer. “May I help you?” 

“U-uh is this your phone?” 

“It isn’t. It’s one of my employees. May I help you?” 

“Can… I ask what they look like?” ZEN’s voice sounded close. Too close for comfort. Zack held his breath and waited. 

“Why? Who are you?” She said in suspicion. Well with Zack’s actions it would seem like ZEN was some sort of abusive or crazy boy- … a friend of some sort. 

“Ah, well I’m a friend. My names ZEN and I just wanted to see-” 

“He’s in the back but that’s for employees only. Now, may I help you?” 

There was a long pause of silence. “Vanilla bean coffee.” He said kindly. 

“Coming right up.” She said in her normal friendly tone. 

Zack paced back and forth in the employees room trying to fight his nerves. He felt ridiculous and silly to act like this but something inside him was too nervous to just go out and introduce himself. But it was so nerve wracking. Talking behind a screen and saying whatever he wanted was simple, he could do that, but talking face to face? Talking face to face however? He’d just stay back here. 

However, as luck would have it, his phone started ringing. And from the ringtone it was his parents. He breathed in and grabbed a baseball cap. He could do this, even if he felt like passing out. He kept his head facing the floor. ZEN still had his phone in his hand, shit. He couldn’t just yank it out and run. He walked up to the cash register where ZEN was standing in front of and barely looked up. “That’s… my phone.” His voice came out hoarsely. He could really go for a water right now. 

“Oh!” 

“Can I have it please?” He stretched out his hand. 

“Zack, ring him up.” Manager said as she mixed the drink. 

There was an audible gasp  from ZEN. “So it is-” 

Zack punched the numbers into the register and nodded. The ringing from his phone stopped. “Mmhmm.” He said as he slowly looked up. “Cash or credit?” 

ZEN bent down some and peered into his face. Zack looked away. “Cash.” He could see from his peripheral vision ZEN was smiling. Well it was as they say, he was gorgeous and looked like some sort of moving statue of perfection. His presence was nearly mind numbing and all Zack could think of was getting his phone back. Taking the money from his hand he handed ZEN his change and received the phone. “You should be careful leaving your cellphone out like that.” 

“Yeah.” 

Manager walked up and handed him his drink. “Have a nice day.” 

“I will, thanks.” 

Zack kept his eyes to the floor. 

“Maybe, we’ll see each other next time and we can talk.” ZEN said in tone you’d use to show an animal you didn’t mean any harm. 

“Sure.” Zack nodded looking up enough to see over the counter. “Next time, maybe.” 

Some change and a few dollars were put into the tip jar and soon the door chime rang and the coffee shop fell into silence. Zack looked up and rolled his neck. He took off the cap and sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. 

“What the hell was that all about?” The manager crossed her arms. “You were acting like that man was going to beat the shit out of you.” 

Zack smiled sheepishly. “Sorry, I just didn’t mean to act so… so weird. I just panicked is all.” 

“Is he dangerous?” 

Zack chuckled. “No, not in the slightest. It was just…” He shook his head. “My own problems, sorry.” 

Manager arched a brow but dismissed it all together. “Well if you’re sure.” She took the baseball cap. “This is mine by the way.” 

“Sorry.” 

“No big deal, now go clean the tables and the counter, I’m going to brew up more coffee.” 

“Yes ma’am.” Zack grabbed the rag and unlocked his phone. 

 

> **Yoosung★ >: **I might not be able to see him!   
>  **Yoosung★ >:** Anyways, this is really good news~   
>  **Yoosung★ >: **Zack, if you read this, by the way.   
>  **Yoosung★ >:  **A group called Men of Monogamy will email you, I invited them to the party.   
>  **Yoosung★ >:** I joined so I would be a faithful boyfriend. Though…   
>  **Yoosung★ >:** I don’t have a girlfriend to be… with..   
>  **Yoosung★ >: **T_T!!! 
> 
>          Yoosung★ has left the chatroom. 

So Echo Girl was a pretty big deal. Well good for ZEN. Zack froze. It had just hit him, he technically met ZEN for the second time and now he knew where he worked. What if he came back!? He took a deep breath smelling the Clorox coming from the rag. Well it wouldn’t be so bad. Next time he’d be prepared! He now kind of felt like a fool acting so nervous around him. This _was_ narcissist ZEN he was dealing with. Sure he had looks that could kill but he was still the vain man who was allergic to cats which made him feel more human. 

“Ughh…” He should’ve just talked to him instead of acting like a weirdo. Rolling his shoulders Zack decided that the next time they’d see each other he’d formally introduce himself. 

* * *

##  **Hour 16:56 Jumin’s Offer + ZEN Call**

Zack finished polishing the chrome of the coffee machines and restocked the fridge with fruits for the smoothies they also sold. He was given the tip jar and emptied it into this wallet. It felt good to see some extra cash in there, even if it wasn’t too much. But, if he kept getting extra cash like this he’d get the supplies he’d need. 

He looked at the time, it was nearly four and the after-work crowd was swarming in. There were a few rude customers, who could sour anyone’s mood, but luckily the crowd died down and his shift was ending soon. He told Manager his school schedule and both found a flexible compromise. Soon the night shift employee came in and took over. 

The afternoon was brisk the sunset was gorgeous. He stared at it for a moment looking at its shining rays and smiled. It’d be a nice to take a walk but he was hungry and cold and wanted out of these clothes. He walked down the streets and rubbed his face. Day five of being in the RFA, things were so different. If he had never joined, had never listened to Unknown he’d be sitting in his dorm living life with no real direction. 

Once at home Zack took a shower and changed into sweats. Today had been strange but… well it was fun. He opened his DS and felt accomplished enough to finally play it. He figured someone would be in the RFA chat and he was in the mood for some socializing. 

And lo and behold it was Seven and Jumin. Whenever Seven was in a chat Zack felt like some sort of upbeat music was playing in the distance. 

 

> **707 >:** I want to get ZEN’s autograph too! 
> 
>      <: Hey, cashing in the money already huh? 
> 
> **707 >:** Just think how much it’d sell for in a few years! 
> 
> **Jumin Han >:** That could be a good investment. 
> 
>      <: Yoosung said she’s really famous. 
> 
> **707 >: **Yeah she’s on TV and magazines a lot.   
>  **707 >:** Tom will love to get her autograph.   
>  **707 >:** I should ask him to get me chocolate. 
> 
>      <: Random but all I’m focusing on is chocolate. 
> 
> **Jumin Han >:** Don’t you have enough money to buy your own sweets? 
> 
> **707 >: **Yeah but you know what they say about free stuff
> 
>      <: It’s better than life. 
> 
> **Jumin Han >:** …. is it now?   
>  **Jumin Han >:** So, even you have friends Luciel. 
> 
> **707 >:** He’s my neighborhood friend. Tom.   
>  **707 >:** And he’s a huge fan of EG   
>  **707 >:** …   
>  **707 >:** WAIT!   
>  **707 >:** Did you think I was only friends with my action figures. 
> 
>      <: Yes. 
> 
> **Jumin Han >:** Echo Girl.  
>  **Jumin Han >:** I’ve met her. 
> 
>      <: What’s she like? I looked her up and other than a big smile and a nice figure I didn’t see what was so great about her. 
> 
> **707 >:** Guys… don’t change the subject. I have friends you know. 
> 
>      <: But I didn’t look at any of her performances. 
> 
> **Jumin Han >:** She’s a nice woman.   
>  **Jumin Han >**: But like every other woman she’s emotional 
> 
> **707 >:** GASP! Don’t insult EG! 
> 
> **Jumin Han >: **Well it would be rude to talk about her private mattes. 
> 
>      <: but gossssiiipppp T_T 
> 
> **707 >: **We all need that gossip!   
>  **707 >:** Still, if you know her  
>  **707 >: **I am on my hands and knees and begging for Mr. Corporate Heir to grace me with her autograph. 
> 
> **Jumin Han >: **No. 
> 
>     <: Then, your autograph? 
> 
> **Jumin Han >: **No. What could you possibly need mine for? 
> 
>     <: Certainly not forgery hahahaha! 
> 
> **Jumin Han >:** Perhaps Luciel needs to do another background check on you,  Zack. 
> 
> **707 >:** Once a criminal always a criminal. 
> 
>       <: You caught me.   
>        <: I’m committing a crime right now.   
>        <: It’s known to most as: Laziness. 
> 
> **707 >:** Hard working slave workers like me wish they could commit that crime. 
> 
> **Jumin Han >:** It’s not good to be lazy, Zack. 
> 
>      <: If I put my pinky over the word not it looks like you said, “it’s good to be lazy.”  
>       <: And besides, I think we all want to talk about ZEN’s big role 
> 
> **Jumin Han >:** He will get famous if he is a better actor than a celebrity.   
>  **Jumin Han >:** He’ll see the limelight I’m sure. 
> 
> **707 >:** He’s gonna make it!   
>  **707 >: **Subject change!   
>  **707 >:** EG does have a nice physique and Jumin was uninterested with her.   
>  **707 >:** Is he uninterested in all women?   
>  **707 >:** GASP!   
>  **707 >:** Is he not interested in ANY woman!?! 
> 
> **Jumin Han >:** That’s not even worth answering. 
> 
> **707 >:** Extra! Extra! Read all about it! Jumin Han is a robot! 
> 
>      <: Maybe Echo’s just not his type. He said she was too emotional. 
> 
> **Jumin Han >:** Don’t start anything Luciel.   
>  **Jumin Han >:** Idiots will believe it. 
> 
>      <: Really? People would believe your a damn _robot_? When those don’t really exist except on Star Trek and Wars
> 
> **Jumin Han >:** Yes, because others feed off of news and do not care what is in the contents.   
>  **Jumin Han >:** Fodder is what they eat and pigs is what they are
> 
> **707 >:** lol harsh 
> 
>      <: Is that why Jaehee cares so much about ZEN’s image, her and all his other fans talk about it sometimes. 
> 
> **Jumin Han >:** Yes. Because things can be taken out of context and outrage and backlash can ruin someone. 
> 
> **707 >:** This feels kind of topical. 
> 
>      <: Probably. 
> 
> **Jumin Han >: **But I know ZEN, so I don’t care.   
>  **Jumin Han >: **Should things go well I would like to use him as my company model. 
> 
> **707 >:** What? 
> 
>      <: Zumin   
>       <: Like [this](http://iya0is.tumblr.com/post/154034239107/zen-x-jumin). 
> 
> **707 >:** Nice~! 
> 
> **Jumin Han >:** He can make real money by working for me. 
> 
> **707 >**: and he can buy me a car! 
> 
>      <: And me some coffee 
> 
> **707 >**: You can’t afford coffee? 
> 
>      <: Just kidding. 
> 
> **Jumin Han >:** He can be the model for our cat food brand. 
> 
>      <: But he’s allergic to cats
> 
> **707 >: **Yeah… 
> 
> **Jumin Han >:** Yes I know. But does that matter when working? 
> 
>      <: Yes. If he’s around a cat it matters.   
>       <: Will there be cats? 
> 
> **Jumin Han >:** Well it is a cat food product, so yes. 
> 
>      <: Then yes! It matters. 
> 
> **Jumin Han >:** A true professional won’t be held back by something like that. 
> 
>      <: …stupid, it doesn’t work like that.
> 
> **Jumin Han >:** Excuse me?   
>  **Jumin Han >:** Look at it with a business mindset  
>  **Jumin Han >:** A lot of women buy cat products.   
>  **Jumin Han >:** ZEN’s “amazing looks” will work. 
> 
>      <: Oh yes because only women buy cat food.   
>       <: Us men?   
>       <: No. We make them go hunting! Like real men! 
> 
> **Jumin Han >: **Don’t patronize me. 
> 
>      <: Don’t make stupid comments then. 
> 
> **707 >: **yeesh…

There was a long pause in the chat session. 

 

> **707 >:** ….   
>  **707 >:** I sure miss Elly 
> 
> **Jumin Han >:** Don’t come. 
> 
> **707 >:** Awww! Why? 
> 
> **Jumin Han >:** Don’t come. 
> 
> **707 >: **I want to hold her~ 
> 
> **Jumin Han >: **Don’t.   
>  **Jumin Han >:** Come. 
> 
> **707 >:** I’m going to the penthouse. 
> 
> **Jumin Han >:** Security will stop you. 
> 
> **707 >**: It’s my job to break through security~ 
> 
> **Jumin Han >:** Physical security. 
> 
> **707 >:** booo!  
>  **707 >: **If I say “Hello! Please let me in~” they’ll let me in. 
> 
> **Jumin Han >: **Life is not so easy. 
> 
> **707 >:** Hmph… T_T 
> 
>      <: Just cross dress as Jaehee 
> 
> **707 >:** GASP!   
>  **707 >: **Brilliance! 
> 
> **Jumin Han >**: Thank you, Zack, for that _lovely_ image. 
> 
> **707 >:** Oh ho~ Mr. Han I’m here for my daily… 
> 
>      <: Geezus no!  
> 
> **707 >:** lololol! 
> 
> **Jumin Han >:** I need to go.   
>  **Jumin Han >:** Good day. 
> 
> **707 >:** Me too! Bye bye! 
> 
>     <: See ya. 
> 
>         Jumin Han has left the chatroom.   
>          707 has left the chatroom. 

Zack locked his phone only to immediately get a phone call. “Yes hello?” 

“You picked up right away. Well, I guess you would when I met you today~” ZEN’s flighty voice flowed through the speaker. 

Zack sighed. “It’s not like I was waiting for your call. I was talking with Jumin and Seven.” 

ZEN made a noise of irritation. “No wonder you sound annoyed. You were talking to _him_.” He laughed. “What’d he have to say?” 

“Nothing that you’ll like. You’ll see if you read the chats.” 

“So something infuriating. I got it.” He laughed again. “You know… you’re a handsome man.” 

Zack made a babbling noise trying to respond as he felt his face heat up. “O-okay whatever you say.” He managed to say. 

“Hahaha! Cute, you’re all flustered. If you were a girl I’d tease you more.” 

“Right.” Zack pinched the bridge of his nose. “Ah.. so what’s up?” 

There was a sound of trash being thrown. “Well, I was going to say that it was so weird. When I met you all this stress I was feeling just withered away. Like, I went into the coffee shop hoping to get some espresso shots and when I saw the RFA chat I was flabbergasted to say the least. And then I heard a male voice and it sounded so much like yours. And all that stress just left.” 

“Probably too focused on the fact that you saw the RFA chat just out in the open.” 

“Well maybe… but then you came out and I just wanted to sit and talk with you.” 

Zack rolled to his side and grabbed his charger. “Oh.” He plugged in his phone. He really just wanted to pace around he was feeling a bit nervous talking to him. 

“You were so nervous though.” 

“I was… just taken off guard.” He said meekly. “Y-you know since you’re a big celebrity now.” 

ZEN laughed again. “Ahh… that. Geez it’s so nerve wracking. So many people wanted this part and I got it. Tch, I feel like I don’t deserve it.” 

“You do. Listen I’ve said it before but now I’ll say it again. ZEN, you’ve got this. You are very talented and you have the skills and the will to do this job. If not you then no one else.” 

There was a pause. 

“H-hello?” Zack checked his phone signal. 

“Aha… Y-yeah thanks. Yes I feel better now. I’ll have to stop by that coffee shop again. I want to… to talk to you face to face.” 

Zack smiled. “Yeah me too.” 

“Good… I better get back to practicing. Thanks for talking with me.” 

“Sure thing.” 

“Then bye bye.” 

“Good-bye.” Zack hung up and pressed his hands to his face. “Tch what the hell is wrong with me?” 


	35. [ZEN Route] Male Mc Mystic Messenger: Day 5: {Hour: 18:17}

**♬ ♬ ♬ ♬ ♬ ♬ ♬**

It takes a lot of guts to live alone in a place completely out of your element. But it helps to realize that everyone is the same, we all go through problems, we all fight, laugh, smile, make opinions, and et cetera. Still, “Geez” there was something about talking to ZEN, or to any of the RFA members, that made them feel different. Intimidating even. Maybe it was because he had never talked to them face to face or maybe it was because he was so confident in the chatroom that talking to them in real life would just be

Awkward. 

Zack held the phone in his left hand loosely as he stared out the window of Rika’s apartment. It was starting to rain again and the water was lightly hitting the window pane. He had his headphones on listening to some calming music on repeat and thinking back to the past four days. He looked down at his phone to check the time. No wonder he was starting to get hunger pangs, it was nearly 6. He didn’t want to change out of his sweats so ordering takeout seemed nice. Oh, but could he? 

 

> {Zack} Can I order takeout? 
> 
> [707]: Pfft why are you asking me? 
> 
> {Zack} Just wanted to get the OK 
> 
> [707]: Very good young one! Yes the master says you may order take out.   
>  [707]: Ah but make sure they only deliver it to the front desk and they contact you only on your phone. 
> 
> {Zack} Alright. Thanks for being so kind master 
> 
> [707]: ❤~❤

He unlocked his phone and order Thai food before going back to listening to his music. He leaned a pillow against the window near his bed and grabbed a book. He wasn’t too much of a reader but the weather, the music he had, and he atmosphere was perfect. He turned on his favorite lamp that let off a soft orange glow, almost like a flame, and opened the book when. 

_Bzzt Bzzt_

RFA chat. He couldn’t ignore it even if he tried, he had to know what these interesting social links had to say. 

 

> **ZEN:** Zack, you’re here ^^
> 
>      <: Hey, how was your coffee? 
> 
> **ZEN >:** Not as bitter today.   
>  **ZEN >:** You were right, the last chat did annoy me. 
> 
>       <: Yeah, figured. 
> 
> **ZEN >: **But I’m not too mad. I’m still in a good mood from today’s events. 
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >: **???  
>  **Jaehee Kang >:** What happened today? Is it your rehearsals? 
> 
> **ZEN >: **Well there is that.   
>  **ZEN >: **But~   
>  **ZEN >: **I met the newest RFA member. 
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >:** What? 
> 
> **ZEN >:** He works at a coffee shop in the city near Sun Uni, I think that’s nearby. 
> 
>        <: Yes. 
> 
> **ZEN >:** Well anyways, I’m happy. 
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >: **And was he suspicious? 
> 
> **ZEN >: **Not at all ^_^
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >:** Good, I feel like I can finally rest easy. 
> 
>      <: Ya. 
> 
> **ZEN >: **Heh heh I feel special~❤   
>  **ZEN >:** But… that commercial.   
>  **ZEN >: **Is Trust Fund crazy? I’m ALLERGIC to cats. 
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >: **I’m sure it was meant as a joke. 
> 
>      <: Mmngh 
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >:** What does that mean? 
> 
>      <: It means I’m not too sure. 
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >: **Let’s just _pretend_ he’s not serious.   
>  **Jaehee Kang >:** **_Please_**.  
>  **Jaehee Kang >:** I cannot take another cat project. 
> 
>      <: You got it rough. 
> 
> **ZEN >: **He’s just wasting money. 
> 
>      <: Wasteful or not it’s really up to you if you want to do that. But since you’re so allergic that even the mention of the _forbidden word_ nearly throws you into an episode I take it that’s a no. 
> 
> **ZEN >:** Lol “forbidden word”  
>  **ZEN >: **But yes, that’d be a definite N. O .
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >:** This is almost as ridiculous as the “find the world’s largest cat” event we had last year. 
> 
>      <: Please don’t tell me that was an RFA event… 
> 
> **ZEN >:** God no. 
> 
>      <: Wait, now that you mention it, I was rooming with a guy near your company. I heard about that.   
>       <: I went just out of curiosity.   
>       <: It was… interesting. 
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >:** The companies stocks went down for weeks ;;;   
>  **Jaehee Kang >:** As they always do when he wants to host those events. 
> 
>       <: Maybe he should just buy a DS and play Nintendo Catz and just play with virtual ones. 
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >:** DELETE!!!! 
> 
>      <: What? 
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >:** Don’t say that;;;   
>  **Jaehee Kang >:** I don’t even want to think about that   
>  **Jaehee Kang >:** He’d never leave his house….;;;;;; 
> 
>      <: Oh, haha!, sorry;
> 
> **ZEN >:** Bet that’s what Seven does.   
>  **ZEN >: **Takes care of a virtual Elizabeth. 
> 
>       <: Probably has his own cat simulator. 
> 
> **ZEN >: **Geez. 
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >:** Let’s not give Mr. Han any more ideas okay? ^^ 
> 
>      <: Yeah good idea. 
> 
> **ZEN >:** Do either of you like cats? 
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >:** Not really. I like animals but I don’t like them as pets. 
> 
>      <: I’m allergic and I like dogs. 
> 
> **ZEN >:** Oh that’s right! You said so before Zack. Heh we’re the same. 
> 
>     <: Except I won’t die if I see one. 
> 
> **ZEN >: **I won’t die, I’ll just sneeze all day. 
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >:** Enough about cats… 
> 
> **ZEN >:** Yeah lolol   
>  **ZEN >:** Instead let’s talk about my new role! lololololololol
> 
>      <: Ah hold on, my food is here.

Zack got up and stretched before putting a shirt on. He yawned and walked down the steps of the stairs. “Hmm?” He looked over his shoulder and felt a shudder go up his spine. Was someone watching him? He slowly looked forward and jogged down the steps. 

In the front lobby he paid for his food and felt another alarming shudder. He looked back and shook his head. Weird. 

“Sir?” The delivery girl looked at him. 

“Ah, sorry, here’s the bill.” He glanced behind him but saw nothing out of the ordinary. 

“Oh I don’t carry change, let’s just say it was just this amount.” She chuckled and gave him back some bills. “Enjoy your meal.” 

Zack nodded and took the elevator back up to the room. He was happy to be alone in it, hopefully it was safer. When the doors opened he cautiously peaked out before swiftly getting back into the apartment. 

 

>      <: Um, sorry about that. Oh Jaehee left. 
> 
> **ZEN >**: yeah, I wanted to wait up for you.   
>  **ZEN >:** Food smell good? 
> 
>      <: Yeah I’m really hungry. 

Best to not talk about that strange feeling of being watched. He didn’t want to worry them. 

 

>      <: Um, I’m too lazy to go back and read what ya’ll were talking about but, congratulations again for your new role. 
> 
> **ZEN >: **Heh, you really know what to say don’t you. 
> 
>      <: What? I dunno, I’m just saying what’s on my mind. 
> 
> **ZEN >: **Yeah. I like that thanks ^^   
>  **ZEN >:** Let’s meet up soon, okay? 
> 
>      <: Sure. 
> 
> **ZEN >:** My schedule is hectic but I really, like seriously, want to sit down and talk with you. 
> 
>      <: You’re hyping me up too much. 
> 
> **ZEN >:** I’m not. I know it’ll be something I really need.   
>  **ZEN >: **Well, I gotta go.   
>  **ZEN >: **Have a good dinner! 
> 
>      <: Right. You have a good night. 
> 
> **ZEN >:** Bye bye
> 
>     **ZEN has left the chatroom**

Something he really needs huh? Heh, silly. _Don’t get…my hopes up like that…_ He leaned back with his food in his lap and read while listening to the soft rain falling against the window. 


	36. [ZEN Route] Male Mc Mystic Messenger: Day 5: {Hour 19:50 + ZEN Call}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a poll over at my tumblr, by the same username ghostingoverthekeys , to see what I should write next. Yoosung route is on that list so if any of you have been waiting for a Yoosung route make sure you vote. Poll posted 4/14/2017

##  **♫ ♫ ♫ ♫ ♫ ♫ ♫**

##  **Hour 19:50 I Will Protect The World!**

Dinner was great,  a calm and drowsy feeling washed over Zack. He kicked his feet up on the desk and pulled the keyboard into his lap as he typed out some work he had. It wasn’t due for a awhile but he was feeling oddly productive tonight. Well, at first, the moment he was in need of changing up his music he logged onto his Youtube account and saw notification after notification of new uploads on his favorite personalities. What was supposed to be one funny video turned into ten and before he new it he was drinking a coke and was resting in a reclined position, keyboard pushed aside. Well, work could wait now it was time for leisure. 

It was beginning to rain harder and suddenly thunder was booming across the skies and lightning struck down to the earth. Zack walked around the room making sure everything was connected to a power surge. Just as he was satisfied all his stuff would be safe a loud BANG exploded through the sky and then the apartment was engulfed in darkness. The only source of light came from the windows but even then it was barely illuminating anything. He glanced at the cameras and saw a red light flashing, seemed that the security system worked on a back up generator or something. Which reminded him, he turned to the desk and looked at the locked drawer. A green flashing light, barely visible, blinked against the wall. Damn, that drawer was still locked. He sighed and climbed onto his bed and grabbed his phone. He had crappy signal but he could still do something with it. He had a few games that didn’t require service so maybe playing those would be best. 

**> A new chat room is open! Swipe to join!< **

Or he could just talk with someone if he could even send messages though. He could see his signal searching for something to connect to, maybe for a minute it’d find a strong source and then lose it the moment thunder rumbled. It was a nuisance but it’d be okay. 

> **Yoosung★ >:** Man it’s hot… 
> 
>      <: Oh really? It’s raining like crazy here. 
> 
> **Yoosung★ >:** Heya Zack! It is?   
>  **Yoosung★ >**: Oh yeah! Wow!   
>  **Yoosung★ >:** I just looked it up, a few cities are getting hit pretty hard.   
>  **Yoosung★ >**: Man, if it had been one I could figure out where you live and then I could meet you! T_T 
> 
>    <: It’s not like the city I live in is a secret. 
> 
> **Yoosung★ >: **I know but…   
>  **Yoosung★ >:** After you had joined I texted Seven asking about you and he said,   
>  **Yoosung★ >:**  “Wouldn’t it make him more mysterious if you didn’t even know where he lived!?!?!”   
>  **Yoosung★ >**: And at first I thought he was trying to keep you all to himself, like what you looked like and stuff  
>  **Yoosung★ >:** But now that ZEN’s met you I want too as well!! T_T
> 
>      <: Heh, well, you will at the party. Which is getting closer by the hour. 
> 
> **Yoosung★ >**: I know! I’m so excited!! Aren’t you? 
> 
>      <: Mmmngh 
> 
> **Yoosung★ >:** You’re doing great! Don’t you worry :)   
>  **Yoosung★ >:** Well here’s the brighter side!   
>  **Yoosung★ >**: I joined a guild! It really brings up your teamwork. 
> 
>       <: Your proficiency has decreased.   
>       <: But your laziness has increased. 
> 
> **Yoosung★ >**: I didn’t need proficiency anyways hehheh  
>  **Yoosung★ >:** But anyways it’s a lot of fun until rare items come up, and then people get nasty. But this guild lives by: The elderly and ladies first ^_^ 
> 
>      <: do old people typically play MMO’s? 
> 
> **Yoosung★ >:** Well no, but we still live by it. 
> 
>      <: Good job
> 
> **Yoosung★ >: **LOLOL yesterday, today, and forever!!!
> 
>      <: All hail LOLOL
> 
> **Yoosung★ >: **Yes! Bow down to the LOLOL masters!   
>  **Yoosung★ >:** Heh just kidding. I’m not _that_  addicted.   
>  **Yoosung★ >: **I’m just doing something cuz ZEN is working like crazy. 
> 
>      <: Yeah, honestly I got a job becuase he was working so hard. 
> 
> **Yoosung★ >: **…. **  
> ****Yoosung★ >:** You got a job? **  
> ****Yoosung★ >: **Is everyone but me being productive???
> 
>   <:Yeah, I work at 

The signal cut out. A crash of thunder roared through the skies causing the picture frames on the walls to shake. Zack chuckled nervously and moved away from the window and to the couch. 

> **Yoosung★ >: **You wort at? Where!? 
> 
>      <: Sorry the storm is crazy, it keeps knocking out my signal.   
>      <: I wo

A flash of lightning struck a tree. Zack jumped and ran to the window to watch it catch aflame before being put out but the onslaught of rain. Once the smoke cleared, not that there was much, he marveled at the once healthy green now black as coal. The grass around it was burn as well. This was awesome. Another roar of thunder echoed through the skies. He wasn’t afraid of it but this was a crazy storm, must be the tail end of something. 

> **Yoosung★ >: **The rain is making sure we can’t meet… this sucks.  
>  **Yoosung★ >:** Umm… I read the last chatroom and, I was kinda confused.
> 
>      <: What do you mean? 
> 
> **Yoosung★ >: **Well did you read it? I think it was at the time you left to go get food.   
>  **Yoosung★ >:** I’m just surprised.   
>  **Yoosung★ >: **Zen is just really fond of you, it’s a bit odd. 
> 
>      <: I’m sure he’s just happy to talk to someone new. 
> 
> **Yoosung★ >: **I guess…   
>  **Yoosung★ >: **But I mean he just seems _really_ happy to talk to you.   
>  **Yoosung★ >: **and then the whole thing with you three…. 
> 
>      <: What the hell are you talking about? 
> 
> **Yoosung★ >: **You didn’t read he whole chat? 
> 
>      <: Well…   
>      <: I had food so…   
>      <: you know… 
> 
> **Yoosung★ >: **Lol! Yeah I can see you like it.   
>  **Yoosung★ >: **and speaking of food, your new profile pic. Is that the sandwich that Jumin posted? The one where he was in France? 
> 
>      <: ….   
>      <: It _may_ be…. 
> 
> **Yoosung★ >: **Lol! Well anyways, maybe you should read the chats.   
>  **Yoosung★ >: **But maybe you’re right, maybe Zen is happy to have a guy friend around or something.   
>  **Yoosung★ >: **I dunno, you guys just really click. I mean we’re all guys minus Jaehee but he seems to come on more often now that you’re here.
> 
>       <: If you say so. 

What was he getting at? 

> **Yoosung★ >:** Yeah! But right now all I care about is all of us getting along.   
>  **Yoosung★ >: **In the meantime I will protect the land of LOLOL! 
> 
>       <: Huzzah!   
>       <: I wouldn’t mind playing but this damn rain is cutting out my signal. And the power went out. 
> 
> **Yoosung★ >:** Don’t get scared >~< 
> 
>      <: I’ll be fine.   
>      <: Have fun. 
> 
> **Yoosung★ >: **thank you! Talk to you soon Zack! 
> 
>      <: Bye. 

Just as he was about to put down his phone low and behold ZEN was calling. 

“H-heyo!-hello?” Zack said with a jolt as lightning and thunder crashed and rumbled towards the earth. 

“Aha! Was that the sound you make when you’re scared?” 

“I wasn’t scared.” Zack huffed. “I was surprised.” 

ZEN gave his famous breathy laugh. “Well, I could hear the thunder from my phone, it’s monstrous. You okay?” 

Zack leaned his head against the glass and watched the rain flood the sidewalks. “Yeah, I like the rain. Or I just really like thunderstorms.” 

“Ha! Not me so much. I live in an underground like house so I’m always worried of flooding.” He sighed and placed something down. “I, uh, wanted to call about the last chat. I didn’t get a chance to and I didn’t think much of it ‘til right now, but I just wanted you to know that I-” 

A roll of static cut off ZEN. Zack pulled his phone away from his ear and looked at the signal. Dead. Damn. “Hello? Hello ZEN?” He was answered with more static. “Shit.” He hung up. 

Zack sighed as he put the phone down and clicked the regular RFA chat logs. Damn rain. Why’d it interrupt like that? He scrolled to the chat he had with ZEN and Jaehee and read through it. He wasn’t one to go back to read them, he never had a real reason, but what Yoosung said about ZEN being happy to talk with him, was ZEN really? No harm in finding out. 

He rubbed his nails as he waited for it to load. Please load. Just… please load. He watched the circle spin and spin, sometimes freezing, sometimes moving at a choppy pace. Once it finally loaded he scrolled through snickering at all the cat related posts. They seemed to really talk about nothing but he enjoyed it. 

Ah here, 

Jaehee didn’t see to care for Echo Girl since she was a singer. ZEN didn’t seemed bothered by it, that made sense, Echo was well known and she seemed to have talent so it probably didn’t matter. At least Echo wasn’t one of those singers who couldn’t ac to save their life and yet they were still thrown in movies or shows because of their fame.

Then, it seems Jaehee was having a group contact him for the party. Seemed to work in ZEN’s favor, talent scouts of some sort. And then… hmm, ZEN wanted to talk more about musicals with him but Jaehee didn’t see a reason to. She said he wouldn’t understand. Oh. 

Well maybe he wasn’t too cultured but he would… he would really like to sit down and just listen to ZEN. Even if it be for just an hour. Ah? What was this? ZEN spoke of how he now wanted to tell Zack about new roles and he wanted to clear just an hour in his schedule to have lunch together. _Or maybe dinner_ , Zack thought. He bit his lip and rubbed his knuckles nervously. 

ZEN went on how he was happy to talk to Zack. In fact, it when on a little too long. Yoosung was right, he did seem- oh what was a good word- ugh, the only one Zack could think of was infatuated. But surely it wasn’t that. Well whatever, it wasn’t too big of a deal. He read on. 

Jaehee’s responses started to get a bit more brisk and she seemed annoyed. Well granted that could get annoying, having to sit and listen about someone go on and on about somebody else. He nodded to himself. Right that was– what was this? 

> **ZEN >:** When I talk with him   
>  **ZEN >:** I just can’t help but find myself smiling.  
>  **ZEN >: **I want to know more about him haha!  

Zack closed his phone. “I…” He didn’t mean to speak aloud. He covered his mouth and shook his head. “Ahem.” He mumbled to himself as he unlocked his phone. What was that strange reaction. Heh, dumb. 

> **Jaehee Kang >:** Well, perhaps it’s the mystery behind him. 
> 
> **ZEN >: **Maybe, but I like his sarcasm and all that.   
>  **ZEN >: **And yet he’s really kind.   
>  **ZEN >:** And shy. 
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >:** It’s fine to want to be **friends**  with him, but it’s best to just keep it only as a friendship.   
>  **Jaehee Kang >:** You are well aware that he is bisexual aren’t you? You don’t want a scandal like that to ruin your image or even your career.   
>  **Jaehee Kang >:** You need to make sure that Zack knows this is only a professional relationship.   
>  **Jaehee Kang >:** You have many female fans and you don’t want to disappoint them or have them leave due to a development like this. 
> 
> **ZEN >:** What?  
>  **ZEN >:** Wait.   
>  **ZEN >: **Haha calm down I don’t mean it like that!   
>  **ZEN >:** Just as friends. 
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >: **I see.   
>  **Jaehee Kang >:** Then that is a relief.   
>  **Jaehee Kang >:** I must go tomo -

Zack closed his phone. 

He wished he hadn’t read that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a poll over at my tumblr, by the same username ghostingoverthekeys , to see what I should write next. Yoosung route is on that list so if any of you have been waiting for a Yoosung route make sure you vote. Poll posted 4/14/2017


	37. [ZEN route] Male MC Mystic Messenger: Day 5 {Hour 21:12 + Yoosung Call}

##  **♩ ♬ ♩ ♬ ♩ ♬ ♩ ♬ ♩ ♬ ♩ ♬**

**Hour: 21:12 ZEN vs Jumin**

Zack spent the rest of his time looking out the window watching the storm slowly reach a calm. Now only rain was drizzling onto the flooded sidewalks and a gentle breeze was swaying the burnt tree branches. He held his phone in his hand and sighed in annoyance. What was he so upset for? It wasn’t like he was attracted to ZEN. Ha! 

… 

Well maybe just a little. Well it’s not like it even mattered. J-just attraction is all nothing else. 

…. 

No that was a lie. Zack gripped his forehead and let out an exasperated sigh. This was stupid and ridiculous. It was too much trouble to be thinking about all of this. Right now he just needed to focus on the RFA, not high school butterflies and crushes. AGH! It wasn’t a crush! Well it was but… Forget it! 

His phone buzzed and suddenly the computer lit up. He looked down to see he was getting a barrage of emails and text messages. Guess the power and signal was back on. He got up and checked all the items in the freezer before checking the computer. Everything was up and running. He rubbed his face in annoyance, he just wasn’t in the mood to do anything for the rest of the night. He was pissed off at ZEN and pissed off at himself. 

He unlocked his phone and saw a chat open. He could just ignore it. Shit. Fine he wouldn’t he was too addicted to talking to these people. 

He froze when he saw it was ZEN. Dammit… He already swiped to join and it was logging him in. He could just press the home button but- 

> **ZEN >:** Ah, I had such a great workout!  
>  **ZEN >:** Zack! Heheh how’d you know I was done? You stalking me~? Hahaha!

If he logged out now it’d be too obvious that he was trying to avoid him. Dammit. 

>      <: I think everyone would know you’re done working out.    
>      <: You seem like the type of person who posts his workout on all the social media’s 
> 
> **ZEN >:** Someone’s being a bit sassy heheh!   
>  **ZEN >: **But  
>  **ZEN >:** You’re right.   
>  **ZEN >: **Sit tight little prince~ I’ll show you! 
> 
>      <: Little prince? What? 
> 
> **ZEN >:** Hahaha! I don’t even know why I put that. 
> 
> **Jumin Han >:** Oh brother. 
> 
>      <: Jumin, hello, did you get hit by the storm? 
> 
> **Jumin Han >:** I didn’t but my company did. Everything is fine of course. 
> 
>      <: I see. 
> 
> **ZEN >:** Here ya go!

ZEN posts a picture of himself drinking a beer and wearing a towel over his shoulders. 

> **Jumin Han >:** You drink, smoke, and exercise.   
>  **Jumin Han >:** You might as well stop acting as if you’re healthy for all of that leads to nothing. 
> 
> **ZEN >:** Hey! It does! I don’t smoke all the time! 
> 
>      <: And the beer? 
> 
> **ZEN >:** We can’t all be pure. 
> 
>      <: It’s not like you’re getting drunk all the time so I guess it’s okay. 
> 
> **Jumin Han >:** You are just another man forgiving his actions because of his looks. 
> 
>      <: Oh damn.   
>      <: Someone bought the wrong cat food for El. 
> 
> **Jumin Han >:** Elizabeth 3rd. 
> 
> **ZEN >: **You are being more of a jerk than usual today. 
> 
> **Jumin Han >:** I’m just stating a fact. You are not a good role model. 
> 
> **ZEN >:** Oh whatever, you’re own dad isn’t a good role model. He just picks up beautiful young girls who are stupider than a bag of rocks. 
> 
>      <: Okay let’s stop now.   
>      <: We’re all in a pissy mood. Let’s just shut up and change the subject. 
> 
> **Jumin Han >: **I am nothing like my father. I am a good role model. 
> 
> **ZEN >:** No you’re not! You flaunt your money and live alone with a cat. That’s nothing to strive for! 
> 
> **Jumin Han >:** But I _am_ successful. 
> 
> **ZEN >:** Oh my god you infuriate me. 
> 
> **Jumin Han >:** And you can be successful as well if you do the commercial. 
> 
> **ZEN >:** For the LAST TIME  
>  **ZEN >:** I  
>  **ZEN >: **AM  
>  **ZEN >: ALLERGIC **  
>  **ZEN >: **TO   
>  **ZEN >: **CATS
> 
> **Jumin Han >:** Cat’s are truly the joys of life. 
> 
>       <: I mean they’re cute but dogs 
> 
> **Jumin Han >:** Don’t even finish typing. 
> 
>      <: Oh. 
> 
> **ZEN >: **Hey, jerk, leave my prince alone. 
> 
> **Jumin Han >: **This again? Your prince? 
> 
> **ZEN >: **Ha! I’ve just been messing around. 
> 
> **Jumin Han >: **It seems you make poorer decisions than I thought.   
>  **Jumin Han >:** For one your ‘pet name’ is confusing.   
>  **Jumin Han >: **And secondly you keep letting the fact of not getting along with cats prevent you from a great business opportunity. 
> 
> **ZEN >:** It’s not that I don’t get along with them, it’s that I AM ALLERGIC. Why can’t you understand that?   
>  **ZEN >: **And besides, I just say my prince because he looks like one. He knows it’s friendly don’t you Zack? 
> 
>      <: ya 
> 
> **Jumin Han >:** Perhaps you’re allergic to cats because you were evil to them and God plagued you with a curse. 
> 
> **ZEN >: **What even? 
> 
> **Jumin Han >: **You can overcome this obstacle with love. You would be doing a service to these blockades if you did. 
> 
> **ZEN >: **I’m allergic! 
> 
> **Jumin Han >: **That isn’t the only thing I’m speaking of. 
> 
> **ZEN >:** ??? 
> 
>       <: So… I understand the allergy issue. It really does suck. 
> 
> **ZEN >:** See! Zack always gets me!
> 
> **Jumin Han >:** Whether it be professional relationship or not you must understand that there are limitations to your fame. 
> 
> **ZEN >: **What are you even going on about? 
> 
> **Jumin Han >: **So choose wisely and take opportunities while you can. 
> 
> **ZEN >: **Choose wisely in what? Your stupid cat commercial? You know what?   
>  **ZEN >: **I’m done talking about it. 

Zack lowered the phone. Was Jumin reiterating what Jaehee had said? He sighed and rubbed his tired eyes. This sucked, it was like everyone but ZEN knew what he was feeling. Maybe to feel better he could just blame ZEN for his sudden obliviousness to all this. No. He wouldn’t even though he childishly wanted to. 

> **ZEN >: **So Zack? I take it the storm has moved onward. Is everything okay? 
> 
>      <: Yes, a tree caught on fire but everything is good. 
> 
> **Jumin Han >: **How rude to dismiss my generosity. 
> 
> **ZEN >: **Wow! A tree caught on fire? That’s insane. 
> 
> **Jumin Han >: **It’s rude to ignore people trying to help you. 
> 
> **ZEN >: **Geez, you go about it so annoyingly.   
>  **ZEN >:** You can’t win me over like that. 
> 
> **Jumin Han >: **I thought you wanted someone else to win you over. But if you insist. 
> 
> **ZEN >: **Wait!   
>  **ZEN >:** No that’s not what I meant! 
> 
> **Jumin Han >:** I’ll send you roses. 
> 
>      <: Kinda old school. 
> 
> **Jumin Han >: **Have you ever received flowers Zack? 
> 
>       <: …..No :( 
> 
> **Jumin Han >:** I’ll find a way to send you roses then. 
> 
> **ZEN >:** Don’t!   
>  **ZEN >:** Don’t send me roses and don’t send him roses!   
>  **ZEN >:** Zack if you get roses   
>  **ZEN >:** burn them!   
>  **ZEN >:** And get rid of the ashes. 
> 
>      <: seven days… 
> 
> **ZEN >:** What? 
> 
>     <: I dunno it sounded like they were cursed   
>     <: It was the first thing that came to my mind okay! 
> 
> **ZEN >: **Hahaha! Cute! You are my prince. 
> 
>      <: Um… can you stop calling me that? 

_Especially when you don’t mean it. Just stop._

> **ZEN >: **Oh.  
>  **ZEN >: **Sorry about that. 
> 
>      <: It’s fine. 
> 
> **Jumin Han >:** Either way you’ll still have ashes. 
> 
> **ZEN >:** shut up.   
>  **ZEN >: **It’s like you’re saying I can’t succeed without your help.   
>  **ZEN >: **You offered to advertise my musical and then go on saying that I shouldn’t ignore the power of money.   
>  **ZEN >: **You’re just wasting your breath. 
> 
> **Jumin Han >:** It’s like you have something against me.   
>  **Jumin Han >:** Are you perhaps  
>  **Jumin Han >:** _Jealous_? 
> 
> **ZEN >:** No, you’re just annoying.   
>  **ZEN >: **I’m doing fine without your help. 
> 
> **Jumin Han >: **Congrats. 
> 
> **ZEN >: **FOR WHAT!?   
>  **ZEN >:** You know what? I’m tired of thinking about you so much
> 
> **Jumin Han >:** Weird. I didn’t know I occupied your mind so much.
> 
> **ZEN >:** and your insufferab  
>  **ZEN >:** I WASN’T DONE YET! 
> 
> **Jumin Han >: **Is it me who you actually have feelings for? 
> 
> **ZEN >:** SHUT UP!!! 
> 
>      <: This is interesting and also frustrating. 
> 
> **ZEN >: **He’s probably smiling right now! It pisses me off. 
> 
> **Jumin Han >: **I am.   
>  **Jumin Han >: **You know me so well darling. 
> 
> **ZEN >:** SHUUUUTTT UUUPP!!!!   
>  **ZEN >: **I don’t need you to do well!
> 
> **Jumin Han >:** Ya
> 
> **ZEN >:** I’m done.   
>  **ZEN >:** You’ll see! I’ll do amazing in my new roll! 
> 
> **Jumin Han >:** Ah so I motivated you. 
> 
> **ZEN >:** I’m gonna break my phone!!!! 
> 
> **Jumin Han >: **I’m happy to be of service. 
> 
> **ZEN >: **Gah! 
> 
> **Jumin Han >:** What a fun conversation. Perfect before I go to bed. Good night. 
> 
>      <: Night. 
> 
> **Jumin Han >: **Thank you. 
> 
>         _Jumin Han has left the chatroom._
> 
> **ZEN >:** I’m gonna cuss
> 
>      <: It’s cool. That was kinda frustrating on my end too.   
>      <: buuuuut that being said  
>      <: I’m smiling too. 
> 
> **ZEN >:** I don’t mind if you’re smiling.   
>  **ZEN >:** You being here helps, prince  
>  **ZEN >: **Oh sorry.   
>  **ZEN >: **Zack. 
> 
>      <: It’s fine. 
> 
> **ZEN >**: I’m gonna go practice.   
>  **ZEN >**: Get some sleep yourself :)
> 
>      <: Yeah I will.   
>      <: Thanks. 
> 
> **ZEN >**: Heh! See ya! 
> 
>         _ZEN has left the chatroom_
> 
>      <: You’re the prince. 

He closed his phone and sighed. What an annoyance. He watched the flooded streets send it’s small waves of water run down the hills. He felt his phone buzz and let out an annoyed grunt. Without looking who was calling he picked up. 

“Hello?” He said tiredly. 

“Oh!” It was Yoosung. “Sorry did I wake you?” 

“No you didn’t. Just relaxing is all.” He said as leaned back and rested his head on the pillows. 

“Oh good! I was calling to see if you’re okay. I mean I checked the weather again and saw it finally passed.” 

Zack slightly smiled. “Yeah, thanks, it’s all good here.” 

“Oh I’m- cast cure you shitty idiot!” 

“Woah. Damn.” 

Yoosung sighed and then made a blabbering noise. “Ah u-uhm s-s-sorry I didn’t mean to get all angry. It’s just been a… trying battle.” 

“Heh, well don’t break your keyboard.” 

“No way! It’s my lifeline. B-but I uh called for another reason.” 

“You mean my well being _isn’t_ at the top of your list?” 

“No. I mean yes!! Ah I mean-” 

Zack chuckled. “I’m kidding.” 

“Ah… you’re mean.” He faked crying. “You and Seven always tease me.” 

“You’re an easy target.” Heh, Yoosung was pretty cute. He was pretty ni- 

No stop. Now wasn’t the time. 

“That’s! Not…. it is true isn’t it. Ah! I don’t want to forget, uhm I called to ask if you could get me ZEN’s autograph? I mean I’m sure if you asked he would gladly give it to you. Plus he knows where you work so you can ask in person.” 

“Gonna sell it?” 

“Well…. no. Actually I want to flaunt it. I can go around saying I’m friends with someone famous. And have him write “To my loving friend and brother, Yoosung.”” 

“You’re… not serious are you?” 

“Yes totally serious.” 

Zack pinched the bridge of his nose. “Ahm… yeah okay.” 

Yoosung chuckled. “Great! Okay I need to pre-order something so I’ll let you go! Good night!” 

“Night, loving friend and brother Yoosung.” 

“Nnngh…. yeah… okay I hear it now, I’ll think of something else.” 

Zack laughed and hung up. Heh, Yoosung. 

…. 

He really was cute and nice. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to start doing Yoosung Route but I'm not sure how to divide all this up. Hmm AO3 may just have to wait. 
> 
> ALSO: I put this on my tumblr but if you have a specific call you'd like to see in the story tell me Route + Hour and I'll add it in. I only have the automatic calls you get so I don't know all of them.


	38. [ZEN Route] Day 5 Mystic Messenger Male MC: Hour 23:00

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I've been gone for so long. Life's been a life yes? Yes.

##  **♩ ♬ ♩ ♬ ♩ ♬ ♩ ♬ ♩ ♬ ♩ ♬**

**Hour 23:00 I’m on the side of cats**

It didn’t take long for someone else to join the chat. Zack had spent most of his night browsing his phone and reading random, time wasting, articles while listening to a podcast. He could see in his notification bar the RFA icon appear suddenly. Too bad, he was just planning on getting some shut eye. Oh well, nothing wrong with a little nighttime chat. 

He closed one eye and stretched before reaching over for his water bottle. It seemed Seven was on. This was going to be fun. 

> **707 >:** lololol  
>  **707 >:** Of course out of everyone ZEN and Jumin fight  
>  **707 >: **Gotta bring out the popped corn. 
> 
>      <: Has it always been like this? 
> 
> **707 >: **They always butt heads.   
>  **707 >:** It’s like   
>  **707 >: **Better than cable 
> 
>      <: Yeah.   
>      <: But it kinda sucks as well 
> 
> **707 >:** Eh, it never goes past bickering to be honest   
>  **707 >:** But you can’t take sides with friends. Like is there ever a good reason you should?
> 
>      <: Murder
> 
> **707 >:** You side with? 
> 
>      <: The murderer  
>      <: actually no.   
>      <: You know who you’re better friends with if you helped bury the body 
> 
> **707 >:** The true test of friendship   
>  **707 >: **The only body I’ll need burying is mine   
>  **707 >: ** but in the case of this fight I side with cats.   
>  **707 >: ** CUZ I  L O V E THEM! 
> 
>      <: So… basically you’re siding with Jumin 
> 
> **707 >: **….   
>  **707 >: **Well… no.   
>  **707 >: **Cats. They are the symbols of peace.   
>  **707 >:** Which is why…. babadadadadadaaadada
> 
>      <: DAN DAN! 
> 
> **707 >: **I sent an email to you to invite LONG CAT!!!! 
> 
>      <: You… want me to invite a cat? 
> 
> **707 >: **Not just _a_ cat   
>  **707 >: **LOOOOOONG CAT! 
> 
>      <: Well… I’ll try to. 
> 
> **707 >: **Great! I just sent it to your email.   
>  **707 >: **And I just checked your amazon notification email and I ordered you more of that weird hair product you buy. 
> 
>      <: …….   
>      <: Thanks Alexa 
> 
> **707 >: **No problemo!

In that instant Zack got two emails. Sure enough an order of his favorite natural oil based conditioner had been ordered and sent for pickup at some post office he never heard of. And there was an email from LongCat. 

Zack hesitantly opened it expecting to see something from his Meme-father but instead…. 

> **From: Longcat  
>  Subject: Meowmewmeowmeow meow mew meow** 
> 
> Meowmewnyan meow? 

Ahaha…. this was a joke right? 

Right…. 

>      <: Y-yeah… got the emails thanks
> 
> **707 >: **Oh great! What’d LC say? 
> 
>      <: … that’s between me and my clientele  
> 
> **707 >: **Got it! Privacy! I’m all for that! 
> 
>      <: I beg to differ 
> 
> **707 >:** Anyways, thanks for helping us with the party. I got the update from V and we seem to be doing good. 
> 
>      <: Oh… Yeah. I’m glad. 
> 
> **707 >:** Security is real tight too thanks to moi 
> 
>      <: I bow to you. 
> 
> **707 >:** Ooo~ bowing all submissively~ How sexy 
> 
>      <: What the hell are you going on about? 
> 
> **707 >:** The great 707 says rise! You’re making me burn with fire~
> 
>      <: What?   
>      <: You mean you don’t like me like this master, nyan? 
> 
> **707 >: **Lololol   
> 707>: Speaking of cats! 
> 
>     <: Ngh
> 
> **707 >:** If ZEN was horribly allergic to cats he could be making some great connections. 
> 
>      <: But he is so oh well. 
> 
> **707 >: **But actors need to make connections.   
>  **707 >:** Which is why I made that internets video.   
>  **707 >:** And thanks to my amazing hacker skillz   
>  **707 >:** I sent a ‘virus’ to a famous actor’s fans email and it spread like wildfire
> 
>      <: Super High School Level Hacker   
>      <: Oh shit… that would have been freaking awesome 
> 
> **707 >:** AI holds that title!!! How DARE you 
> 
>      <: I guess  
>      <: Everyone getting this reference? If not too bad. “ _I’m”_ a fan
> 
> **707 >:** Me too! What? I’ve never said anything like that ever? Well “ _I”_ have always loved it. 
> 
>       <: So that’s how he got so many views.   
>       <: Well like, he got it with your help and his skill but you know what I mean
> 
> **707 >:** Yeah, it’s all thanks to my info tracking, connection tracking, super amazing hacking skills 
> 
>     <: Shall I bow again to your greatness master? 
> 
> **707 >:** Must you ask servant in a cat maids uniform? 
> 
>       <: wait what
> 
> **707 >:** You know the answer is always yes. 
> 
>     <: What was that about a uniform. 
> 
> **707 >: **Learn this Zack!   
>  **707 >:** Make a s much connections as you can  
>  **707 >: **Working hard and having people who can hook you up  
>  **707 >: **is the only way you can get anywhere in life. 
> 
>      <: sad but basically true 
> 
> **707 >:** Speed is key 
> 
>      <: +1 biceps 
> 
> **707 >:** Exactly~!   
>  **707 >: **Learn to communicate and makes connections 
> 
>      <: Yeah having someone to help you out when you’re in a bind is good 
> 
> **707 >: **No excuses now 
> 
>      <: You gotta do it cuz it could help you later on in life 
> 
> **707 >:** Right you are! 
> 
>      <: But I think ZEN will be fine. Yeah this is a good connection but it puts his health on the line so…   
>      <: So he has to let it go and find other opportunities.   
>      <: Or maybe Jumin could friggin just not have a real cat in the commercial. Show one but never have ZEN near it. 
> 
> **707 >:** That could work! Yeah just edit one in lol!   
>  **707 >:** Well this was fun!   
>  **707 >:** I’m gonna take a shower hoho~!   
>  **707 >:** Talk to you later! 
> 
>      <: Yeah night 
> 
> **707 >: **Yo! Check your email for another thing I ordered. Oh! And you can’t cancel it :D 
> 
>      <: I’m… looking forward to that. yay…   
>      <: Good luck with work. 
> 
> **707 >:** Thanks! Night! 
> 
>         707 has left the chatroom

Zack saw the email pop up and swallowed. What did Seven buy? 

A… maid uniform with cat ears? 

…  
…   
Ahaha…. 

No. 


	39. [ZEN Route] Day 6 Mystic Messenger Male MC Hour 1:00 +10:13

##  **Hour 1:00 Injury**

Zack didn’t know when he had fallen asleep but by the drool on the corner of his mouth, he knew he had been in a deep sleep. Zack didn’t really dream. Well if he did he didn’t remember. Except this one dream was particularly vivid. He had dreamt he was at a concert with his friends watching ZEN preform. He could see ZEN doing something, like he was dancing, but something was wrong. The atmosphere felt oppressive, the air around him hot, the cheers of the fans sounded warped and almost hollow. Zack remembered looking up at ZEN, or rather his silhouette, and then all of a sudden ZEN tripped over something and fell into the crowd. 

The cheering warped into a strange scream and there was a loud sound of crushing and breaking. It was like bone and flesh being pressed into a compressor. It echoed louder and louder and soon all Zack could actually hear was ZEN whispering for help. It was maddening. It made Zack feel like the world around him was cold and dead. He tried to get through the crowd but there was no way through. He felt like only _he_ could save ZEN. Despite the hundreds of thousands of fans it was only him that was allowed to reach him. 

But he couldn’t.   
And he knew he never could.   
Futile.   
Never.   
  


“It’s okay. He knows I only mean it as a friend.” The words echoed and the fear just set in like quicksand. Slowly it consumed it’s way to his heart and suddenly he couldn’t breath. Idiot. Idiot. Idiot. Idiot. No no no no. I… don’t want to just be a friend! 

Zack opened his eyes slowly. Such a stupid dream. He wiped the drool off of his mouth and headed to the restroom. After splashing water on his face he groggily walked over to the kitchen and looked at the microwave. 1:20. Jeez, he’d only been asleep for around two hours and yet he felt wide awake. Maybe he could just talk nonsense in the chat or something. 

> **ZEN >:** Oh.   
>  **ZEN >:** You’re here
> 
>      <: Yeah hey, you still up
> 
> **ZEN >: **I twisted my ankle while practicing  
>  **ZEN >:** It hurts 
> 
>       <: Oh man! You got ice on it?   
>       <: Ah forget it 
> 
> **ZEN >:** ???

He may not want to talk but Zack was already dialing before he even considered that. 

“Heh you called.” ZEN chuckled as soon as he answered the phone. 

Zack grabbed his laptop and instantly began looking up how to care for a sprained ankle. He knew what to do but he wanted to be as accurate as possible. “Are you okay? Is it okay? Did you get some ice and wrap your ankle up in gauze? Wrap it tight but not too tight for blood flow. Make sure you get crutches. And! Don’t put too much pressure on it!” Now he was really awake. 

ZEN laughed, though it did seem a bit forced, “You sure are worrying a lot. I’m fine… well I can move but… shit.” He sighed. “Dammit…. I’ll have to miss rehearsals, you know? And I can’t help but think, what if I get dropped?” He laughed bitterly. 

Zack looked out the window as the thought of his dream flashed in his mind. “You… well, I mean, I… you might.” There was a pause. “But! I mean… I… don’t want to give you wishful thinking. I mean… you gotta be realistic but, er, you… I wouldn’t be worried.” 

“Heh… You kinda suck at comforting right now.” 

“Er… sorry I just like, it’s late so-” 

“But you calling is nice. I felt so depressed, kinda in shock that I allowed this to happen, I was just typing and felt so fucking pissed. I thought typing would help out but it wasn’t. But I’m so happy you just popped in.” 

“Ye-yeah me too.” 

“I’m still at the studio but I’m the only one here. Well minus the security guard but he’s older than Christmas and I’m sure he’s asleep in the security box.” 

“….you sure it’s sleeping?” 

“Zack.” 

“Sorry.” Zack chuckled. He felt a bit better when ZEN laughed as well. 

“Shit, I’m worried now. I can’t check on him.” He laughed nervously. 

“Don’t worry, I’m sure he’s just asleep… um well.” 

“Zack. Stop worrying me.” 

“Sorry sorry. Anyways do you need someone to pick you up?” 

“I’m calling an ambulance, better to get it checked. I’m sure it’s just a sprain but… I’m still sitting on the floor and it hurts like hell to get up. I tried a couple of times but it’s not working.” 

Zack swallowed. “Sh-sh-should I pick you up?” Stupid question Zachary, you don’t have a car. “O-or get you a cab or whatever.” 

“As much as I would adore you coming to get me I should call an ambulance and get an X-ray.” 

“R-right mmhmm.” He rubbed circles with his thumb into his neck. He could feel his body heating up in embarrassment as he tried to calm himself down. “Then I’ll let you go so you can do that.” 

“……. Yeah thank you for checking up on me. I’ll let you know ASAP once I get the results. I’m sure I’m perfectly fine and I’ll only miss a few rehearsals. It won’t be too much a hassle.” 

Zack wasn’t so optimistic. “Yeah I think so too.” 

“Thank you. I’ll messa- no - I’ll call you again. Kay!” 

“Kay.” 

“Good! Then get some rest. Good night Pr-… Zack.” 

“Night ZEN.” He closed his phone and sighed. 

_**~~~~ZEN POV~~~~** _

Hyun closed his phone and looked at his ankle. Zack was a good friend. Ow. That pain, every time he thought of that word towards that young man, there was this annoying heavy pain in his chest. What was this? Perhaps the pain of not seeing your friend, nngh. Enough. He looked at his phone and dialed the emergency number. _Heh,_ he looked at the door and thought of the old man, _let’s hope we don’t have to share the ambulance._

_It’ll be fine. I know it will. I’ll just get an icepack and then by three days or hell even less than that I’ll be back on the stage. I’ll perform and help my career and he’ll be there. And we’ll take a picture together and make all of the RFA jealous that I got to meet him first. Heh… It’ll be fine. Right…_

_**~~~~~~~~** _

##  **Hour 10:13**

It was a hot and humid day today. Yesterday’s rain storm was to blame for making Zack feel like a melting frog. He and a lot of other people went to the tree that was struck by lightning and was taking pictures of the amazingly intricate design in the grass. Zack couldn’t help but join the crowd, it was just too cool. He sent the picture to ZEN after debating with himself if sending a message of a tree was too stupid. Or maybe it would bother ZEN? Or maybe ZEN would get annoyed? Or maybe now was not a good time? 

Damn these thoughts. Zack hated texting people just for this exact reason. He tried to act confident but it was hell. Acting wasn’t his thing. He thought back to a party he had attended when he was 19. It was at his parents friends house as a sort of family friend get together. Normally he could act confident but that day he felt so out of place. Like it was him versus the world. He didn’t feel sociable he just felt like he was there. He talked but he felt so… so out of it. 

Maybe it was because he hadn’t been out much or maybe he was just in a mood but these damn feelings of outcasting himself was real. The fear of losing friends because he said the wrong thing, or was being too intrusive at the wrong time, it was terrifying him and it dawned on him that only now was he recovering from that slump. 

His mother had said he was using introversion as an excuse for his childish behavior and he somewhat agreed. Though he felt another reason was because he just didn’t feel interesting enough to be talked to. Was he too desperate? Was he being too much of a brag? He always felt like he would fish for compliments and maybe he was because he wanted to be acknowledged. He had been watching live streams at the time and was actually useful to the person he watched. It felt so nice to be thanked and acknowledged and praised that he just wanted to enjoy it for just a while longer. It was selfish he figured but… but it meant he existed. Being complimented and acknowledged and even thanked meant that what he did meant something. That he was worth being talked too. Using introversion as an excuse? Maybe, maybe not. But it was an excuse that _he_ told himself to feel better about himself. And in the end… it only made him seem childish and annoying. Damn. 

> **ZEN >:** Whoah! That’s freaking crazy! It looks like, to me, that it outlined the trees roots. That’s awesome! I’m glad you weren’t hurt tho. 

But it was this reply that caused all of that to rush away. He smiled and sat at a bench as he replied. What a strange feeling. ZEN was–well it was stupid to say this but– zen. He made this fear that had been weighing down on him disappear. The demon he called Self Hate would shut up when he talked with ZEN. At first he could still hear it’s whisper but after every exchange it was finally shutting up. 

But he couldn’t let his feelings go any further. They were just

…

_friends_ after all. 

Fuck all that. 

     It was nearing lunch hour and Zack was getting excited as he tapped his book at the thought of finally eating. He was in the college’s library as he studied for a test but his mind was whirring with too many thoughts. He had good connection in the study rooms and was playing with his phone hoping for ZEN’s call. Well… he hoped ZEN would think to call him. He had the room until 12 so he figured to endure it until then. In the end it was all a waste of time but having the solitude of a new area was pretty comforting. 

Having read his notes another three times Zack stretched and felt his stomach growl as he saw it was nearing ten. Lunch in two hours! Thank goodness. He stood up and stretched his legs when his phone rang. 

“Hello?” 

“Ah… I have news.” ZEN said right away. “I’m so pissed. I’m wearing a cast and have to wear it for 2 weeks.” 

“C-cast? It was that bad?” 

“Yeah. I guess I did worse than I thought. But worse than all of that I can’t rehearse.” 

“Well… I mean these things happen s-so…” He swallowed. “Sorry… I just hope it’s… y-you know.”  

“I bought cigarettes, stronger pack than normal.” 

“You think that’s a good idea?” 

“No, but I could use the relaxation.” His voice sounded deeper in anger and depression. “All of those who supported me,” Zack could hear the lighter clicking, “I’ve let them all down. Daaammmitt. Fucking lighter. I’m so pathetic. I’m a shitty disappointment to my friends and myself.” 

“…. Stop that.” Don’t be like me. Don’t be like me. 

“Eh?” 

“Stop saying those things. ZE-… H-Hyun, it was an accident. A damn accident. You can’t blame yourself for an accident. It happened. It’s done. It’s not the end of the world.”   
 _Do you really have any grounds to say that? Hmm? A person with no meaning trying to sound as if you have meaning. *You’re* the one who’s really pathetic._  
Zack took a deep breath and squeezed his eyes shut trying to shut up that Self Hate. “You’ll get better and you’ll do great things.” 

“Heh… heheh… I knew it was worth calling you.” 

Immediately the voice in his head shut up. 

“I’ve been working towards this my whole life. Being slammed into one roadblock after another, it’s been a struggle. But damn. I didn’t know talking to you when I feel like I’m at my lowest would be so… so up lifting.” They stayed quiet. Zack counted, it was nearly three minutes before ZEN spoke again. “Where are you?” 

“H-huh? M-my school.” 

“Where’s that?” 

“…. U-um shouldn’t you get some rest?” 

“Truuue… but… tch true. I do feel fatigued. And I guess it’s not safe since you’re phone has been hacked. But I want to see you and talk to you. I don’t want to see you looking at the counter I want to see you and talk to you face to face. You feel the same?” 

“Yeah. I feel the same.” 

“Good. Then I’m going to get a lighter–no you know what? I don’t need my cigarette right now. I’m gonna rest and talk to you again. Okay?” 

“Okay.” 

“Good.” ZEN’s voice sounded lighter now. “Then talk to you later.” 

“Yeah.” 

Talking to him…   
was zen. 


	40. ZEN Route Day 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, I've change up the way I do these. I am just going to be too busy and frankly have no motivation or want to do each hour individually. So I've change it up. Hope you all enjoy :D

**{}{}{}{}Coffee Shop{}{}{}{}**

Zack sighed as he cleaned the coffee mugs. He had pinned his bangs back as the steam was starting to make him feel oily. He already suffered break outs when he was a teen he didn’t need to suffer again. He flicked his fingers as he reached for the towel and looked over to see the businessmen wonder out of the shop holding a box of donuts. The bell chimed, “Oh after you sir.”

Click, click, “Thank you.”

Zack froze and looked up. His eyes met with crimson ones. “So you are here. I’m glad I decided to visit today.”

Zack clamped his mouth shut and looked at ZEN in shock. He wasn’t wearing his shop cap so he couldn’t hide his face. He gripped the towel and nodded. “Shouldn’t you ah, be resting?” Was all he could say.

“Hahaha,” ZEN walked up to the counter with his crutches and leaned against the marble, “worried about me?”

Zack nodded and put the towel away. He turned around to grab some new mugs and felt his hands. How was he supposed to act?! This was so sudden… “Yes.” He said as he stood back up and moved the tray of mugs under the espresso machine. He took a deep breath and smiled. “I heard you have amazing healing powers. So I guess you’re doing better.”

“I am. Are you on break yet?”

Well there was no one really in the shop now that rush hour was over. “No but I can get up when I see a customer. Would you like a coffee?”

“Yes please.” ZEN looked up at the menu and hummed as he read over the choices. This was just so normal. It honestly felt a little odd. But what was he expecting? Maybe a chorus singing while angels parted the heavens and there came ZEN, or something like that.

“I-if you don’t mind, may I suggest a drink?” When ZEN gave him the okay Zack grabbed a plastic cup and moved to pour coffee into blender, “Oh yes, any allergies, besides cats that is.”

“Heh, no none others.”

Zack turned on the blender and poured in chocolate sauce and banana sugared mixer. He threw in a bit of ice and looked up at ZEN, yeesh he’s really staring at me. Zack felt heat rise to his cheeks and cleared his throat. “W-what actually brought you here?” He asked as soon as he turned off the blender.

“I was sick of being cooped up in my home-”

“It’s only been like half a day, geezus.” ZEN stopped mid sentence and looked at Zack,  “Erm… sorry.”

“Pfft you really do speak your mind don’t you. Ah, thank you.” He took the cup from Zack.

Gnn, our hands touched… “So you were feeling stir crazy?” He rushed over to ZEN’s side to help him sit down. GNNN, I’m touching him. And dammit, he’s muscular.

“Ah yes, I was-” ZEN sat down and took a sip through the thin black straw, “-hey this is really good, what is it?”

“Banana mocha coffee.” Zack sat opposite of him and undid his apron. He rubbed his neck and slipped his hand under the collar of his shirt and massaged out the knots. “And so now your here… thanks for the heads up.”

ZEN smirked. “If I had told you, you would’ve ran off or hid behind the counter.” He reached out and wiped a bit of chocolate off of Zack’s cheek.

Zack looked down at the table to hide his slight embarrassment. “Yeah you’re not wrong.” He looked back at ZEN in the eyes before darting his away. He wasn’t trying to be rude but this was hard. “Soo… ahem…” This was really hard. “I… I’m sorry.”

“Sorry? For what?”

“I have no idea what to say, and your leg is all broken, and you came all the way here only for me to look at the floor and act all awkward.” He looked at him straight in the eyes.  

“No need to be-”

Zack slapped his cheeks and shook his head. “Okay! Do-over!”

“Really Zack-”

He leaned on the table causing it to rise, “So! Whoa! Ahaa…ah… So!” he gained back his momentum. “How are you?”

ZEN stared at him for a long moment before laughing. “What are you being so nervous for? Although you’re acting really cute right now.”

“Is that what gets you all the ladies?” Well, shoot, it was working on him but whatever. “Saying they look real cute?”

“Haha well, it’s not like I’m trying to just play people but when I meet my fans I like to see them smile.”

“Mmhmm.” Zack leaned back and stretched out his legs. “Your coffee is getting cold.”

“Well… it’s iced coffee.” ZEN chuckled before bringing the straw back to his lips.

“Why are you really out and about? Did something happen?”

ZEN sighed and put the cup back down. “You sell pastries?”

“Take your pick.” Zack got up and handed him a small menu. When ZEN pointed out what he wanted Zack moved back to the counter and started to warm up the cinnamon bun in the convectional over.

“I called the doctor. I told him I’m already feeling a lot better and that I can go back to work but he refuses to give me a work note.”

Zack placed the pastry on the table and sat back down. “I already put my own cash in the register” he raised a hand, “it’s fine.” He gave a cheeky grin and peeled off some for himself. “Cuz I get a treat too.”

ZEN stared at him with his own grin for a long while before clearing his throat. “I… aha… I um… ah? What was I saying?”

“Doctor wouldn’t give you-”

“Ah, right right right. Long story short I got pissed and I just ended up here.”

Zack smiled. “Well, I’m actually happy your janky legs led you here.”

“Janky? Haha that’s cruel.”

Zack stuck out his tongue then let out a small chuckle. He picked off more of the cinnamon bun and smirked. “It’s times like these that I’m happy I have no customers.”

“I like spending time with you too.” ZEN smiled.

“No, I’m talking about the free food.”

“Shut up.” ZEN tried not smile but his mouth betrayed him anyways. “Dammit around you I can’t even put on a nice performance.”

“I noticed. I’m feeling kinda gipped right now.” He teased and sucked off the frosting on his fingertips. “It’s okay I won’t-…. erm… ZEN? You okay?”

ZEN looked completely shell shocked. He was just staring at Zack with his face nearly as red as a tomato.

“Oh my gosh!? Are you running a fever? I can get you an ice pack!” Zack moved to get up.

ZEN gripped Zack’s wrist tightly.

“….I-is everything all right?”

ZEN stared at him for a long moment before getting up. “I need to go.” He struggled to get up.

“Let me help -”

“It’s fine! Ah… I mean it’s fine.”

The door chimed and customers walked in. “ZE-” Zack tried to help him once more.

“Shh, it’s fine.” He got up and left a tip on the table. “Thanks for the coffee.”

Zack watched as ZEN hurriedly hobbled off with the crutches under his arm. He looked at his wrist. “Did… I do something wrong?”

**}{}{}{}{ ZEN POV }{}{}{}{**

Damn, I just ran out. I take the bus home and nearly sprint to my house. I need to talk to someone about this. I… don’t even care if it’s that jerk. I just need to know. Why…? Why did I want to kiss him?! Ahaha… Impossible. Yes, impossible.

> **Jumin Han >: **Maybe you love him?

IMPOSSIBLE!

> **707 >: **Oooo maaannn I’m gonna need a picture of that. IT WOULD GO VIRAL!   
>  **707 >**: Rising star with local man!   
>  **707 >:** Or maybe  
>  **707 >: **Marriage in space totally happening!!! 

I’m in a private group chat with Seven and that Trust Fund Jerk. No way I can just talk about this on the open chat.

>     <: These are the people in my life…
> 
> **Jumin Han >:** You asked for our opinion.
> 
> **707 >:** Hey hey! What triggered it?   
>  **707 >: **Did he actually let you sing in the shop?   
>  **707 >: **OR MAYBE!!! He asked for you to talk about yourself. 
> 
>      <:Would you…   
>      <: Just shut up and take this seriously.
> 
> **Jumin Han >: **I want to know too.
> 
>     <: Urgh! We were just talking is all. 
> 
> **707 >:** Lol! About yourself? 
> 
> **Jumin Han >:** That must be it. 
> 
>     <: ANYWAYS! If you would both just freaking listen!
> 
> **Jumin Han >: **Have you had feelings like this before?
> 
> **707 >:** Excluding Zack.
> 
>     <: No. I don’t think so. I’ve always been focused on my work. 
> 
> **Jumin Han >: **Well maybe because you are rising in your career your mind is finally focusing on other things. 
> 
> **707 >:** Ooo! Yeah! ZEN always talks about his work.   
>  **707 >:** But… there is your sprained ankle.
> 
> **Jumin Han >: **Then perhaps these feelings are from Zack being kind to you, being always there, and you even got to meet him. It could just be projection.
> 
> **707 >: **Plus it may be the stress you know?   
>  **707 >:** Or maybe you need to really think about that. Like seriously.   
>  **707 >: **I dunno ZEN you gotta think this through.
> 
>      <: I suppose.   
>      <: I mean I do have all the time in the world.   
>      <: thanks guys. I gotta go.
> 
> **707 >:** give me pics so I can photo shop you two in space! 
> 
> **Jumin Han >: **I will bill you for my advice later.
> 
>     <: SHUT UP!
> 
>        ZEN has left the chatroom.
> 
> **707 >: **I think he’ll figure it out.
> 
> **Jumin Han >:** Yes, I agree.
> 
>        707 has left the chatroom.   
>        Jumin Han has left the chatroom.

**}{}{}{}{ Zack }{}{}{}{**

It seemed Seven and Yoosung had suggested that Zack should go and visit ZEN, even stay with him. Neither Zack nor ZEN participated in the chats and he figured it had to do with the strange reaction ZEN had in the coffee shop. He didn’t understand what he did to make him so… uncomfortable? He didn’t really know. Zack placed his apron on the rack and handed the keys to the next guy on shift.

“See you.”

“….”

Okay then… 

Zack grabbed his school bag and walked back to Rika’s apartment. As soon he was home his phone buzzed. He unlocked his phone and tossed it on the bed as he hopped into the shower. After a few minutes he returned with his pajamas and his toothbrush in his mouth. 

> **ZEN >: **Yoosung and Seven want you to come visit me.   
>  **ZEN >: **Hello?   
>  **ZEN >: **Hello?   
>  **ZEN >: **Wait you are here right?   
>  **ZEN >:** Am I talking to a ghost?   
>  **ZEN >:** I see the icon on the top.
> 
>     <: Sorry, sorry. I was getting ready for bed. 
> 
> **ZEN >:   
> ZEN>:**
> 
>     <: Did you write something or?
> 
> **ZEN >: **A selfie for a selfie.
> 
>     <: What?
> 
> **ZEN >: **Nothing. Ahaha… nothing.
> 
>     <: Where you saying you’d send me a selfie for a picture of me?   
>     <:  I dunno. I don’t really like taking selfies. 
> 
> **ZEN >: **I  
>  **ZEN >: **Yeah I   
>  **ZEN >: **Ahaha…
> 
>     <:Well, I guess. 
> 
> **ZEN >: **You don’t have to

Too late he had already sent his picture.

>     <: I don’t like taking pictures of myself but I guess this is fine.

**}{}{}{}{ ZEN POV }{}{}{}{**

I have no idea what I’m evening doing anymore. I spent the whole afternoon thinking about a guy. And MORE than once did I find myself blushing. Seven is secretly making fun of me in the chats and poor pure Yoosung was all in on the idea.  

I leave my phone on my pillow as I slap my hands over my face and grab a beer. This freaking sucks. I sit back down and open my beer. I bet Zack is making his cheeky comments right now. I pick up my phone and nearly choke to death.

> **Zack >:** I don’t really like taking pictures of myself but I guess this is fine.

And there he is. I just saw him at work and even then I thought he looked beau-  
fine. But now it’s different. At work his hair was pinned back and he had this tired look on his face but he was still standing tall and leaning on the counter with his arms flexing, and he wasn’t muscular but the way it looked was just…

Here he is with his skin all wet, I guess he took a shower, and that wry smily he gives when he’s nervous. I’ve seen it when we first met at the concert. I remember those eyes. When I took a picture with those friends of him. He stood there and I saw him. Shit… I noticed him then too. He gave me that wry smile and looked away. And then when we were at the coffee shop the first time. That wry smile and he looks away and chuckles. Then again today. And now he’s doing it and he’s still glowing. His black hair is dampened to his forehead and his eyes are full of life once more. 

This is ridiculous.

This is ridiculous because I have it bad.

I can’t stop smiling. 

> **Zack >:** An selfie for a selfie.   
>  **Zack >**: Pay up 
> 
>    <: I mean coming right up.

I can’t even focus. I can even see in the camera my face is red. I could blame it on the beer but it wouldn’t matter Seven would seriously use it for his jokes. I pick up my pillow and bring it to my face. I’ll just wink and act coy. I throw in a filter by force of habit and send it off.

Ugh I’m nervous

> **Zack >:** handsom shamsom

He’s probably doing it right now. Giving that wry smile. I type before I even stop to think.

>     <: You should come visit me.   
>     <: It’d be really nice.

**}{}{}{}{ Zack }{}{}{}{**

Visit him huh? He didn’t really know if that’d be wise but it’s not like there’s anything wrong with visiting him. Jaehee enters the chatroom. She doesn’t seem to be against the idea but she does not want any strange rumors to come out of this.  But really, in the end, who cares? To him celebrities lives just seemed so hectic. All the paparazzi and what not. 

But the more Jaehee says no the more he wants to go over there. Zack stood up and walked to his computer. ZEN had once said that his PO box was somewhere near his home address or something like that. All he had to do was just go there. He looked up ZEN’s fanpage and then used google maps to find the area. Simple. A bus and a taxi could take him there.

He looked at the chat.

Jaehee says no.   
ZEN says it’s up to Zack.

>     <: I’ll see you tomorrow :)

He logged off the chat and rubbed his neck.

He had a good feeling about this.

 


	41. [ZEN ROUTE] Day 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long. College and what not ya know?

**{}{}{} Outside ZEN’s House {}{}{}**

This morning had been a complete bummer. Zack had spent hours walking to and from his house regretting his decision, then getting a swift punch of courage, and then he’d regret it all again. It wasn’t until four was he standing at his front door digging his nails into his palm as he rang the doorbell. It didn’t even occur to him to text him before hand, well it did but he dreaded the thought of actually doing it. He held a bag of food and beer in his free hand as a gift of some sort, he really didn’t know. He could hear through the door footsteps and thought of fleeing. He could, there were bushes here, all he had to do was dive into them. 

“Yes?” The door opened and shit there he was. Ugh this sucked. “Zack?” 

“….H-hey.” He smiled. Just act casual right? That’s how you do this? “Brought food.” 

“Haha! Come in come in, you didn’t have to do that.” He lead Zack into his home. Zen’s home seemed to hold the bare minimals, not a lot of photos (surprisingly none of them were of him), not a lot of knick knacks either. It was actually nice. He spotted the kitchenette and placed the food and beer on the table. “Um sorry, I forgot to ask what brand you like.” He put the six pack into the fridge. 

“What you bought is fine.” He could see ZEN pulling out the wings he bought. “This is so exciting! To think you’re actually here!” He grinned. “I was shocked when you said that last night, and then you didn’t answer my texts or calls.” 

“Yeah sorry about that. I was studying so I turned on airplane mode on my phone so I could listen to my music.” He stiffly sat across from him. Taking deep breaths he managed to calm his nerves and leaned back feeling more casual. 

“Ah right! I forget you’re still a college boy like YS.” 

“Unlike him I study.” 

“Haha! Well you do seem to manage your time better than a lot of us do.” He was resting his bad leg on the chair. “……I…. I called the director this morning about my rehearsal.” 

“Oh yeah? What did he say?” Zack opened the soda he bought for himself. 

“Not into drinking?” 

“It’s not five o’clock yet.” 

ZEN smiled. “It is somewhere.” He opened a beer for himself. Truthfully Zack wasn’t too crazy with the taste of beer, though he did have his own preferred brand which was a bit expensive. He wanted to cheer up ZEN and all but he wasn’t going to shell out the cash to do that. ZEN took a sip and lightly smacked his lips. “Mmm anyways, I called him but I just,” he rubbed his thumb over the rim of the can lost in thought, “said that I couldn’t make it in.” 

“You didn’t bring up your leg?” 

“I didn’t. I don’t know why I just couldn’t.” 

“It’s nothing to be ashamed about, you’re not at fault here.” 

“I know…” 

“You aren’t gaining anything by withholding the truth either.” He picked at the food, he was truthfully extremely hungry he spent all day just wandering around. His phone buzzed. “Sorry my group project, we were discussing our tasks.” 

“What’s yours?” 

“I’m not real fond of the idea of public speaking. I like designing things so I’m creating, editing, and animating the slides.” 

ZEN was just smiling, like Zack had said the most interesting thing in the world. “That sounds fun.” 

“I guess,” he shrugged, “I mean it’s on pressing issues in society, we’re doing all forms bullying and the psychological toll it has. Well I shouldn’t shrug, I’m not trying to say I’m disinterested but it is a bit depressing when we do research. I’ve been tasked to bullying that happens in at home especially at an early, and boy I feel like I was given the short end of the stick, there’s too much.” He sighed. “Anyways this isn’t what I wanted to discuss.” 

“What did you find out?” 

“Eh? Oh well,” he looked at the ceiling recalling some information, “for some it could leave to some obsessions, others it leads to confirmation in say… looks. Like if you were constantly bullied on your looks it could lead to major self-conscious issues. Not, like, all of this is created by bullying. Some of us kinda get that way through situations and stuff but I’m focusing on bullying part so we don’t need those statistics.” 

ZEN looked at his window. “Is that right?” He looked a bit down all of a sudden. 

Zack felt a bit awkward. “A-anyways how-erm- has your day been?” 

“Huh?” He looked back and smiled. “Oh sorry babe, did I make it awkward. I was just thinking about your project is all. When did you get assigned it?” 

“This morning we got our partners. We just instantly started texting each other getting a topic ready. A lot of the people in my group are older with families and big jobs so they aren’t messing around.” 

“Oh? That must be good.” 

“Here and there. I can tell by the messages none of them are gonna slack off but at the same time it feels a little nerve wracking. I don’t wanna fuck anything up. Erm… I mean, mess anything up.” 

“Heh it’s okay, no need to feel like you have to censor yourself. And you shouldn’t feel worried, I’ve heard of your progress in the RFA these past few days, you’re going to do just fine.” 

Zack chuckled. “Well, damn, thanks actually. Maybe you should take your own advice.” He smiled cheekily. “Reap what you sow good sir.” 

“Argh… yeah, yeah I get it. I’ll call him tomorrow.” 

Zack narrowed his eyes. 

“Fine! Tonight! I’ll call the director tonight. Geez, that stare is killer.” 

He smiled triumphantly. “Ha ha~” 

[][][][]

The rest of the day was going quite smoothly. After putting on some music the two just seemed to talk endlessly. He helped ZEN get some groceries _‘Er… you’re paying for your own food right?’ ‘Of course Zack! Don’t be silly.’_  as well help him with a few chores. Now the two were just chatting casually. ZEN could see the drastic change in demeanor now that he was finally comfortable with ZEN, Zack was more sarcastic and joking, the only thing is his ‘jokes’ were so deadpan he couldn’t tell if he was joking or not at times. 

“Oh did you tell the others you’re here with me?” 

“Huh? Oh damn no, I was so busy yesterday and this morning I didn’t even look. I turned off notifications when I was in the group chat with my group but it was distracting me.” Oops, hope he didn’t have any emails pending. 

ZEN stood up. “We went through all the wings, I’m going to cook up something, you want anything in particular?” 

“No I’m fine with anything.” He sat at ZEN’s kitchen table and unlocked his phone. “Oh. Ju- erm mmm… Oh the chat is open.” He corrected himself. 

“You were just about to say that jerks name weren’t you?” ZEN loudly chopped some onions. Damn, was he murdering them or something? 

“Well…” 

“What is  _he_ saying?” 

Zack cleared his throat. “It’s unforgivable.” He imitated Jumin’s voice. 

“Oh my god, that’s pretty good.” He chuckled then looked back and narrowed his eyes. “How do you know it so well?” 

“I’ve talked to him once or twice. Also the emoji’s y’all use talk so I just guessed.” 

ZEN nodded. “Mmmhmm well okay I’ll let slide.” 

“Pfft jealous much?” 

“Um what!?” 

“Nothing~” Zack sang before getting back to the phone. “Oh Yoosung is asking if I went to see you.” 

>      <: Yeah I’m here now. 
> 
> **Yoosung★ >:** WOW! That’s so cool! 
> 
> **Jumin Han >: **I offered you this morning to take my driver.  
>  **Jumin Han >:** But you went off on your own. 
> 
>     <: So? 
> 
> **Jumin Han >:** Unforgivable. You cannot trust that man. 
> 
>     <: Wtf? 
> 
> **Yoosung★ >:** Jumin’s just sleepy   
>  **Yoosung★ >:** Zack, what are you all up to? 
> 
>     <: Just listening to music and cooking
> 
> **Yoosung★ >: **Ooo! Can ZEN even cook? 
> 
>      <: We’re about to find out. 
> 
> **Jumin Han >:** I am not ‘sleepy’ I just don’t like being ignored, Zack. 
> 
>      <: I had my notifications off. I thin I saw it but I was busy.   
>      <: Anyways it’s cool I took the bus here. 
> 
> **Jumin Han >: **Have you planned your route home? 
> 
> **Yoosung★ >:** What if the busses close?! 
> 
>      <: Good point.   
>      <: Oh well 
> 
> **Jumin Han >: **This is very poor planning.   
>  **Jumin Han >:** However, it does not matter.   
>  **Jumin Han >: **This works in my favor either way 

“Zack,” Zack was still impersonating Jumin, “since you’re there you can convince him to do that cat mod-pfft,” he broke character, “c-cat mod-haha-modeling!” 

“Ugh! With that again!? Stop laughing!” ZEN smiled. 

“Pfft sorry! He’s just so persistent, like geez.”

>      <: I didn’t agree to that  
>      <: I was just here to help 
> 
> **Jumin Han >: **It seems you’ve forgotten your priorities,   
>  **Jumin Han >: **Cat project first and foremost. Helping him is optional 
> 
> **Yoosung★ >:** Lolololololol! 

“You’re YS voice needs some work.” 

“I can’t get my voice that high.” 

“Hahaha!” 

> **Jumin Han >: **Driver Kim will pick you up in ten minutes. 
> 
>      <: I’m good. 
> 
> **Jumin Han >:** I wasn’t asking. 
> 
> **Yoosung★ >: **;;;; I’m sure it’s fine Jumin.   
>  **Yoosung★ >:** Plus ZEN is still on track with working with EG.   
>  **Yoosung★ >:** Seven will be happy for his autograph scam 

“I’ve told Seven multiple times I’m not going to do that.” ZEN sighed exasperated. 

“I’m sure you could send it to him in 1′s and 0′s and he’d still ignore you.” 

“Tut.” 

Zack went to reading silently as he drank some soda. 

> **Yoosung★ >: **Which means he doesn’t need your cat modeling job. 
> 
>      <: Eeeyup. 
> 
> **Jumin Han >: **This is not pleasing news…   
>  **Jumin Han >:** This is discrimination 
> 
>      <: Explain 
> 
> **Jumin Han >: **He accepted that female singers help but ignored mine.   
>  **Jumin Han >:** Discrimination 
> 
>      <: Heh, I guess???   
>      <: I don’t think it’s discrimination if you’re allergic? 
> 
> **Jumin Han >:** This is not the only example.   
>  **Jumin Han >:** He always accepted Luciel’s help and not mine. 
> 
>      <: What do you mean? 
> 
> **Jumin Han >:** Luciel made that internet video, however I had asked him to become the face of my company  
>  **Jumin Han >: **I gave him a contract which included help of him getting immediate access to the entertainment industry but he refused. 
> 
> **Yoosung★ >:** Wow! Back then he wasn’t known among anyone and  yet he still got the amazing deal form Jumin. 
> 
> **Jumin Han >:** I used to think it was pride  
>  **Jumin Han >: **But now I’m sure it’s discrimination 
> 
>      <: Against…   
>      <: Cat lovers? 
> 
> **Yoosung★ >:** Lol! I’m sure that’s not it.   
>  **Yoosung★ >: **He wanted to succeed with his own talent. Not with money. 
> 
> **Jumin Han >:** He has done that.   
>  **Jumin Han >:** And yet now, he’s receiving help from a rich girl. 
> 
> **Yoosung★ >: **Well I guess that’s true!   
>  **Yoosung★ >: **Maybe it  _is_ because you’re a guy! 
> 
> **Jumin Han >:** Luciel isn’t a girl. 
> 
> **Yoosung★ >: **:O :O :O 
> 
>      <: Depends on which picture you’re looking at I guess  
>      <: Like,   
>      <: The nun outfit? 
> 
> **Yoosung★ >: **Urg don’t remind me. 
> 
> **Jumin Han >:** Anyways, I’m offended.   
>  **Jumin Han >**: He never wants help when it comes to me. 
> 
> **Yoosung★ >: **Well… you’re not wrong. 
> 
>      <: Well all ya gotta do is talk things through.   
>      <: I mean, these chats  _are_ public to the RFA 
> 
> **Jumin Han >: **Perhaps I should quit all interests in ZEN’s career   
>  **Jumin Han >:** That way I’m not offended any further. 
> 
> **Yoosung★ >: **heh 
> 
>      <: Are you upset? 
> 
> **Jumin Han >:** That is a waste of time.   
>  **Jumin Han >:** I just don’t find a point in dealing with people who have zero consistency 
> 
>      <: I see 
> 
> **Yoosung★ >: **Jumin…
> 
> **Jumin Han >: **I have to go, I’m getting a call. 
> 
>      <: Just talk things through. This passive agressiveness won’t get you anywhere. 
> 
> **Jumin Han >:** I shall consider it. I will be sending you an email, Zack, from some wineries. 
> 
>      <: Understood 
> 
> **Jumin Han >:** I will be on a flight, Driver Kim is on standby, I’ll text you his number. 
> 
>       <: Thanks. Have a safe flight. 
> 
> **Jumin Han >: **Thank you. 
> 
>         Jumin Han has left the chatroom 
> 
> **Yoosung★ >: **Well… I guess I should let you go.   
>  **Yoosung★ >: **I do hope they start getting along.   
>  **Yoosung★ >: **I was even surprised that he took Echo Girl’s deal. 

“What is this about Echo Girl?” 

“Oh, I guess you didn’t see.” ZEN pointed to the autographs on the table. “Those are for Yoosung and Seven. Well anyways she knows Jumin and V and her father is some bigwig CEO.” 

“Oh?” 

“Yeah, I was surprised to.” He placed down some simple plates of food in front of them. “She did a commercial for Jumin. I guess during the commercial he was kind to her and she was flirting with him, but once it was done he stopped responding to her texts. Kinda harsh ya know?” 

“I guess… but he is a busy person and she doesn’t seem to be his type.” 

“He used her, I think. Well she got paid so I guess not.” He shook his head. “He’s a cold person.” 

Zack glanced at his phone thinking of what Jumin had just discussed. 

“Echo Girl is extremely famous. One of those, ‘take a helicopter anywhere I want’ type famous.” He smiled. “But she’s a fan on ME! Can you believe it!?” 

“That’s awesome.” He smiled. 

“Thanks! Well anyways, normally they would give the role to someone else but Echo specifically chose me. She said the whole thing is pointless if I’m not in it. I couldn’t refuse.” 

“Well with compliments like that I don’t think I could’ve either.” 

“Yeah! Right? With this I’m more than fired up to get back into practice.” 

This whole attitude  _was_  contradictory to what Yoosung and Jumin were saying. 

> **Yoosung★ >:  **I wonder if all this has changed him?   
>  **Yoosung★ >: **All this praise from Echo Girl I mean.   
>  **Yoosung** ★>: If you get the chance, Zack, please ask him :D   
>  **Yoosung★ >: **Have a great day! 
> 
>         Yoosung **★**  has left the chatroom 

“What? What’s with that face?” ZEN peered at him. “Is it the food?” 

“No, the food is good. And thank you for cooking…” He bit his lip. “Erm… why… erm why is Jumin-” 

ZEN’s eyes narrowed. 

“…. why do you hate him so much?” 

“It’s his fault I sprained my leg!” 

“Um… How?” 

“I was all psyched out because of what he said two days about and he doesn’t even feel a bit guilty? It’s my fault I fell for his trap but still! And I hate he always messes with me with those damn cats.” 

“I don’t think he’s out to get you or anything. I’m sure it’s nothing like that.” 

“What?” 

Zack placed his phone into his school bag. “I mean maybe he does ‘joke’ with you about cats but I think he thinks he’s genuinely helping you.” 

“He just… annoys the hell out of me.” 

“I get that. I’ve had feelings like that to other before too but… I mean ya he can be a bit pompous and a bit arrogant but he was probably raised like that.” 

“Those da-” 

“Like Echo Girl.” 

“… I… suppose.” 

“She was infuriated that Jumin wouldn’t return her affections because she’s a rich girl who was born pretty and everyone else thinks so too, or at least they probably always tell her.” 

“I admit that you’re right. I admit that it’s not like me to take up her offer.” He sighed. “This is between you and me but my brother was like that too.” 

Oh? “What do you mean?” 

“Jumin and my brother are different I know, but he treats me similarly. As kids he and I were close but now we don’t even talk…” he let out a loud sigh. “Argh that’s a story for another time. Let’s enjoy dinner!” 

“Right.” 

* * *

**{}{}{} Roof {}{}{}**

They were climbing the stairs up to the ladder of ZEN’s house to the roof. “I’ve lived here since high school.” ZEN broke the silence. “I almost couldn’t pay for the security deposit back then but I love this house.” 

“It is very nice.” Zack gripped the bars for dear life. 

“Haha you sound a little stiff.” 

“I just… I have a knack for picturing my death.” 

“Yeesh.” 

“I know. Is your ankle okay?” 

ZEN opened the latch. “Yes, it doesn’t hurt too much. Look.” He climbed up and turned around and took Zack’s hand. “Oh, you’re shaking.” 

“Do.  **Not**. Let. Go.” He gripped his hand tightly. “I will haunt you!” 

“Hahaha! I won’t I won’t!” He helped Zack up and pulled up a chair. “Sit here.” He pulled up another for himself. 

Zack looked up. “Oh wow.” He whispered. 

“Yeah. It really is beautiful.” There was a silence between them for a long moment as they looked up at the clear night sky. Stars were twinkling brightly, a shooting star passed through the sky, Mars was shining a bright red in the sky. There wasn’t a sound, it was just them and the night sky.” 

“I… feel like I don’t deserve to rehearse.” 

Zack searched the sky for the big dipper. “You need to make your decisions. Whatever you chose… I’ll be there to root for ya.” 

“Thank you.” Another long silence fell between them before ZEN spoke again. “I used to swear to myself never to depend on the power of money. Do you mind listening to my story?” 

Zack shook his head though neither were looking at each other his silence must have spoken for him.  

“I mentioned my brother, he and I were really close when we were kids. Maybe it was because of the age difference, he was ten years older, so maybe it was because he thought I was cute or something. As a kid I didn’t know that I was cute or good looking. My parents told me that I was ugly that the way I looked was unnatural and that I should be ashamed of myself and if anyone compliments me for my looks that I should be ashamed of that as well. I guess they were afraid I’d be offered temptations because of how I looked. But… even so, it really hurt. ‘Am I shameful?’ ‘Should I hide my face?’ stuff like that popped up in my mind. 

“But my brother was always there for me. He said getting attention isn’t bad. He was an actual friend…. actual family. But, when I was in middle school we just started drifting apart. I learned that what made me happiest was when I sang. I was wrong to think he’d support me. He got straight A’s, I was a trouble maker. That’s how our parents defined us. It was like two different worlds and the thin line that connected us was broken by him. He started acting like them. ‘Unless you straighten up Hyun and start focusing on things that  _actually_  matter you won’t get anywhere in life.’ He said that singing was only a hobby, there is no future in doing the things that you love. I knew he was wrong. He had to be.” 

The silence fell once more. The stars seemed closer tonight. Not once did either of them look at each other. They sat there looking at the stars and the silence was only filled with ZEN’s voice. 

“Maybe it was when he started studying law. Money became the only thing he cared about, that it was the only thing that made the world go round. He said I was an idiot for thinking otherwise. It hurt most from him belittling me. And then, in middle school, I left home. I just wandered around and found this place. From one small theater company to the next, I moved constantly. Then I met Rika.” 

Ah, that name. Zack got a flash of the desk in the apartment. A pressure sensor set to go off at the slightest wrong move. What in the world is she hiding? 

“She said she was a fan of mine. I couldn’t believe someone like her was keeping an eye on me.” 

_Eye…_

“I was lucky.” 

_Were you?_  Something hit him in the pit of his stomach. How odd. 

“Rika was the turning point of my life. She told me about a businessman who could help me.” 

“Did you?” 

“No. I didn’t want to be swayed by money. Jumin’s arrogant attitude is just like my brothers. Money, luck, opportunity, to people like them it crushes talent. I wanted to prove them wrong. I could do it without all of that…. so continuing those rehearsal’s…” 

“Is normal.” 

ZEN looked at him. 

“Sure it conflicts with your morals, it’s good to realize that or you’ll kick yourself later. But taking that offer is human. I think, that is.” 

“Hmm. It’s human.” 

“Nothing wrong with having human faults.” Zack smiled. “What makes you great is that you realize you have faults and work to better them. R-right?” 

ZEN smiled. “Right.” 

“Erm maybe I’m not making much sense. But that’s what I think. Temptation is a tricky thing. You could get swept away and push your feelings of, say, guilt away just so it feels right. But as long as- hm?” 

ZEN had placed his hand on Zack’s cheek looking into his eyes. He just smiled before pulling away. “Sorry.” The place where he touched felt warm. A heat of longing left in its place. 

Zack looked away at the ground staring at a rolly-polly bug. “It’s fine.” 

“I think… there is a lot of thinking I need to do.” 

“What do you mean?” He looked back at him. “A-are you okay? Your face is all red.” 

ZEN looked at him with kindness. “I’m fine. There’s just a lot of thinking I want to do.” 

“Yeah… Then I’ll take that driver’s offer. I uhm, hope you have a good night.” 

“I will.” The two climbed back down the ladder and into the living room. The driver was here faster than the speed of light awaiting Zack. “You… will come back right?” They stood at the entrance. 

“I will. And Hy… ZEN?” He smirked. “Stay beautiful.” With a cheeky grin he walked off. “Bye bye!” 

**{}{}{} Rika’s Apartment {}{}{}**

“Things will be good.” Zack stretched and yawned. “I’m sure he’ll come to an answer when it comes to his work….” The place he touched is still warm. “I’m sure.” He sat down on his bed and sighed. “URGH! Today was exhausting geez…” He closed his eyes. The night replayed through his head, how wonderful it really felt. He felt so comfortable and at home with ZE- “I HAVE A TEST DUE! SHIT!” He shot up and ran to his computer. 

Well, either way it was a good day. As friends. Right?    

 


	42. [ZEN Route] Day 8

## {}{}{} Rika’s Apartment: 7 AM{}{}{}

“Let’s sum it up like this. Families sure are hard to deal with. We either love them or feel trapped by them. I think you can have two families, I mean anyone can wether their families are good or not. The first ones are the ones you’re born with, it’s a coin flip ya know? As to how things will go. I dunno, families are something I don’t really touch on. There’s so so so many stories out there that I can’t possible have ‘read’ them all. But in the end, I just don’t know. In my own personal opinion, you need your family at some points in life…. ah but… I guess it can be difficult.

“Let’s get back to the second family. Your friends, and I mean good friends. Not ones you think are your friends or the ones you are friends with cuz you want to be popular, I mean real true friends. The ones you laugh so hard with you think you’re gonna die. The ones you sit up with and talk all night long with. The ones you cry with when life is a bitch. They are also family. I think… I think as long as you can find both, you won’t get that right away okay? It may take time, but I think if you have one of the two life then… you can get through life. You can have both or only one, either way it is something you have to work on. If you are born into a family that isn’t really a family then search for the family in friends.

“…. what do you think?” Zack picked up the phone and took it off of speaker. 

“….” 

“Oh god, was it  _that_  bad?” 

“No.” Jumin tapped his pen on the table. “It could use more research, it feels broken. You need to use less familiar speech such as ‘cuz’ and ‘gonna’. There are too many pauses in your speech. While familiarity and empathy are fine for a speech to move people you got too into it. You sounded like an outsider trying to understand family.” 

_Ouch_ , while Zack was open to constructive criticism he still felt annoyed by it. “Y-yeah.” He pressed the phone into his temple. 

“When did you write this?” 

“Like three hours before you texted me.” 

“It shows.” 

“Geezus.” Zack whispered. 

“It is nearly 7am, why are you still up?” 

“I got an email from my professor saying he wanted pop speeches, so he randomized topics. I knew about this yesterday evening and I was due next week so I was looking into it bit by bit. But then he upped it to today, no exceptions, so…  I gotta do it today.” 

“Ridiculous.” 

“I know ri-” 

“ _This_  is what you came up with in three hours? Assistant Kang could write better in her sleep.” 

_Yeah, if the poor thing ever slept._  “Oookay, well thanks for helping me, bye!” He hung up. “Ugh…” He looked at his paper and slumped into his chair. “I got three more hours, so I think a nap is warranted.” Stretching his muscles he felt his knots pop causing him to sigh in contempt. He flopped face down into his bed and fell before he could even count backwards from 100. 

“System Activated.” 

“Mmm?” Zack raised his head. “What?” He wiped his eyes. “What was that?” 

“System Deactivated.” 

“Shut up.” He rolled over and looked at his phone. “Shit! Crap!” He jumped up and ran to the bathroom and quickly brushed his teeth.  _I didn’t even fix my speech._

“System activated.” 

_That again? What is going on?_  He  really didn’t have time for this. He grabbed his phone and dialed for Seven. “Hey, the… uh well the house I guess keeps saying it’s activating and deactivating. I swear I didn’t touch anything. Look I gotta run to class so… I dunno text me or someth-

“System deactivated.” 

“-that’s it right there. Well, I’m out and I won’t be back until probably five-ish? So just let me know what I need so I can stop by the store on my way home.” 

## {}{}{} College Cafeteria: 12 PM {}{}{}

“Ugh ZEN’s tickets to his newest show are all sold out.” Zack’s friend, Kimberly, sighed. She rubbed her nose as she looked at her phone. 

“His performance? I thought he had an acting gig?” 

“He does?” 

“A-aha… I dunno.” 

She smirked. “Someone’s a closet ZEN fan. I knew you loved his performance.” 

_Unf, she would flip if I told her we’re friends._  “You caught me.” He shrugged. 

“That’s so awesome! Sam and I are having a ZEN marathon tomorrow, you wanna come? Sam said she’d bring some delicious Oreos~” 

“Oh geez, that’s really tempting but-” 

“And KitKat’s~” 

“What time should I come over?” He opened his calendar. “I’ll bring the drinks.” 

She smiled. “Nice! Okay I’ll send you the brands we like.” 

“Thanks. It feels like it’s been forever since we all hung out.” 

She sighed as she opened her history book, she had really nice nails. Black paint with tiny gold bows, real bows at that. He wanted to feel to see what the fabric was like. 

“Do those ever get caught in anything?” 

“Oh the bows? Yeah, haha, this morning it got caught in the spiky thing, the one you use to check chicken and stuff, while I was reaching for the big spoon. It’s a pain but it looks so nice. Plus I paid good money for these. Anyways, I know! I want to hang out more too! Ugh but my history professor is an ass! The grades are based only on the midterms and the finals and fuck me he’s being a major ass about everything. We asked if we could have a review and he’s all like ‘Read the book’ we asked if there was any tutors and he goes ‘why do you need tutors? You have the book!’ I hate him. I need something to guide me, damn this is why I love working at the restaurant, fucking recipes.” 

Zack looked at her syllabus. “Oh yeah him, I think there-” 

“I could help you.” A soft voice spoke behind him. They looked back to see a young man with black hair and deep green eyes. 

Zack looked at him closer. “Have I-” 

Kimberly leaned forward. “No way, have you taken his class before?” 

The strange man nodded. “May I?” He pointed to the seat closest to Zack. 

“Well-” 

“By all means.” She smiled. “I’m Kim and this is Zack.” 

The young man looked directly at Zack and smiled. “Hello, I am Ray.” 

“Hi Ray.” Kim smiled followed by a long pause. “So uh, Ray,” she rubbed her thumb over her coffee lid, “so you’ve taken History 1402 with pro-” 

“Yes.” He slowly turned to look at her. Both Zack and Kim raised their guard. He cleared his throat. “Sorry I’ve had a hell of a day. There’s so much shit I have to do when I get home, but I couldn’t help but overhear your conversation.” 

“Yeah… Yeah we, aha,… ahem.” Kim pushed her glasses up and wiped the corner of her mouth. “So how are his tests? What does he want us to focus on?” 

“Focus on the questions the book asks at the end of each section.” He closed his eyes. “I’m sorry, Zack? Have we met somewhere before?” 

“I… think so.” He stared at him for a long moment. “Oh! Yes! The guy on the metro right?” 

“Oh yes, thank you for jogging my memory.” He put his phone on the table. 

“Oh, cool I have the exact same model.” Zack pulled out his. 

Kim laughed. “He’s excited because his model sucks. I keep telling him to upgrade.” 

“Oh that’s…” Wait… didn’t he have the newest model? Yeah, when they tripped into each other Ray’s phone (was that his name before?) it was a newer model. Right? 

“Oh I love this model it-” 

“AAAHHH!!” A woman screamed at the top of her lungs. “HEEEELP MEEE!!!” 

Everyone turned, gasping and pulling out their phones. Zack and Kim ran off finding a woman with long blonde hair and green eyes gasping as she fought back tears. 

“What happened!?” The campus police ran up to her.   
“Move along everyone, everything is safe, just go back to your classes.” 

She shook her head and bit her lip. Her eyes met Zack’s. “I… I don’t know. It was… it was terrible.” 

For a long while the woman shook and spoke in her soft caring voice. Though something about her was making his skin crawl. It felt as if each word was crawling under his skin making him feel sick and almost terrified. He couldn’t take anymore and went back to the table only to find Ray gone. Geez if Ray and that woman hung out they’d be freaking creepy, he thought as he grabbed his phone and left. 

## {}{}{} College Computer Lab: 2 PM {}{}{}

“Tch what the hell? I know I saved their numbers.” Zack scrolled through his phone as he plugged his hard drive into the computer. “Ouch, shit.” His phone felt like it was turning into a mini heater, he could barely do anything with it. Texting, calls, looking up things for school or for music, made the phone slow down and heat up like it was going to catch fire. The only app that ran smoothly was the RFA chat room. 

He tossed his phone near his water and placed the sweating bottle on the phone screen hoping to cool it off. He typed on the computer glancing at the phone and swearing he could see something moving in the screen, like a coding. But every time he picked it up there would be nothing. No evidence whatsoever. He opened the phone once more and went to the RFA app. “What?” He clicked on the chatrooms but all of them were empty. The emails systems wouldn’t open and the text messaging system barely even functioned. Maybe he really did need to get a newer model. 

## {}{}{} Kim’s Apartment: 4 PM {}{}{}

“Thanks for brining the beer today.” 

Zack smiled in response. She was really snazzy when she wore her black hair up. Since she had highlights under her hair, that looked blue and purple, it really made her grey eyes pop in color. “Okay Shocktop, margarita mix, cherries, Blue Moon.” He said as he put the drinks in the fridge. 

“Niiiice I promise to only open some of them tonight.” She grinned.

“Yeah figured you’d say that. Tada.” He pulled out two packs of her favorite brand. “Consider it an early congrats for passing your midterms.” 

“Holy crap! Thank you! Wow you really went out! But… I haven’t taken it y-” 

“You’ll do great.” He balled up the bag and stuffed it in her bag holder. “Kay, well I gotta go home, I’m hungry.” 

“I just ordered Chinese, want to mooch off of me?” 

“Wow, yes.” He scoffed and sat down at the dining table. “Hey are you getting my texts?” 

“No. You’ve been sending some?” 

“Yeah like five asking about Sam’s choice of preference and if we wanted a cheese platter.” 

She poured the beer into two glasses and laughed. “Well yes please! So is your phone finally dying out?” 

“I guess.” He tossed it on the table, again he saw that strange coding but it was so light, so subtle, he almost didn’t think he’d seen it. 

**{}{}6 PM{}{}**

“Geez… how can you watch these trashy shows?” Zack sighed exasperated as the bride yelled at her mother. 

“It’s like my stress reliever. I get angry and cuss out the TV and pretend it’s my boss.” 

“Oh.” 

“Hahaha! And I get to see their ugly ass weddings fall apart.” 

“I admit it kinda pisses me off when it goes well, considering their foul attitude.” He laughed and bit into his noodles. 

“You’re supp-” 

“Don’t say slurp them. I seriously hate that.” 

“Oh right, I remember you telling us. Your cousin right?” 

“Yeah.” He closed his eyes and tried not to gag. “When we were little my grandma would make homemade meatballs and spaghetti and- urp- the way she hate, she had no table manners…”  He shook his head. 

“COMING UP NEXT!” 

“Gah! Those damn commercials!” Kim turned the TV down. 

“C! News. Then, Where Are They Now?” 

The two chatted as Kim scrolled through the channels. “I hate C! News. Nothing but shitty gossip.” 

“- on her SnapChat she posted her response to Young’s affair. User FlyingB-” 

“Seriously, I would never want to be famous.” Zack rolled his eyes. “No privacy. I would hate to be thinking I always had to look decent or else BAM picture and some dumb ass caption of me looking like trash.” 

“- Now onto recent news-” 

“News they say.” Kim scoffed. 

“Actor Hyun Ryu-” 

“What?” Zack straightened up. 

“-most commonly known by fans as ZEN has been rising up the stardom lately in the music and broadway industry. Last night sources say he called over the famous actress Echo Girl to his home. The two were announced to be in a new play together, but instead of practicing lines, he was practicing moves.” 

“The hell does that mean?” Kim exited out of the guide list. 

“Echo Girl reported that ZEN sexually assaulted her- 

“WHAT?!”  
“No way! ZEN would never!” Zack put his bowl down. 

“Echo Girl was reported to have escaped and ran to her manager who called authorities. All plans of their collaboration together has been canceled and she has informed the press she would like privacy in these trying times to recover from this traumatic experience. Before her haitus we were able to get an interview.” 

A reporter rushed up to her holding a microphone. “Echo Girl! Echo Girl! Tell us! What did ZEN do to you exactly? Did he hurt you?” 

Echo Girl’s blue eyes were bleary with tears. She gripped her necklace and trembled looking down at the ground. “I… he… he asked me to come over to practice some lines…” Her voice trembled. “He kept insisting I come into his house and the next thing I knew he had me cornered and was saying he ‘wanted to see if my breasts were real.’” 

“…Didn’t you plan on going inside to practice lines?” 

“No! No way! I’m… I’m so young there is no way I would go inside a man’s house alone.” 

Zack glared. “Bull shit.” 

“I was going to talk to him at the gate.” 

“That’s fucking stupid.” Kim and Zack said simultaneously. 

The show faded back to hosts. “Wow… unbelievable.” One of the male hosts shook his head. 

“I wouldn’t say so.” The female one glared. “ZEN is still a C list celebrity. He probably was desperate to get famous and known and was hoping  _this_ would bring him stardom. Well he got what he wanted, he’s now the most searched name on the internet and social media sites are blowing up with his name.” 

“Just, this wasn’t the press he wanted.” 

“Further news, Echo Girl has also informed us that the famous CEO manager, Jumin Han of C&R Corporations, is… gay!?”  

“Wow, congratulations for him. Hopefully with these news he’ll feel comfortable on coming out.” They smiled as if they helped the world. 

Kim tilted her head. “Who? Oh whatever who cares. Can you believe this?!” 

Zack shook his head and glared. “No… sorry I got to go home. Message me on Facebook, my phone is shit right now.” He grabbed his bag and ran home. 

## {}{}{} Rika’s Apartment 8 PM {}{}{}

He opened the app but.. nothing. No updates, nothing. 

“Damn.” He sat at his bed and plugged it into the charger. 

“System Activated.” 

Zack rolled his eyes. 

“System Armed.” 

He tensed. 

“System Security Measure: Bomb Armed.” 

“Huh?” His phone suddenly started going off and caught fire. “Shit!” He ran to the kitchen and grabbed the fire extinguisher. The lights turned off. He looked over at the desk and the light. The light that was normally flashing green, the light attached to the strange pressure plate, was now red. “… What haven’t you told me Seven?” 

He was alone. 


	43. [ZEN Route] Day 9

**{}{}{}{} ZEN POV: Hyun’s Home 5 AM{}{}{}{}**

Since this scandal my life feels like it’s crumbling beneath me. I feel like everyone is looking at me with hate, I’m afraid to even leave my house. I just sit here watching the news, looking through my computer, and seeing my name being crushed into a dirty sexual harasser. I didn’t do it, I swear. I want to tell  _him_ that but he’s not even answering his phone. I can’t get ahold of him. Maybe he thinks I did this... Maybe he’s disgusted with me. 

“Police are informing us that they will be looking into the claims made by Echo Girl on her sexual harassment. Her lawyer has told us that charges will be made.” 

I feel my grip on the beer can I’m holding tighten. I feel the liquid run over my hand and stain into my floor. “God.” I really shouldn’t be drinking so early, I just feel so stressed. “She’s going to bleed every penny out of me.” 

I hear my phone buzz and nearly latch onto it. Is it him!?

No. 

It’s my manager. I can’t take this anymore. I get up and grab my keys. I need to get out. I’m not drunk so I should be okay. Making sure the coast is clear I slip out my door and lock up my house. I need to ride out of this place, just go somewhere. 

**{}{}{}{} Yoosung POV: Sky University 10 AM {}{}{}{}**

“ZEN Sued fo Sexual Harassment”   
“Jumin Han revealed to be homosexual”   
“Echo Girl Hiatus: The Sexual Harassment” 

It’s not true! I know it isn’t. ZEN would never do that... Closing my phone seems to be the best course of action, it’s only irritating me more and more. What’s worse is that every where I go people are talking about this. I heard it while I was going to class, I heard it on the bus when I went to go get lunch, and people are even discussing it on LOLOL! It’s ridiculous. 

“Aahh.. ZEN are you okay?” I look into the blank screen of my phone. “Mmmph...” I really have bags under my eyes today. A girl in my class asked me if I take care of myself. When I laughed it off she thought these bags under my eyes was because I study all day and I’m dedicated to my classes. Hahaha... urgh. These bags are from gaming all night. I  _wish_  it was from countless studying hours! 

Actually. 

No I don’t. 

I open the RFA app. Oh Zack is on! 

>      <: Zack did you hear about ZEN!? 
> 
> **Zack >:** Yes 
> 
>      <: You know it’s not true right? 
> 
> **ZaCk >: **I suppose. 
> 
>      <: It really isn’t true!   
>      <: I feel so bad for him.   
>      <: Why would Echo Girl act like this!?!?! >.>   
>      <: I seriously hate her now.   
>      <: Now I’m  **really** going to sell her autograph on eBay 
> 
> **ZacK >:** It’s funny. 
> 
>      <: Huh?   
>      <: What is? 
> 
> **Zack >:** It’s funny that y0u   
>  **Z01ck >: **that  _this_  is what you worry about.   
>  **Zac0 >: **I wish this is what I had to worry about.   
>  **Zack >: **Stupid  
>  **Zack >:** Idiotic  
>  **Zack >: **Irritating   
>  **Zack >: **Annoying   
>  **Zack >:** Dumb shit  
>  **Zack >: **Like this. 
> 
>   _Za__name Last Name has left the chatroom_

What was that?! Why’s he acting so hostile?? And why is his name acting all weird??? Maybe it’s the new update Seven put in. Maybe it’s acting up. I better tell him but I’ll have to wait until my connection is better. Maybe he’s stressed, he does always seem busy with school. I mean, of course  _I_  know what that’s like. Hahaha... I’m always busy. 

With LOLOL that is. 

**{}{}{}{} Jaehee POV: C &R Corporations 12PM {}{}{}{}**

“Yes sir I will bring those to him right away.” Sighing I take the time to fan my face and drink some coffee. Today has been so hectic. Not only for the RFA with emails pouring in asking where the representative was and if ZEN would be a guest (if he was they would pull out) but now we have companies wanting meetings with Jumin not for the whole ‘coming out’ thing but to see if he was still wanting ZEN to be his model for his products. I can’t even keep up half the time. I feel as if my mind is going to explode if I stay here any longer. But I really have no choice.

 Let’s see... I need to get the projector ready for our sales meeting. Mr. Han is supposed to have the flash drive with him. Just got to call him.... 

... 

... 

Really? I have no time to run around anymore. I take another sip of my coffee and quickly type up a response email. Hitting send I immediately get up and go to his office. “Mr. Han.” I knock at his door. “Mr. Han?” Still no answer. Don’t tell me he’s watching cat videos again and has his headphones in. “Mr. HAN!” I knock harder. The doors unlocked thankfully. I walk in and... 

He’s not here!?   
Where is he!? 

No no no! Did he leave?! Where is he!? 

I grab my cell and try to call him while looking over his schedule. He has nothing planned today!!! Where is he!?!!?! 

**{}{}{}{} Jumin POV: Jumin’s Penthouse 12 AM {}{}{}{}**

This is so bothersome and foolish. I can’t step out the building without being blinded by photographers. I should call the police and have them escort me to work. 

“Sir, phone.” 

“Thank you... Hello? V?... yes everything is fine. I’m sure he’s coping with this well.” 

**{}{}{}{} V: Unknown Location 12 AM {}{}{}{}**

“That’s good to hear, but I’m worried about him. I read that the woman, Echo Girl was it, said he tried to touch her inappropriately. That’s ridiculous.” He squinted as he looked at the man sitting across from him. He’d been tailing this man for weeks and now he was sure he was a “Messenger of the Goddess”. 

“Yes. Did you call just for him?” 

“Haha! Don’t act jealous, I was worried about you too, but of course I know you can handle these accusations better than anyone.” 

“Naturally.” 

V took a bite of his croissant and smiled. “You should go talk to him.” 

“Hmm... I suppose I could lend an ear, I do think his situation is more dire than mine.” 

V nodded. “It’s not good news, that’s for sure. He must be suffering, especially for his celebrity image a sexual harassment claim, a false one at that, is going to hurt him.” 

“I can ask for Luciel’s services, or perhaps someone else's.” 

“Yes. That can really help. Heheh you really do care for him.” 

Jumin sighed. “No, this isn’t about that. It’s just to help him.” 

“Whatever you say.” V laughed. This croissant was amazing, truly the best thing that came out of this whole situation so far. “Hahah

**{}{}{}{} ZEN POV: Outskirts of Town 4PM {}{}{}{}**

I picked at the parfait as I leaned against the railings of the picnic sight. This place was near a cliff side that overlooked the town. It was pretty nice out here, the birds were chirping, the air felt so clean it felt like it was burning my lungs, and there were barely any people here. And the people that  _were_  here didn’t know who I was. It was great. 

When I left the house I just drove with no destination in mind. I just knew that I was hungry and I could smell the sugar a mile away. It was worth it. My phone barely got any signal out here so I couldn’t get emails or the internet. It was great. 

“I’m surprised you’re not smoking.” 

“I was just beginning to enjoy myself, what are you doing here?” I turn back to see Jumin walking up and messing with his cufflinks. 

“What are you eating?” 

“Geez, how are you even here?” 

“I figured it would be this place you came too.” 

I rolled my eyes. “Oh wow, you know me  _so_ well. And stop staring at my lips looking for something in them!” 

“I wasn’t but if you pre-” 

I close my eyes and let out a sigh through my nose. “No thank you.” I look out over the town and bite out chunks of cheesecake. “Where’s all the bodyguards following you? Shouldn’t they be worried that you’re being seen with  _me_?” 

“I came here on my own volition, I was worried about you.” 

“A favor from me?” I look out at the city and squint my eyes as my eyes as I look at the sunset through some trees. “Why would you want a favor from a sex offender.”

“My father bought a tea cup company.”

“Good for you.”

“You should model for them, then you won’t have to worry about your allergies.” 

I put down the food. “You’re kidding me.”

“I rarely kid.”

“Get someone who deserves it.” I sighed. “Get someone who isn’t scum.”

“Are you scum?”

“You saw what Echo Girl said.”

“So then it’s true?”

I can feel my blood boiling. “No! Of course it isn't’ true!”

Jumin looked at the sky and breathed in and out slowly. “Then why aren’t you doing anything?”

“Seriously?” I glared. “Of course I want to do something but I can’t get one word out without people yelling at me. I’ve hit rock bottom. I’m not like you, I can’t just have my rich family throw money at the situation and make it better. You don’t know how hard it is to crawl to the top only to be kicked back down.” 

“I may not know it in the sense that you do. Crawling to the top means different things for us. Yes I am where I am because of my father. And yes I am where I am because of my lifestyle. You chose the life of music, I chose the life of business. I haven’t regretted my decision. I am not my father. I am not the same man as he. I admire his work ethic but I will never be a carbon copy as people so wish to see. They were not happy when I ran things differently from him, but when I proved that I knew what I was doing and that my methods worked they learned to respect me for the way I am. Though I may not express it for I see no real reason too, when I first started and was looked down on, as if I were a fool, for not following my fathers ways I never once wished that I was doing something else. So now, do you, Hyun, wish to have done something other than musicals?”

“No, I suppose not.”

“Then I should hope that you are willing to fight to clear your name. You are not alone, you have amazing resources to back you up.”

“Are you bragging?” I snorted a laugh.

“I am not just referring to myself, you have Luciel and Assistant Kang as well who will fight to clear your name on a greater scale. And you have Yoosung and Zack to talk to others around them. We all wish to see you succeed, you have not lost everything.”

I smiled. “You’re right…. I guess you’re not so bad after all.”

“I shall take that as a compliment.”

“You should, you’re actually a nice person.”

“Hmm.” He crossed his arms. “Nice or not I am only doing this because someone else who believes in you asked me too.”

“Hmm? Who?”

“V. And I am here to tell you that we are all here for you.” His lips barely curved into a soft smile. “We are all a family Hyun. We will never abandon each other.”

“We’re all a family… You believe that.”

“I do.” He turned away. “I must go back.”

“….. Wait.” I can’t believe this but, “I’ll do the modeling job for you.”

“Ah good, I’ll have Assistant Kang pick out tea cups.”

“No!” I glared. “The damn cat one.”

“Excuse me?” He genuinely looked shocked. 

“As long as I don’t have to hold the cat and as long I take my allergy medicine, then it’ll be okay.” I look away and poked the parfait with the spork. “Just give me the dates.” 

“You’re-” 

“I’m doing this because you helped me.” I clarified. “I’ll do my best.” 

“...I see.... Hmm well I must inform you we already found another model.” 

Ahaha... fucking... “S-sorry hahaha, that must’ve seen dramatic. Uhm then whatever is fine.” 

“Kidding. We still haven’t found anyone.” 

“What?! I thought you said you don’t kid!” 

“I said I  _rarely_ kid.” Jumin smiles kindly. “Hahaha, you’re hired.” 

“Ha... did you just laugh?” 

“Yes, though I rarely do that too.” 

I can’t help but laugh at that as well. “Wow, well I hope it didn’t hurt.” 

“My throat’s a bit sore from laughing.” 

“Hahaha, geez.” 

Jumin looks over at the city. “You should clear your name, at the RFA party.” 

I cant’ help but smile. Really now? Should I? 

**{}{}{}{} 707 POV: Seven’s Home Base 8PM {}{}{}{}**

“Oh boy, that is seriously some dirty dirty dirt Miss Girl. If that’s even your real name! Hahaha!” I glance over at the video feed. Yup Zack’s still playing LOLOL wonder if Yoosung is playing with him too? Must be, maaaan I’m so jealous I wanna play too. I should take a break buuut~ I’m super busy. 

> **Yoosung★ >: **ZEN’s back! 
> 
>      <: Yup! yayayay!! 
> 
> **Yoosung★ >: **I’m so happy he’s feeling better! 
> 
>       <: I know  
>      <: No more brooding in the corner  
>      <: My prayers worked, you can thank me later m’lady.   
>      <: *tips fedora* 
> 
> **Yoosung★ >: **What did you do? 
> 
>     <: Rude, I’m doing soooo much right now 
> 
> **Yoosung★ >:** Like what :0 
> 
>      <: Secret secret shoo shoo!   
>      <: So are you playing LOLOL? 
> 
> **Yoosung★ >:** Always. Why? 
> 
>      <: Zack’s playing too  
>      <: You gonna join him? 
> 
> **Yoosung★ >:** What?   
>  **Yoosung★ >:** I just checked and he’s not online.   
>  **Yoosung★ >:** I messaged him too but he didn’t answer. 
> 
>      <: Oh, guess he’s playing offline.   
>      <: Haven’t seen him all day either
> 
> **Yoosung★ >:** I talked to him but he was kinda acting weird.   
>  **Yoosung★ >: **He was really... mean I guess? 
> 
>      <: Stress I guess. 

I look over at the video feed again. Something... feels really familiar about his movements. He gets up and gets some fo- that food.... That foods from the local delivery spot but they just recently changed locations and don’t deliver anymore near the apartment. 

“Shit.” 

I push my chair to the computer and feel my heart pounding in fear and my neck prickles like someone is stabbing needles into it. My hands are even clamming up and I feel really sick in my stomach. 

“No. Nononononononono! NO!” Oh god! Oh my god! We’ve been hacked! No...  _ **I**_  have been hacked. I couldn’t even tell! Son of a!!! I couldn’t even tell. “Oh god.” I feel really sick to my stomach now. “Oh god I got to call V!!” 

 

**BOMB: ACTIVATED  
VIDEO FEED: On lopp   
ERROR: YoU WiLl not mAke iT 707 **

>   <: Yoosung!   
>      <: Get everyone in the chatroom NOW!!   
>      <: I need to call V!   
>      <: This is an emergency!

**{}{}{}{} Rika’s Apartment {}{}{}{}**

“Damn... why is it getting colder?”  _No matter what I do, no matter how loud I yell until my voice gives out, no matter how hard I kick at the doors or try to break the windows, no one is coming. I can’t call anyone. The electricity is completely out and my laptop can’t connect to any service._

_I tried opening the door but it won’t budge. I try breaking it but the moment I tired I hear something click._  “Final Warning.”  _Said the system. I... I’m too scared to test my luck. And the house just keeps getting colder. I tried a hot shower but the plumbing won’t work. I ate the foods that would spoil but now... I’m seriously thinking I’m stuck here. I don’t get mail at this house normally. I honestly think no one will know I’m here._

_Oh god._

_I’m alone._

**{}{}{}{} ZEN POV: ZEN’s House 9pm {}{}{}{}**

>      <: HE’S WHAT!!!!
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >: **You can’t be serious. A bomb!? 
> 
> **Yoosung★ >:** Why would Rika put a bomb in the apartment? That doesn’t sound like her. 
> 
> **Jumin Han >:** Will he be safe? 
> 
> **707 >: **Okay. Please one at a time.   
>  **707 >:** Yes I’m serious   
>  **707 >:** I don’t know why, she just was worried people were going after her records. I told her not too but she was insistent   
>  **707 >:** And... I don’t know. I can’t tell the status but the whole apartment is completely dead. 
> 
>     <: DEAD!? 
> 
> **707 >:** Not what’s  _ **in**_  the apartment;;;;  
>  **707 >:** I mean all the systems are on complete lockdown! 
> 
>      <: You cannot be serious!   
>      <: You CANNOT be serious! SEVEN!!! Get HIM OUT OF there!!! 
> 
> **707 >:** I’m working on it as we speak. 
> 
>      <: Why can’t we contact him!? 
> 
> **707 >:** I have been able to figure that out!   
>  **707 >: **I think a virus came in and the point of region was a plug system.   
>  **707 >:** It’s a usb drive that is plugged into the wall.   
>  **707 >: **Just something completely harmless I thought.   
>  **707 >:** Well I located the point and it’s where he plugs in his phone.   
>  **707 >:** I think that mere phone sent in a virus. 
> 
>      <: His phone? It had a virus?   
>      <: Are you absolutely sure he’s okay?   
>      <: Are you absolutely he’s safe? Or that he’s even in there!? 
> 
> **Jumin Han >: **No one can contact him?   
>  **Jumin Han >:** Assistant Kang, contact his school and see if we can find the last person he spoke with. 
> 
> **Yoosung★ >:** Rika... would never want to hurt someone. 
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >: **On it sir! 
> 
> **707 >: **He’s in there I’m sure.   
>  **707 >: **And as for... the safe thing...   
>  **707 >: **I honestly don’t know. 
> 
>     <: What are we doing sitting with our thumbs up our asses!? Can’t we go to him!? 
> 
> **707 >:** No.   
>  **707 >: **One wrong move and... Kaboom 
> 
>     <: You’ve got to be joking....   
>     <: Oh my god...

 

**{}{}{}{} Rika’s Apartment 10 PM{}{}{}{}**

“Ugh...” The air felt as if it dropped twenty degrees more. He could see his breath as he tried to curl into the blankets. He had on a sweater and wooly socks but he still felt as if he was freezing. And suddenly it happened. He saw a figure and then the window shattered. Warmth filled the apartment only slightly 

...

....

.....

“Well well, we finally get to meet, no tricks, no schemes. Oh... if you yell for help I won’t hesitate.” The mysterious white haired man raised his gun. “Now hush and shush, or the beldam might hear.” He chuckled. “Now, Zachary, have you ever wanted to be sent to Paradise?” He extended his hand out. 


	44. [ZEN ROUTE] Day 10  BAD ENDING ROUTE

_ What is paradise?  _

_ Is it something that is obtained after death?  _

_ Or is it something that is earned?  _

_ What is the after life?  _

_ Do we really get eternal happiness?  _

_ Or is it an endless void of limbo?  _

 

I ask this as I sit in this small room. It reeks of chemicals and medicines, just breathing it in makes my lungs burn. But that isn’t what scares me the most. That guy, the one with white hair, he had me drink something. I was afraid it would make me pass out and what this person would do then. I kicked myself for marathoning Criminal Minds, I was getting anxious and felt my shirt sticking to my skin like glue. Despite the drink my lips were dry and I couldn’t help but lick them constantly, it was getting so bad it was starting to bleed. 

But even that wasn’t the worst part. The worst part was that I couldn’t see. I knew I wasn’t wearing a blindfold, my hands weren’t tied up. And I knew a light was on, I can hear the hum of florescent lighting. I was blind. The panic attack had already hit. It was hell to hyperventilate when breathing made my body want to burn. I had eventually taken my shirt off and used it like a mask. It was disgusting to put the sweaty cloth to my mouth but it was either that or let these chemicals do whatever it was doing. I spent enough time wallowing and freaking out. In my normal life making a decision always stressed me out. What if, what if, what if, plagued my mind. But now all that was gone. 

 

**Get out.**

 

My number one objective. That’s all I need to do. With the absence of sight and frankly the elimination of smell I had touch and sound on my side. I walked with my hands outstretched, one at hip level one in front of my face. I took it slow and stopped when I hit a wall. I shuffled along it counting how many steps it took me to take in the size of the room. I’d say it was as big as a small apartment living room. It took 200 steps to take length and width of the room with a door at the furthest left side corer. Near that door was a counter and past the counter by thirty feet to the right was a desk, I’d investigate those later. I had torn a piece of my shirt fabric and placed it on the floor to know when I returned to back where I started. Once I felt my feet touch the wet cloth I knew I had calculated as approximate as possible. Now to walk forward and see what is in the middle of the room. 

My finding didn’t curb my anxiety. There was a medical table by the feel of it, a metal table with no items on it yet, a counter with only bottles and gauze inside, a sink, and the desk with a computer. Well I wasn’t going to just sit here with my thumb up my ass. I grabbed three bottles. They were plastic but had some weight to them, nothing too heavy but enough to catch someone off guard. The gauze I figured I could use as an extremely temporary rope. 

Ah! Rope! Maybe I could use this gauze as a sort of trap. It was by no means strong but it could work. I crouched down and yanked out the laces in my shoes. Fuck, trying to do this without sight was frustrating. I just had to take it slow, even if I didn’t have that time. After a short while I was able to set up my tripwire, I just hope I set it far enough from any doors. I had set it in a way that when someone was away from the door a bottle would fall over and spill the contents inside I’d use the smell, it was extremely pungent, and sound and make my attack. I ditched my shoes and took off my socks so I wouldn’t go sliding around the room.I got the bottles, stuffing a smaller one into my sock to use as a swinging weapon, and held them near me. There was a long wait, so long in fact that I changed the bottle plan into holding up the computer. Once they hit the tripwire I’d toss it and run. I’d use the bottles as blunt objects and if all else fails use the mouse wire to choke them. 

  
I could do it. 

It’s scary but I can do it.  
I hope. 

          **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

 

“He’s in here High Priestess.” 

“How exciting!” A female voice, so sweet as honey, stepped into the room. 

_Thunk!_

“Whoa! Careful that stuff stai-“ 

_CRASH_

He had thrown the computer, next the bottle and then run! He threw it, it must’ve hit the wall by the sound. He ran off shoving the female aside and tripping over the body of the other who was with her. He scrambled to his feet and ran for his life. One door he pushed through, a person shouted at him, he ran faster until he skidded into a wall, he took the other way, pushed a door but it wouldn’t budge. He grabbed the handle and pulled. It opened! The edge of the door slammed into his toe. He cursed out loudly but kept running despite that instant seething pain. 

“Get him!” 

He ran harder than he ever had before, so much so his sides were burning. Someone tried to grab him but he grabbed his swimming weapon and threw it wildly. He must have hit them by the cry of pain and soon he was back on his feet. He pushed through another door that echoed along the walls as he did it. He sprinted and immediately lost his footing falling down hard concrete stairs. It hurt. The feeling of the cold stone colliding with his bare chest and back. He must have twisted his ankle along the way by the shear agony that shot up his leg. He couldn’t stop. 

“I’m so far. I’m so far!” He forced himself up despite the protest from his body and hobbled down the steps. He must have been in the emergency exit, he’d just have to make it until there were no more stairs. he blinked hoping his sight would return but to no avail. His breathing was ragged as he tried to keep of the momentum though everything hurt too much. He would sometimes hit his throbbing ankle against the wall and bite his already bleeding lips hard to keep his silence. 

He reached the last landing and went to the door. He pushed it open and suddenly alarms started to blare out wildly. 

“Escapee. Escapee. Escapee. Escapee.” A robotic voice blared out on speakers. 

He only cursed and ran along the cold grass dragging his bad foot. 

“Shoot him with the serum! Quickly!” 

“Give me a fucking break!” Zack gritted his teeth. Something was whirring past his ears and slamming into what must have been trees in front of him. Oh the smell! It was horrid. Like vomit mixed with rotting fish. He nearly threw up himself but he couldn’t stop. The sound of whatever these things were accompanied by the smell was marking the territory for him. He was no expert but he avoided slamming straight into a tree thanks to these. 

“Kill him on sight!” 

“No!” That woman’s voice. “Don’t kill him! We NEED him!” She sounded ravenous. “Give me that!” 

It whirred so loudly. The smell engulfed him. He fell forward and landed on soft grass. His body jerked around and wet foam was rolling down his mouth. He could hear footsteps approaching him. “Ah what an annoyance, I had already done my exercise today. Well… you know what to do, take him to his room.”

“Of course.” That sounds like the white haired boy.

“Ah, your eyes, they look better with that pale blue in my opinion. Sorry but all we need is your face and your voice, everything else is moot. Dress him in the robes, I want to make his photoshoot worthwhile.”

“Right.”

          **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} **

_ Snap snap. _

“Turn your head to the left…. I said turn your head to the LEFT!” 

**_ZZZAAAP_ **

“Gah!” 

“Look, shocking you is fun and all but I’m starting to get really pissed off.”He felt hands roughly force me to look to the left. The camera clicked again. “Hey, could you at least smile? Fuck this annoying, that idiot is trying to get in again.” He’s typing on his computer again. “Geez if your eyes weren’t so useless right now I’d ask you upload your pictures.” Zack doesn’t bother to respond to him. The white haired guy mumbles to himself for a long while. He sighs and suddenly music is playing. 

  
“This is…” 

“Yeah your playlist. It’s pretty good. Your phone was really boring but I found your music taste to be decent.” 

“You have my phone… the one I had was-“

“Was mine ticket into your home. Thanks for being an idiot. You ran to that woman so fast you just left it out there in the open. Don’t you know how stupid that is? But it was your stupidity that made all of this happen, give yourself a nice pat on the back.” 

_It really was my stupidity. If only I had the power to go back in time._ “What are you even doing?” 

“Work.” 

Zack had asked that about four times already. Work, it’s none of your business, just shut up and let me take pictures, so on and so forth. The robes he was wearing smelled like lilac’s and felt nice and soft. He could sleep in this if he really wanted to. He couldn’t move thanks to being handcuffed to this stool he was sitting on. It felt like they had been at this for hours, his butt was hurting from the uncomfortable steel stool and his twisted ankle was hurting like the dickens. 

“Alright don’t say anything stupid or they’ll get the punishment. Remember that bomb? Yeah you do. You don’t want that white haired rat to die do you?” 

Does he mean ZEN? 

“I’m calling them. I’m going to whisper what you need to say, you better not mess up.” 

            **{}{}{}{} Hyun POV {}{}{}{}**

 

The glass, the turned over furniture, the outlet that was caught of fire, the signs that he was enjoying his day just like any other day, it crushed me. I was allowed to come into this damn apartment. I was livid. I had to _wait_ to get V’s permission to accompany Luciel to this stupid place. I looked around. There was nothing that was even FUCKING important in here. 

“Stop that!” Seven looked up from his laptop. 

“Stop what?!” 

“That breathing! Look, I know you’re angry, I am too, but I need to concentrate.”

I only took a deep breath trying to calm the pure rage and fear that churned in my stomach but no matter how many exercise routines I did to release the energy nothing worked. I went to his bed and looked around for anything. A diary, a note, a cry for help, maybe his real phone. Nothing. He only had books in here. I flipped through them looking for notes inside, I’m desperate for a real clue, nothing. He dog ears his books. Maybe he needs a bookmark… if he isn’t dead in a ditch.

“Shit!” I threw the book at the wall. 

“ZEN I’m serious!” Luciel getting pissed is only making me feel like I’m losing my mind. I don’t blame him this whole thing is crazy. 

Suddenly my phone starts ringing and the caller ID is, “Zack!” We both freeze and stare at each other before I snap out of the shock and pick it up. “Are you okay!?” 

“Yes.”

“It’s him.”

Luciel grinds his teeth before he gets to typing. 

“Are you okay!?” 

“I am n… I am.” 

“Where are you!?” 

“In Paradise.” 

“…What? Paradise?” 

Luciel looks up again and goes pale. He starts to work more frantically. 

“Tell Seven it’s pointless. There’s no way he’ll find me with his skills.” 

“What are you saying? What happened?” 

“I want you to join me here…” 

“What? Zack stop this where are you and are you safe!?” 

“…. No. Help me!! For God’s sake get over here before they really kil-“ 

The line cuts off. 

“Hey! HEY!” I try to call him back but the server says his phone has been disconnected. “They’re gonna kill you!? Answer the phone dammit!” 

            **{}{}{}{} Zack POV {}{}{}{}**

  
“There… I said everything you wanted me to.” 

“It’s time Seven got a hit.” The white haired guy types into his computer. “That was very convincing, you crying for help like that. Kehehe, thanks to your good acting they’re bound to show up.” He stands up by the sound of the rolling chair. “I’ll help you back to your room. Maybe tomorrow you should start learning brail, it would really help me.” He sounds happy as he pulls his prey by the arm, ignoring the fact that Zack has a twisted ankle. “Hey that one guy is able to deal with his blindness quite well. I think you’ll get used to it to.”


	45. [ZEN Route] Day ??? Part 1 of 3 BAD ENDING ROUTE

“So glad we saved you from that crazy place Zack!” Yoosung smiled broadly. 

 Seven walked up and patted him on the back. “Yeah! And now here we are at the R.F.A party! Wow! Jaehee really did a great job. This place is so pretty!” 

 “I really didn’t do much.” She brushed back her hair and pressed her clipboard to her chest holding all these papers which seemed to have no meaning. 

 “And yet… it’s all empty. Because you didn’t do your job Zack.” Jumin glared. 

“Yeah. How worthless.” ZEN scoffed. 

 Those words echoed in his head as he stood in the empty ballroom. The music so hollow, the smell was stale, the room cold and devoid of life. Even the RFA members disappeared. Nothing could heat this freezing cold because there was no one, only him. Only him. 

Zack slowly opened his eyes and was greeted with darkness. He reached around and fumbled with the lamps light switch, it’s cold metal cord swinging away from his grasp and irritating him in the process. Finally catching the elusive thing he pulled the cord and soon his world lit up into an orange blur. Colors swirled in on itself, there was no real definitive way to know where the room began and ended. Everything was a muted and swirling mess.

That man, Unknown or whatever they call him around here, said that he’d eventually get used to it. Word around the compound was that whatever they did to his eyes wasn’t supposed to happen. It pissed him off to know he was a guinea pig in this woman’s, Rika’s, twisted experiment. _What_ she was trying to accomplish he didn’t know, he wondered if she was trying to accomplish anything with this. He had no idea where he was or why he was here. All he knew was that this woman and this Unknown guy were obsessed with the idea of bringing the RFA here. 

And why?

Was it Jumin’s money? Jaehee’s knowledge of C&R? Ysosung’s… er connection with Rika? ZEN’s media influence? Perhaps Seven’s hacking skills? What was the point? Did V have any connection to this. He was barely active in their little community to start with. Only appearing when _he_ pleased. Was there any purpose? Or was this woman justcrazy? 

All of them seemed plausible. And of the days that had passed Zack had spent countless hours thinking. He thought of home, his life, his purpose, his death, how we would like to die, escaping, etc. and etc. After he called ZEN and read the script Zack was just left alone for a few days. Meals would come to him and he’d eat alone in this room. Alone with his unpleasant thoughts. He sat there now with his feet kneading the carpet beneath him. The room was comfortable and considering he had nothing to do he spent his nights sleeping quite smoothly. 

All attempts of escape had been pointless since he was so turned around as to where he was. He couldn’t tell if he was on the ground floor or ten floors in the air. In fact ever since his first attempt of escaping he hadn’t felt the crisp air at all. Wherever he was smelled like a hospital in the morning and any regular home at night. There were people here and they spoke of Paradise and freedom but nothing too interesting. Nothing that could really help him. And even then, the fleeting people he did hear were sparse. 

 By no means was he entirely trapped. He had full rein to wander around the floor he was on but it proved useless when you couldn’t see and when the hallways felt endless like a maze. It took him half a day once to find his room. But despite everything feeling hopeless, like a maze in itself with no end in sight, he tried. He never stopped trying. He would eat his meals and take hot showers. He would stretch and grabbed the fork he kept and would walk along the halls leaving marks in the walls so he knew where he had and had not been. He marked each day telling him how many times he had rounded a corner. He noted the smells, the sounds, the feel of each turn. 

Even if it was futile. Even if all of this lead to nothing he at least tried. And that’s all he cared about. Maybe one day he’d get out, maybe one day someone would save hime, or maybe one day he would conform to this place, but right now all he cared about was trying. And even with this darkness: 

Inviting.

Caressing. 

Warm. 

Even with it all he couldn’t give in. Not now, it was too early for that. 

 

** ()()2 weeks later()() **

 

It didn’t take much for Zack to get up today. He didn’t lay there as long as he did. It felt routine now, get up, have breakfast, shower, explore. He hadn’t spoken to anyone for quite some time, the person who brought him food rarely gave a damn. The only times he spoke was to tell that Unknown guy whatever he wanted to hear. Those exchanges usually lasted for five or six sentences. Usually he asked what Zack would say in a conversation and Zack would give him a vague answer only for the purpose of stretching out the conversation much to Unknown’s chagrin. 

It wasn’t until one day when Zack was taken to the gardens. It certainly confirmed his suspicions that he was above ground this entire time. He counted as he was assisted down the stairs, one flight, two flights, three flights and then the sun. Ah the sun felt so hot and yet so refreshing. The way the beams covered his skin and gave it the nutrients he needed. The feel of grass underneath his bare feet and the smell of life cycling was something that nearly made him cry.

“It’s beautiful out here.” The person who assisted him whispered. It was a female.

“I can feel that.” 

“You can feel this everyday if you help us.” It wasn’t just any female. It was Rika. 

“You know… there are a lot of people who would feel pretty pissed off to learn you faked your death.”

She laughed ever so sweetly. It was a laugh that was carefree and willed with immense joy and it terrified him. “Well I’m sure they would be angry but that anger would soon die once they come here.”

Zack laughed. “So you could what? Blind them like you have me?”

She gave a soft, honeyed, laugh. “Oh course not. I have many uses for each of them and having my _family_ near me will make my world complete.” She took his hand. “And now _you_ can be a part of my world.”

Her hand felt like ice and fire. The presence of her made him feel like bugs were crawling under his skin and each wore made his neck feel like little pins were sticking into him. “I -uhm- I don’t want… I don’t want to be a part of that world.” He swallowed and felt his throat cease up as her flowery smell reached his nose. She was looking at him and the feeling of bugs in his skin scurried faster.

He waited.

And waited. 

And waited. 

But she said nothing. She only let out a little hum before walking away. Zack let out a breath and then-

“Hmph!”

He felt his hips dig into a railing and suddenly he was falling. A hand grabbed his, soft and caring, and slowly her nails dug into his skin. He slipped by an inch and those nails ripped open his skin. 

“Wh-what are you doing!?”

“This world that you’re in… I could make it all go away.”

“What!? You! You! You crazy bitch! What the hell are you doing!?” He panicked as he felt himself slipping even more. She was struggling by the feeling of the shaking of her arms.

She let out a shaking breath. “Join my world.”

“No way! This is madness!!.” He gripped her with his other hand and found footing on the wall. He pushed off and by the shock in her voice she was falling too. But she didn’t seem scared. They just held onto each others arms falling and falling and falling.

Until

They landed onto a soft pile of mud inside a dump truck It took some time for the both of them to climb out considering the height and velocity and Zack thanked whoever would listen that the mud was still slimy and watery and hadn’t solidified yet. He managed to climb out and felt around to realize they were in a truck. He flew one leg over the edge then the other and managed to jump down. He could hear Rika coughing and feet rushing over to the both of them.

Zack’s heart was pounding so hard he could feel it in all the way in his ears and down to the pads of his toes. Just as he was starting to calm down a hand gripped him by the neck and shoved him into the truck.

"What the hell!?” Unknown screamed into his face.

“What the hell? What _the hell_!? What do you mean!? That woman pushed me off!”

There was something. Something in the way Unknown smashed the back of his head into the truck. Each aggressive attack was hesitant, as if someone was holding him back but they weren’t strong enough to stop this maniac. What drives madness? What makes someone fight back? Zack didn’t have an answer. All he felt was his grip on Unknown’s arm.

“Stop.” He gritted his teeth. He couldn’t see. That was that and this was now reality and it felt like hell to him. One moment he was watching the world and the next it was a swirl of nothing. 

“ ** _You_** almost killed-“

He tightened his grip on Unknown’s arm. “I said, stop.”

But he didn’t need to see to know that the look on his face frightened those around him. Just by the feel  they knew, oh they knew, that madness was stirring in him. And with that madness he knew one thing;

Inviting. 

Caressing. 

Warm. 

“Or what?” Unknown challenged.

"Or I’ll fucking gouge out your eyes. And believe me, since I can’t see I may _miss_ a few times.”

 

Welcome to Paradise. Your mind will collapse. Your thoughts will be reborn. And what comes from that birth is

 

**_Madness._ **


	46. [ZEN Route] Day: ??? Part 2 of 3  BAD ENDING ROUTE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be the final chapter. Thank you so much for joining me on this journey with Zachary!

What is madness dear reader? What does it consist of? When does a human lose his or her sensibility and we allow the monster inside of us emerge. Too many accounts of monsters have been recorded in our history but no matter how many angels these monsters try to eat there will always be more good than bad. At least that’s what I like to believe. Living a life of fear, I’ve done that for too long. I have to ask myself when is it enough? So I stepped out. Not into the real world, not yet, but into the phones. 

Having fears rule me I delusion myself into thinking that there is nothing wrong. Or maybe there is. I can’t tell because I keep it inside. But I ask myself something else. Why? Oh why do I tell you these things? Why do I bother to tell you my thoughts when there isn’t anyone in front of me? Is it to tell a story? Or to help you elude yourself from your fears? Is it because I have no one, or is it because you have no one? Is it because I just wanted to share? Or is it just another form of escapism for you and I? 

Whatever the reason is I know that there is no real stopping to it. Not for me. These stories that I account for bring my joy when I give it all to you. Maybe, just maybe, you will be able to feel the same as I do. Joy, fear, love, laughter, intrigue, sadness. Because right now I really need those feelings. I need them. Every whisper in these walls are starting to drive me mad. And I must ask again what is madness? What is it? Because right now I think I have the answer. 

It is the feeling that what you know and have known is slipping away. It is the feeling that you are a bird trapped in its cage, tied by it’s leg to make sure it never flies. It is the feeling that all that you hoped and dreamed for will never see the light of day, it’ll never have a chance. It’s a feeling of raw fear. 

I am like an animal. Caged and ready to attack. But I have yet to morph from an animal into a monster. And what is that stops me? Well it is you dear reader. I have not turned into that yet because of you. Because there is still someone who can speak reason to me. Yes? Even if you can’t directly tell me I can hear your voices, your voices of reason as my conscious. So, dear reader, I ask you one last thing

 

_** Will there be a happy ending?  ** _

 

 

Zack raised his head and tapped it against the wall. Day… 30. Right? He dragged his fingers down the wall and hummed as he counted. “Twenty two~ twenty three~ Twenty four~ Mmmhmm… Thirty~.” He let his fingernails drag against the concrete and closed his eyes. The treatment had not been going well. Each new method Rika gave him to ‘help his sight’ as she said only furthered the darkness that had enveloped him. Never again would be able to see the zen scenes of beauty. All of it. Gone. But he had his memories as hazy as they were. 

 

~~

ZEN had opens the hatch to his roof. _“…doesn’t hurt too much. Look.”_ He climbs up and turns around to take my hand. It’s warm and soft. _“Oh, you’re shaking.”_

_“Do. Not. Let. Go. I will haunt you!”_ My fear was unwarranted. I don’t think I’ll ever fear falling again. 

_"Hahaha! I won’t! Sit here.” The chair scrapes against the concrete as he pulls up another. I can smell ZEN’s aftershave and the crisp night air._

_“Oh wow.” I had whispered this, the beauty impeccable._

_“Yeah. It really is beautiful.”_ There was a silence between us for a long moment as we looked up at the clear night sky. Stars were twinkling brightly, a shooting star passed through the sky, Mars was shining a bright red in the sky. There wasn’t a sound, it was just us and the night sky.

~~

 

But some of those memories were vivid. They made him smile and lit a fire in his core. They were happy memories. No matter how many times Rika attempted to blind she could never take these away from him. 

 

~~

_“I just wandered around and found this place. From one small theater company to the next, I moved constantly. Then I met Rika. I was lucky. Rika was the turning point of my life.”_

_~~_

 

I think we can both agree on that. Rika was a turning point for my life as well. Rika… what did you see when you looked at ZEN? Where you already plotting when you met him? Or did you genuinely care for him? And what of V? Did you see him as your soon to be husband? Or did you blind yourself from him? 

It was high time he asked her himself. No more silence. No more blunt action. It was time to do the last thing that was keeping him on the thin line of human to monster. 

 

It was noon. Always at noon she arrived and spoke in that kind voice of hers. She would pat his shoulders in reassurance, brush his hair out of his face, help him eat, her actions were kind but her touch was like ice. Her voice made his skin crawl and those little bugs dug under his skin every time he felt her burning gaze on him. 

“I admire you Rika.” 

“Oh?” 

Zack leaned forward and rested his chin on the palm of his hand. “Yeah, you really inspire me.” 

“How so?” 

“Just think, you touch so many peoples hearts. When you’re in the room there’s this feeling I get inside of me. And a part of me wants to have the opposite affect on others.” 

She chuckled. “An opposite affect? What do you mean?” 

“Every time you enter the room I feel another presence. Death. It’s cold and heartless just like you. Perhaps that you seek out to touch so many hearts, because you don’t have one yourself.” He leaned back. “But when I walk into a room I want people to feel warm and to smile. Surely you must feel saddened when you know people are smiling when you leave.” 

She takes a few moments to respond. “Death. How interesting, perhaps I do have that affect but what comes after Death is awakening.” 

“No Rika. That’s what happened to _your_ death. Because what you killed was those who actually loved you, and from their ashes you rose and used their pain to create this ugly world.” 

“No. Your world outside these walls is what is ugly.” 

“And what makes these walls any different? What Paradise takes a boy with clear mental issues and feeds into them? Hmm? What Paradise leaves your fiancé hurt and devastated?” 

“Enough!” Her voice cracked, ah the witch is breaking free. “Sacrifices must be made.” 

“Funny… that’s what the world outside these walls said too. Sacrifice after sacrifice until it could create what we have today. Your delusions are laughable. You’re just a small girl wanting to play Queen. But soon the fantasy has to end.” 

“There is no fantasy. I took my dreams and made it a reality. What is in these walls are-“ 

“Cracks and day by day it crumbles ever faster. Soon, Rika, the little girl has to wake up. Reality sets in and play time has to end.” 

She laughed. “There is no end, there is no play time, there is only the will to help those around you.” 

“As long as you’re on the top as Queen.” 

“Someone has to guide them.” 

“And what’s guiding you? Passion?” 

“An understanding and clairvoyance that you could only hope to achieve in your old age.” 

“Understanding? Is that what you call it? Or perhaps it is the rage of realizing all things must die.” 

 

**

What happened after that was silence. He knew he didn’t get through to her but talking was all he needed. As if it wasn’t clear before it surely was now. To put it simply, she was crazy. Life had been unfair and instead of working to better it with her fiancé and her friends she instead decided to crumble. And to make her feel better she wants to take as many poor souls with her.

Seven, Jumin, Yoosung, Jaehee, V, and ZEN. All these people that he cared about, she wished to watch them crumble with her. Zack had helped her. The thought of him being the bridge that will collapse behind them… he couldn’t bare it. So he only had one chance, one chance to make it all okay. To save them. 

Unknown sighed as he got up from his chair. “What?” 

“Sorry sir, he was insistent on seeing you. He wouldn’t stop shouting.” 

“Heh, you really think I want to see you after you threatened to gouge out my damn eyes?” 

“I was upset.” Zack took a sip from his water. All that yelling had left his throat raw. 

“Oh. Okay that makes it all better.” He laughed. “Yeah, like that’s gonna cut it. What do you even want?” 

“I… after my session with Rika I had a thought. I think I can find a way to bring everyone here.”

There was a long pause. “Oh?”

“Yeah. So… May I?” 

Unknown helped him inside even though he seemed irritated about it. Oh who cares, he was always irritated. The door closed behind them. “Alright what?” 

Zack used the chair to find balance. “Well I was thinking,” he gripped the edges of the chair, “that maybe I should tell you what to text and,” he found a firm foundation, “perhaps I can convince them to burn this shit hole to the ground.” He kicked the rolling chair and heard it slam against the desk. He tossed his water glass to the sound. He was sure he hit it by the guttural yelp from Unknown and the sound of glass breaking. Something popped and it smelled slightly smokey in the room. 

“WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST DO!?” 

“Oops. That treatment she gave me-“ he was pushed to the side as Unknown started yelling obscenities, “- I guess it’s given me some muscle spasms.” 

“Dammit!! DAMN IT!”

Zack figured when he regained his senses Unknown would target him next. He fled out the door and used the wall to find the emergency fire ax. He broke the glass and made it back to the computer room. He could hear Unknown was to his far left. Zack followed a power cord with his foot and raised the ax. 

“NO!!” 

And smashed it into something that was hopefully a computer. 

“I AM GOING TO **KILL** YOU!” He was tackled to the floor and hit with the handle of the ax. 

The door burst open and suddenly Zack was being dragged out by his arms Unknown was yelling at the top of his lungs but none of it seemed to make any sense. Further and further he felt his ankles bounce against the floor. A part of him wanted to ground his legs and refuse to move but that blow to the head was giving him vertigo. “That was reckless.” A voice spoke calmly to him. “Are you okay?” 

“Probably.” His own voice sounded foreign to him. It was slurred and almost sounded like an alien trying to communicate through him. 

“I was hoping to stop you but for a blind man you’re pretty fast.” 

“I’m gonna barf.”

“Don’t do that.” The voice slightly panicked. “Come on stay with me. Come on you can do it, don’t slip into a coma Zachary. You can do this. Maybe that recklessness is an admirable trait. Because of you we can get out.” Zack felt himself being lifted and lulled his head back. “Whoah, careful. Look the blind may not be able to lead the bling but I haven’t failed just yet. We can do this. We just have to get through the courtyard.”

The man kept talking but Zack was starting to black out. There was an intense pressure in the back of his head and he felt as if his skull was trying to split open. Or maybe that his brain was pounding so hard it was going to burst through. It was as if he needed to cut into his neck and relieve the pressure.

 

*****

“Where is he?!”

“He’ll be… he’ll be back. I know he will.”

“We only have a few more minutes!”

“I’m trying to buy us more time Yoosung! If you would _kindly_ shush for a moment!”

“But-!”

“I’m trying to be nice here Yoosung. Shut. Up.”

Yoosung huffed under his breath. Shaking hands pressed an ice pack to Zack’s forehead. He wanted to open his eyes and see what was happening. He wanted to sit up and see who they were talking about. But just as quickly as their voices came in a loud ringing burst into his ears and he felt the intense urge to vomit.

_Don’t do that. Come on stay with me. Come on you can do it, don’t slip into a coma Zachary. You can do this._

He could do this. For that guy. Something in his gut told him he’d never see that guy ever again, that Paradise and the madness that lurks within it had already swallowed him up.

“I’m calling it!”

“Wait! Seven!” Yoosung twitched like he wanted to jump up but quickly realized any movement could only injure Zack’s head wound more.

“We…We! We can’t!” Seven breathed in and panicked. “We can’t! It’s!! Dammit! I’m sorry!” They must have been in a car because the engine revved and they lurched backwards as Seven yanked the stick shift into reverse. The small bit of knocking around made Zack’s mouth slightly foam which caused Yoosung to start freaking out. By then the ringing grew so loud that he was thankful for blacking out.

 

****

“Who were they?”

“I have my sources looking into it but all we know is that their cult name is Mint Eye.” This voice was deep and soothing. It was soft and it made him feel sleepy. 

“And V?”

The deep voice let out a shaking sigh. “Nothing. Not yet.”

They kept talking. Such soothing voices. It only encouraged him to sleep more.

 

What is madness dear reader? Will there be a happy ending?


	47. [ZEN Route] Finale BAD END ROUTE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final day of Zen Route

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this story. I most certainly did. Thank you all for your support. I means the world to me!

“Finally! We’re having the R… er the fundraising party.” Seven smiled as he clinked glasses with everyone. Maybe the party was a success but the hosts were quiet. 

V had never returned, Yoosung was in denial about Rika (but he couldn’t bring her up or else Zack had a panic attack), Seven was trying to be happy but the hidden elements of grief was giving him rather dark thoughts, Jumin was in some state of denial as he searched desperately for his best friend, and Jaehee was trying her best to make everything stable. And ZEN— no Hyun— Hyun was MIA for the most part. He was acting or something and Zack hadn’t seen much of him (well he couldn’t see at all but still). Jumin had thrown all the best doctors at him but the damage was done. Whatever it is she used no one could find a cure. It was things like that that made Zack wonder if she was really so powerful. He gripped his cup as he felt her fingers around his wrist. 

“Yes. We’ve managed to pull through.” Jaehee placed down her water glass. 

“Yeah.” Yoosung stared into the table. 

It was so dead between all of them. Zack didn’t text them, even if he could he didn’t really want to. When he finally returned home he felt hatred for them and himself. It was their secrets that brought him to this fate. But it was his fear and cowardice and brought V to his. 

He listened to the guests he managed to convince to attend the party. Jumin had hired an assistant for Zack and had them read the messages and Zack told them how to respond. It was hilarious when he and Long Cat had to have a debate. Zack smiled a little at that memory. 

“So uh…” Seven searched for something. “I’m… gonna go get some more food.” 

“I’ll join you!” Yoosung shot up, and by the sound of his feet he was happy to have found an escape. 

There was another long silence. Jaehee left out a breath. “I am curious… is your therapy going well?” 

“It’s going.” Zack’s voice was dry. He cleared it and downed some water. “I dunno, some days I feel like I’m just weak, you know? And other days I’m just, like, kinda pissed at everything. I feel so angry some days. There are things that I want to do, that I _wanted_ to do and now it’s all changed. I know I should move on but I’m finding it difficult to do so. And Jumin wants me to keep a lot of it hush hush and my parents and my family are just… they just want answers. When my mom saw me she just cried and said she was happy I was alive. I told her like, that I was uh… like, in some kind of kidnapping and my captors blinded me so I couldn’t identify them. You know, now that I think about it, I think that maybe that’s why she did it. Maybe someone was there that I wasn’t allowed to see. Or maybe she wasn’t going to keep me around long so she just… you know the whole paradise thing? So like, she just saw it as I wasn’t worthy? So once I expended my use she would just toss me away. I mean no one around me was blind. No one. And I was with a friend the other day and he told me some cops have gone missing, and I think it’s her.” He gritted his teeth. “God I can still hear her voice.” He felt his skin prickle. 

He felt Jaehee’s hand on his his. Unlike Rika’s, Jaehee’s hand was warm and caring. 

“I’m sorry.” 

“I am too.” He sighed and gently squeezed her hand before pulling away. “It’s uh, been a long time since I’ve talked to any of you. So how’ve you been?” 

“It’s been hectic. The cat projects have diminished since all of this and frankly I miss them.” She chuckled. “The chat is normally dead. All of us have gone our separate ways I think. Seeing as this is the last party.” She doesn’t seem to finish. 

“And Yoosung?” 

“Yoosung at first refused help but he’s agreed to talk to someone. He just couldn’t believe it but when you… well when you broke down that one time I think he,” she paused and searched for the right words, “accepted that something wasn’t right.” 

Zack was happy to hear this. Yoosung and he had nearly ended their friendship due to Rika. The argument was awful, awful awful things were said. Zack knew he had a burning rage inside of him, even before all of this. His mom was scary when she argued and apparently his dad could be pretty scary as well. And from what Zack had seen his grandma from his mom’s side was terrifying. Turns out he had a mixture of all of that as well. He knew exactly where to hit to make someone break down and cry, which Yoosung did. After that, they stopped talking for months. The tension was still there but not as suffocating as it once was. 

“He should get a journal.” He leaned his head into the palm of his hand. “I pretend I’m writing to someone, a ‘reader’, and maybe they’re giving me their answers but… I dunno, it helps.” 

“I shall suggest it.” She made a humming nose as she exhaled. “We are shutting down this charity tomorrow.” 

“I guess that’s for the best. It’s been a whole year since that… that day.” 

“Based on what you’ve told us… well Mr. Han believes it to be the best action.” 

“How is Jumin? You know, besides the lack of cat projects.” 

“He’s been… he’s been overworking himself. His search for V has lead from dead end to dead end.” 

“Where is he? Jumin I mean.” 

“He still has yet to arrive, he said he’s picking up an important guest.” 

Zack straightened up. “Describe the room to me. I can smell the food, it’s decadent. Did that angry chef cook it?” 

“Yes he did.” Her voice lifted. “Let’s see, we chose maroon and black as the main colors. I decided this would help capture the warm feeling of winter. The tables have white tablecloths with silver snowflakes. The centerpieces are in a black vase with cotton and diamond strings. Oh yes, under the centerpieces are doilies made from lace and are made to look like snowflakes, each one is different we made sure of that.” Her chair pushed back. “Here, I’ll walk you around.” Zack stood up and took her hand. He allowed her to slip her arm between his. He knew she was a beautiful woman, so it felt special to be escorting her around this lively party. “Here is the buffet, I know you said you didn’t want to eat but this is the dessert table.” 

He could smell chocolate. “Well… maybe I’ll stop by here.” 

She chuckled. “Of course, I’m sure Seven and Yoosung would wish to join you.” They moved along the crowd. Zack had left his seeing stick back at the table and the absence of it was making him tense whenever he felt the heat of another body near him. “Over here is the band.” Yes the soft and beautiful classical music was rather soothing. “And over in front of the band is the dance floor.” She pulled him towards it. He could hear her shoes and his own clicking against the tile floor. “Would you like to dance?” 

Zack awkwardly opened and closed his mouth. “Uh, I, uh, I, uh-“ 

A hand grabbed his. “You sure you don’t want to dance?” The voice was low and in his ear. This certainly wasn’t Jaehee. 

“What? Hyun?” Zack’s pulse started to quicken. He hadn’t heard from him in a year. 

“I would love to dance with my prince.” 

“Wha-“ 

“Don’t spin him around too much.” Jumin said somewhere behind Hyun. 

The moment Hyun pulled him in to dance the music changed and the two dance slowly together. “I-uh I can’t dance.” 

“It’s okay. I have you.” 

“But-uhm- what are you doing… here? I thought you wanted nothing to do with this place.” 

“I didn’t.” He could feel Hyun’s lips near his ear. He slightly recoiled at the feeling. “But I worked hard trying to make a real name for myself as ZEN. Because, you see, I had heard this famous actor new a great doctor, one that Jumin didn’t hire. I wanted…” He squeezed Zack’s hand as they moved together. It was strange, how easily they moved together, never tripping over their own feet and eventually Zack even felt relaxed, more than he had in a long time. “I wanted… I _needed_ to help you. I mean, I love you and-“ 

“What!?” 

“Oh… hahaha whoops.” Hyun felt really warm. “I was supposed to save that for the end.” 

“You-You-You as in?” He stopped dancing. 

“As in I love you like a partner, a romantic partner.” 

Damn, he wished he could see his blush, see it all and just look at the beautiful man. “I-You w-what?” 

“Do you feel the same way?” 

He did but… he thought he would be toxic for Hyun. He couldn’t see, he was having these episodes, and he had random mean streaks when days weren’t going well. “You… sure?” 

“I am. Please, give me your answer, I think I’m going to pass out.” 

“Ah! Y-yes I do. I have. F-for a long time.” 

He didn’t even need to see to know that Hyun was grinning. “Oh thank god.” He squeezed him into a tight hug. “I think I’m going to cry.” 

Zack held him back. Both were shaking and on the verge of tears. “Me too.” 

“Awww!” Seven took a picture. “Soooo cuuuutttee!” 

“Send that to me Luciel.” Hyun looked up. 

_I want to see it. I want to see our life together. Ah… ‘our life’ hah… what the hell? I’m actually… looking forward for the future._

 

~*~Epilogue ~*~ 

“Ah that shoot sounded really good.” Zack said as he held ZEN’s drink. On set Zack preferred to call him by ZEN and at home (in the bedroom) he like Hyun more. More personal he surmised. 

“Thanks. Oof it’s hot. Are you doing good?” 

“I am. You? Don’t pass out.” 

“I won’t I won’t.” He kissed the top of Zack’s forehead. 

“PDA.” 

“Not even one simple kiss?” 

“I… guess that’s okay. Just one. And it has to be simple!” 

“Got it.” He did it again.  
“I sa-“ 

“Oh? I must have forgotten.” He could hear the smirk. 

In the end the doctors, no matter how famous, how expensive, couldn’t reverse the effects. By now, Zack didn’t care anymore. Some days it was painful to not be able to see Hyun, to not see the plays he performed, to not see the shows he starred in, but Hyun was so kind. He really made Zack feel like he was a prince. He really made him feel as if he was someone special. 

“Well don’t forget about Wafer.” Zack nudged his service dog with his foot. 

“Of course not.” ZEN rubbed the floppy eared dogs head. He was always so soft like a pillow… or a fuzzy blanket. Fleece! That’s the word. 

“Back in 5!” 

“I better go to make-up.” 

“You look just fine to me.” 

“Than-mmmng.” 

Zack bit his lip to hide the laughter. “Good luck! You ca- mmph!” He blushed. “I said only one kiss!” ZEN walked off laughing. 

Some days are bad. Some are good. I guess that’s life. But at least he had him, he had reached a happy ending.

* * *

 

 

……… Start over?

>Yes 

>No 

…….. Loading Data

 

Reloading ….[Day 4]

WARNING! Save file corrupt. 

> Send Report 

> End Now 

……. Loading remnants of… [Day 4] 

Corrupted Data Found 

File Found: Ray.exe 

Download? 

>Yes 

>No 

Downloading….  
This may take a few minutes. 

Ray.exe LoAdED 

WARNING! Ray.exe is expected to contain CoRRupTiOn 

Open at your own risk. 

>Trust Download 

>Delete File 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this story. I most certainly did. Thank you all for your support. I means the world to me!


End file.
